estOz hOmbres uú
by Criistiii206
Summary: Siempre se dice que todo pasa por algo, pero nunca te enteras qué es ese algo... hasta el final. Anna e Yoh ya no son prometidos, Hao esta vivo, Pilika se enamora del amigo de su hermano y, ahora, todos peligran. HxAxY, RxP, otras más.
1. Chapter 1  ¡Cambiaste mucho!

Capitulo 1- ¡Como han cambiado!

Era un día tranquilo en la pensión. Yoh y Anna estaban viendo la televisión una de las novelas favoritas de Anna. Pero Yoh estaba muy nervioso, había olvidado decirle algo a Anna y si no le decía pronto, sabía que la rubia se iba a enojar.

—Oye Anita… — dijo Yoh nervioso, pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de decirle a Anna, sin que lo mate.

—No me digas Anita, Yoh — contestó irritada, haciendo que Yoh se pusiera más nervioso.

—Si bueno es que… Invitealosmuchachosalapensión — dijo apresuradamente, ya llorando esperando el golpe que le daría Anna por no pedirle permiso. Pero por decirlo tan rápido, no se entendió ni una palabra.

—Yoh, si lo dijeras mas espacio tal vez pudiera… —Pero no pudo terminar, porque se escucho el timbre de la pensión.

Yoh empezó a sudar frío. Ya llegaron y no pudo decirle a Anna.

—¡Yoh, ya llegamos! —La itako alzo una ceja al escuchar la voz de Horo-Horo a lo lejos.

—¡Apresúrate Yoh, no quiero estar aquí afuera con este loco! —Se escucho la voz de Ren irritado.

—¡A quien le dice loco picudo!

—Yoh —lo llamó Ana muy calmada haciendo que Yoh se pusiera tenso, sabiendo que no es normal que esté tan tranquila. —¿Por que invitaste a la bola de idiotas, sin consultarle a tu querida prometida?

—Bueno veras Anita...

—Si se quedan, no será de a gratis —sentenció regresando su atención a su novela, con su semblante serio de siempre. Yoh sonrío emocionado, y casi se pone a saltar.

—¡Gracias Anita! — Se dirigió a la entrada cuando escucho la voz de su prometida

—Dime así de nuevo y todos, incluyéndote, dormirán afuera

El castaño sonrío, sabiendo que la rubia no bromeaba. Se pregunto cómo accedió tan fácil, pero luego recordó que Anna y Pilika se habían echo amigas, hace tres años y, tal vez, quería verla.

—Hola chicos — saludó Yoh, abriendo la puerta a sus amigos. Los dos se estaban viendo hostilmente, como si quisieran matarse mutuamente.

—¡Yoh! —gritó Horo abrazando a su amigo, olvidando que quería ahorcar a Ren porque le dijo algo de que seguía luciendo como un vago—¡Te extrañe amigo!

—Que patético —dijo Ren, viendo como Yoh y Horo lloraban mientras se abrasaban.

Una vez que dejaron de llorar, abrazaron a Ren haciendo que este se enojara y les gritara que no lo tocaran. Despues de unos cuantos gritos y golpes, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Ya habían pasado tres años de la última vez que se vieron. Horo-Horo, estaba mas alto pero con el mismo cabello de como lo tenía. Ren en cambio estaba más alto y más musculoso, pero seguía vistiendo como siempre; he Yoh no se quedaba atrás, también había crecido mucho y por el entrenamiento de Anna, se había formado bien su cuerpo.

Ya los tres tenían diecisiete años y seguían comportándose casi igual que siempre. Yoh siempre en las nubes, Horo-Horo igual de explosivo y Ren igual de callado.

—¡Yoh, vamos a cenar y dile a la bola de idiotas que se muevan. ¡Tengo hambre! — se escuchó la voz de Anna a lo lejos.

Ella también había crecido, ahora tenía la figura de una joven de dieciséis. Aunque Yoh notó eso hasta hace poco, no a dicho o hecho nada porque teme que si se le queda viendo mucho, termine medio muerto.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y con la cena servida, Anna le iba a preguntar a Horo por su hermana pero en eso…

—¡Ya llegue! —dijo la voz de una joven, desde la entrada de la pensión.

—Pilika, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? —regañó Horo a su hermana una vez que ya estuvo en el comedor.

—Lo siento hermano. ¡Hola a todos! —saludó muy feliz. Se fue a abrazar a Anna y para la sorpresa de todos, y la envidia de Yoh, Anna le devolvió el abraso feliz, haciendo que a los tres muchachos se les callo la boca al piso.

—¡Creciste mucho Anna! Bueno, siempre has sido mas alta que yo — comento Pilika riendo, sentándose junto a la chica.

—Tu también has crecido mucho —Hasta que dijo eso, todos estaban con cara de "¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a Anna?". Pero se dieron cuenta que era cierto, hasta Horo-Horo, se sorprendió de ver que era cierto. Su hermana había crecido demasiado, se fijaron en las dos muchachas; Anna tenia el cabello hasta media espalda y ondulado, Yoh no quitaba la mirada de Anna, ya que podía verla (por ahora), sin que lo mate. Pero también se percato de que Pilika estaba muy bonita, _pero no tanto como mi Anita_. Pensó con una sonrisa tonta.

Y tanto Ren y Horo se dieron cuenta de ello. El segundo orgulloso pensando que su hermana saco su belleza, y Ren se dio cuenta de lo mucho que cambio, ya no era la misma niñita de la que el se acordaba. Y era cierto, Pilika ya tenía quince años, era más alta, ya no usaba esa banda en la cabeza, las botas el cambio por zapatillas, y el cabello lo tenía igual de largo que Anna.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto ven? —demandó Anna, viendo a todos enojada. Y de inmediato todos desviaron la mirada—.Vamos a tomar un baño Pilika— dijo Anna sin prestar atención a las disculpas de su prometido.

—Cuéntame Anna, ¿Cómo te va con Yoh? —preguntó Pilika a Anna, una vez que estuvieron en las aguas termales.

—Todo bien. Ya nos quieren casar, quieren que continuemos con la descendencia Asakura lo mas pronto posible— dijo Anna seria pero con un leve sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Pilika.

—Vi como te veía en la cena—comentó viéndola pícaramente. Haciendo que Anna se sonrojara levemente ante su comentario, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Anna puedo preguntarte algo? —Desde que el torneo de Shamanes había concluido todos estaban muy tranquilos, pero Pilika estaba un poco inquieta. Temía por su hermano.

—Claro, lo que sea

—Bueno es que quería saber, si no sabes que… paso con… Hao—preguntó no muy segura. Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

—No… Espero que este muerto, pero algo me dice que no lo esta—le contestó Anna seriamente, removiéndose incomoda.

— ¿Por qué crees? —preguntó la Pilika algo asustada, viendo a todos lados, como si Hao fuera a aparecer de pronto a querer matar a su hermano.

—No estoy segura, solo lo ciento y eh soñado con el. Diciéndome que nunca, el diminuto de Yoh, podría deshacerse de el—Anna y Pilika se quedaron calladas unos minutos, cada quien sumergida en sus pensamientos. De pronto a Pilika le surgió una duda mientras pensaba en los dos gemelos.

—Oye Anna, tengo una duda. Si Hao no hubiera muerto tu…—Pilika no sabía como preguntarle. Pero como si Anna pudiera leer su mente, le dijo:

— ¿Tendría que casarme con el? Es lo mas probable— Pilika abrió los ojos— Ya que yo tenia que casarme con el primogénito de los Asakura, que ese sería Hao y Tamao con Yoh. Hao lo sabe, la primera vez que lo vi, me lo dio a entender.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que la futura esposa de los Asakura tenía que tener mucho valor. Antes no entendía a que se refería, pero después entendí que se refería a que tengo que ser fuerte para estar con el— Contestó un poco molesta. _Como si quiera estar con el. _Pensó irritada.

—Lo siento —dijo Pilika triste—.Se que le agarraste cariño a Yoh, y sería horrible que terminara su compromiso por culpa de Hao—Y volteo a verla pícaramente. Haciendo que Anna la viera con el ceño fruncido—, o más bien creció tu cariño por el— dijo moviendo las cejas juguetonamente.

—Pero qué dices— contestó Anna "molesta" y Pilika se puso a reír como loca.

—Oh, ¡vamos Anna! puedes decirme— insistió subiendo y bajando la ceja pero Anna solo sonrío

—Anda vamos, que nos haremos pasitas aquí.

**Sorry chicas, pero estaré editando todos los capítulos. No se preocupen, no cambiara nada la historia, solo arreglare la ortografía y dedazos que tuve ;)**

**Un beso a todas y muchas Gracias por su apoyo.**


	2. Chapter 2 no gira a tu alrrededor

Capitulo 2- ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor!

Anna caminaba hacía su cuarto. No pensaba en nada en especial, sólo camino por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Llegó a su puerta, la abrió y la cerró como de costumbre, pero al darse vuelta vio a alguien parado en su habitación, sonriéndole como de costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres Yoh?

—Pilika tiene razón —dijo sonriendo, acercándose a Anna.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —Yoh normalmente no actuaba así, estaba muy serio pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Que has crecido mucho —rió como de costumbre, haciendo que Anna alzara una ceja y cruzara los brazos—. Recuerdo que cuando te conocí, teníamos 6 años —comentó viendo que ya estaba ella en pijama. _Que bonita se be con esa pijama… espera es… es la que yo le di en navidad_. Pensó y después sonrio.

Era una pijama rosa con besos, nunca pensó que se la pondría porque nunca la había visto en una pijama de tirantes.

—Si lo recuerdo pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? —A Anna se le hacia raro, el nunca hablaba de cuando estaban chicos, nada mas debes en cuando pero nada mas cuando contaba algo de cuando era pequeño

—Cualquiera diría que cambiaste mucho pero yo sigo viendo a la misma Anna de siempre, —Y volvió a reírse tontamente. Se acerco a Anna hasta quedar unos centímetros alejados

—¿Pero qué te pasa? te hizo daño ver a esos buenos para nada verdad —Lo "regaño" la rubia un poco incomoda por su cercanía. ¡Nunca se acercaba tanto!

—No, creo que es otra cosa, pero tengo miedo de que me pegues —lloriqueó pero no se alejo de Anna.

—¿Pero de qué hablas Asakura?

—Espero que me perdones después de esto ¡ah! y linda pijama- Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, dejando más sorprendida a Anna. Se acerco a ella; no podía creer, lo conoce desde hace diez años y vive con el hace tres, y nunca se le había insinuado de esa manera. ¿Desde cuándo el inocente Yoh guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta? Entonces dejo atrás el espació que los separaba y rozo sus labios con los de Anna. Nunca creyó que antes del matrimonio Anna lo dejara acercarse, pero ahora, Ana le respondió el beso, pero en eso…

—¡Yoh! ¿¡Dónde vamos a dormir! —_Horo-Horo_. Pensaron los dos. Yoh estaba que mataba a su amigo.

Se separaron y Anna salió para decirle dónde iban a dormir, mientras Yoh brincaba por toda la habitación.

Pilika iba saliendo del baño después de haberse cambiado al pijama. Se metió en el cuarto donde supuso que dormiría su hermano, para darle las buenas noches.

Corrió la puerta y… Se encontró a Ren , el cual se había quitado la camisa dejando su pecho descubierto. Pilika se quedo muda y se puso roja, nunca había visto un hombre tan…¡¿Pero qué piensas Pilika?. Se regañó a si misma mientras que Ren se quedo quieto en su lugar; Pilika en su pijama, que consistía en un pantalón de seda y una blusa de tirantes, que le quedaba muy bien…¿¡Pero qué!.

—Yo lo siento… pensé que eras Horo —Se disculpó completamente roja al darse cuenta que Ren la miraba intensamente, y salio sin esperar respuesta.

Estaba totalmente nerviosa, y escucho la voz de Horo preguntándole a Yoh donde dormirán.

—Dormirás con Yoh y Ren en el cuarto de Yoh, enfrente dormirá Pilika- dijo Anna con la frialdad de siempre.

—¡OK! ¿Y dónde esta Yoh? —preguntó Horo volteando hacía el pasillo, pero su amigo no se veía por ningún lado.

—Acá atrás — Yoh rió nerviosamente, saliendo del cuarto dejando sorprendido a Horo. Se le quedo viendo a Anna y luego a Yoh, vio que Anna estaba en pijama he Yoh en su cuarto

—¡Que diablos ves! —preguntó Anna irritada dándose cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo el chico de cabellos azules.

—¡No, yo nada Anna! —dijo nervioso el chico de pelo azul, viendo la mirada acecina de la rubia.

—No te preocupes Horo-Horo nada mas vine a preguntarle algo a Anita —dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

—Yoh —Yoh volteó a ver a Anna que estaba a su derecha

—¿Sí, Anita? —De pronto Anna le soltó un golpe a Yoh, haciendo que saliera volando hacía la pared.

—Te dije que me dejaras de decir Anita.

Horo se quedo helado al ver a Yoh tirado con una mejilla hinchada. _No se como pensé que Yoh y Anna…_

—Lo siento, Anna —lloriqueó Yoh, pensando que por fin su Anita lo había besado y ahora lo golpea. _Creo que se vengo de lo del beso._

Ya era de noche y todos dormían, pero Pilika no podía dormir ya que había dormido todo el camino de ida a la pensión. Pensó que tal ves si se iba a la cocina y tomaba un poco de té muy caliente, le daría sueño.

Se levanto y fue a la cocina. Saco una bolsita de té instantáneo y calentó un poco de agua. Cuando estuvo listo, le dio un sorbo y se camino hacía el pasillo con la cabeza agachada. Escupió de susto al voltear y toparse con Ren en la entrada de la cocina, dejándolo todo mojado de la cara.

—¡Lo siento, Ren! —Se disculpó, sin saber que hacer. Sólo atinó a dar unos pasos hacia a tras.

—Pero qué te pasa… —gruñó irritado y volteo a ver quien fue la persona que le escupió en la cara, encontrándose con Pilika.

—Lo siento, lo siento es que me asustaste… —en eso se dio cuenta de que Ren sólo traía un pantalón aguado y nada más. No pudo dejar de ver a Ren hasta que el la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? Nunca habías visto a alguien como yo o qué. No, supongo que no —dijo arrogante, haciendo que Pilika se sonrojara y se enojara.

—Gracias al cielo, nunca me a tocado ver a un tipo que lo único que tiene es ego y _nada_ más —debatió, recalcando la palabra nada; dándole en su ego, haciendo que la viera con el ceño fruncido.

—Cómo si una niñita como tú haya podido ver a algún otro hombre aparte de su hermano —Sonrió burlonamente al ver como se ponía roja. Pilika iba a replicar pero hoyo una voz…

—Tamaho ¿crees que Anna se enoje si vengo a ver a mi hermanito tan tarde? —¡Era la voz de Jun!

Ren se puso tenso, sabiendo que si su hermana lo ve, va a pensar cosas… _no, ¡tengo que esconderme y a esta niñita también. ¡Es capaz de delatarme por pura venganza! _

Ren abrió una puerta y vio que Pilika abrió el frigorífico cómo si se pudiera esconder en el, aunque nada más se quería esconder por la reacción de Ren y la pena de que Jun los vea en la madrugada en la cocina y Ren sin camisa.

—No seas estúpida, hay no cabes —La jalo y se metieron a la puerta que había abierto Ren; al parecer era donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza, le tapo la boca a Pilika viendo que quería protestar ya que la joven se encontraba pegada al muchacho, _muy_ pegada—No digas nada o Jun pensara que nos encerramos aquí para hacer sabe que cosa.

Eso provoco que Pilika abriera los ojos y se pusiera como tomate, asiendo que Ren sonriera burlonamente.

—¿Qué? Te pongo nerviosa —preguntó jocosamente, viendo como Pilika ni se movía un centímetro por no querer acercarse más.

—¡Que te ocurre! —susurró irritada—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte —Ren iba a decir algo pero hoyo la voz de su hermana en la cocina

—Creo que el joven Ren debe de estar en el cuarto de el joven Yoh —Era la voz de Tamaho, que ahora se escuchaban en la cocina… no muy lejos de la puerta en donde estaban escondidos.

—Son las seis de la madrugada. Ren normalmente se levanta a las ocho, podríamos esperarlo aquí para no molestar a Yoh —dijo Jun. Ren se quedo tieso y vio que Pilika cerraba los ojos aungustiada.

—Esto no me puede pasar —musitó la Ainu— Sí mi hermano se levanta y seguimos aquí…

—Hablas como si pudiera hacerme algo el joto de tu hermano —dijo Ren molesto y burlón a la vez. Pilika lo volteo a ver muy feo, no podía dejar de molestarse ante su comportamiento ególatra, como si lo único importante fuera el. Pero de qué se sorprende, Ren Tao siempre a sido así.

—¡No lo decía por ti! —murmuró exasperada y después soltó un gruñido—. No puedo creerlo, por si no sabias el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo; si mi hermano nos ve aquí me matara ¡a mi!

**CONTUNUARA**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡A casa de los Tao!

**ACLARACION: Shaman King no me pertenece, solo ago una historia con esos personajes, la trama es lo único mío.**

**Aquí esta en 3 capi, espero que les guste;)**

Capitulo 3 a casa de los Tao!!

-hablas como si pudiera hacerme algo el Joto de tu hermano- dijo Ren molesto y burlón a la ves

-no lo decía por ti, aarrggg no puedo creerlo, por si no sabias el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, si mi hermano nos be aquí me matara!- dijo susurrándole a Ren enojada. Ren se quedo de una pieza nunca ninguna chica le había hablado así, ni siquiera su hermana, todas se morían por el, le rogaban y ahora una mocosa le decía que el mundo no gira alrededor suyo con voz petulante, _va a ver esta mocosa, nadie me habla así, le demostrare que ella tanbien gira alrededor mío, JA! Eso es!_

-Oh, como si tu no giraras alrededor mío como tu dices, ya olvidaste cuando entraste al cuarto, jajajjaja hubieras visto tu cara!- dijo tan arrogante que Pilika se puso roja recordando y de coraje _pero quien se cree, ya vera…_Ren vio el sonrojo de la ainu pero viendo el enojo en sus ojos supo que era de coraje, pero aun así sonrío con una sonrisa de lado, dejando a Pilika de piedra, be veía tan sexy…._QUE!! NOO NOO!! DIJE QUE SE VEIA TAN… -.- ooooooh olvídalo_

-jaja, porque te pones roja, te pongo nerviosa o que- Pilika se dio cuneta de la arrogancia en su voz y se enojo mas

-quisieras Tao, así que si sigues molestándome empezare a gritar que me metiste aquí a la fuerza

-llevamos aquí ya casi una hora no creo que piensen eso después de una hora aquí completa conmigo, sin camisa- cuando dijo eso Pilika se dio cuenta que era cierto, el no traía camisa, ocasionando que se ponga roja y haciendo a Ren sonreír

-porque te pones roja?

-este es un país libre puedo hacer lo que se me plazca

-entonces no tiene nada que ver que yo este semidesnudo y estés a un palmo de mi?- dijo remarcando el semi, Pilika ya no sabia que hacer estaba que se la comían los nervios, era cierto el chico estaba semidesnudo y se puso a rogar a que Jun se valla

-te aseguró, Ren que por mi puedes estar desnudo por hay, a mi ni me viene ni me va!

-tan segura estas??-dijo Ren con una sonrisa maliciosa

-absolutamente

En eso Ren la pego totalmente y puso la mano de Pilika en un lado de su pantalón de la pijama

-bien, ya que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo que este desnudo por que no me quitas tu mi pantalón, digo amenos que tengas miedo- ella pudo ver el reto y la burla en los ojos dorados del chico sabiendo que si no lo hacia se reiría de ella por siempre

-Tamaoh, vamos a caminar por hay o me quedare dormida- se hoyo la voz de Jun, se escucho cuando salieron y supo Pilika que era su momento de callar a Ren, lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, el se dio cuenta de lo intensamente que lo veía. Pilika movió su mano por el pecho de el chico haciendo que el se quedara te piedra sintiendo algo que no avía sentido cuando le pasaba la ainu la mano por su piel, Pilika se fue al pantalones y… lo bajo asta el piso y salio de hay dejando a Ren hay con los pantalones en el piso _pero… pero… COMO??_ Atino a subirse el pantalón.

Pilika salio casi corriendo de la cocina a su habitación, no sabia de donde saco el coraje para hacer eso! Y todo lo logro sin verlo en lo mas mínimo, y deseo poder haberle visto la cara a Ren.

Ren salio de la cocina y se topo con su hermana

-Ren!!! Que bueno que ya te levantaste, empaca tus cosas nos vamos a casa- dijo Jun muy feliz

-pero, creí que me quedaría aquí??

-no, nos vamos todos

-todos?

-si joven Ren, su hermana vino a hablar con la señorita Anna haber si se quieren venir todos a su casa toda la semana

-Oh, ya veo, bueno pues me avisan que plan tienen me iré a bañar.

Anna se levanto a las 8:30, se cambio y fue haber si Tamaho ya había llegado y preparado el desayuno.

Bajo y se encontró a tamaho haciendo de comer en la cocina, pero tanbien estaban Jun y Ren

-Hola, buenos días

-Buenos días- dijeron todos

-Anna, lo siento te preguntaras que hago aquí- dijo Jun- bueno veras, en casa se hara una celebración, que la hacen todos los años y pensé en invitarlos, a todos-

-mmm…. No se déjame ver que dice Yoh, pero supongo que ya conocen la respuesta

-y no te preocupes por los gastos, hable con papá y pagaremos el viaje de ida y regreso

-si, pero primero tengo que levantar a Yoh y a Horo, a y a Pilika, ahora vuelvo

Al oír el nombre de Pilika, Ren recordó lo que paso en el armario y se puso un copo rojo.

-HORO-HORO E YOH, LEVANTENSE YA!!- con ese grito de Anna, Horo se levanto de un salto, pero Yoh ya acostumbrado no se levanto tan asustado.

-PERO QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCA!!- uuui error

-como me llamaste??.... u.ú

-aah…eeeh bueno yo, ire a cambiarme!!- dijo y salio corriendo

-que paso Anita?

-Jun nos invito a todos a su casa una semana

-y podemos ir??- pregunto Yoh entusiasmado

-pues claro, si no, no te estaría levantando…¬¬

-que bien!!!- se le quedo viendo fijamente a su prometida, Anna se dio cuenta y levanto una ceja

-que tanto e vez, Asakura?- u.ú

-estas usando mas corto el bestido??

-...O.O

-QUE DIJISTE ASAKURA- dijo golpeando la cabesa de Yoh en el piso- SI SIGUES BIENDOME SIN MI PERMISO, TE CASTIGARE UNA SEMANA

-si Anita…T.T

-y no me digas Anita- dijo saliendo del cuarto, no negaba que le gusto que Yoh notara que si de echo el vestido que traía puesto le quedaba un poco mas corto, Yoh se estaba riendo en su cierto, sabía que había puesto nerviosa a Anna por eso lo golpeo si no hubiera contestado con una "Que te importa", pero lo golpeo, eso lo puso de buen humor.

Ya todos estaban en la mesa, estaban desayunando lo que Tamaho había echo de comer, ya todos habían echo la maleta menos Pilika

-ya dije que no quiero ir, Jun no te ofendas no es por ti, pero prefiero quedarme

-pero Pilika, nada mas hemos ido una ves a casa de los Tao y nunca conocimos el pueblo y tu no estabas aun- dijo Horo-Horo, sabiendo que si su hermana no iba el se tendría que quedar

Ren sabia que no quería ir por el, eso lo alegro sabiendo que si lo tomaba en cuenta si no, no estaría de terca durante toda el desayuno, con no querer ir.

-Pili, anda vamos, va a ser divertido y podremos tener un día de chicas- dijo Jun con estrellas en los ojos- podemos ir de compras y luego ver una película

-si Pili, anda no estaría mal que saliéramos todos a algún lado, aparte son vacaciones

-creo que tienes razón Anna- dijo Pilika, sabiendo que ya no podría negarse mas

-si, o hay algo en especial por lo que no quieras ir?- dijo Ren con la sonrisa burlona que lo caracteriza. Pilika se enojo demasiado, no le iba a dar importancia a ese, le demostrara que no gira a su alrededor.

-no, nada en especial, pero no quiero causar molestias a Jun

-hay no te preocupes Pili, anda di que si, y te presentare a un primo muy guapo que vino de visita- dijo guiándole un ojo, _no me importa_, se repetía mentalmente Ren, _pero por que me molesta lo de mi estupido primo, hay es un imbesil no se a que va. _

-bueno esta bien- dijo Pilika sonriente

-a no!!-dijo Horo-Horo- mi hermana no va a ser presentada a nadie

-hay hermano, ya no tienes que andarme cuidando de todo como siempre lo ases, ya crecí

-si no fuera por mi, ya tendrías a algún tonto de prometido

-vamos Horo, crees que le presentaría a Pili a alguien que se que no le conviene?

-no quise decir eso solo que…

-perfecto, entonces ya esta dicho, iremos de compras para arreglar a Pilika- dijo Anna

-hay Anna- dijo Jun- Yoh note ofendas, pero si no fuera por que me caes bien, raptaría a Anna para que se case con mi otro primo, por que a Tamaho ya también le tengo un futuro novio- dijo Jun emocionada. Yoh nada mas sonrío, pero Anna se dio cuenta que era una sonrisa fingida, _acaso se puso celoso??,_ pensaba Anna

-que pasa hermana, ya te dio por querer hacerla de cupido?-dijo Ren molesto

-hay Ren, no seas aguafiestas, yo las quiero tener de familia

Se escucho un ruido y se escucho la voz de alguien

-aaww, pero que enternecedor- dijo una voz llena de ironía, y Anna se quedo congelada, ella supo identificar la presencia pero no quería creer que fuera…

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4 Hola, hermanito

Capitulo 4 Hola hermanito!

Se escucho un ruido y se escucho la voz de alguien

-aaww, pero que enternecedor- dijo una voz llena de ironía, y Anna se quedo congelada, ella supo identificar la presencia pero no quería creer que fuera…

-Quien esta hay?- pregunto Yoh levantándose de su lugar, pero Anna lo jalo para que se sentase de nuevo.

-no vallas Yoh, por favor- todos se asustaron mas viendo la cara de Anna

-Hola hermanito!-dijo la voz y por sin pudieron ver quien es- pero miren nada mas pero si son toda la bola de idiotas, y mi querida futura esposa

-pero que idioteces dices- dijo Anna roja de furia

-que haces aquí Hao- dijo Yoh, molesto por lo de futura esposa y asustado pues pensaba que había muerto su hermano

-pero que recibimiento es este de mi pequeño hermano??, creí que te gustaría ver que tu querido hermano mayor no había muerto- dijo en tono burlón, todos estaban en piedra, Pilika sollozaba y Ren se enojo

-pero que diablos quieres aquí- dijo Ren molesto

-creo que no es de tu incumbencia, pero solo quería pasar a saludar a mi queridísimo hermano, y a mi prometida

-ella no es tu prometida- dijo Yoh

-vamos hermanito no estés celoso tu te puedes casar con quien quieras, pero por si no sabias Anna debe casarse con el primogénito de los Asakura, no es así Anita??- dijo marcando el apodo de la rubia

-primero no me vuelvas a decir Anita- todos voltearon a ver a Anna, hablaba con los puños serrados- y por si no sabias soy la prometida de Yoh, futuro rey shaman!

-jajajajaja, bueno en eso creo que te equivocas por que el futuro rey shaman seré yo y tu mi futura esposa, pero bueno creo que ya es o=hora de que me valla ya que mi hermanito no me recibió como es debido

-largo de aquí Hao- dijeron Anna e Yoh

-jaja, nos veremos luego- todo su alrededor se lleno de fuego cubriéndolo y desapareció.

-será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes, Jun cuando nos íbamos a ir?

- el vuelo sale en 2 horas

-perfecto- diciendo eso Anna salio y se fue a su habitación.

No quería que la vieran, estaba asustada, ella confío en que Hao había muerto, y era cierto lo que el decía, con su regreso Anna probablemente tendría que casarse con el, era su deber casarse con el primogénito de los Asakura, pero no creía que la abuela dejara que eso sucediera, ella fue la que le dijo que tendría que casarse con Yoh, pero tanbien le dijo sobre Hao.

Yoh estaba preocupado por la reacción de Anna, _será cierto que ella tenia que casarse con el primogénito de la familia?_

Todos ya iban en camino a casa de los Tao, en uno de los aviones privados que tenian.

Todos iban pensando en la llegada de Hao, Pilika, Anna, Jun, Tamaho, Ren, Horo-Horo, Yoh, todos estaban preocupados y asustados.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Jun les enseño donde dormirán.

Anna estará en el segundo piso y el cuarto de enfrente será el de Yoh, Horo estaba en el 3 piso y su habitación estaba cerca de la de Tamaho ya que ella estaban tanbien en ese piso, a Pilika le toco el cuarto que esta cruzando un puente, esta en el mismo piso que el de Ren y Jun estaba en el piso de debajo de el de Ren.

-no boy a dejar que mi hermana duerma cerca del picudito aquel!!!!-dijo Horo

-a quien le dices picudo!!!

-a ti!! Y no podré vigilar a mi hermana estando tan lejos!!- decía Horo, el siempre fue muy celoso con Pilika, no dejaba que ningún hombre se le acercara

-no te preocupes no tocare a tu hermanita

-vamos Horo, yo estaré un piso abajo por si pasa algo no te preocupes- dijo, Jun

Todos se separaron para ir a dejar sus cosas a su habitación para luego ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo. Cuando todos regresaron al living se dieron cuenta que faltaba Horo-Horo

-pero donde esta Horo-Horo??- pregunto Yoh

-lo mas seguro es de que se quedara dormido- dijo Pilika viendo su reloj- siempre se qued adormido a esta hora

-bueno, entonces nos vamos sin Horo-dijo Jun

-no podemos dejar a mi hermano aquí solo!!

-yo puedo quedarme, no tengo ganas de salir- dijo Tamaho

-pero Tamaho!!-dijo Jun

-no Tamaho tu be, es mi hermano, yo tengo que quedarme

-no se preocupe señorita Pilika yo con gusto me quedo, anda vallan

Entonses todos se fueron. Tardaron un poco en llegar al pueblo ya que la mansión esta lejos de el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron todas las miradas se fueron asía ellos, era obvio lo populares que eran los Tao. Todos iban tranquilos asta que un muchacho se le acerco a Pilika

-Hola, mi nombre es Yota-dijo un muchacho bien parecido, alto de pelo wero y ojos verdes

-mucho gusto, me llamo Pilika- le tomo la mano y se la beso, ocasionando que Pilika se pusiera roja.

-lamento interrumpir-dijo una voz que se oía enojada- pero no tenemos todo el día, si nos disculpas- le dijo Ren al muchacho, jalando a Pilika del brazo

-espero verte pronto-dijo el muchacho despidiéndose de Pili con la mano

-hay!! Pero que amargado eres igual que mi hermano!! Suéltame

-te soltare cuando estemos lejos de ese tipo

-y que tiene ese "tipo de malo"-dijo imitando el tono de Ren

-pues que no me cae bien- dijo no muy convincente

-hablas como si lo conocieras Ren Tao, ahora suéltame!!!- dijo jalando su brazo para quitar el agarre de el pero el era mas fuerte que ella y no pudo.

Yoh y Anna iban viendo una tienda de ropa para mujer, mientras, Jun se probaba un vestido.

-Hola, puedo ayudarles en algo?- dijo un muchacho como de 18,al parecer trabajaba hay, pero solo veía a Anna.

-si, estoy buscando un vestido como para mi-dijo Anna ignorando la mirada del muchacho, aparte le gustaría ver la reacción de Yoh. El por su parte, siendo tan distraído al principio no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le daba a su prometida asta que el muchacho la vio de arriba a bajo, eso izo que se molestara.

Creo que tengo algo perfecto, fue y le trajo un vestido rojo de tirantes que se agarraba abajo del busto y lo dejaba suelto asta media pierna

-este te quedara perfecto, si gustas probártelo, haber como te queda

-claro

Los condujo a los probadores, para eso Yoh estaba muy enojado y Anna noto eso y la puso de mejor humor. Salio para que le vieran el vestido, y que bien le quedaba ya que hacia que resaltara mas el busto de ella y con el cabello largo y algo ondulado le quitaba en aliento no solo a Yoh

-que bien te vez- dijeron Yoh, y el joven que trabajaba hay

-si, **Annita!,** que bien te queda- dijo Yoh tratando de que el muchacho entrometido se diera cuenta que era SU ANNITA!

-gracias, me lo llevo- dijo y se metió a cambiarse

Cuando salieron el joven le cobro y al final le pegunto

-muchas Gracias por comprar, mi nombre es…

-sisisi, mucho gusto pero mi PROMETIDA y yo tenemos cosas que hacer adiós-dijo Yoh agarrandole la mano a Anna y sacándola de la tienda

-pero que fue eso Yoh??

-si.. bueno yo

-hay están chicos- era Jun

-no han visto a Pilika y a Ren

-CALLATE TAO!! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DESIRME QUE HACER Y QUE NO

-TE LO DIGO POR QUE ERES UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA

-NO ME CONOSES!!

Eran Ren y Pilika en medio de la calle gritándose, Jun, Yoh y Anna fueron a ver que pasa

-TE CONOSCO DESDE HACE 3 AÑOS, SE NOTA QUE SIGES SIENDO LA MISMA MOCOSA

-TE ODIIOOOOO!!!

-Chicos!! Basta que paso??- Jun llego y le siguieron Yoh y Anna, para entonces ya todos veían la pelea.

-todo es su culpa, sabia que no debía de venir, eres un idiota!!

-no me llames así!!

-a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre

-no es mi culpa que le coquetees a medio pueblo- eso le dolió, por que ella muy apenas había hablado con el tipo y el se le acerco

-no es mi culpa que te pusieras celoso- todos se quedaron quietos, pero antes que Ren contestara Pilika ya se estaba hiendo.

-Pili espera- dijo Anna, pero se fue corriendo y se preocuparon por que ella no sabia como llegar a la mansión Tao,

-Ren que paso??- pregunto Yoh

-Ren, que paso que Pilika se fue llorando??- pregunto Anna, al parecer nadie se avía dado cuenta de que Pilika se fue llorando, pero Anna pudo ver como sus ojos se ponían rojos, le dolió lo que Ren le dijo

-llorando?-pregunto Ren

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

**esperO ke les gustee;)**

Capitulo 4 QUE HACES AQUÍ???!

Tamaho estaba en el living de la mansión Tao, se supone que leía un libro, pero su mente vagaba por el pueblo donde estaba el joven Yoh, a ella siempre le gusto, ella siempre fue in poco torpe, y siempre le gusto Yoh desde que estaban pequeños

**FLASHBACK**

Iba una pequeña de pelo rosa caminando, pero no se fijo que había una piedra y se tropezó

-estas bien??- le pregunto un niño con un traje negro, Tamaho se puso roja, el niño la veía con una gran sonrisa

-eeh… sii- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para levantarla

-que bueno, soy Yoh

-mucho gusto, soy Tamaho

-YOH! BAMONOS

-Oh lo siento mi abuelo me llama, nos vemos

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Todavía lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, pero el solo la veía como su mejor amiga o su hermano. Una semana después de cuando se conocieron llego Anna. Con su llegada todo cambio, entro a los entrenamientos, siempre fue mejor que ella, la destinaron como la futura esposa de Yoh, Eso la puso muy triste ya que ella pudo ser la futura esposa del castaño. No odiaba a Anna, pero si admitía que le tenia un poco de celos, pero ahora se sentía peor, porque no le niega que le cae bien Anna, pero antes no se notaba que sintieran algo uno por el otro, Yoh de pequeño haca llorar a Anna, pero después Anna lo empezó a tratar mal, siempre a sido mandona, pero con Yoh… bueno mucho mas, pero ahora be algo raro en la mirada de el, desde hace como un año y medio que ve eso, antes la veía con cariño, como no, será su esposa, pero ahora la be diferente y eso la ponia triste, siempre espero que la eligiera en ves de a Anna.

-Tamaho, donde están los demás- era Horo-Horo, que acababa de levantarse

-Oh, joven Horo, ellos se fueron al pueblo y me quede por que no querían levantarlo

-Oh, bueno gracias- Horo se iba a dar vuelta cuando y rayo de sol le dio a Tamaho pareciendo como si estuviera rodeada de luz, se quedo parado, si que se veía bonita y algo angelical, ella siempre fue muy buena, pero se quito esa idea de la mente y se fue a comer algo a la cocina.

Pilika, salio corriendo enserio de dolió lo que le dijo Ren, pero el no sabia nada y se lo iba a demostrar, el no la va a hacer llorar, se seco las ultimas lagrimas y se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba, por salir corriendo ni se fijo donde estaba.

Ren se trataba de convencer que no era su culpa, es de ella por chiflada que se fue corriendo sin conocer el pueblo y aparte ella le grito, se atrevió a gritarle al gran Ren Tao, _no esa chiquilla no es nada, pero… NO NADA!!_

Todos se pusieron a buscar a Pilika, después de un rato la hallaron, insistieron en regresar a la casa pero ella dijo que no que aun faltaba ella de comprar algo, Anna noto que ella no quería que pensaran que le hizo daño lo que le dijo Ren, pero sus ojos la delataban parecían felices, pero detrás de esa falsa felicidad estaba en realidad un sentimiento que a Anna se le hizo raro ver, _venganza?? Y tristeza, pero… tengo que hablar con ella, sera que…_

Entraron a una tienda, notaron que Ren no solo se ponía celoso con su hermana Jun, que se queria comprar un vestido corto y el se negó a que se lo comprara, si no tanbien no le hacia gracia que nadie le hable a Pilika de eso Anna se dio cuenta de inmediato

-vamos Ren, hay pero que digo tu eres mi hermanito por que tengo que pedirte permiso

-Jun, no voy a dejar que digas que eres mi hermana con ese vestido, siempre tienes que vestir así??

-que dulce que te pongas protector

-que protector?? Estas loca

-Hay Ren- pero Ren la dejo de oír en ese instante, no se dio cuenta que Anna lo veía, por que se quedo quieto viendo como el mismo bastardo, según el, hablaba con Pili, pero ahora no le hablaba como si fuera un extraño, le hablaba como si se conocieran desde siempre y se reían.

Pilika caro que se dio cuenta que Ren la veía, y Anna vío que tenia una mirada triunfante, _JAAA!! Que nadie le gana a Ren Tao, sii claroo! Entonces que estoy haciendo, quiere que sea coqueta bien lo sere._

Anna se puso a analizar la situación y llego a una conclusión que no sabia si sorprenderse o que hacer.

-Anita, en que piensas

-en nada Yoh, solo que…Yoh?

-si Anita?

-quita tu mano de hay o se te la arranco…u.ú- Yoh al preguntarle en que pensaba a Ana le había puesto la mano en la cintura, pero no se dio cuenta que se le avía bajado la mano asta la cadera

-lo siento Anita!! jijiji

-estas muy raro últimamente- ahora se le acercaba y lo a cachado muchas veces viéndola sin que el se de cuenta que ya lo vio y una vez se dio cuenta de que Yoh fue a su cuarto a taparla y apagar la luz y le dejo una rosa, claro que ella nunca hizo ningún comentario, pero, _será que le gusto a Yoh?_

-a que te refieres Anna- claro que el sabia a que se refiere pero ella nunca había dicho nada, ni cuando le dejo una rosa en su cuarto cuando se quedo dormida y le robo un casto beso, que el esta seguro que de eso si no e acuerda.

-nada Yoh

-sabes Anna, tengo una duda, es cierto lo que dice Hao?

-sobre que debería ser yo tu prometida y no la tuya, si el tiene razón, cuando tu abuela dijo que eres mi prometido espero 2 años a contarme que yo fui escogida, como la futura esposa de el primogénito de la familia Asakura, pero como Hao se fue tu te convertiste en el que se tiene que encargar de la descendencia Asakura.

-pero, ahora que Hao volvió tu…-se le hacia difícil decirlo, le causaba un dolor terrible pensar que su Anita se fuera con Hao, bueno el con su forma de ser podría atraer la atención de Anna pero…

-tengo que casarme con el?? La verdad espero que no, yo me sentía tranquila pensando que el estaba muerto pero ahora que volvió, lo mejor será preguntarle a la abuela

-jijiji, tienes razón, y si terminas casándote conmigo, cuando seria

-creo que no se Asakura ahora quita tu manota si no quieres que te la arranque…u.ú

-jijiji, pero que amable

-…¬¬

-chicos ya vámonos quieren-llego Ren enojado

-porque? Ya te quieres ir Ren?

-si Yoh, estoy cansado y Horo ya debió haberse levantado

-si lo bueno es que es por que estas cansado

-…o.O _por que dirá eso??Ok, no estoy cansado pero ella como sabe, yla decía yo que es bruja-.-_

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Tano se encontraron con algo que no esperaban

-Hola pues, se puede saber por que no invitaron a su amigo Chocolov

-CHOCO!! PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ, TE EXTRAÑAMOS- dijo Yoh

-pues yo no- a Ren siempre le estresaron sus chistes- que haces aquí?

-uui que recibimiento…-.-

-mira pero si llego el bufón

-cual bufón werita!!

-con quien hablas Anna

-bananaaaa!!!!

Pilika se solto riendo, siempre se reía de los chistes de Choco

-arrrg, y yo que pensé que me había librado de este loco…-.-

-jijiji, ya extrañaba tus chistes Choco

-se te hace gracioso que se burle de tu futura esposa?

-eeeh, claro que no Anita jijiji

-…¬¬

-Chocolov, que bueno que vienes deja que te diga donde esta tu cuarto-dijo Jun y le explico que será en el Piso de Ren y Pili

-y porque ese bueno para nada tiene que dormir en mi casa que duerma en el patio…u.ú

-Ren..-dijo Jun,

-jajaja, que amargado Picudito!!!-dijo Horo

-DEJA DE DESIRME ASI

-PICUDO PICUDO!!!

-ME LAS BAS A PAGAR- y se pusieron a pelear como ya casi era todo el tiempo

Ya era de noche y como Horo y Choco dormirían en el mismo piso, se pusieron deacuerdo para ir a conocer la mansión Tao.

-Alcon reportándose con la gallina-dijo Choco por un walkie talkie, el estaba en el segundo piso donde dormían Yon y Anna

-porque tengo que ser yo la gallina y tu el Alcon-dijo Horo que estaba bajando del tercer piso después de ver si Tamaho estaba dormida.

-por que las gallinas mi querido amigo hacen hororhorohoro

-tu y tus malos chistes-.-

-bueno a donde vamos a investigar gallina, cambio-

-vamos a ver la casa cruzando el puente, cambio

-entendido gallina, te veo en la entrada cambio y fuera

Fueron caminando asta llegar a la otra casa, encontraron una segunda cocina, claro que no se fueron asta comerse todo lo que hallaron

-Gallina por que no vamos al cuarto de Ren?

-deja de decirme Gallo, pero si vamos

-Alcon reportándose con Gallina cambio

-aquí Gallina, que sucede cambio

-creo que me perdí cambio

-….como que te perdiste

-es que no se donde toy

-…¬¬ que hay alrededor tuyo

-no se esta oscuro

Choco iba caminado y se tropezó con algo y se quedo helado cuando vio que era

**CONTINUARA**

**Jajaja esperO que les aya gustadO! ahora sta mas largiitO**

**Elpatolocosisi: jajaj ssiis gracias por comentar, y no importa tu di como te parecio el fiC ****y si kieres saber kOn kien keda Anna sige leyendO;)**

**Pilikali: ke buenO k te gusto y si subire muy seguidO,, gracias pOr pOnerme en favOrite story**** y ami tambien me gusta la pareja de Len y Pilika, espero que te guste este capi;)**

**Un saludO **


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Entonces, por qué me acosas?

Capitulo 6 entonces por que me acosas?

-no puede ser, pero que es esoo! Alcon en peligro! Alcon en peligro

-que pasa!

Chocolov por no fijarse por donde iba se perdió, entonces entro en una habitación pero no sabia que esa habitación era donde Jun guardaba a los zombies que controlaba

-ZOMBIEES!

-QUE?

-SACAME DE AQUII!

Horo escucho los gritos en el piso de debajo de donde estaba el, corrió hacia ahí para sacar a Choco

Len no había podido dormir desde que se fue a su habitación, no dejaba de pensar como le grito a Pilika, nunca se había sentido así, _sera que me siento culpable? Noo! Yo jamas me siento así_

El no estaba acostumbrado a sentir otra cosa mas que odio, desde que conoció a Yoh y a los demás sintió cariño pero lo de Pilika era diferente, no aguanto mas las ganas y se paro y se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente, entro esperando no hacer ningún ruido se acerco a la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pilika estaba echa bolita cuberta asta las orejas con la sabana, tenia el labio inferior hacia afuera haciendo un puchero y tenia el seño fruncido

-hermano… no as terminado de correr- a Ren se le ensancho la sonrisa, hasta dormida se preocupaba por el, ahora mas que nunca Ren se sintió culpable, en eso Pili cambia de expresión a una que se veía triste- Ren…- Ren se quedo donde estaba, _estara soñado conmigo?-_ Ren… eres…- _que? QUE SOY?- imbesil…- o.O _

No supo como se sintió nada mas supo que esta chiquilla no le iba a decir imbesil ni en sueños, _BA A VER B_ A CAER A LOS PIES DE EL GRAN REN TAO! Pero en eso se hoyo un ruido y un grito

-SACAME DE AQUII!

_Pero que? _Salio de ahí

Salio corriendo y bajo asía el sótano…_ pero que? Si aquí es donde mi hermana guarda a sus muñecos esos!_

Al llegar hay vio a Choco en una esquina y Horo en medio de el cuarto. Horo acababa de llegar habia 3 cajas abiertas y de una esta saliendo Pig Lon enfrente te Choco.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de estos 2- diciendo eso Pig Lon asintió y se fue a su caja- se puede saber que hacen aquí?

-eemm veras…

-nosotros…

-ya olvídenlo- Ren estaba un poco triste- vámonos a dormir. Dicho eso salio de el sótano y todos se fueron a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente Yoh se encontraba entrenando por que Anna lo levanto temprano, Tamaho estaba haciendo el desayuno, y Pilika iba a tomarse un baño, agarro todas sus cosas y se fue al baño, iba cantando una canción que escucho en la radio cuando venia asía la casa de los Tao y desde entonces no se la podia sacar de la cabeza

-he's got some thing special I can hardly breath something's been telling me telling me my be he could be the one- iba caminando pro el pasillo cantando muy feliz, cuando abrio la puerta del baño- every where I go he's alwa… !

-QUE HACES!- Pilika entro tan concentrada en la canción que ni se dio canta asta que abrió los ojos que Ren estaba parado enfrente de ella con cara de susto en toalla

-yo… lo siento- dijo y se tapo los ojos, se disponía a salir pero Ren serró la puerta- pero que haces! Estas loco?

-que te da miedo quedarte sola conmigo?

-pero que dices, si no sales gritare para que mi hermano venga por mi

-jajaja! Que graciosa pero por si no sabias todos están del otro lado de el puente y dudo que tu voz se oiga asta halla- dijo acercándose a Pili, ella estaba nerviosa, desde cando Ren la acosaba?

-déjame salir o si no…

-o si no que?-dijo burlándose, _jaa! Esta nerviosa lo sabia nadie se resiste al GRAN REN!- _anda Pilika que podrias hacer tu contra mi?

-mas de lo que crees!

-a si como que?

-pues por lo que veo te gusto no es asi?

-que? Estas loca

-no creo! Si no por que te la vives acosándome?

**CONTINUARA**


	7. Chapter 7 ¡¡Fiesta sorpresa!

Capitulo 7: FIESTA SORPRESA!!

-Annita ya me cansee!! T_T

-Yoh tienes que entrenar

-pero ya llevo mucho y no e desayunado!!

-esta bien yo también tengo hambre, vamos

-SIII!!!

Estaban caminado dirigiéndose a la mansión Tao, ya que estaban en los jardines. Anna estaba en blanco sin pensar en nada asta que sintió que le sujetaban la mano, se sorprendió aun mas viendo que Yoh se la avía tomado y mas como un gesto inconsciente, pero no quito la mano, e Yoh si se dio cuenta por que se moría de ganas por hacerlo pero sabia que Anna lo mataría así que fingió como que no se daba cuenta y sonrío para si mismo que su Anita no le quito la mano.

Tamaho se levanto temprano a hacer el desayuno, noto que Jun salio temprano con Pig Lon, así que solo preparo para 6 personas, se perdió en sus pensamientos que casi todos eran sobre Yoh, en eso entro Horo

-Tamaho!!! Que hay de desayunar…:D

-en un momento Joven Horo, estará listo

-Ok…:D

Tamaho estaba cocinando y Horo estaba viendo hacia el techo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y en eso entraron Anna e Yoh tomados de la mano, QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

A Taaho se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía creerlo, se volteo para ocultar sus lagrimas, y Horo estaba blanco con la boca abierta, Yoh estaba agarrado de la mano de la BRUJA!! _Lo hechizo, siiiiii eso debe seer_

-por que tan callados pues…=O- entro Choco y se quedo blanco al igual que Horo- Yoh estas agarrado de la mano de…

-Anna…(:- dijo Yoh feliz

-banana!!, aaaaaauh!- en eso un sartén le dio en la parte trasera de la cabeza a Choco

-vuelven a hacer un comentario y ya verán!! – dijo Anna viendo a todos

-pero eres tan mala como la carne de cerdo!!

-que dijiste narizón!

-no estoy narizón…T_T

-… u.ú

-vamos Anita no te enojes- y le puso una mano en la cintura y la sentó alado suyo

-aquí esta su desayuno- dijo Tamaho, esa escena le dolió demasiado

-gracias Tamaho- dijeron todos

-denada

-Tamaho no te vas a quedar?... n.n

-no joven Yoh tengo…que recoger mi habitación-dijo un poco sonrojada y se fue

-Chicos y que aremos para el cumple de mi hermana?

-HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA SORPRESA!!- dijo Choco

-siii!! Hay que hacer una fiesta jijiji

-hay que decirle a Jun cuando llegue- dijo Horo

Anna no dijo nada por que estaba pensado que donde podrían estar Pilika y Ren, aparente mente nada mas ella se avía dado cuenta de la ausencia de la Anu y de Ren, _pero que estarán haciendo?? _

-Jun, por que piensas eso?

-no se tengo sospechas

Jun y Pig Lon estaban desayunando en un restaurante, sabían que así podían hablar a gusto. Jun tenia una ligera sospecha que a Ren le gusta una niña

-que te hace pensar eso?

-mira, Ren anda mas distraído, y se irrita mas fácil, sabes que el piensa que nada mas los tontos se enamoran, también anda muy distraído, fíjate y te darás cuenta

-y no sabes quien es?

-mmmm, tengo una ligera idea de quien podría ser…

-que?? Estas loca

-no creo! Si no por que te la vives acosándome??

-YO NO TE ACOSO!! TU TE MUERES POR MI ADMITELO!

-QUE!! SI CLARO YO ME ENSERRE CONTIGO EN EL BAÑO!!

-TU ENTRASTE

-TU NO ME DAJASTE SALIR

Ren no sabia que hacer la niña es una terca. Se quedaron viendo retadoramente el uno al otro y ninguno quitaba la mirada. Pilika no iba a dejar que Ren le gane!!, _pero quien se cree. Pero no me conoce ya vera!_, Ren se sorprendió derepente vio un brillo de malicia en los ojos de Pilika y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, ella empezaba a acercarse y ya estaba casi a 1 centímetro de la cara de Ren, Pilika no quitaba la mirada de la de Ren, ella se dio cuenta en los ojos de Ren, que estaba nervioso, y sinceramente el no sabia que pasaba Pilika se acerco, lo iba a besar Ren ya tenia los ojos entre serrados y…

CONTINUARA

* * *

bien noO see si esta mas largO perO esperO que les gustee!!(:

Pilikali: graCiaaz ke buenO ke sigue gustandOte mi fiC!! ii graCiiaz x siempre dejarme un comentariO me aniima muChO(:

Marry: jaja que buenO que te guste ami tmb me gusta muChO RenxPilika y si lO seguiree!(:

Okeei gente se que nO sOlO ellaz 2 lO leen nO seean malOz dejen un review, nada mas pOngaz e gusta(Y) O nO see -.-

ajajaj bnO ekiiz un saluudO esperO subiir prOntO

**nOs leemOz luegO;)**


	8. Chapter 8 ¡A la playa!

Capitulo 8: a la playaa!

Ella solo tenia un pensamiento, el no entendía lo que hacia pero una parte de el quería que fuera lo que el estaba pensando, ella pudo ver como Ren iba serrando los ojos, sonrío para si misma. Pilika se acerco, lo iba a besar Ren ya tenia los ojos entre serrados y…

-como pueden comer tanto, son el colmo- todos se encontraban comiendo, ecepto Anna que ya había terminado, miraba molesta a todos,_ es que nunca se cansan de comer?_

-Hola chicos, me guardaron algo de desayuno?- era Pilika

-BUENOS DIAS!-dijeron todos

-asta que apareces, donde estabas?- a Anna algo no le cuadraba la Anu tenia algo diferente, se le veía muy feliz

-es que…-volteo a ver de reojo a Horo que el se encontraba comiendo sin prestar atención en lo mas mínimo a la conversación que tenían las 2 muchachas- me quede dormida y asta ahorita me levante

-mmm, y Ren?- dijo Anna entrecerrando los ojos.

-no se, no lo vi- ahora si Anna no le creyó nada, al preguntarle que donde estaba dudo con que responder y volteo a ver a Horo, luego cuando pregunto por Ren hizo cara de inocente, que sinceramente a cualquiera engañaría menos a Anna, ella la había visto usarla con su hermano

Pilika se concentro en comer y no ver a Anna por que sabia que sospechaba algo, talvez le cuente cuando estén las 2 solas, definitivamente no quería que su hermano sospechara, en ratos no podía dejar de recordar lo que paso y sonreír, enserio que nunca se creyó capas de eso. Anna notaba que derepente se quedaba viendo al vacío y después sonreía, definitivamente le iba a preguntar.

En eso se abre la puerta

-Hola chicos!

Eran Jun y Pig Lon

-Hola, Jun- dijo una voz apagada detrás de la Jove, era Ren que venia con la cara más seria que le avían visto desde que se reunieron

-Ren, como estas? Por que tienes esa cara?- le pregunto a Reni entras el entraba para poder comer

-no tengo nada, donde estabas?

-fuimos a desayunar- Ren se sentó y enfrente de Pilika, en la mesa estaba Anna de Cabecera a su derecha Yoh, luego Horo y Pilika, a la izquierda de Anna estaba Choco y Ren se sentó alado de este- Ren estaba pensando, si no les gustaría ir a la playa mañana por la tarde

-vamos a la playita que necesito un bronceado que estoy muy pálido parezco Princess- dijo Choco, Pilika se empezó a reír, siempre reía de sus bromas

-si Chocolatin estas tan blanco que ni en la noche te vez… u.ú- a Ren por alguna razón le molesto que Pilika siempre se ria de lo que dice Chocolov, si nada mas dice puras estupideces

-bueno que opinan? Vamos o que?

-si, no estaría mal- dijo Anna que hasta ahora se había quedado callada

-SIIIIIIIIII! PLAYAA!- dijeron Horo e Yoh al mismo tiempo

* * *

-Con que la playa eeh? Bueno creo que se esto estará divertido… JAJAJAJA!

-señor Hao, pero para que quiere ir a la playa?

-ya veras Opacho, solo quiero hacerle una pequeña visita a mi futura esposa, a mi hermanito y a Ren,

-a Ren?

-si, el tiene algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de vuelta, aunque estoy seguro que no me lo dará así de fácil, pero así será mas divertido.

* * *

Ya estaba entrada la tarde cuando Anna le dijo a Pilika que fueran a las aguas termales a tomar un baño por un rato

-por que estabas tan distraída en la mañana?- le pregunto sin perder tiempo a la Anu, las 2 ya estaban sumergidas asta el cuello en las aguas termales, Pilika sonrío, esperaba esa pregunta, Anna siempre a sido muy observadora

-bien, pues pon atención- y soltó una risita

**FLASHBACK**

Pilika se estaba estresando de la actitud arrogante de Ren, _pero que le pasa a este tipo?_, derepente se le ocurrió una idea, el quería jugar con ella, bien le volteara el juego.

Se acerco a el viéndolo a los ojos, ella pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y la duda, pero Pilika sonrío complacida al darse cuenta que el estaba serrando los ojos, ya lo tenia a 2 milímetros de distancia, se acerco y …

Se dio vuelta saliendo rápidamente del baño y dando un portazo, dejando pasmado al muchacho.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-enserio que no me creo que TU ayas echo eso, ajajaja pero que bueno, Ren es demasiado arrogante

-si, osea quien se cree! Es un idiota! Yo no pienso dejarme de nadie, ya no soy la misma que ocupa que su hermano la cuide y que llora por todo

-bueno…

-bueno, no lloro por casi todo, ajajajaj

Pero con lo que no contaban las 2 muchachas, es que alguien las estaba escuchando.

* * *

Ren estaba con Horo, Choco e Yoh, estaban hablando de que podían hacer para el cumpleaños de Pilika, para luego decirle a Anna, que aparentemente estaba con Pilika

-Podrían llevársela alguien al pueblo mientras decoramos la casa, Jun dijo que mañana ira a comprar globos y esas cosas- decía Horo Horo

-Podríamos ir uno de nosotros y distraerla como una hora- dijo Yoh

-si eso podría funcionar y yo seria el payasito!- dijo Choco que se puso un traje de payaso

-no ocupas ponerte ese traje chocolate ya pareces uno

-jjijiji, bueno vallamos a la cocina por que muero de hambre… n.n

Ren, que no tenia hambre se fue a caminar, iba muy distraído, se dio cuenta donde estaba asta que hoyo el relato de lo que paso en el baño.

-enserio que no me creo que TU ayas echo eso, ajajaja pero que bueno, Ren es demasiado arrogante

-si, osea quien se cree! Es un idiota! Yo no pienso dejarme de nadie, ya no soy la misma que ocupa que su hermano la cuide y que llora por todo

-bueno…

-bueno, no lloro por casi todo, ajajajaj

_Pero quien se cree esta mocosa! Ya vera, enserio esta noche si vera en que se metió,_ Ren estaba furioso, salio de ahí y se fue a su habitación

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

buenO Chikaaz esperO ke les aya gustadO;)

Ok,, ia les Cumplii Chikas aki esta el siguientee Capii ajajaja esperO ke les gustee!

Pilikali: ajajaja lO sientO perO eske me gustO ese final jeje,, perO iaa! Ajajaja iia tienes la continuación ii graCias x siepre pOnerme un review, me dan muChO animO;), un saludO!

Reiikaa: ke buenO que te guste, ajaja ii si ntp nO dejare de subir;) y esperO ke te siga gustandO mi fiC ajajaj

graCiaaz pOr sus reviews, i si Creen ke en algO me ekibOkO pOnganlO sOn bieen resibidOs,, perO nOmaz nOs seaan grOseraz please en buen plan nO lO digO x mi xk la vdd a mi nO me afeCtan, la verdaad es mejor k una mentira mas a muChas autOras talves nO les aga muCha graCia

perO ia les dijee sus Critikas sOn biien resibidaaz

nOs leemOs luegO;)


	9. Chapter 9 para mi prometida

CAPITULO 9 para mi prometida!

-bueno, no lloro por casi todo, ajajajaj

_Pero quien se cree esta mocosa!!! Ya vera, enserio esta noche si vera en que se metió,_ Ren estaba furioso, salio de ahí y se fue a su habitación

Ren entro a la mansión, escucho murmuraciones y se acerco a la cocina y todos estaban en la cocina ablando con su hermana

-que pasa? – pregunto viendo a todos reunidos en la mesa de la cosina

-estamos ablando de el cumpleaños de Pilika- dijo Yon

-aah que bien- dijo y recordó lo que Pilika le estaba diciendo a Anna

-Ren tu que opinas, vamos a hacer la fiesta sorpresa en la Playa!!- dijo Jun muy animada sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si esta bien

-que tienes Ren?- pregunto su hermana dándose cuenta del humor de su hermano

-nada, me voy a mi habitación- dijo y salio de la cocina, entro a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, se quedo pensando en que podría hacerle a Pilika, se detuvo en su pensamiento, _por que diablos quiero demostrarle algo a esa mocosa? POR QUE NO VAS A DEJAR QUE ESTE DICIENDO COSAS DE TI Y BUSRALNDOSE,_ se debatía Ren es su cabeza. Derepente sonrío con malicia.

Pilika y Anna salieron de las aguas termales, Anna se dirigió a la cocina y Pilika a su habitación.

La verdad era que ya se moría de sueño, camino por el puente que daba con la otra parte de la mansión, subió las escaleras y llego al piso donde estaba su habitación y se encontró con Ren. Pero Pilika no pudo dar un paso mas, por que el Chino estaba sin camisa, solo se encontraba en el pantalón de la pijama, la Anu se quedo viendo a Ren, _PERO QUE CUERPO!!!,_ la verdad es que si, estaba bien formado su torso y sin darce cuenta Pilika ya estaba contando los cuadritos de su abdomen (NA: jaja quiien nO!)

-mirar es gratis sabias?- dijo Ren arrogante dándose cuenta como la Anu lo veía- nada mas sierra la boca no vallas a inundar la casa- diciendo esto entro a su cuarto, _JAA!! Que ilusa!!, no que soy un idiota y sabe que?! Ajajjaajjaja_

Pilika se quedo en el pasillo, acababa de quedarse viendo a Ren como una entupida mas de 3 minutos!!

_Dios esto solo me pasa a mi!!!! Entupido arrogante con cuerpo escultural con unos bras…. Ok Pilika cálmate! Solo no le des importancia!. _Dicho Esto entro a su habitación y se cambio a la pijama, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Ren, es como que, que diablos asía parado en medio de el pasillo son camisa… _LO ISO ADREDE!! Siiii esa es la única razón que encuentro, cual mas??!!! _Y la verdad es que ella no se equivocaba mucho. Ren la espero adrede afuera de su habitación, quería ver la reacción de ella. El estaba acostado en su cama sonriendo, supo que la Anu solo era terca, _es obvio que se muere por mi!! Bueno quien no! ajajajaja_ .

Anna estaba entrando en la cocina y vio a todos sentados hablando de algo, y Jun estaba hablando a una pastelería, supuso que es para el cumple de Pilika, que ya es pasado mañana.

-Anita que bueno que estas aquí, por que no nos ayudas?! Queremos hacer la fiesta sorpresa de Pilika en la playa!- dijo Yoh entusiasmado que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, con Horo y Chocolove en sus costados

-ah que bien, y Tamaho estaba sentada enfrente de Horo, y cuando nos vamos a ir por que ya es pasado mañana su cumpleaños

-nos iremos mañana en la mañana, muy temprano!, ya lo tengo todo listo- dijo Jun muy emocionada

-se te nota muy feliz- dijo Anna, dándose cuenta de que Jun estaba muy feliz

-si es que casi nunca puedo preparar una fiesta, por que a Ren no le gusta y aparte que quiero mucho a Pilika y quiero que se la pase bien!

-Gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi hermana Jun

-no es problema Horo, yo también la quiero como si fuera mi Hermana

-es una genial idea, creo que la señorita Pilika estará muy feliz

-si de eso se trata no? Jijiji- dijo Yoh provocando que Tamaho se sonroje.

-bueno pues si quieren que nos vallamos temprano, ya es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir, jijiji- dicho esto todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

Anna estaba acostada en su cama, no podía dormir, era la una de la mañana y no conciliaba el sueño avía algo que no le daba buena espina sentía como si algo fuera a suceder. Su cuarto era grande, como a las 12:30 al no poder dormir se puso a visualizar su habitación, era grande, la ama estaba en medio, enfrente estaba un mueble con 3 cajones y una tele de plasma, a la izquierda estaba la puerta y todo un closet ocupando lo que quedaba de la pared, y a la derecha estaba una puerta que daba a un árbol, desde hace dos noches sentía a alguien mirándola pero no detectaba ningún espíritu. Estaba pensado en ir por un baso de agua cuando la ventaba de su cuarto se abrió, ella se levanto de golpe de su cama, todo estaba oscuro, pero por la luz de la luna pudo distinguir una silueta

-al fin apareces, Hao?

-jajaja, no sentiste un dejabú por que yo si, parece la vez que te vi por primera vez, nada mas que on diferente escenario- Hao empezó a caminar hacia a Anna que ella se encontraba en la esquina de su cama de lado izquierdo- pero como as cambiado, antes tenias el pelo mas corto, y as crecido mucho estos tres años

-muy conmovedor, pero piensas decirme lo que haces aquí o no?

-jajajajaj y en eso es lo único que no as cambiado, sabes creo que esos ancianos hicieron bien en escogerte como mi futura esposa

-tuya? Que yo sepa soy la prometida de Yoh Asakura!

-e Yoh Asakura es Hao Asakura

-da igual, ustedes dos son muy diferentes

-eso es lo que tu crees Anita- Hao ya estaba enfrente de ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla- aunque Yoh es mas lento que una tortuga, en eso si que no nos parecemos.

Empezó a acercarse a Anna, la iba a besar, Anna no pida creer que ese loco se atreviera a intentar besarla sin su consentimiento.

**PAAZ!**

-y tus reflejos son de una tortuga. Que? Acaso los años te hacen mas lento?- pregunto Anna, Hao no se lo podía creer, es la segunda vez que le da una cachetada, pero el ni se dio cuenta.

-que graciosa, espero que tengas ese humor cuando nos casemos en 4 meses- Hao empezó a caminar hacia la ventana

-pero que disparates dices?

-jaja, por lo que veo aun no lo sabes, bueno no importa, ya lo sabaras a su tiempo, y por cierto linda pijama- dicho esto salio por la ventana.

Anna se acerco a la ventana y ya no había nada, más que una rosa roja, con una nota

_Para mi futura esposa! Con amor de su prometido_

_Hao A._

Yoh, se levanto por que quería un baso con agua, como se moría de sed, salio de su habitación y escucho ruidos en la habitación de su Annita, pensó que talvez estuviera despierta.

Yoh se dirigió hacia la puerta delcuarto de Anna y la abrió

-Anita estas bien?- entro y vio a Anna en la ventana

-Yoh! Que haces despierto- Anna agarro la rosa y la nota, las tiro al suelo y las patio despacito para que Yoh no se diera cuenta, no quería preocuparlo.

-nada solo quería un poco de agua, y por lo que veo no as podido dormir verdad- Anna se volteo a ver la luna por la ventana

-no la verdad es que no- Yoh se acerco a Anna y la abraso por la espalda y recargando su mentón en la cabeza de Anna, ya que ella le llegaba asta su hombro. Anna se sorprendió, Yoh nunca la había abrazado- que te preocupa Anita?

-de que hablas Yoh

-tu nunca concilias el sueño cuando sabes que algo va a pasar

-y tu como sabes?

-Ana eres mi prometida, se supone que tengo que conocerte no?- Anna no se lo podía creer, ahora si estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Yoh supiera esas cosas- por que no me acompañas por agua.

Salieron juntos de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina, Anna estaba tan distraída pensando en lo que paso que no se dio cuenta que alguien los veía salir de la habitación

-Joven Yoh- Tamaho, siempre había tenido el sueño muy ligero y escucho ruidos y se levando de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde escucho los ruidos, para encontrarse, con en Joven Yoh en pijamas que solo era un pantalón y una camisa blanca sin manas y a la señorita Anna en pijamas también que consistía en un short pequeño apretado y una camisa de tirantes. Tamaho lo sabia no tenia por que ponerse tristes, ellos 2 serian esposos pero siempre tubo la esperanza de que Yoh se fije en ella.

CONTINUARA

**Puuf buenO akii estaa!! Jajaja le les pareCiiO??! Uui iia me emOsiiOne kOn lO de Ren yy Hao jeje!! Ai esk siempre me gustarOn esOs 2 persOnajees -.- ii en dOnde puse PAZ!! Ok lO sientO nO se me OkurriO ke pOneer jeje y se k esta mediiO muy cOrtiitO perO les prOmetO k el k sigue sera muuuy largO:D aaaa ii les infOrmare lO k pasara en el siguiente Cap.. ¡! Pues beran! Alguen llegara y Ren tendra ke desidir que haCer cOn Pili!!! Y algO planea haer Hao mientras esten en la paya!! Y Jun intenta buskarle nOviia a su hermanithO!! Xk el iia esta en edad de kasaarCe!! y Horo cOnseguira nOvia en la playa?! uuf pObre Chava ajajajaja ii CrreO k ChoCo tiene una nOvia.... JAJAJAJA! iO kierO kOnOser a la valientee!!! jajajajajajajajajja  
**

**kOmO veen aai iia lO kierO termina ajaja perO x lO prOntrO les traegO este;)**

**graCiaaz x pOnerme en sus stOry alert and favOrite!! ;) esperO k les siga gustandO!!**

**Y un saludO especial a PILIKALI!! X siempre estarme pOniendO un review en Cada Cap;) ii prOmetO k un Cap ke sea de Piliika ii Ren te lO dediikO:D ajajajaja **

**graCiaaz a tOdOz;) **


	10. Chapter 10 primer día en la playa

CAPITULO 10 primer día en la playa!

Al día siguiente todos en la mansión Tao estaban haciendo sus maletas. 1 hora después, todos estaban en la entrada, metiendo sus maletas a la limusina de la familia Tao.

-Bueno esas son todas las maletas!-dijo Jun feliz contando todas las maletas, todos los demás estaban a un lado de la limusina- Ok, ya es ora de irnos

Dicho esto todos subieron a la limusina y partieron hacia una playa que estaba a 2:30 horas de camino. La limusina era de 3 sillones 2 largos a los costados y uno medano en la parte de tras, en el sillon de la derecha estaban Anna, seguida de Yoh, y Tamaho, en el de la izquierda estaban Pilika, Horo, y Choco, y en el sillon de el fondo estaban Jun Ren y Pig Lon. Cuando apenas había pasado una hora, Yoh, Horo, y Chocolov ya estaban preguntando cada 10 min.

-cuanto falta??!-dijeron los al mismo tiempo

-…u.ú- Anna ya se había cansado de esa pregunta

-hay como molestan, ya les dijimos que falta una hora y media-dijo Ren desesperado, por que esos 3 no dejaban de preguntar lo mismo.

-vamos chicos no se desesperen, sabían que si se quedan dormidos el trayecto se les hace mas rápido- dijo Jun siempre de buen humor. Los hicos lo pensaron un momento y Horo se recostó en el regazo de su hermana, Choco como no podía poner su cabeza en nadie la puso en el respaldo, pero Yoh no se acostó

-no vas a dormir??- le pregunto Anna, pensando que Yoh iba a dormirse también

-bueno… yo…

-anda acuéstate- Yoh con una sonrisa se acostó en el regazo de Anna, ella inconsciente ente le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Tamaho se volteo hacia la ventana, al ver esa escena. En cambio Ren no quitaba la mirada de la cara de Pilika, y ella hacia como que no se daba cuenta.

Tal como lo había dicho Jun los que se durmieron se levantaron cuando ya habían llegado.

-bien chicos espérenme aquí, iré por las llaves de las habitaciones.

Todos estaban en la entrada de un gran hotel de 5 estrellas, Jun no tardo mucho

-bien, estas son las llaves, Ok, para que sea justo, Anna, Tamaho y Pili, tomaran una llave e Yoh, Horo, Ren y Choco tomaran otra. Una habitación es de 3 camas individuales, la otra de 1 cama Queen, y otra una cama matrimonial.

-y déjame adivinar tu te quedaras con la llave que quede!-dijo Ren viendo a su hermana y luego a Pig Lon

-jjajajajja hay Ren, bueno quien agarrara la llave

-Yoh!!- Ren, Horo y Choo haciéndose para atrás

-QUE??! Por que yo??!

-por que tu si tienes suerte

-y que tiene que ver la suerte?

-que no oíste? Una habitación es de 3 camas individuales, la otra de 1 cama Queen, y otra una cama matrimonial- dijo Ren

-y eso que tiene que ver?

-HAY YOH!! Eres o te haces!! Si sacas una de una sola cama tendremos que dormir todos en la misma cama-dijo Horo

-bueno esta bien

Jun le tendió las 3 tarjetas para que escogiera una, Yoh escogió la de en medio.

-bien ahora les toca a ustedes chicas!

Anna se adelanto y tomo la tarjeta de la derecha

-bueno, ábranla el sobrecito para ver que numero les toco!!-dijo Jun

Los chicos se pusieron atrás de Yoh y las chicas detrás de Anna,

-a nosotros nos toco la 123

-a nosotras la 124

-a mi me toco la 156

-pero como vamos a saber cual es cual pues?- pregunto Choco

-bueno, tendremos que ir a averiguarlo

-NI TU SABES!!!- gritaron todos a la ves

Des pues de que Jun por fin los convenciera de que ya vallan a ir a las habitaciones a dejar las maletas para poder ir a la playa, todos se fueron a ver que habitación les toco.

A Jun le tocaba en el 5 piso, mientras que a los demás les tocaba en el 2 piso.

Cuando Anna, Pilika y Tamaho entraron a la habitación sonrieron al darse cuanta que les toco la habitación con las 3 camas individuales.

-QUEEE??!!-los chicos estaban quitando les había tocado la habitación de la cama individual.

Al fin de cuentas todos dejaron sus cosas y se cambiaron para ir a la playa.

Anna se puso un bikini negro con blanco, que tenía como una agarradera negra en los tirantes, y un cinturón en la parte de abajo, el de Pilika era blanco de cuadritos rosas con la parte de arriba estilo halter con un moño en medio rosa y una faldita de holanes con 2 moños, uno a cada costado.(N/A: pueden verlOs en mi perfiil)

-vallan ustedes, o aquí me quedo- decía Tamaho que no quería salir en traje de baño.

-oh! Vamos Tamaho no seas aburrida- decía Pilika

-si Tamaho no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada

-si anda yo te presto un traje de baño!!

Pilika se puso a buscar en su maleta y le tendió uno

-QUE!!? No puedo ponerme eso!

-si lo aras, Pili vamos al baño si no se lo pone sola se lo pondremos- declaro Anna decidida

-noo noo!! Esta bien me lo pondré

Tamaho salio con su traje de baño que era entero, color rosa muy claro con un aro en la parte de arriba haciendo que nada as se agarre de un lado (N/A: no lo puedO desCribir esta rariitO! mejOr veanlO en mi perfiil jeje)

-ya vez se te ve genial, y no se te ve mucho!

-si, creo que tiene razón señorita Pilika

Y las tres salieron de su habitación, y se dirigieron a la playa, que ya las estaban esperando los demás,

Jun traía un traje de 3 piezas, verde con un dragón negro que era el que unía el bikini(N/A: Ok ese si lO invente yO asi k mas O menOs imaginenCelOxD), los chicos estaban con unas bermudas, Yoh llevaba, una negra con unos dibujos blancos, Ren una morada con negro, Horo una blanca con azul, y Choco una naranja lisa.

Cuando las chicas iban bajando, Anna se dio cuenta que dejo su bolso con el bloqueador, les dijo que al rato las alcanzaba, subió por el elevador. Entro a su habitación y encontró su bolsa encima de una de las camas

_Que raro no recuerdo haberlo dejado hay!, _Anna se acerco y vio una nota arriba de su bolsa

_Lindo traje, y creo que olvidaste tu bolsa,_

_Espero verte pronto, a por cierto te deje_

_Algo arriba de tu maleta, se que te gustara_

_Hao A._

Anna se acerco y vio un hermoso vestido blanco, es estrapless, con una cinta negra que forma un moño en un costado y tiene vuelo en la parte de abajo (N/A: tmb en mi perfiil). Ella no se lo podía creer, enserio le gusto el vestido. Lo metió en su maleta y salio de la habitación

Tamaho y Pilika se dirigieron a la playa, y vieron a lo lejos. Yoh había puesto su toalla y un paraguas, dejando espacio para Anna, Ren se puso sus lentes de sol y se puso a extender su toalla mientras Horo y Choco corrian echándose arena

-hermanoo!! Me diste a mi!!- Ren escucho la voz de Pilika y volteo a ver

-lo siento… PERO QUE HACES VESTIDA ASI!!- a Horo nunca le gusto ver a su hermana con poca ropa pero ahora si se paso!! La falda que llevaba no le tapaba casi nada

-hay hermano no empieces- dijo Pilika cansada

Horo iba a replicar pero se fijo en alguien atrás de su hermana, _Tamaho,_ que diferente se ve cuando se quita esas ropas holgadas que siempre trae, pero en su lugar Ren si replico

-no deberías salir a si!- y no debería pensaba el, llevaba una falda muuuuuuuuuuy corta y ese moño que… no no, no debería salir así y se enfureció ver como unos chavos que iban pasando se le quedaban viendo- te vas a ir a cambiar!!

-si mi hermano no debe decirme nada, menos tu- dijo tan fríamente que asta a Horo le sorprendió

-saben chicos deberían dejar que Pilika se vista como quiera!

-gracias Yoh- dijo Pilika sonriéndole

-no hay de que, pero esque no veo porque se enoj…Anita que haces vestida asi??

-…¬¬ , si no deberían- dijeron Ren y Pilika sarcásticamente

-algún problema

-no no…es que bueno yo

-que bueno, por que no pensabas decirme nada verdad

-eeeh, no?!-dijo mas como una pregunta, ocasionando que Pilika soltara una risita y Ren suspiraba, ya que Horo se había ido por que Choco le había echado arena en el traje de baño mientras estaba distraído

-que bueno por que no pensaba ir a cambiarme- dijo Anna dejando claro que no fuera a molestarla por su traje de baño

Dicho esto Pilika, Anna y Tamaho, se fueron a extender sus toallas.

Después de un rato, Pilika se fue con Tmaho a recoger conchas, Anna se quedo con Yoh asoleándose, Horo y Choco se pusieron a construir un castillo de arena, y Jun se había llevado a Ren a comprar algo para tomar.

-Ren, mi madre y mi padre me pidieron que hablara contigo de algo!

-de que hermanita?

-bueno, veras, yo soy la primogénita no es así, pero tu eres varón y yo no puedo casarme con un zombi y

-ya sabia yo que te gustaba que te gustaba tu querido zombi

-jaja, si bueno pero como te decía tu eres el que llevara la descendencia Tao y…

-desde cuando te pones nerviosa, anda ya ve al grano- dijo Ren desesperado

-si, pus me pidieron que te dijera que ya era hora de que encontraras una prometida

-…. Estar jugando verdad

-me temo que no Ren

Des pues de 2 horas todos estaban en el restaurante del hotel, Jun en la cabecera con Ren a su derecha y Pig Long a su izquierda, alado del primero están Yoh, Anna y Tamaho, en la otra cabecera esta Pilika, del otro lado estaban Horo y Choco quedando alado de Pig Lon. Todos estaban comiendo cuando alguien interrumpió.

-no puedo creerlo son ustedes??- todos voltearon a ver donde provenía la voz

-LISERG?!!!

-no puedo creerlo pero como han cambiado, ya ni los reconocía

-tu también has cambiado mucho Liserg, jiji – Liserg se puso a saludar a todos.

-pero no te conozco?-se acerco acerco a saludar a Pilika- Pilika?? Pero como as cambiado

-jaja no tanto como tu- y si el joven esta mas alto, y as musculoso, llevaba el mismo peinado, pero ya no llevaba esa capa verde

-para nada, tu en cambio te pusiste muy bonita- dicho eso Pilika se puso roja, ocasionando la risa de Anna e Yoh, Ren por otro lado vio con mirada acecina a Liserg, que eso no paso por alto Jun.

-oye, oye, ten mas cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermanita esta claro- dijo Horo-Horo

-¬¬ , hay hermano no empieces- dijo Pilika aburrida

-jajajaj, no esta bien, que bueno que cuidas a tu hermanita Horo

-si no fuera por que mi hermano es un celoso posesivo, ya estuviera comprometida- dijo Pilika ofendida

-estas loca! Quien quiere estar comprometido a esta edad

-yo no le veo nada de malo, jijiji

-¬¬. Pues que mas puedes decir- susurro Horo.

Jun invito a sentarse a Liserg, el gustoso acepto, todos estaban muy felices por la llegada de su viejo amigo, todos ecepto uno, ya que Liserg siempre estaba viendo a Pilika haciendo que esta se sonroje.

Después de comer todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar un rato, no antes de quedar on Liserg de ir a una fiesta que se ara en el hotel en la noche, pero esta será de disfraces.

**CONTINUARA**

**Uuuuuuuuuuu!! Ke les paresiiO!! Jajaja Okeei aCtualisee muy rapidO ajaja la inspiración me iluminO deeh:P:P ajajaja uuf kOmO veen? Estara Ren CelOsO? Jaa!! esO esperO ajaaj ii ke kOn la llegada de Liserg kOmO k a Pili le gustaa ajaja ii Jun se diO cuanta de la reaciiOn de Ren, creen k aga algO oo esperara mmmm. Pues ni iO see -.- ajajajaj **

**bnO esperO suus comentarios aveer k Creen i k les paresiiO ;) aaa aa ii kOmO iia lO puse lOs trajes de bañO estan en mii perfiil ejeje esk nO lOs pude desCribir bn u.u  
**

**Pilikali: ke Onda jajaja grasiiaz x cOmentarme Otra vez ii ia lO desidii el siguiente Capii te lO dediikare ;) x siempre pOnerme un lindO review desde k empese kOn mii fiC… ke nO es aCe muChO perO tu entiendes ajajajajja.**

**Pirika14: jajaja buenO akii esta la aCtualisaasiOn! Ajaja ves nO me tardee nda:D jaja i k buenO k te gustO ii sii ntp sibiera Cada vez k pueda :D ii graCiaaz x tuu review!(:**

**Charlie-Chan: estOi deacuerdo ContigO, es divertiidO ver a yOh CelOsO jijij, ii si dejame desirte k Hao es unO de mis persOnajes favOriitOs tengO trauumas kOn lOs malOs -.-, ii si a mii tmb me kae maal Tamaho u.ú kmO as pOdiidO darte kuenta siempre ago k sufra un pOkO jeje(6)! Jajaj i graCiaaz x tuu review(:**

**buenO Chicos esperO k este apii tmb les gustee y prOmetO k se pOndraa mejOr laa kOsa:D**

**jajajaja mis mejOrees deseeOs ii k tengan un bn fiin de semana(;**

**nOs leemOs prOntO**

**esperO sus lindos revieews(:**


	11. Chapter 11 fiesta de disfraces

**Este Capi iba dedicado aa PILIKALI!! X siempre pOneerme un lindO cOmentariiO en cada CAPII k subO desde k empesee! Grasiaaz(:**

**esperO k estee tmb te guustee:D**

Capitulo 11 fiesta de disfraces

-Chicas!! Ya fui a informes y me dijeron de que se trata la fiesta de disfraces de esta noche!!- llego Jun emocionada a la habitación de las chicas- les cuento, se trata de una fiesta así de esas que as con vestidos de otra época, de esos hampones y con antifaces!!!

-GENIAAAL!!-dijo Pilika- siempre quise vestirme así!!

-pues tenemos que apurarnos si queremos conseguir unos buenos vestidos- dijo Anna viendo su reloj, que eran las 4:00

-ooh! No se preocupen, en cuanto me informaron fui a i computadora y ordene unos por Internet, que deben de estar aquí en 20 minutos

-woow! Que rapido!-dijo Tamaho

-si es que es de una tienda de aquí cerca, bueno ahora regreso les iré a decir a los chicos!

Dicho esto salio y se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente. Y, como ella tenia la copia de la llave de las habitaciones no tubo que tocar.

-CHICOOOOS!!

Todos estaban viendo la tele con cara de cansancio, asta que escucharon el sonoro grito haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo

-oOps! Lo siento, bueno es que quería decirles lo de la fiesta…

Jun les explico todo, y les dijo que les llegaran los paquetes con los disfraces. Después de una hora, las chicas ya se estaban arreglando.

-tengo una idea-dijo derepente Jun

-que idea-dijeron las otras 3

-y si nos pintamos el pelo

-….O.o

-no enserio piénsenlo, seria divertido y con esa pintura que se quita!!

-pero para que? –dijo Anna dudativa

-hay será divertido y nadie nos reconocerá!

-suena bien!! De que color!!- pregunto Pilika, que le termino por agradar la idea

-bueno solo tengo de color rubio y castaño, que dos se pinten de rubias y dos de castañas, iré por los botes!-dijo y salio corriendo a su habitación

-ya los tenia??- pregunto Tamaho

-aparente mente! Bueno yo no tengo que pintarme ya que soy rubia- Anna intentándose safar de que le pinten su cabellera.

-aaa noo!! tu serás castaña

Jun llego con los botes y se pusieron a pintarse el cabello y a cambiarse, Pilika se puso el vestido que le dio Jun que era la verdad muy hermoso, era ancho por la crinolina(N/A: no se cOmO le diraan ustedes es la kOsa k les pOnen debajo de lOs vestidos de lOs xv), era de color negro y celeste, que recalcaba el color de sus ojos, de fondo era negro luego con telas arriba de color azul con brillos y un corset de escote en forma de corazon negro con estampados azules y brillitos plateados, en el cabello ya pintado, le hicieron rulos y le pusieron un pasador de brillos para que se juntaran en la parte de arriba. El de Anna era blanco con dorado, era como el de Pilika nada mas que en tonos dorados y blancos, y el escote un poco mas pronunciado y quedaba muy bien con su piel y con su nuevo color de cabello que lo llevaba planchado y en las puntas terminaba con ondas y solo estaba agarrado de un lado de la parte de arriba. El de Tamaho era morado con un color como uva, el de ella el corset era recto y los brillos de el vestido eran como fiuchas, que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello era planchado totalmente y con 2 trensas a ambos lados que las juntaban en la parte de atrás con un pasador. Y Jun llevaba un vestido que dejaba un poco descubierta la espalda y un escote recto, el vestido era color negro con verde y con brillos verde limon que le quedaba muy bien y en su cabello se puso extensiones para poder hacer un peinado que era la parte de abajo planchada solo para marcar el largo y lo demás en ligeras ondas mascadas.

-bueno chicas estamos listas, los chicos ya nos han estar esperando- dicho eso les entrego un antifaz a cada una de color a juego con su vestido.

Bajaron y entraron al salón de el hotel, si que estaba haciendo frío en esa parte del hotel, Anna se disculpo diciendo que quería tomar un poco de agua, se dirigió a la mesa que habían puesto en uno de los extremos, se sirvió y casi se ahoga con el agua cuando hoyo una voz en su espalda.

-hola Anita, que bien te vez-dijo alguien vestido para la ocasión y con un antifaz, pero era inconfundible su voz

-como es posible que nunca sienta tu presencia cuando te acercas, y como supiste quien soy

El se acerco y le dijo al oído

-no necesitas ser rubia para que te reconozca, eres mi futura esposa.

Anna bufo

-no puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo Hao

-es tu problema si no me crees, pero ya veras- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- me concedes esta pieza- dijo levantando su mano

-no- dijo cansada de su actitud arrogante, puede que fuera guapo, buena es, pero y que se comporta muy pedante aunque tenga la cara de Yoh, pero tenía una duda-por que haces esto Hao?

-hacer que Anita?-dijo el divertido, esperando la pregunta de ella

-esta claro que simplemente puedes raptarme o lo que se te ocurra por que haces esto- por que esta claro que si el quería se la podía llevar a la fuerza.

-no lo adivinas?-pregunto divertido ante la pregunta de la ahora castaña.

-no juegues conmigo Hao, contéstame!-dijo ella irritada

-te contesto si bailas conmigo una canción

Anna con resignación le dio la mano y la dirigió asía la pista de baile, cuando se pusieron a bailar una canción que era lenta ella le volvió a preguntar

-bueno ya que tanto quieres saber te lo diré, como ya te había dicho antes me gustas

-eso no contesta a mi pregunta

-claro que si, yo no te quiero obligada

-pero según tu, me tendré que casar contigo

-exactamente y para cuando estemos casados- Anna soltó un gruñido- quiero que lo ayas echo alegremente-dijo fingiendo como que no había escuchado nada

-pues como quiera no me casare contigo

-eso es lo que crees-dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-por que eres tan insistente?-dijo con un deje de enojo

-por que eres tan terca?-dijo sonriendo, enseñado todos sus dientes blancos

Ana frunció el seño- no entiendo como Yoh y tú son la misma persona, no se parecen en nada

-jajajaja, eso crees? En que no nos parecemos?

-en que el no me da la contra, no me contesta, el es despreocupado

-tienes razón, nunca te aburre que siempre te de la contra?? A i en lo personal se me hace muy despreocupado

-bueno puede ser un poco despistado-dijo Anna sin bajar la mirada, pero era cierto, para Yoh no importa nada, ¿Cuál seria la diferencia con ella?. Hao pudo ver como aunque mantenía su mirada, ella estaba distante, se dio cuenta que con lo que le dijo la puso a pensar, y era cierto, el todavía recuerda la primera vez que la conoció, si que se llevo una sorpresa, primer lo reto con la mirada, luego dijo que solo decía disparates y luego LE PEGO! Enserio que nunca pensó que alguien seria capas de atreverse a hacer eso, sabiendo quien es el y de lo que es capas pero a ella no le importa y sigue sin importarle.

-bueno me tengo que ir

-te vas?- pregunto ella automáticamente

-jajaja, si tengo un asunto pendiente, pero no te preocupes, volveré- dijo viéndola a los ojos, mas como un aviso que como promesa

-pues por mi te puedes ir tranquilo- dicho esto Hao soltó una risa, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue, dejando sorprendida a Anna.

-donde estará Ana?-dijo Jun, ya había pasado mucho desde que Anna se había ido

-talvez se entretuvo- dijo Pilika restándole importancia- talvez se quedo comiendo algo, iré a buscarla

-nada mas no te tardes- Pilika asintió y se fue, iba caminando cuando vio a un joven de pelo verde, con un antifaz negro, _será Lliserg?_ Camino asta donde estaba el desconocido de cabello verde.

-Liserg?- pregunto con una voz tan tímida que ni ella se reconoció

-eh? Si, te conozco?- en eso a Pilika se le ocurrió una idea, le aria una broma!

-ooh! Debes ser otro Liserg, em, mi nombre es, em, Lissi- dijo improvisando

-mucho gusto Lissi, disculpa no as visto a una joven como de tu estatura, de cabello azul?- Pilika quería gritar, la estaba buscando!!!!!

-de echo, esta…

-disculpen si interrumpo, podrías venir un momento- dijo un joven, que no necesitaba verlo para reconocerlo, Ren!¬¬, siempre arruinando mis planes ¬¬. No la dejo ni decir si o no, por que ya la estaba llevando lejos de Liserg.

-oye! Que te pasa, suéltame!

-se puede saber que haces!- le pregunto Ren, bastante enojado

-creó que no que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema- dijo ella, y tenia razón, pero el la vio con Liserg y sonriéndole, no sabe que lo impulso a quitarla de ahí- y como sea, como supiste que era yo?

Ren ante esa pregunta, no pudo evitar reír, y a Pilika eso le molesto

-se puede saber cual fue el chiste?

-déjame decirte, que ese color azul que tienes es inconfundible- dijo eso, y Pilika se quedo quieta iba a preguntar, pero Ren al darse cuenta de lo que dijo corrigió rápidamente- y esa mini estatura tuya y tu comportamiento de niña de 12 años no te ayuda, aunque te pites el cabello rubio, sigues siendo la misma mocosita de siempre- dijo esto con una sonrisa triunfal. Pilika en cambio lo vio con ira, _pero quien se cree!!_

-no estoy chaparra, lo que pasa es que tu eres un espécimen intento de ser humano, mas alto que una jirafa, y solo me sacas una cabeza

-jajaja, lo que digas- Pilika lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no le duro mucho, por que no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que iba Ren, con un antifaz negro, estaba tan, tan…

-oye Ren, no as visto a las chicas nos las encentro por ningún lado- pregunto Horo

-si serás idiota- dijo Ren, que no podía creer que ni a su hermana reconozca

-que dijiste picudo!!!

-hay no empiecen quieren esto es una fiesta-dijo Pilika de forma cansada, alejándose de ellos 2

-pero que?? Ella era Pilika??- dijo Horo muy confundido, Ren asintió y siguió a la Anu con la mirada.

Pilika, no sabía que le estaba pasando, no se podía estar fijando en Ren, _es decir es guapo, muuuuuy… ok, Pilika concéntrate, pero es REN!_, Pilika iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que termino chocando con alguien

-perdon!

-Lisi? Ajajaja nos volvemos a topar

-Liserg, soy Pilika

-Pilika, oye sabias que una chica de aquí esta vestida igual que tu- _dios, no sabia que Liserg, era un poco idiota_- y tu cabello… te lo pintaste?

-no, solo es de esa pintura que se cae cuando te lo lavas

-ooh, quieres bailar-dijo ofreciéndole su mano, con una leve inclinación y una sonrisa de lado

-claro

Se pusieron a bailar por toda la pista, la verdad es que los 2 bailaban muy bien, pero Pilika podía sentir una mirada penetrante que la observaba, pero no sabía de donde provenía.

-que bien bailas Pilika

-gracias, tu también bailas muy bien

-si bueno, mi madre me metió a clases cuando estaba pequeño

Y en esa vuelta fue cuando lo vio, Ren estaba recargado en la pared, viéndola intensamente, y en eso una muchacha de vestido rosa, bastante feo, según la opinión de Pilika, le pregunto algo muy sonriente, Ren primero no hizo caso, pero después de 2 segundos sonrío a Pilika, que ya se había dado cuenta que lo vio y le sonrío a la desconocida y le tendió la mano y la saco a bailar. Pilika abrió mucho los ojos, el siempre tan frío y sin hacerle mucho caso a ninguna mujer, y saca a bailar a esa desconocida con un vestido de muy mal gusto, pero a ella que mas le da esta con Liserg, que haga lo que quiera con quien quiera! Pero se puede ver el pesimo gusto, por que viéndola bien, ella esta feucha

-a quien ves?- esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos,

-a no, a nadie- y se concentro en el baile, pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Ren bailando con esa… muchacha.

-Anna!! Que bueno que apareces!- dijo Jun, viendo a Anna acercarse a ella y a Tamaho- Pilika fue a buscarte

-bueno pues ya estoy aquí!

Se fueron a una mesa y en eso se acerco Yoh

-Anita, que bueno que te encuentro, quieres bailar- dijo Yoh muy feliz de ver a Anna,

-COMO LA RECONOSISTE!!-pregunto Jun

-fácil, no hay nadie como mi Anita- dijo muy seguro Yoh

-awwwwwwwww, que lindo- dijo Jun, pero Tamahao volteo a ver asía otro lado

En eso se acerco Horo

-Yoh, si Anna te ve bailando con ella, no llegaras vivo para mañana-dijo Horo viendo a la Anna sin reconocerla

-jijiji, dudo que lo haga, si voy a bailar con ella

Horo abrió mucho los ojos

-Anna!- luego vio a las otras 2 muchachas- Tamaho, Jun!! Que ahora todas se pintaron el cabello!!!

-calma es con una pintura que se quita- lo tranquilizo Jun

-pues para mi, se ven igual de bien, jijiji

Dicho esto Yoh y Anna se fueron a la pista de baile

-que linda te ves!-dijo Yoh

-tu también te ves bien, pero como supiste que era yo?

-no necesitas ser rubia para que te reconozca Anita, jijiji- Anna se quedo sorprendida al recordar que eso mismo le dijo Hao, _bueno no son tan diferentes como pensaba_, pensó amargamente.

Tamaho, los veía desde la mesa en la que estaba sentada

-Tamaho, quieres ir al baño?

-no ve, aquí te espero- se quedo sola en la mesa, viendo como Yoh y Anna bailaba, y como el le sonreía

-Tamaho, quieres bailar?- volteo sorprendida, era Horo

-no yo…

-anda!

-bueno esta bien- se puso a bailar, era una canción lenta, así que no ponía mucho esfuerzo en bailar, por que ella no bailaba nada bien, su mirada se volvió a posar en Yoh y Anna, recordó que a ella se le dio el honor de ser la futura esposa de el nuevo Asakura, recordó que ella pudo ser, asta que llego Anna, y como Hao esta muerto ella se casara con Yoh, aveces no podía evitar desear que Hao no estuviera muerto.

**CONTINUARA**

**:O:O ke les pareCiiO!! La vdd nO se! Ajajja sOii un poco indecisa uuf perO me enkantO esO de Pilika, estara CelOsa??! Y xk Ren sakO a bailar a la Chaba "de vestido feo" jajajaja y Hao no es pOr nda perO desde la serie me gusta ese persOnajee perO aveer kee ajajajajja**

**Carlie-Chan- jeje sOrrie esk dijee oo k nO se me Olvide la H en Chan jeje sOrri:D, ajaja ya vez abeses puedO seer muy rapida jeje i aparte estOi en puente asii k nO ai Clasees… asta ma;aa ¬¬, ii k bnO k te gustO ajaja ii prOmetO subiir seguidito:D talves ma;ana pOnga la 2 parte de fiesta de disfraCes:D ajaj, uun saluudO(:**

**-ptyx3: ke buenO k te gusta mi fiiC:D kOn lO k me pussiste me emOsiiOne jajajjaa ii k bnO k aOra ii ate uste Ren/Pilikaa:D ajajaja****j ii sii a Hao iia lO empesaree a pOneer mas uuf enseriiO k la mueve ese persOnajee ii a la ppObre de Anna k iia sta mediiO cOnfundiiida ajajajjajaj ii grasiiaz x pOnerme en tus favOriite stOry and favOriite authOr (: un saluudO**

**xxxIchiRuki4ever: jajaj ****k bnO k te gusto muChoO:D ii ntp prOmetO pOneer muChO de Ren/Pilika!! Uuf me EnCantaa esOs 2 jajaj ii aOraa Ren kOn una Chava "feuCha" ajajaj kOmO la ves ajajajaj ii kOn Liserg tras Pilika uuui!! jajaj, te mandO un saluudO**

**Pirikali: akii esta tuu prOmetiidO Capii!! Dedicado PARA TII ajajaja grasiiaz x siempre ponerme un cOment. En miis capiis me animaan un ChOrro(: esperO k te siga gustandO el fiiC:D**

**Grasiiaz a tdOz x leer mii fiC!!**** Ii esperO suus lindOs revieews(;**

**besiithOs**

**nOs leemOs luegO(:**


	12. Chapter 12 fiesta de disfraces 2

Capitulo 12: fiesta de disfraces2

Anna seguía bailando con Yoh, el la veía embobado pero ella estaba en otro lado, pensando en lo que le había dicho Hao, _a que se refiere con que, seré la esposa de el, yo seré la futura esposa de…_ entonces lo recordo

**FLASHBKACK**

Anna solo tenia 9 años cuando la abuela de Yoh fue a llevarla de paseo por que quería decirle algo importante. Estaban caminando por un camino del bosque.

-Anna, e estado meditando, y tengo que decirte algo importante

-de que se trata abuela?

-tu ceras la futura esposa de el heredero de la dinastía Asakura- Anna se sorprendió ante eso, ella sabia que se refería a Yoh, pero…

-creí que seria Tamaho la prometida de Yoh

La anciana guardo silencio

-los espíritus me dijeron que tu serias la futura esposa de el heredero Asakura

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahora que lo recuerda, la abuela de Yoh nunca le dijo que seria la esposa en específico de Yoh, si no que los espíritus le habían dicho que seria la futura esposa de los Asakura, entonces…

-en que piensas Anna?- Yoh la saco de sus cavilaciones, estaba muy observador últimamente

-en nada

-oye creo que a Liserg le interesa Pilika, jijiji- Yoh se dio cuenta de eso?? Pero?

-como te diste cuenta?

-puede que sea distraído, pero creo poder darme cuenta cuando a alguien le gusta una persona - Anna abrió mucho los ojos, ahora si que Yoh la sorprendió, enserio el podía ser muy distraído pero se dacuenta de todo lo que pasa- y también puedo darme cuenta que algo te pasa, anda dime- Anna lo penso y decidió que talvez debería decirle, pero, como reaccionara? Entonces no tuvo mas dudas

-Hao esta aquí

Yoh paro de bailar, Hao… el aun no olvidaba lo que había dicho de que Anna seria su futura esposa y la verdad eso le molesto demasiado

-lo…lo as visto?- pregunto rezando por que la respuesta fuera negativa

-si, se acaba de ir, y… volvió mencionar lo de… su futura esposa- Yoh, se puso pálido, sabía que su gemelo conseguía lo que quería, y si se proponía a conquistar a Anna…NO!!

-dijo que iba a volver?- Anna se sorprendió al oír su voz, estaba ronca de… ira?

-no, no lo se

-no quiero que estés sola- soltó de repente

-de que hablas?

-no quiero que se te acerque, por favor! Dime que no dejaras que se te acerque!- Anna ahora si estaba as que sorprendida, Yoh la veía con un deje de miedo

-esta bien…

Liserg y Pilika seguían bailado, pero Pilika estaba que echaba chispas por que ahora Ren bailaba con la "tipa" casi alado de ellos, _por que no mejor se lleva a el simio ese a bailar a otro lado!! Arg!! Pero me vale, jaa! Comos i me importara que haga lo que quiera con la primera simio que se le cruce, por mi que se lo atropellen junto a su simio oo que derepente le caiga un candelabro enzima, hasta yo podría hacerle el favor… _

-oye Pilika, cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí?- pregunto Liserg sacándola de sus pensamientos Homicidas

-aah, emm, no se creo que una semana, y luego regresaremos a la mansión Tao

-ooh! Y cuanto piensan quedarse aya?-

Ren estaba bailando con sabe que mujer de quien sabe donde, _todo por idiota!!, _y esta mas hueca que nada, i le presta atención a lo que dice, _es que no pude escoger a otra?? Arg pero bueno, por no ser grosero no le dije que no, por que SOLO fue por eso_, trataba de convencerse Ren. Pero no sabía por que le molestaba tanto la presencia de Liserg, es como que eran amigos, _pero el nos dejo para unirse a los idiotas X!_ _SII es por eso que no lo soporto._

Cuando Ren se perdió de vista entre la gente, se disculpo con Liserg y le dijo que iría al baño, _no me entiendo Liserg es TAAAAAAAAAAAAN! GUAPO!, por que me alejo?! _Camino sin rumbo fijo asta que se dio cuenta que salía a una puerta que daba a un balcón y hay estaba…

Ren ya no soportaba mas a la chava que solo hablaba y hablaba de quien sabe que, se estaba estresando, dio gracias a dios de que nunca se quito el antifaz por que si no mañana lo reconocería, voltio a ver y vio a Yoh y a Anna bailando, sonrío, _hacen una linda pareja después de todo, _luego recordó lo que le dijo su hermana de que necesita esposa, no se imaginaba casado, luego vio a la chica con la que estaba hablando y menos le dieron ganas, ya no podía aguantar estar co esa niña parlanchina,

-pero solo estoy aquí de vacaciones, tu de donde eres? Yo soy de un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí! Vine con mis papas, mis dos hermanos y mis 3 primas, como molestan, creerás que se querían comprar un vestido como el mio! Osea no podíamos venir con el mismo vestido, que pena!!

-oye, si me disculpas, vuelvo en un momento

-hay si no te preocupes, aquí te espero

Ren definitivamente no volvería, esa niña hablaba asta por los codos de cosas sin sentido, cuando hizo un intento por escucharla, escucho algo como "unicornio volador y conejos blancos con ropa de personas" y desistió de querer escucharla. Camino asta la mesa de comidas

-hola, me llamo Nathaly- vio a una chica de pelo azul!!!!!, pero sus ojos eran entre verdes y azules, pero no, no se parecían

-hola, soy Ren

-mucho gusto y bienes solo?

Cuando Tamaho volvió a la mesa con Horo, se pusieron a hablar ella, Horo, Jun y Choco

-entonces que aremos con el cumpleaños de la señorita Pilika

-pues estaba pensando en una fiesta en la playa, puedo contratar un DJ, un karaoke, nos podemos ir a comprar muchos globos- a Jun literalmente le brillaban los ojos

-y puedo dar una ronda de chistes- ahora era a Choco a quien le brillaban los ojos

-nada mas nos vas a aburrir…¬¬- susurro Horo,

-bueno, son las 10 iré a hacer unas llamadas para tener todo listo, pónganse deacuerdo de cómo le aran para distraer a Pilika asta las 4 de la tarde- dicho esto salio de la fiesta. A ninguno se les ocurría una escusa suficientemente buena, después de un rato se les unió Yoh y Anna

-de que hablan?- pregunto Anna

-de cómo distraer a Pilika asta las 4 mañana

Anna propuso una idea y todos estuvieron deacuerdo

-mucho gusto y bienes solo?

-no, si me disculpas- o tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, _talvez me escape a la habitación, _siguió caminando y salio por una puerta que daba a un balcón, se quedo viendo al paisaje y después escucho como la puerta se habría

-Pilika?- que _hace aquí? No debería estar con su adorado Liserg_

-Ren?- _no debería estar con su simio??_- que haces aquí??

-nada solo… salí a tomar un poco de aíre, y tu que haces aquí?

-eeh… igual- se quedaron viendo al paisaje uno alado de el otro asta que decidieron entrar ya que hacia un poco de calor, pasaron la puerta y Ren no sabia si preguntar

-Pilika, yo…quieres bailar?- Pilika se quedo viéndolo y luego sonrío y asintió.

-Yoh, ire por algo de tomar

-claro

Anna se paro, y se dirigió a la mesa de comidas que estaba asta el otro lado de donde ellos estaban sentados, tomo un baso y casi se le cae todo el contenido cuando sintió una mano en su cintura, volteo con fuego en los ojos, le choca que algún desconocido la tocara pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta quien era

-jajajaja, te he dicho que te ves muy bonita enojada

-creí que habías dicho que te ibas- dijo Anna irritada quitándole la mano de su cintura

-no me iba a ir sin bailar contigo- dijo viéndola a los ojos

-y que te hace pensar que quiero bailar contigo?

-anda, solo un baile- la jalo sin dejar que pueda decir que no

Empezó una canción lenta (ponganla para mayor efecto:D love story – Taylor Swift")

_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes __and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

Pilika y Ren, se pusieron a bailar viéndose a los ojos, los 2se sorprendieron al oír la letra de la canción

-que bonita canción- comento Pilika

-si, es cierto

Anna y Hao se pusieron a bailar, y ella se sorprendió al ver lo bien que bailaba

-que curioso

-de que hablas?

-éramos jóvenes la primera ves que te vi.

_See the lights__ see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know_

Las 2 parejas seguían dando vueltas por la pista, Pilika había olvidado por completo a Liserg que este la estaba esperado en la mesa de comidas, Ren ni se acordaba de la chaba con la que bailo y esta lo estaba buscando asta por debajo de las piedras.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles__ and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go, and I said_

A Yoh ya se le estaba haciendo como que tardaba mucho, pero el se calmaba a si mismo, con que seguramente fue al baño pero la imagen de su hermano regresaba y se empezaba a poner nervioso

Pilika estaba perdida en los ojos de Ren y el en los de ella, Ren penso amargaente que eso le diria Horo si se acerca a su hermana, _pero en que estoy pensando??_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone__ I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes_

-por mi te llevaba muy lejos de aquí – dijo Hao contra su oído, Anna se tenso al sentirlo tan cerca

-cierra boca y limítate a bailar si no quieres que me valla

Yoh se paro y empezó caminar y vio a alguien en la pista de baile,_ se parece al vestido de Anna!_

Just say yes, esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Pilika, _sera que me??nooo jamas!_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__ we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes escape this town for a little while_

-creo que será mejor que me valla- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejado a Anna en medio de la pista

-ANNA!- escucho que le gritaban y volteo, Yoh?? Sera que Hao sabia?

Se fue co Yoh a la mesa

Pilika y Ren seguían dando vueltas pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estaban cada ves mas cerca

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet __but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel this love is difficult, but it's real don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh_

Ren no sabia que le pasaba, sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse mas, quería tenerla muy cerca. Pilika podía ver un brillo en los ojos de Ren que nunca había visto,

_romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel __this love is difficult, but it's real don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh_

A los 2 les llego la letra, this love is difficult but it's real, _sera que? _Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo

_I got tired of waiting __wondering if you were ever coming around my faith in you is fading when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

Ren derrepente se iso para atras dejando confundida a Pilika

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come is this in my head? I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

El se dio vuelta se iba a ir…. _No puedo, _se repetía Ren

_And said, marry me Juliet __you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes_

Pilika, agacho la cabeza pero una mano se la levanto y la beso!

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both yo__ung when I first saw you_

Y vio como Ren se alejaba

**CONTINUARA!

* * *

**

Wuaaaaaaaaaa!! El amOr el amOr(8) uuf ke les paresiiO el final:O iO nO me lO esperee! Jajajjaajaj en vdd! Ajajjaj y este Hao uuuuf nO se a kiien eskOjera Anna enseriiO k trauma iO estaria eCha bolas ajajajajajja ii si este les gusta (esperO) el k sigue ke kedaran de ke :O:O:O o.O ajajajajajajja esk uuf me iiegO la inspiración perO subire capi x Capi:D

**Pilikali: **pues akii estaa!! kOmO ves girO tOtaal! REN LA BESO:O iO kierO :P deeh ajajajaj uuf si i biene demasiiadO de Anna, Hao e Yoh yy de Pilika y Ren uuf ajajaja aun nO se k haCer kOn Tamaho -.- me kae gOrdaa. Jajajaja grasiiaz x tus comentarios un besO(:

**Pirika14: **jajajjaja akii esta lO k pedDiistee! el nievO Capii:D ajajajja ii ntp esta semana subiire muChOs jajaja grasiiaaz x seguiir comentando un besO(:

**-ptyx3: **aki esta! Ii guarda energiia para la emoción para el OtrO Capii xk algO para :O ke sera?? Ajaja ma;ana lO subO para k lO leeas ntp;) y grasiiaas x comentar(:uun** besO!**

**Carlie- Chan: **vdd o.O estOi tOtal mentee deakuerdO kOntiigO!! Es kOmO k yOh O haO e ai el dilema ajajajajaj,, uuf iia merO la entrada de Hao kOn yOh ii Anna uuf iO tmb iia la kierO subir ajajajjaa ii grasiiaz x darme tuu apOiiO enseriiO(: me aniima un bn:D kee estes bien un saludO ii un besO(:

**xxxIchiRuki4ever: **esperO k este Capii tmb te gustee(: ii saliiO muhO Pilika y Reni i cOn Pilika kOn instintOs Omisiidaas ajajajajjaa

muChas grasiiaz x pOnerme en sus favOriitOs ii en sus alertaas:D

**i para lOs i laaz k les gusta twilight ii Harry pOtter ii les gusta mii histOriia les infOrmO ke estOi trabajandO en Otras 2 istOriias ke publikare kuandO iia las tenga avanzadas:D les explikO

Twilight: sinceramente nO tengO nOmbre perO es de E/B A/J E/R,, este es mas O menos el Summary

Edward Massen: mujeriego sin remedio, con sus 2 mejores amigos uno más coherente que el otro pero igual de populares, Bella Swan: Feminista a morir y con ella formando el trío mas popular, los dos tienen una guerra eterna de estarse molestando y haciéndose bromas pesadas pero que pasara cuando cada uno hace una apuesta? Sentimientos encontrados

Harry Potter: tampOko tengO nOmbre jeje perO es de Lily/ James ii el Summary es mas O menOs asii

Lily Evans, esta saliendo con el capitán de Slytherin, a James no le agrada, y empiezan con sus típicas peleas, con sus mejores amigas Brooke que siempre pelea con Sirius y Meredith y Remus calmando las peleas, celos, gritos, sentimientos, y un campamento que pusieron como materia OBLIGATORIA, que pasara??

En el de HP esta ChafO el Summary jeje, perO les prOmetO k esta histOriia nO la dejO x nda!! nO se preocupen iia me emOsiiOne iO tmb kOn el fiC jeje!! Aa i para k me aconsejen k le pOngO de nOmbree a laz historias k nO se me Okurre nada-.-

Un saluudO ii un besOtee a tOdOs y a tOdaaz

nOs leemOs en el OtrO fiC!!

esperO sus reviews ;)


	13. Chapter 13 la venganza es dulce

Capitulo 13: la venganza es mas dulce que la miel

_Ren me beso? Dios! Es que fue tan rápido, solo puso su labios sobre los míos y para cuando quise reaccionar el ya se estaba yendo._

Pilika se quedo parada e medio de la pista con la mirada puesta donde Ren se había ido

-Pilika!!!- en eso reacciono y volteo hacia da derecha que era donde le estaban gritando- hasta que te encuentro.

Se había olvidado completamente de el.

-Pilika!! Es hora de irnos!- su hermano, Horo llego- aah Hola Liserg, lo siento pero ya nos vamos- Pilika sintió algo de alivio, es que, que le diría de por que no lo había buscado.

-a no te preocupes- Liserg le sonrío a los 2 hermanos

-Pilika adelántate es que quiero decirle algo a Liserg- Pilika se fue sin protestar y se fue a la habitación.

-Oye Liserg es que te quería avisar que mañana a las cuatro le aremos una fiesta sorpresa a mi hermana, por si querías ir

-claro que si, encantado

_Pero que ise?! Acaso estoy loco? Por que la besee!! Ya se efecto secundario de la canción, todo es culpa de Pilika, si esa bruja me debió de haber echo budu o alguna brujería Anu. _Ren intentaba echarle culpas a todos de lo que acababa de pasar, es que, el decía que era imposible! _Pero… NO IMPOSIBLE!!_

Siguió con su camino sin prestarle mucha atención por donde caminaba, asta que se topo con una muchacha

-hola de nuevo!- _yo la e visto… aaah es Nathaly_

-eres Nathaly verdad?

-jaja si, pero tu nunca me dijiste quien eres

-soy Ren

-REEN!! Que bueno que te encuentro mañana en la playa a las 4 es la fiesta sorpresa de Pilika- dijo Jun pero luego noto la presencia de la chica que esta alado de s hermano- ooh lo siento,

-no te preocupes soy Nathaly, solo hablaba con Ren pero ya me voy-dicho esto se fue

-y ella quien es hermanito??

-solo una niña que conocí

Yoh y Anna caminaban por el hotel asía sus respectivas habitaciones, junto con Tamaho y Choco

-bueno, por que tan callados pues!- dijo alegre Choco

-por nada en especial Choco, jijiji- dijo Yoh, al llegar a las habitaciones se despidieron.

Ana y Tamaho lo primero que hicieron fue cambiarse de ropa, ya no aguantaba esos corsets, cada una se puso su pijamas, cinco minutos después llego Pilika y también se cambio, las tres se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron.

3 horas después todos estaban dormidos en sus respetivas camas, menos Anna, no tenia sueño así que se levanto y se fue a la playa así en la Pijama que traía puesta, por suerte nunca apaga todo por que si no le hubiera sido imposible a Anna llegar a la Playa pero llego, se fue a caminar en la arena y se sentó frente al mar y se abrazo las piernas, no sabia por que se sentía así, como si algo no estuviera bien, y le sonaban las palabras que Hao le había dicho durante la fiesta.

_No necesitas ser rubia para que te reconozca, eres mi futura esposa._

_Es tu problema si no me crees, pero ya veras_

_Como ya te había dicho antes me gustas_

_Yo no te quiero obligada_

_Nunca te aburre que siempre te de la contra??_

_jajajaja, te he dicho que te ves muy bonita enojada_

_Éramos jóvenes la primera ves que te vi._

_Por mi te llevaba muy lejos de aquí_

Anna estaba más que confundida, si lo admitía, le atraía Hao, pero luego recuerda a Yoh, siempre tan dulce, haciéndola sonreír cuando estaba de mal humor, nunca se queja, tan despistado… soltó un suspiro, a veces es tan frustrante no saber que es lo que pasa. Se paro y se fue a recepción, hay esta una muchacha

-disculpa me permites el teléfono- dijo Anna

-claro- le entrego el teléfono y marco un número que se sabía desde hace mucho

-bueno- dijo la voz de una anciana

-abuela- pero no la dejo terminar

-Anna que son estas horas para hablar espero que sea algo importante

-Hao volvió- soltó de repente, sabía que si no lo decía terminaría por decir otra cosa

-donde estas?

-en la playa que esta por la mansión Tao

-voy para aya- corto la línea

Eran las 12 y Pilika seguía dormida, Jun muy temprano se fue a la playa para empezar a organizar todo, después de unas horas todos ya estaban en la playa ayudando a Jun, menos Anna que era la que la iba a distraer, dieron las 12:30 y Pilika apenas se empezó a levantar

-bueno días- dijo Anna divertida al ver la cara de dormida de Pilika

-buenos- soltó un bostezo- días

-ándale cámbiate dormilona, iremos a dar una vuelta y comer un helado-dijo Anna aventándole el vestido que dijo Jun que le diera, uno blanco halter, con una piedra azul donde se salen los listones para amarrarse en el cuello. Anna andaba con un vestido verde limón suelto asta medio muslo, también halter.

Las 2 se fueron caminando por el pueblo, se compraron un par de collares, y fueron por un gran helado, fueron a ver un pequeño concurso de castillos de arena y se tomaron una foto en el muelle.

Jun estaba corre y corre por toda la playa dando ordenes, faltaban 20 minutos y el pastel no llegaba, lo había encargado de tres pisos, (N/A: sta en mi perfiil) el piso de abajo es fiusha, con estrellas y corazones en la parte de abajo con un pequeño listón negro, luego el segundo piso es de cebra con un listón rosa y donde se unían los 2 pisos tenia bolitas de color rosa con un corazón que decía sweet 16 y el piso de arriba era blanco con un listón fiusha on los bordes negros y una corona en la parte de arriba, cuando lo vio se enamoro, pero NO LLEGABA! Estaba empezando a estresarse, asta que vio a Ren llegando con el bendito pastel, lo acomodaron en la mesa y terminaron de acomodar los globos, que eran de colores blancos y otros rosas.

Cuando eran las 3:50, Anna le dijo que ya regresaran, entraron al hotel y caminaron asía la playa, estaba platicando cuando se hoyo

-FELIZ CUMPLE PLILIKAA!!- Pilika abrió los ojos y Anna sonrío, todos corrieron a abrasarla, se hacerco y había una carpa enorme, con globos y un DJ que tenia puesta la canción de las mañanitas, había una mesa con un enorme pastel, la verdad se le había olvidado su cumpleaños, cosa que nunca pasaba, siempre lo recordaba pero ahora se le olvido. Y hay estaban todos, su hermano, Yoh, Jun, Anna, Liserg, Choco, las 4Lilis, Manta, Riu, Ren, Fausto con Elisa, Tamaho, Pig Lon, todos estaban reunidos hay, co pudo evitar soltarse a llorar, pero de felicidad, abraso a todos y le empezaron a dar sus regalos, decidió que ya los abriría en su habitación.

-feliz cumpleaños hermana- dijo Horo dándole un fuerte abraso, ella se lo devolvió y así saludo a todos, cuando Ren se acerco se puso roja, y se dieron un torpe abraso, pero el nunca la vio a los ojos.

Jun la arrastro hacia donde estaba el pastel y todos se pusieron alrededor de ella a cantarle las mañanitas, pero ella veía como Ren volteaba a todos lados menos hacia ella, luego cuando partió el pastel le iba a dar su pedaso a Ren pero el se volteo y se fue por un baso con coca, Pilika no entendía, se estaba empezando a molestar, _si se arrepintió de lo de ayer que simplemente lo diga, arg idiota!_, Pilika ya esta muy enojada.

-que tienes Pili?- de pregunto Anna, ella siempre a sido muy perceptiva y se dio cuenta que algo pasa.

-no nada- dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero ni ella se la creyó, luego se puso a platicar con Liserg cuando vio a una chava que se le acerco a Ren y se puso a platicar con el, iba con un short muy corto y su bikini, Pilika solo volteaba de reojo, pero ahora si enojo cuando trajo a la "tipa esa" asía "su fiesta".

El DJ dijo que iba a ver un concurso de…karaoke?

-bueno chicos, vamos a hacer esto mas interesante, primero que pase la cumpleañera a cantar una canción por que no puede participar, no estaría bien que pierda verdad?!! Luego pasaran todos los que quieran participar, deacuerdo, haber cumpleañera acércate.

Pilika fue i vio la lista de canciones, vio una que le encanto y dijo que esa

-bueno, damas y caballeros con ustedes Pilika! Cantando _tell me why_

_I took a chance, I took a shot _

_And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm_ not

No pudo evitar voltearlo a ver, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, _creo que cacho la indirecta_, pensó triunfante.

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground, I see who you are _

Hay serró los ojos, como si dijera, ¡que tonta!

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude _

_I'm feeling like I don't know you _

_You tell me that you love me then you cut me down_

Otra vez no pudo evitar verlo, estaba con la vista puesta en ella, pero cuando lo miro la bajo y le dio un sorbo a su refresco

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

vi como Anna me veía como si estuviera confirmando algo

_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to_ me

_Tell me why_

_You could write a book on _

_How ruin someone's perfec day_

ok lo admito hay lo dije muy ardido pero y que estoy enojada!!!!

_Well, I get so confused and frustrated_

_Forget what I'm trying to say,_ oh

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around_

_Otra vez lo volteo a ver, y el la estaba viendo intensamente_

_And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?_

_  
Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?_

Al decir eso serró los ojos, todos la veían sonriendo, menos Anna que la observaba con una ceja levantada y Re que ahora veía el piso.

_  
__I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around_

_Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?  
_

Ahora si lo volteo a ver dándole a entender que la canción precisamente era para el

_I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know_

Todos le aplaudieron, hasta la "tipa" que ni encuenta con la mirada matadora de Pilika, luego les sonrío a todos y le entrego el micrófono al DJ

-un gran aplauso a Pilika, oye que bien cantas! Ahora si empecemos con el concurso, quien pasa primero??- La primera en pasar fue Jun, que cantaba muy bonito,

-que fue eso?- le pregunto derepente Anna a Pilika

-eeeh yo…

-oh vamos no te hagas la inocente, se que te pusiste celosa cuando llego la tipa esa, y no lo niegues- dijo viendo que Pilika abría la boca- pero no te preocupes nadie se a dado cuenta

Las dos voltearon a ver, y vieron a la Chava esa riendo y Ren solo estaba parado frente a ella, estaba con una

amiga vestida igual que ella y… Anna levanto a ceja y Pilika se empezó a reír

-y quien es la celosa?!- dijo riéndose de la cara de Anna

-u.ú no estoy celosa!

-ooh claro que sii!

-no es cierto, o digas tonterías

Pero Anna fruncio el seño cuando vio a la "amiga" de la "tipeja", acercarse mucho a Yoh, _y no se mueve, NO SE MUEVE!! _Pensaba Anna, _arg!! Me las va a pagar_

-vamos a hacer algo- dijo Pilika, los ojos le brillaban con malicia

-creí que habías dicho que no estabas celosa?

-aaay Anna no me cambies de tema, y apuesto que estas igual o mas celosa que yo, anda Tego una idea ven- Pilika jalo a Anna y le contó su "brillante plan"

-estas loca, no puedo creer que tu intentes mal influenciarme, se supone que yo soy quien influye en ti-dijo Anna divertida pensando en su súper plan

-Anda Anna Será divertido!! Recuerda que la venganza es mas dulce que la miel!

-tienes razón vamos!

**CONTINUARA!**

hOmbrees lO k nOs aCen hacer:P ajajaja y lO k aCeemOs las mujeres CuandO estamOs CelOsaas ajajajajaj, quee Creen que aran Anna y Pilika?! Ajajaja pues ya en el siguiente Capi lO veraan:D jajajaja

**Carlie-Chan: **jajaja pues si Creeiste k esO eraa Yoh CelOsO ya veraas;) ajajajaja ii ahOra viste a Anna CelOsa mm k araa jajaja lO ke aCemOs kuendO estamOs CelOsaas vdd! Ajaja i si la mueve Yoh CelOsO ajajaja esk kOmO k le sale lO malO ke iieba dentrO ajajajjaja i HaO uuf kOmO amO aa ese hOmbre ajajajaj ii ia veras alrratO nO se x kien se deCidiraa -.- Grasiiaz x tu apOiiO enCeriiO k lO apreCiiO muChO:D

Un besO enOrmee nOs leemOs en el sig. Cap

**Pilikali:** ajajaj kOmO vez las indireCtas de Pili ajaja se pasa y ahOra Anna CelOsa, esas 2 sOn un CasO ajaja ii deja ver kuandO HaO aga su entrada triunfal uuf pObre Yoh jOjO,, Grasiiaz x tus reviews un besOte enOrmee(:

**xxxIchiRuki4ever: **jajaj ke buenO k te gustO el CapitulO la vdd a mi tmb ajajaj ay ya se me emOsiiOne kOn el besO de Pilika y Ren perO kOmO iia sbz ahOra ve a Reen ¬¬ hOmbrees!! Y grasiiaz x dejarme un cOmentariiO graCiiaz(: uun besO

**-ptyx3: **jajaja pues ahOra vez al bipOlar de Ren la vesa I ahOra se ba kOn la Otra u.ú perO ahOra sigue la vengansaa jaaaaa!! Ajajaja ke buenO k te gusta el fiC y grasiiaz x dejarme tuus comentarios:D un besO enOrme grasiiaz(:

buenO Chicos lO prOmetiidO es deuuda ajaja ii les prOmetO k subiree seguidO

y iia subi lOz OtrOz 2 fiCz x si quieren leer estan en mii perfiil:D

graCiiaz x leer

nOs leemOs e el OtrO Cap(:

esperO sus reviews:D


	14. Chapter 14 rival equivocado

Capitulo 14: rival equivocado

-Anda Anna Será divertido!! Recuerda que la venganza es mas dulce que la miel!

-tienes razón vamos!

Pilika y Anna se fueron corriendo a la habitación, se cambiaron y se regresamos corriendo, cuado llegaron Pilika le susurro lo que tenia que hacer, solo asintió, Anna se quedo viendo como Pilika salio a esena, suspiro

-si Hao estubiera aquí….- _seria mas fasil, _

-si yo estubiera que?- Anna se tenso, Hao estaba pegado a su espalda, Y LA HABIA ESCUCHADO!!, _mierda! Ahora que ago!_

-si estubieras… podría…preguntarte que haces aquí?- Hao se cambio de lado quedando enfrente de Anna pero igual de serca haciendo que Anna retroceda, haciendo que Hao se ria

-jajaja, nunca te había oido tartamudear- sonrrio de lado- no es normal el ti

-que haces aquí Hao?

-jajaja! Ya te lo he dicho Anna, pero bueno, creeo que estas ocupada en una fiesta, que porcierto no me invitaste, te veo luego- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo pero luego volteo- por sierto me gusta lo que traes puesto-le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Anna se quedo en su lugar, sintio como se puso roja, maldijo a Pilika una vez mas por meterla en eso, suspiro, y se encamino a realizar el loco plan de Pilika, aunque ella también se moria por ver la reacción de Yoh.

Ren e Yoh estaban hablando con Nathaly y con una amiga suya llamada Marion, es wera con ojos cafes, Nataly era en realidad castaña no de pelo azul, los 2 hacian como que prestaban atención, pero lo que querian es que ya se fueran, estaban oyendo algo de su vieje cuado, primero a Ren casi se le salen los ojos, Pilika llego en un short de mesclilla muy, muy corto, con un traje de baño que es "entero" pero para Ren, no era entero, _no le cubria nada! Solo eran dos tiras de tela!!!! _(N/A: lo ke nO es saber de trajes ajajaj es un trikini), Pilika fue a hablar con la "rata" de Liserg, el la vio de arriba a bajo y sonrío, _imbécil, mal nacido! _Pensaba Ren con odio, mientras que Yoh estaba haciendo que escuchaba a Marion cuando vio a Anna… O.O… Anna??

Anna iba llegado con un short blanco igual de corto que el de Pilika, un traje de baño que bien podría ser un pañuelo de animal print atado a sus pechos, Yoh se quedo quieto, por una parte le encantaba el traje de baño que traía Anna pero se le borro totalmente esa idea cuando llego junto a Pilika con 2 chavos, uno era Liserg y otro que no conocia, el chavo que no conocía veía mucho a Anna, MI ANNA!! Yoh fruncio el ceño, volteo a vera Ren y estaba igual, luego el chavo que no conocía se hacia el gracioso CON SUU ANNITA! _Payaso ni que fuera tan divertido…_ Pero aparentemete Anna no pensaba igual por que ella si se empeso a reír, no sabía que hacer, asta que llego Jun

-chicas me permiten hablar tantito con mi hermano he Yoh

-claro- las dos muchachas se fueron y quedaron solo Ren, Yoh, que no quitaba la mirada de Anna y Jun

-jajaja, no puedo creerlo a simple vista se ve que los dos estan verdes de celos- dijo Jun divertida viendo a Ren y a Yoh

-no se de que hablas-dijo Ren hacíendoce el desentendido

-ooh! Vamos Ren puede que sea mensa pero no siega, veo como te molesta que Liserg o cualquier otro este cerca de Pilika- Ren solo volteo asía un salo sintiendo la cara arder- y tu Yoh, puede que seas muy bueno pero eres bien celoso y lo note al ver la mirada acecina que le dirigias al chavo ese rubio que esta con ella

-es que me molesta y desde cuando Anna se viste así!

-te molesta?

-no… pero luego idiotas- le dirigio una mirada al rubio- se le acercan y no puedo hacer nada

-y por que no puedes haer nada?

-por que si se que me dejo llevar…bueno no quiero matar a nadie, jijiji

-pues as algo, yo creo que tienes muy olvidada a Anna

-de que hablas?

-tu sabras que hacer- le guiño el ojo y se fue

-bueno Ren, bamos por nuestras mujeres o que!!-dijo Yoh poniendoce las manos poniendolas en puño en la cintura

-PERO QUE DICES!!-dijo Ren poniendoce a la defenciva

-ooh vamos Ren asta tu hermana se dio cuenta!

-tan obvio es?- Yoh le sonrio- quiero decir…

-Anda vamos- lo jalo y se lo llevo hacía donde estaban las chicas, pero ellas al ver que se acercaban se llevaron a Liserg y al rubio que se llamaba Mauro, hacia donde estaba el DJ, le dijeron que pusieran la canción de _me estas tentando de wisin y yandel _y se pusieron a valar (ya se imaginaran), a Yoh y a Ren se les callo la boca al suelo, no solo por el echo de que Pilika y Anna bailaban muy bien si no que… BAILA MUY PEGADO A ELLA ESE IMBESIL!! Yoh estaba verde, y Ren no se quedaba a atrás, ninguno se dio cuenta uando isieron su pocesión de objetos y se dirigieron hacía Mauro y Liserg.

-disculpa creo que estas bailando con mi prometda- Mauro volteo y recibio un golpe en el cachete, haciendolo caer, mientras que Ren llego y avento a Liserg al suelo con toda la fuerza que tenía, luego se pusieron en guardia con su espada y con su lansa respectivamente, pero lo que Yoh no sabía es que Mauro tambien era u shaman y tambien iso su posesión de armas al igual que Liserg, estaban a punto de empesar la pelea, Pilika y Anna estaban con la boca abíerta, si que hab;ia dado resultado, y eso que apenas habían empesado, todos se voltearon a ver, Jun los veía divertida, Manta se sorprendio mucho ver a Yoh y a Ren así, Ren se le veía una mirada que asustaba, nunca lo había visto así de enojado e Yoh tambien tenia una mirada que daba miedo y hacía que le recordara a…

-creo que peleas con el rival equivocado hermanito!- todos voltearon sorprendidos hacía donde provenía aquella voz, Hao estaba sentado con una pierna arriba, sobre el espíritu de fuego viendo todo desde arriba.

**CONTINUARA!**

Aaaaaaa!! Les dije k ya merO Hao hacía su entrada triunfal ajajajajajaja y se que dije que este Capi iba a salir lO de la abuela y asii perO esk me gustO dejarlO en suspenso jaajaja!! Ok nO me maten lO subire rapiditO

Ii sOrri se ke dije k lO subiria aiier perO me kede dOrmidaa!! Esk me lebantarOn EN SABADO! A laz 7 de la ma;ana xk teniia que ir a precentar!!¬¬ ii me lebantaron temprano hoy tmb xk es el cumplede un tío y acabo de llegar y asii perO akii esta Capi:D

GraCiias x sus reviews que ahOra estOi cOntestandO x el mail x sii ven k aki nO pussee nda es k les iiegO la contestación a suu maail Ok:D tmb graCiaz x lOs favoritos i laz alertaaz!!

graCiaaz a tdOz! Saben que ustedes sOn parte de esta histOriia(:

un besOtee nOs leemOs en el sig. Capi!!


	15. Chapter 15 un sueño agitado

**Este Capi me tarde un poco mas lo siento, pero este va con especial cariño a Carlie- Chan, gracias por ayudarme el otro día, y siempre dejarme tus reviews ajaja siempre me acen sonrreir verlos tan largos! Espero que te siga gustando el fiiC, mis mejOres deCeOs**

**Cristi!

* * *

**

Capitulo 15: un sueño agitado

-¡Creo que peleas con el rival equivocado hermanito!-Hao estaba sentado co una pierna arriba, sobre el espíritu de fuego viendo todo desde arriba.

Todos se quedaron quietos por un momento, Hao solo los veía con su cara de superioridad, pero todos concordaban en un mismo pensamiento, la vuelta de Hao no traerá nada bueno.

-Hao…- Yoh no lo podía creer o no quería creerlo, sabia para que estaba su hermano ahí, el quería…

-¿Que pasa hermanito? ¿No deberías estar alegre de que tú hermano esta devuelta?

-Por que no hablas claro y dices que haces aquí- dijo perdiendo la paciencia, el veía como Anna estaba con los ojos dilatados, sorprenderla nunca fue fácil.

Hao bajo del espíritu del fuego y camino asía donde esta su hermano, y le sonrío con arrogancia

-que calurosa bienvenida, pero no estoy aquí para saludar si no vengo a anunciarte algo- Yoh ya no lo soportaba, ¿a que esta jugando? Pero una cosa tenia clara pelearía con el si es necesario pero no dejaría que se acerque a su Anita.

Hao clavo su mirada en Anna haciendo que Yoh se pusiera cada vez mas enojado, pero no lo podía evitar, sentía que Hao se podría llevan a Anna si se lo propone, y no podría soportarlo.

-Anna, creo que en la noche te quedaran claras esas dudas que tienes- Hao le sonrío de una forma que derretiría a cualquiera, cualquiera menos a Anna, todos los presentes vieron interrogantes a Anna, pero Yoh solo pensaba en que por el su "hermano" podría estar 100 metros bajo tierra, no podría describir lo que sentía, era un odio que jamás pensó sentir por alguien, empezó a ver todo rojo. Camino asía donde estaba Anna y se paro enfrente de ella.

-solo te diré una cosa Hao- todos se sorprendieron de el tono sombrío de Yoh, todos menos Hao que sonrío con suficiencia- no te le acerques a Anna, as lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado, pero lejos de ella

Hao primero se sorprendió de el tono que uso con el su hermanito pero después no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír, _con que Yoh celoso eh? Bueno creo que eso lo ara más interesante._

Todos estaban callados, solo se escuchaban las risas de Hao, asta que Liserg hablo

-eres un miserable Hao, ¿que haces aquí?- Hao dejo de reír y volteo hacia su derecha donde estaba… bueno no recordaba su nombre, otro diminuto insignificante.

-y tu quien eres para decirme donde estar y que hacer- dijo con su usual tono altanero- pero bueno, creo que no soy bienvenido en esta fiesta- dirigió una mirada a Yoh y Anna- espero verte pronto hermanito, pero te advierto una cosa, apartir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar- salio u remolino desde el suelo, debajo de donde estaba Hao asiendo que desaparezca entre las llamas y lo ultimo que pusieron apreciar fueron sus ojos fijos en Anna.

Eran las 4 de la madrigada, Yoh se durmió hace media hora después de que Anna lo corriera del balcón de su habitación alegando que no era necesario que se quedara para hacer una guardia innecesaria y tras amenazarlo el se rindió y se fue a su habitación para caer rendido en la cama. Anna en cambio seguía despierta, no podía dormir, Tamaho y Pilika se durmieron hace una hora e Yoh se fue hace media, y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, le venían imágenes de lo que paso en la tarde, cuando Hao se fue todos estaban asustados y mas los que no lo habían visto antes, las 3 Lilis se fueron inmediatamente, Manta no se quería ir pero tenia que volver al igual que Riu, Pilika ya no podía concentrarse en su vegaza contra Ren, Liserg estaba bastante enojado y se fue tras de despedirse de Pilika, el amigo de Liserg también se fue con el, dejando solo a Pilika, Ren que estaba muy pensativo, Jun, Pig Lon, Horo, Anna, Tamaho y Yoh. Terminaron la fiesta mas temprano de lo planeado y se fuero a sus habitaciones.

Anna volvió a mirar su reloj de mesa, 4:40, _ya es hora,_ se levanto y camino hacia la cafetería de el hotel, en la tarde le dijo que se veían ahí a las 4:50, sin que Yoh se de cuenta, y así lo hizo. Camino y se sentó enfrente para poder verle el rostro.

-Que bueno que bienes Anna, te dije que vinieras a escondidas por que no quiero preocupar a Yoh antes de tiempo- dijo la abuela de Yoh dándole un sorbo a su te

-Abuela, usted me había dicho que yo me casaría con el futuro heredero de la dinastía Asakura

-si, eso es lo que dije, pero antes que nada quiero que me cuentes como fue la aparición de Hao y que es lo que te dijo- Anna le relato todo lo que paso desde la primera vez que apareció Hao en la pensión, Kino solo asentía

Y cuando Anna termino de contarle todo le dijo

-Anna debes saber que los espíritus no me dijeron específicamente con quien te casaras, pero ahora que Hao regreso... no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero será mejor que medite sobre esto, por que tal vez la decisión no esta en ti, y Tamaho termine siendo la esposa de Yoh y tu la de Hao.

Anna no sabe lo que sintió cuando escucho eso, pero la verdad es que esperaba que la abuela Kino le diera una respuesta.

-Me iré hoy, marca me cuando estés en la mansión Tao, luego iré para hablar con mi nieto- Anna la vio con suspicacia- sea cual sea la decisión.

Anna camino despacio a su habitación, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de llegar aun, cuando llego al elevador se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer asta llegar al suelo, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y se puso a pensar lo que la abuela le dijo

_Tamaho termine siendo la esposa de Yoh y tu la de Hao_

Esa frase le resonaba en la cabeza, se lavando cuando llego a su piso, sin ganas camino hacia su habitación, entro y vio a Pilika totalmente destapada de espalda abrasando a una almohada, mientras que Tamaho estaba echa bolita igualmente abrasando su almohada.

Ana salio y se sentó en una de las sillas de el balcón, estaba exhausta, pero sabía que aun así no dormiría o tendría sueños que prefería evitar.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que dio un respingo cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien sentado del otro lado del balcón

-Mentiste- le dijo Anna con reproche- no aclare ninguna duda, asta estoy peor de confundida

-Bueno Anita, estas así por que quieres, yo lo veo muy claro, serás la esposa de el heredero de la dinastía Asakura- Hao se empezó a acercar a ella pero Anna se levanto

-No te acerques

-jaja, por que no habría de acercarme a mi futura esposa

-no cantes victoria Hao, aun no esta decidido

-bueno, eso esta por verse- Hao se quedo donde estaba, Anna seguía parada, no quería que el ni Yoh se le acerquen, quería estar sola y meditar

-por que no mejor te largas- dijo recobrando su usual tono de voz, haciendo sonreír a Hao

-bueno, no suelo hacer mucho aso a las ordenes, pero tengo que irme como quiera, pero quiero pedirte algo

-que te hace pensar que te are un favor- Anna estaba a la defensiva y el lo noto y se le ensancho su sonrisa

-ven a cenar conmigo mañana- esta bien eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Hao la estaba invitando a salir?

-¿enserio crees que iría a un lugar contigo?

-no creo, lo se y como sea, por algo te regale ese vestido, quiero que lo estrenes mañana, vendré por ti a las 8- diciendo eso volvió a desaparecer entre las llamas como lo hizo en la playa; Anna suspiro, y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos asta quedarse dormida en la silla.

-Anna, despierta- la aludida se removió en su lugar, abrió los ojos y los serró inmediatamente, la luz le lastimaba mucho, se sentía incomoda y nada descansada, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cara de Pilika y de Tamaho- ya es hora de desayunar, anda métete a bañar y bajamos- le dijo Pilika, para que después entre ella y Tamaho la ayudaran a pararse, se sentía inusualmente débil, pero como siempre insistió en que ella podía sola. Tomo un baño rápido y salio, las 3 iban con un short y una camisa, nada muy extravagante, las tres se encaminaron a la cafetería a desayunar con los demás; Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos, Anna se sentó alado de Yoh pero no lo volteo a ver y eso le sorprendio y a la vez le preocupo, Pilika se sentó alado de Ren a regañadientes y Pilika tomo haciendo alado de Jun, quedando Jun en la cabecera a la izquierda Tamaho, Horo y Chocolov, Yoh estaba en la otra cabecera y luego le seguía Ana, Pilika, Ren.

-¿como dormiste Anna? Te vez un poco cansada- Anna levanto la mirada y vio que Jun la miraba con preocupación.

-no te preocupes por mi Jun, estoy bien

-pues no te vez muy bien werita- le dijo Chocolov señalándola con el tenedor

-aleja el tenedor con tus babas de mi- le espeto Anna.

Pilika también notaba como Anna estaba mas seria y tesitura, normalmente no era así. Se puso a comer asiendo como que no tenia a ningún Chino alado, pero le era imposible, y eso le molestaba mucho, es que ¿Por qué diablos le interesa ese tonto? Era algo que siempre se preguntaba, sentía que le iba a dar dolor de cabeza, aparte de lo de Ren, esta preocupada por Horo, ¿Qué nunca se va a casar o que? ¡Y así la dejaba de molestar! Y aparte el recuerdo de cómo hayo a Anna en la mañana

**FLASH BACK**

Sintió los primeros rayos de luz y se levanto de su cama, se talló los ojos, dio un bostezo y se levanto con mucha pesadez, iba asía el baño cuando se percato que la cama estaba bacía y no había señales de que hubiera dormido ahí, pero luego escucho una voz de el balcón.

-no quiero- Pilika se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la de Anna- no se, yo… mamá ayúdame

Salió y la vio sentada en una silla, estaba dormida y tenia cara de angustia, pero no sabía que hacer

-Yoh…- decidio por llamar a Tamaho, entro a su habitación y sacudió el hombro de Tamaho, la llamo pero no reaccionaba, así que tubo que decírselo mas fuerte

-¡Tamaho!- ella dio un brinco y se levanto con cara de asustada

-¡Lo siento Señorita Anna no fue mi intensión!- volteo a ver a todos lados y se encontró con Pilika que la veía con cara rara

-Tamaho, Anna esta afuera, dormida y esta hablando, no se que hacer- Juntas fueron a ver a Anna, pero había dejado de hablar

-Anna, despierta- Anna abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a serrar, asta que se acostumbro a la luz- ya es hora de desayunar, anda métete a bañar y bajamos- Pilika le dijo e intentaron ayudarla, pero como siempre Anna se negó.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pilika soltó un suspiro, dudaba que Anna le dijera que le pasa, es muy terca y serrada.

Todos terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la playa menos Anna, que se escuso y se fue a dormir, ya que casi no descanso en la noche.

-Yoh, que le pasa a Anna- le pregunto Ren a Yoh cuando estaban sentados en la arena

-veo que tu también lo notaste- dijo Yoh con voz que se notaba preocupación, y mas por que se puso así desde la aparición de Hao, no podía dejar de pensar en que el le fuera a quitar a Anna, no lo soportaría

-si, se le notaba en la mirada- Ren siempre se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, pero para otras era muy lento.

-crees que tenga que ver con Hao- Ren le iba a decir que era lo mas probable pero no quería angustiar mas a Yoh, así que mejor no dijo nada- sabes, creo que te gusta Pilika

Ren se quedo sorprendido, no solo de cómo simplemente se lo dijo, si no de la seguridad con la que lo dijo

-¿a que te refieres?

-fácil, si no te gustara, no te hubieras enojado por que estaba co Liserg, ni hubieras sacado tus instintos homicidas, jijiji

-no, te equivocas yo…

-y por lo que veo aun no lo aceptas- Yoh se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho, con solo ver como mira Ren a Pilika, cualquiera se Daria cuenta, pero el al parecer no se da cuenta, o no quiere.

Anna estaba dormida en su cama, no se cambió, solo se tiro en la cama para quedar profundamente dormida, soñaba que estaba en un lugar oscuro, intentaba divisar algo, o poner percibir el pensamiento de alguien, pero no podía, y empezó a sentir miedo, luego llego Yoh, pero tenía una mirada triste

-¿Por qué Anna? ¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara?- Yoh desapareció, y grito su nombre pero no volvió a aparecer, luego llego una Señora

-Anna, cariño

-ma...mamá- era la mama de Anna, era iguales, el mismo cabello rubio y las mismas facciones- ¡mamá ayúdame!- pero era demasiado tarde, su mamá desapareció, Anna cayo al suelo de rodillas, estaba desesperada, no entendía nada, nunca en su vida se había sentido así

-No temas, estoy yo contigo- Anna se sorprendió, Hao llego por atrás y la ayudo a levantarse- eres mi esposa y yo te cuidare

-¿Hao? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Qué esperas que este haciendo? ¿Como te sientes?

-de que hablas

-de el bebe- Anna abrió los ojos, ¿Qué bebe? Luego se percato de un bulto pequeño en su panza, estaba…!estaba embarazada! Pero no solo eso, aparentemente, el bebe…el bebe es de Hao, volteo a la derecha a y vio que Yoh había vuelto pero la veía con odio, Hao la abraso y le dio un beso en la frente, volteo a ver a Yoh que la seguía viendo con odio y tristeza mesclados en sus ojos, pero ahora estaba Tamaho atrás de el, y lo abraso de la cintura, Tamaho traía un anillo en el dedo.

-Yoh…- pero su marido le tomo la barbilla y la vio a los ojos, se le estaba acerando, pero ella no hacía nada para impedirlo, el se acercaba mas y…

Anna se levanto exaltada en su cama, estaba llena de sudor y tenía la respiración agitada, se sentó en la cama y respiro hondo, cuando se dio cuanta que en mueble, que estaba alado de su cama había una hoja de papel con una rosa, la levanto y la leyó

_ Te espero en la recepción a las 8, ponte el vestido que te di_

_ No tardes, ah y me alegra que sueñes conmigo_

_ Hao A._

Anna abrió mucho los ojos, ¡Hao la escucho hablar dormida!, ¿Que tanto habra escuchado? y ¿Cuando tiempo estubo en su habitación?, Volteo a ver el reloj y decía que eran las 3:30, se levanto y se metió a bañar para ir a la playa con los demás, no tenía ganas de salir pero sabía que si no lo hacía los preocuparía mas, no paso de alto que todos se dieron cuenta de su estado de animo.

Tomo un baño rápido, salio y se puso una falda de mezclilla corta, y una blusa de tirantes rosa, con el traje de baño abajo. Tomo sus lentes de sol y vio la nota con la rosa, las vio por unos momentos para luego agarrarlas y meterlas en su maleta, lo ultimo que quería es que Pilika y Tamaho se enteraran que Hao hab;ia estado ahí y la había invitado a cenar.

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**Jeje lO se esta pequeño pero ya los empesare a hacer mas largOs:D**

**GraCiiaas sus reviews, sus favOritOs y Aleertas(:**

**Y Otra vez Grasiiaz Carliiee esperO que te aya guustadO el Capii es para ti:D**

**esperO hablar cOntigO prontO un besO a ti y a tOdos!**


	16. Chapter 16 Noticias inesperadas

**Holaa!! Bueno no me tarde nada verdad! ****Ajajaja bueno, aqui esta el nuevo Capi y les recomiendo que oigan estas canciones, me inspire un poco en ellas xD**

When you're gone- Abril Lavinge

Dancing with tears in my eyes- Kesha

Tu- kudai

* * *

16- Noticias inesperadas.

Yoh estaba sentado en la playa, todos estaban jugando en el mar. Su mente vagaba, no dejava de pensar en el comportamiento de Anna, estubo muy rara en el desalluno, tenía la mirada perdida, como si hubiera estado ausente todo el tiempo.

-Disculpe- Yoh volteo a ver quien lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, era un camarero de el hotel- una Señora me pidió que le dijera que lo espera en la cafetería de el Hotel, dice que es su abuela.

Yoh se soprendio, pero inmediatamente se paró, le dio las gracias al camarero y se fue, conosia el carácter de su abuela y no la quería hacer enojar, pero ¿Qué hacía aqui? Y ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? No tardo mucho en llegar y la vio sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, se hacerco sigilosamente. No sabía por que, pero tenia un precentimiento, de que algo iba a pasar, y ese algo no era nada bueno.

-Hola abuela, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yoh, sientate- Yoh obedeció, pero algo no le cuadraba- tu compromiso con Anna esta cancelado

-…- Se le quedo la mente en blanco, no podía creerlo, ¿por que le hacia eso su abuela?- p-pero ¿Por qué?

-la decisión ya fue tomada, tu te casaras con Tamaho, anunciaremos su compromiso en 4 días, y no te preocupes yo le diré a Anna- Seguía sin creerlo, esto debía ser una broma, tenía que ser una broma.

Pilika estaba jugando con Horo, se estaban aventando agua, Pilika reia viendo como Horo intentava tirarla al agua pero no podía. Salio del agua y tomo su toalla, se seco y fue por su bolsa para tomar el bloqueador; Se sento sobre su toalla y se empeso a poner un poco de bloqueador en los brasos cuando vio a Ren con… _ARRG!! ¡Esa estupida otra vez!_

Ren estaba con Nathaly, ella hablaba muy animada pero el no le prestaba mucha atención, sinceramente quería que ya se fuera.

-y dime, ¿tienes novia?

-no, no tengo

-que casualidad, yo no tengo novio- ¡_bien por ti! _La niña ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas así que se disculpo con que tenía que hablar con su hermana.

_¡Que niña más pesada!_ Pensaba Ren con cansancio, luego camino y fue a una pequeña cabaña donde bendian bevidas frías. Pidio una piña colada y se sento en la barra, se volteo a ver el mar, pero luego se topo con una cabellera azul, no pudo contener un suspiro, ¿De verdad le gustaba Pilika? Y si es así ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?

Recordó con amargura a Liserg, por suerte hoy no se había aparecido, tal vez la aparición de Hao lo había perturbado.

Pero no puede gustarme, no, ella es muy terca, chiflada, adiosa, altanera; no, a el no le gusta, pero luego recordo que su hermana le dijo que necesitaba buscar una futura esposa, ya que el es el heredero de la dinastía Tao, suspiro, pero ¿a quien? Nathaly, es buena, pero habla mucho, y casi nunca le presta atención. Recuerda a muchas que daban signos de querer ser sus novias, pero nunca le agrado ninguna. Volteo a ver a Pilika de nuevo, quiero saber si me gusta, y también si le gusto, _tal vez eso lo compruebe hoy,_ penso tras tomar una decisión.

Anna encontro a Pilika viendo a Ren hablar con la tipa de la otra vez, sonrio, si que le gusta

-¿soy yo o estas celosa?- le pregunto, sentandoce junto a Pilika

-eeh, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices? Obvio no- dijo nerviosa, desviando la mirada

-si tu lo dices…

-no empieces Anna, ¡¿a quien le gustaría alguien tan prepotente, egolatra y malvado como Ren?!

-creo que a ti- Pilika solto un bufido, pero luego recordo que le quería pregunta algo a Anna.

-Anna, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿de que hablas?

-pues te note muy rara hoy en el desalluno, e Yoh estaba muy preocupado

-no Tengo nada, solo tuve una mala noche- lo dijo en un tono que daba a entender que no iba a decir nada mas, así que Pilika no insistio. Anna volteo asía enfrente asta que sintió que alguien se hacercaba, era Tamaho la que se acercaba. A Anna nunca le cayó mal, pero no por eso le caía bien, siempre noto que a ella le gustaba Yoh, y no le molestaba, pero aun así no era su persona favorita en este mundo.

Se sento junto a ellas, pero solo hablaron muy superficialmente; Anna notaba la ausencia de Yoh y estaba segura que por eso Tamaho vino, para ver si decian algo de el paradero de Yoh.

-¿Señorita Anna? – Anna volteo y vio a un camararero que le hablaba,- la busca una señora, dice que es la abuela de Yoh- Anna se paro inmediatamente, y noto como Tamaho agachaba la cabeza.

La vio en la misma mesa que ayer, se volvio a entar en el mismo lugar, pero ahora reinaba un silencio, y Anna no planeaba romperlo.

-Anna… hable hace rato con Yoh, y ahora es mi deber comunicarte que su compromiso esta anulado- no lo podía creer, ¿acaso escucho bien?

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?

-Solo te estoy habísando, el compromiso de Yoh con Tamaoh será en 3 días- Anna sintió que algo se le quebraba por dentro, dijo ya se lo había dicho a Yoh, entonces eso significaba que el no había hecho nada por salvar su compromiso.

Anna se levanto, no quería seguir oyendo mas, sentía que sus ojos picaban, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para mostrarce debil, así que solo se despidio y se retiro. Camino asía la playa, pero no quería que Pilika ni Tamaho la vieran, así que paso rapido, camino, luego corrio, corrio asta que ya no pudo mas y sintio como sus mejillas se mojaban, estaba llorando.

Se sentia rara, nunca había setido algo así, Yoh no había hecho nada, ahora el se casará con Tamaho, tal vez eso fue lo que siempre quiso, alguien que sea dulce, amable, sumisa.

Anna se dejo caer en la arena, se abraso a si misma, quedando en posición fetal, no quería sentir nada pero sentía algo que se quebraba adentro de si misma. Y las preguntas no tardaron en llegar

¿Qué pensara el de esto? ¿Está deacuerdo? ¿Le importa?

Pero luego recordo

_Tamaho termine siendo la esposa de Yoh y tu la de Hao_

Entonces, ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Ahora ella es la nueva prometida de Hao?, pero si asi lo es, ¿Por qué la abuela no le dijo nada?

Estaba echa un lio, por una parte pensaba en Hao, el era atractivo, diferente, algo en el le llamaba la atención, era malo, asta podía llegar a ser cruel, pero también era dulce y atento, era bueno con ella, y enserio la quería conquistar, no solo raptarla, le dejaba una rosa y una nota. Se encontro con una sonrrisa melancolica, pero inmediatamente se le borro pensando que Yoh jama hacía esas cosas, pero luego recordo el buen humor que caracterizaba a Yoh, como se sintio cuando penso que estaba muerto, como siempre lo regañaba por que le decía Annita, como se preocupaba por ella, y se ponía celoso muy fácilmente. Otra vez se encontro sonriendo pero acompañada de unas cuantas lagrimas.

No sabía si Hao era el amor de su vida o si era Yoh, pero si era este último lo estaba perdiendo. Se sentia confusa, mas de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía perdida antes sabía lo que quería y ahora… ahora ya no. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, sintió mas lágrimas caer, sabía que tenía que tener la frente en alto, más en estos momentos, pero no podía, sintió un solloso salir por su pecho y las lágrimas corrieron con mas intensidad. No sabía por que le estaba pasando esto, primero llega Hao a confundir sus sentimientos, y ahora le dice que ya no sera la esposa de Yoh si no Tamaho.

Se sentía furiosa con ella misma , por ser debil, por llorar aunque se repetía que no tenía que llorar, pero no podía, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo contra su voluntad, produjo otro solloso, tenia la cabesa recargada en sus rodillas y las manos abrasando sus piernas, setía que tal vez así se sostendría y no se terminaría rompiendo.

Pero que ironía, Ana Kyoyama llorando por amor, ella siempre tan fría y ahora, estaba llorando como jamas lo había echo. En otro momento habría dicho que es estupido llorar, pero ahora por más que lo intentaba no podía seguía ese agujero, que cresía más. Sentía latir un organo que deseo, por primera vez, que no estubiera ahí.

-Tamaho, tu eres la nueva prometida de Yoh- le dijo la abuela dandole un sorbo a su te.

-¿p-pero y la señorita Anna?

-Su compromiso sera anunciado en 3 días, puedes retirarte- Tamaho inmediatamente se levanto, camino y enboso una sonrrisa, por fin su gran sueño se hizo realidad, ella podría hacer feliz al Joven Yoh, tal vez el quiera a Anna, es logico, la conose desde pequeños, pero ella lo puede enamorar, lo atendera y lo tratara bien, sentia una felicidad muy grande. Por fin estara con el Joven Yoh y no solo como una amiga.

Anna no sabe cuanto tiempo lloro, pero estaba segura que tendra los ojos inchados y rojos, suspiro, como si eso le importara.

Miro hacía enfrente, estaban las olas de el mar, retrocedian y regresaban, ta solitario parecia el mar, veía la espuma y como desaparecia, como venía y se iba, siempre cambiando, como la rueda de la vida, siempre dando vueltas, pero algo no cambiaba, el mar, siempre borrando con sus olas los pasos que dejaba la demas jente, sin dejar reastro alguno, siempre se veía solo, muy solitario... y se le vino a la mente una cansión que escucho tiempo atrás en la tele.

**No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti****, Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sorisa que no esta. Que daría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo mas. Daria todo por saber, Que también piensas en mi.**

Le vinieron imágenes de Yoh, de pequeño, cuando le sonreía, cuando la agarro de la mano en casa de los Tao, cuando se puso celoso en la playa, cuando vio por primera vez a Hao, cuando aparecio en su ventana, la primera nota y la primera rosa, cuando le dijo que quería que se enamorara de el, en la fiesta de disfrases bailando con el, y también bailando con Yoh; mientras que cantaba en voz baja

**Y aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este, Y me quede frente al mar, tan solo como un pez. ****Ojala que al despertar Trates de pensar en mi, Como yo no te olvide, **

Penso en como esta ella, frente al mar y así se sentía, sola, tan sola como un pez, y como Yoh no había echo nada para salvar su compromiso, tal vez nunca le importo, luego penso en Yoh casado, y las lágrimas volvieron.

Se reprendio a si misma, dejo de cantar, no podia dejarce bencer, tenía que ser fuerte, ella no era de las que se sentaban a llorar, no, ella no es así.

Se lebanto, no iba a demostrar su debilidad, ya que a Yoh no le importo, a ella o tiene por que. Se levanto y se seco las lágrimas. 

_Aparte Tamaho a de estar muy feliz, por fin su sueño se le hizo realidad, por fin podra ser la esposa de Yoh_, penso Anna con amargura, y se puso en marcha para regresar a dode estaban todos, pero no sabía que hacer cuando los viera juntos… y otra vez la canción volvio a sonar en sus oidos

**Si es que puedes entender yo jamas te dejare, traten de alejarte de mi…**

Y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Wuaaa ToT que les parecio? kuandO lO escribii llOre! Esqe se siente feO ToT i lO see esta kOrtiitO ¬¬  
**

**Aa i sObre las kansiiOnes de arriba me inspire en ellas!! pOr si las kieren Oiir las descargen o las busquen,, están taan… T.T ajajajaja ahOra OiidO mas a Tamaho ajajaja tal vez la mate:p deeh nO es siertO nO la matare ¬¬desgraCiadamente jeje ash ahOra se Casa kOn Yoh la infeliz! Arg perO bnO diganmee ke les pareCiiO ii asi:D**

**Grasiiaz x sus reviews!! **

**ls adOrO!! **

**Un saluudO a tOdos lOs k leen mi fiiC i en especial a las ke siempre me kOmentan! lO apreCiiO muChO!! Osea**

***Carlie-Chan!!**

***Pilikali**

***-ptyx3**

***xxxIchiRuki4ever**

***Pirika14**

**Y a tOdOz lOs demas k tambiien se pasan pOr akii graCiias(:**


	17. Chapter 17 Dulce amargo

17- Dulce amargo

Anna camino decidida, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la derrumbara, siempre se sintió sola, solo aveces dejaba de sentirse así gracias a Yoh, pero ya no.

Tomo una decisión, mientras caminaba en la playa, ya se había ablandado mucho, por eso le dolía, pero ya no, no iba a permitir que nada la haga sentir como se sentía en ese momento, se dio cuanta que el amor definitivamente no era para ella, nunca lo fue y tampoco lo será. Ella no podía verse, pero cuando empezó a llegar a la playa, serían como las 5 de la tarde; Pilika la vio a lo lejos, se empezó a acercar a ella, pero se quedó un momento donde estaba, Anna tenía una mirada tan… fría, distante, sin emoción alguna. Eso la asusto, nunca la había visto así de distante, decidió acercarse, tenía que preguntarle que le paso.

-Anna ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto con una mirada que irradiaba preocupación

-nada- Pilika se tenso, fue con tanta frialdad el tono que uso, que no supo que responder, pasaron tal vez unos segundos asta que volvió a preguntar

-Anna no me mientas, algo paso, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pero entiendo si no me quieres contar- le regalo una sincera sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación, pero mas que nada quería darle a entender que es su amiga.

-gracias- suspiro- como quiera te enteraras, ya no estoy comprometida con Yoh- Anna se sorprendió de lo que le dolió decir eso, pero Pilika no se lo podía creer, abrió mucho los ojos.

-per...pero como?? Quiero decir, fue tu decisión o…

-fue de la abuela de Yoh, ahora el esta comprometido con Tamaho- esta bien, no pudo, apuesta su vida a que en sus ojos atrás de esa barrera de frialdad que puso se notaba el dolor que le causo esa oración- se supone que yo soy la prometida de el heredero de la dinastía Asakura, y el problema es que Yoh no es el primogénito.

-eso, quiere decir que…que tu, eres la nueva prometida de Hao- pregunto asustada con la idea de que fuera verdad

-aparentemente

* * *

-¡Tamaho!- la aludida volteo a ver a Kino- ve a recoger tus cosas y las de Yoh, nos vamos

Tamaho asintió y subió corriendo a hacer sus maletas, estaba muy feliz, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, se casaría con Yoh! Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta que no tenía las llaves de el cuarto de Yoh, así que bajo

* * *

Pilika y Anna estaban sentadas en la orilla de la playa el agua les rozaba los pies. Anna le contaba todo, lo que quiere decir todo, desde la segunda vez que apareció en su ventana, las rosas y las cartas, la fiesta y lo que le dijo, seguramente el sabía que al final, el sería su esposa.

-no puedo creerlo, pero si estoy segura de unas cuantas cosas, la primera es de que Hao si esta interesado en ti, la segunda es que, es que me caiga mal ni tenga nada en contra de ella, pero apuesto que Tamaho a de estar feliz de la vida- dijo con cierta amargura y reproche- la tercera es que Yoh te quiere, y por eso no entiendo, como no hizo nada!

-yo se por que- Pilika la miro con curiosidad- por que el nunca me quiso, el se acostumbro a mi, el no hizo nada por que por fin podrá estar con alguien que o le exija, tu y yo sabemos que Tamaho es sumisa, tímida, dulce…

Pilika sintió, atrás de esa frialdad que aparentaba muy bien, la tristeza.

-Anna enserio no pensaras eso- ella podría jurar que Yoh la ama, si no por que casi mata a el amigo de Liserg, por que vio ese brillo asesino en sus ojos cuando vio a Hao viendo a Anna.

-no se Pili, no se, pero lo que si se es que esto no me va a afectar- Anna se paro y apretó los puños

-Anna- dijo Pilika con reproche

-no Pili, en estos casos es mejor no sentir

Después de un suspiro, Pilika siguió a Anna para regresar con los demás.

* * *

Horo y Choco estaban hablando con Len sobre cuando van a volver, cosa que Len no tenía ni la menor idea

-como que no sabes picudito!

-deja de decirme así y no, no lo se, apenas la loca de mi hermana

-pues por que no le preguntamos pues?

-por que no se donde se metió- dijo con visible irritación Len

En eso los 3 se fijaron que Anna y Pilika se acercaban, primero Len se le quedo viendo a Pilika, que hizo que esta se pusiera nerviosa, pero nunca bajo la mirada, pero los 3 posaron la vista en Anna al darse cuenta de su expresión, pero Len siendo el mas observador de los 3, se dio cuenta de que se rodeo de una fuerte barrera de hielo.

-¿estas bien Anna?- pregunto Len

Está solo asintió, había olvidado lo observador que era Len, seguramente se dio cuenta de el cambio, pero algo la sorprendió mas que eso, Kino se estaba acercando

-que bueno que los encuentro reunidos- Todos se voltearon a ver a la abuela de Yoh

-pasa algo?- pregunto Horo

-si, solo vine a darle las gracias a Len, pero Tamaho, Yoh y yo nos vamos

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos menos Anna, una parte le dolió y quiso gritar también, pero la otra le dijo que eso iba a pasar, Kino no va a querer que Anna se acercara a Yoh y viceversa, pero no entendía por que.

-así es, pero no se preocupen, lo volverán a ver, les mandaremos sus respectivas invitaciones para anunciar el compromiso de Yoh

-pero de que habla? Todos sabemos que Yoh esta comprometido con Anna!

-yo no hablaba de Anna- todos la miraron con incredulidad, ecepto Anna y Pilika, que esta ultima veía con un poco de enojo a la abuela- si no de Tamaho

Todos abrieron mucho la los ojos, y Horo y Choco no solo los ojos, la boca la tenían asta el piso, pero ahora Len veía a Anna con ojos calculadores, cosa que a esta no paso por alto, ahora entendía por que su cambió, se sintió mal por ambos, se notaba que se querían.

-bueno, me voy

Kino partió dejándolos a todos donde estaban, no tardo mucho en que todas las miradas se posaron en Anna

-¿que?- pregunto irritada, al sentir todas y cada una de las miradas en ella, la de Horo y Choco de sorpresa y duda, la de Len calculadora y comprensiva, y la de Pilika de apoyo infinito.

-bueno, luego nos vemos, tenemos que irnos- Pilika agarro de el brazo a Anna y partieron.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Horo

-pero por que Yoh y la werita ya no están comprometidos?

-no se, solo se que la repentina ida de Yoh y Tamaho, lo planeo la abuela para que Yoh y Anna ya nos se vieran

-que mala onda- dijo Horo con tristeza

* * *

Tamaho iba bajando feliz de la vida con su maleta y la de Yoh, fue a pedir la llave a la recepcioncita. No podía caber de felicidad, vio a la abuela Kino acercarse

-vámonos, pero sabes donde esta Yoh?

-eeh no, no lo he visto- dijo Tamaho confundida

-bueno salgamos y saca tu tabla, quiero saber donde esta mi nieto

Las 2 salieron y Tamaho saco su tabla para saber la ubicación de su prometido, que bien suena, pensó la chica de pelo rosado

-mmmm, aquí dice que esta a 10 kilómetros de aquí- se sorprendió al ver la distancia que los separaba, pero por que se habrá ido?

* * *

-Anna, que te piensas poner para la cena con Hao- le pregunto Pilika una vez en la habitación, no si pasar por alto que las cosas de Tamaho ya no estaban.

-no se si ir- dijo Anna dudosa, siempre fue decidida en todo lo que asía pero ahorita no sabía nada

-anda Anna, venga tengo una idea, pensé en que mejor te pongas esto para la cena- Pilika se paro y busco en su maleta

-se supone que me pondría el que el me regalo

-pero es que tengo los zapatos y todo perfecto para la ocasión

De su maleta saco un vestido, unos zapatos, unos aretes, una pulsera y un anillo. Anna la miro levantando una ceja

-eso es tuyo?

-sip

-pero por que traes un vestido de esos en tu maleta?

-oye! Una mujer precavida vale por dos, que tal que llega Brad Pitt a pedirme una cita?- Anna no puso retener una risita

-no me quiero ni imaginar que pensaría Horo de que tuvieras este vestido

-y no tiene por que enterarse, anda ve al baño- Anna tomo el vestido y se metió al baño, Pilika sonrío, por lo menos hizo sonreír a Anna por unos momentos, pero podía percibir aun ese muro que puso a su alrededor.

Anna salio, y Pilika la ayudo a peinarse y a maquillarse.

-bueno ya estas lista, vamos solo faltan 5 minutos

-Pilika, no se por que estas tan emosionada

-anda, ya vamos

Pilika que se traia puesto su pijama, que se puso mientras Anna se cambiaba

-no puedo creer que me convencieras de traer esto puesto

-anda te ves genial

Anna se adelanto una ves llegando a la recepsión, Pilika se escondio detrás del mostrador, para observar, ya que vio que Hao ya estaba haí, y el estaba muy guapo, estaba vestido con un pantalos y una camisa negra.

-Anna, pero que hermosa te vez- dijo viendola de arriba a bajo, y es verdad, Hao reparo en que ese vestido obía regalado, este es uno rojo pegado al cuerpo, con un escote en forma de corazon, el vestido tenia brillos, y en la parte de el busto, tenía puros brillos plateados, el cabello suelto callendo en cascada, y maquillada ligeramente, pero marcando sus ojos negros.

-nos vamos- dijo Hao extendiendole el brazo, Anna solo asintió y se fueron.

Pilika tenía una sonrisa picara, sabía que Anna estaba muy triste por lo de Yoh, pero se sentía feliz en saber que Hao la quiere. Soltó un gran suspiro, no es que le tuviera envidia, pero sintió algo de melancolía al saber que nadie sentía eso por ella.

Pero estaba feliz por su amiga, se fue casi saltado a su habitación con una gran sonrisa, iba a entrar a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta que no traía la llave,

_oh no, bueno nimodo iré a dar una vuelta, pero que pena que me vean en pijama, _pensó Pilika, pero también rezo por que a Horo no se le ocurriera salir y la viera así, por que su pijama era una blusa negra de tirantes rojos con un moño de el mismo color rojo debajo de el busto, que era como una agarradera para que el resto de la blusa cayera en forma ligera y un pequeño short negro.

Camino distraída por la playa, camino un poco hasta alejarse del hotel, y se sentó en la orilla del mar, se dedico a ver el paisaje, estaba ya de noche pero las olas no se avían calmadas.

Soltó un suspiro, no sabía por que pero se sentía extraña, luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ósea que alguien la estaba observando, volteo a ver asía donde se supone que debería estar la persona que la veía pero no había nadie, o más bien no veía nada. Se volvió a abrasar las piernas y recargo su barbilla en las rodillas.

Pero seguía sintiendo una mirada fija en su nuca, se sintió nerviosa, era una mirada muy persistente, _hay Pilika ya te vuelves loca, mejor concéntrate en las olas,_ se reprendió a si misma.

-no deberías estar aquí sola, y menos vestida así- se sobresalto de sobre manera, ocasionando la risa de su acompañante

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto Pilika, con tono de enojo, pero a el no le importo y se sentó a su lado y se dedico a observarla, es muy bella, y sus ojos azules son como dos faros en la noche

-te han dicho, que tienes bonitos ojos- Pilika agradeció a la inmensa oscuridad, por que sintió su rostro arder, pero no contesto, pero su acompañante no paso por alto un pequeño brillo en sus ojos

-Pilika, voltéame a ver- le exigió, y ella gruño, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes

-¿Qué?- dijo volteando a ver a Len Tao- ¿también me vas a "exigir" que regrese por estar vestida así?- dijo con tono de burla

-no estaría mal- dijo Len frunciendo el seño, pensando que traía una ropa muy ligera.

Pilika se enojo más, y se paro.

-pues déjame decirte que lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no eres NADA mío- iba a caminar pero Len la detuvo deteniéndola por el brazo

-eso crees?- dijo acercándose a ella, sin soltar su brazo

-que te pasa estas portándote muy raro?- dijo nerviosa ya sin saber que hacer

Len le acaricio la mejilla, Pilika se quedo sin habla, luego le acaricio los labios. Pilika parecía que iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba, era de un rojo escarlata, que asta en la oscuridad se veía.

El se acerco mucho, ella ya no podía pensar, se quedo en blanco, pero el no dejaba de acercarse, le tomo el rostro entre las manos y…

**CONTINUARA**

**:D kee! nO se pueden kejar esta mas largO:D ajajajajaj Ok esk me gusta dejarlaz en suspensO (6) jOjO bueno nO esta taaaan largO prO algO es algO:D:D**

**Ajaja Grassiaaz Chicas x sus comentariOs me emocionan un bn nO sabeen *O* ajajajaj un besO a tOdOz y tOdaz k leen este fiiC **

**Y un miniminimini fiC para k se riian dediCado a Carliee-Chaan:D**

A Tamaho la dejo sola la abuela de Yoh en la entrade del hotel, estaba esperando a que volviera, para ir a buscar a Yoh

-y que haces aquí afuera?- Tamaho se soprendío y volteo a ver a la desconosida que le hablaba, tenía pelo color como cobre que le llegaba asta media espalda y ojos entre verdes y miel- me llamo cristi y ella es mi amiga Carlie- dijo señalandole a una joven de pelo castaño que le llegaba debajo de los hombros y ojos cafes

-oh! Mucho gusto- dijo Tamaho

-y que haces?- pregunto Carlie

-pues espero a que benga la abuela para buscar a mi prometido- dijo muy orgullosa

-o.ó… tu prometido- pregunto Cristi

Derepente las 2 sacaron un par de rifles y tenian cara de locas psicópatas.

-MUERTE A TAMAHOOO!!!!!!!!

1 dia después

Estaban todos reunidos en el panteón, enterrando a Tamaho

-que descanse en paz- dijo el padre

-pero no saben quien la mato?- pregunto Horo

-no, quien sabe, la ayamos muerta en la entrada de el hotel- dijo cristi con tono de inosencia, agarrada de la mano de Hao- verdad Carlie

-asi es- dijo Carlie, agarrada de la mano de Yoh

-que lastima, oigan y Anna?- pregunto derepente Pilika

-quien sabe- dijeron Cristi y Carlie al unisono

FIN

**Ajajajajajaj ke risaa!! Ajajaja epsero ke les aya gustadO ajajaajajjajajajaja un besO a tOdOs!!**


	18. Chapter 18 te quiero

18- te quiero

_No se por que deje que Pilika me convenciera de venir, lo de Yoh me debió haber trastornando_, se regaño la itako, cuando estaba llegando con Hao al restaurante. Soltó un suspiro

-Esta a nombre de Hao Asakura- dijo Hao, que estaba hablando con un camarero, estaba molesto, por que el camarero no le quitaba la mirada a Anna, y hablo con brusquedad, y ninguna de las dos cosas Anna paso por alto, ella se preguntaba _¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Solo hacen estupideces._

-Síganme por favor- el camarero los llevo a una mesa muy apartada, relativamente estaba sola esa parte de el restaurante.

Se sentaron uno enfrente de el otro, pero Anna no lo veía a el, sabía que si volteaba, sería como si tuviera a Yoh enfrente. Así que se puso a ver la pared, simulando interés

-Anna, mírame- tardo unos segundos en voltear, pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió de inmediato, era como tener a Yoh en vivo y en directo, enfrente de ella; tardo unos segundos en contestarle a Hao, pero el noto el cambio de semblante de Anna, así que supuso, que ya se entero, del "pequeño" cambio de parejas.

-que quieres Hao?- pregunto fríamente, tras ocultarse en su típica mascara de frialdad, pero ahora no había luz alguna en sus ojos.

-Por lo que veo, ya te enteraste- afirmo el shaman de fuego. Anna tuvo que contener las ganas de apartar la mirada, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se vería vulnerable y eso definitivamente es lo que no quiere, que la vean derrotada y triste.

Hao la veía fijamente, desde que la vio llegar con su amiga la cual se escondió para que "no la vean" noto un cambio enorme en Anna, su mirada era más fría y distante, no se notaba felicidad alguna en sus ojos, solo la mascara de frialdad impenetrable. Admite que se puso celoso en saber todo lo que influye su hermanito en Anna, la verdad nunca se había enamorado, nunca había sentido algo como aquello, más que 2 veces en todas sus vidas que había tenido. Como olvidarla, jamás lo aria, pero ahora no iba a rendirse, no se iba a dejar ganar, y menos por su hermanito, pensó asidamente.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida. Hao sonrío

-mejor no hablemos de eso, pero lo que si te diré, quiero que sepas que quiero una familia grande- dijo viéndola picadamente. Anna en cambio lo vio con furia mezclado con desprecio, para contestarle con voz glacial

-espero que encuentres a alguien con el mismo interés- ante esto Hao empezó a reírse y Anna solo lo veía molesta ante su insinuación. Pero que estúpido, pensaba la rubia, yo no pienso tener ningún hijo ni con el ni con nadie, ya no.

* * *

Pilika estaba tiesa en su lugar, ¿acaso Len?, no imposible, pero entonces ¿Por qué ya lo tiene a centímetros de distancia?

Des pues de eso Pilika ya no pudo pensar nada coherente, ellos dos estaban parados a la orilla del mar, no había nadie, solo los sonidos del mar y ellos, Len había tomado una decisión y no se iba a echar atrás. Se le acerco más, Pilika entrecerró los ojos, y Len sonrió al ver la reacción de esta. Por fin la beso, Pilika sentía muchas mariposas en su panza, y el también, ella puso sus manos en su cuello y el en su cintura, ya no lo podía negar, le gustaba Len, y mucho, su forma de ser, siempre tan serio, callado, calculador, pero con ese beso le demostró que también podía ser muy tierno.

Se terminaron separando por falta de oxigeno pero juntaron sus frentes. Y Len sonriendo dijo

-entonces la prueba si sirvió- Pilika despego su frente para verlo son entender ¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba? Len noto el enojo en sus ojos y sonrió mas ampliamente, asiendo que Pilika se enojara aun mas.

-¿te parezco una prueba?- pero para cuando termino de preguntar, Len ya la estaba besando de nuevo, haciendo que la pobre joven no pudiera ni pensar.

-de hecho si, acabo de comprobar algo

-y ¿se puede saber que es?- dijo Pilika levemente enojada, y sonrojada

-te quiero

* * *

Anna deseaba llegar ya al hotel, pero Hao insistió en que espere al postre. Definitivamente mataría a Pili por esto, estaba harta, no tenía en mejor humor en estos momentos y lo que mas le molestaba es que Hao lo sabía y le parecía cómico el asunto, pero como estar bien si te enteras que tu supuesto prometido que te "quiere" no dijo nada cuando se entero que rompieron su compromiso. En ese instante Hao clavo la mirada en Anna, el sabía que estaba molesta pero noto que detrás de esa supuesta indiferencia un rastro de melancolía, eso lo puso furioso, aunque lo disimulo, pero es que le molestaba que alguien tan estúpido como Yoh pudo conseguir el cariño de la bella itako.

-¿Qué les ofrezco de postre?- pregunto el mesero, Anna dijo que no quería nada, lo que quería es ya irse, pero Hao por su insistente afán de que se quedaran mas tiempo pidió un flan con nuez

-Anna, en unas semanas se anunciara el compromiso de Yoh con Tamaho- Anna no contesto, pero no bajo la mirada- Quiero que en esa misma fiesta anunciemos el nuestro

Anna frunció el seño – Puedes decirme ¿quien dijo que iba a casarme contigo? – pregunto algo enojada, pero solo ocasiono que Hao le diera una de sus sonrisas cínicas.

-Tu serás la esposa de el heredero de la dinastía Asakura, y al ser yo en primogénito…bueno creo que es obvio- su respuesta nada mas logro hacer rabiar a Anna y recibir una mirada acecina. Anna se enfureció con su tono de voz, sabía que sabía que si se casaba con Hao, intentaría doblegarla a su voluntad, y eso ¡Jamás! Lo permitiría.

* * *

-…-

Pilika estaba en la playa sola, no podía creer lo que escucho ¿será real o alucinaba? Pero si era verdad… se dejo caer de espalda en la arena, tras soltar un gran suspiro. Si que la regó, no lo podía creer, necesitaba a Anna, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¡Y más cuando lo viera mañana!

Estaba echa un lió, su cabeza no podía pensar, esta como en shock, aun no procesaba lo que había pasado.

* * *

-Bueno Anna, espero volver a tener una hermosa velada como la de hoy- dijo dándole una mirada arrogante, pero ella solo lo miraba con frialdad.

Los dos ya se encontraban en la recepción, el la veía con diversión y arrogancia mientras ella se limitaba a verlo con una mirada fría.

-adiós Hao- y se dio media vuelta

-¿no te piensas despedir?- si, estaba disfrutando esto, primero Anna **es **su prometida, y luego se portaba fría e indiferente haciendo esto mas interesante. Anna se detuvo en seco ¿despedirse? Y se volteo para encararlo

-ya te dije adiós ¿no?- su voz solo era fría, pero se noto un deje de desprecio

-pues yo pensaba en otro tipo de despedida- dijo acercándose mucho a Anna y eso la hizo enojar más

-yo no veo ninguna otra- dijo con un profundo desprecio, de dio la vuelta y se metió al elevador, dejando a Hao con una mirada de diversión y una sonrisa arrogante. El estaba seguro de que Anna caería ante el y nadie lo iba a evitar, nadie.

Anna llego a el piso donde estaba su puerta, y se detuvo a ver la puerta de el cuarto de enfrente, hay es donde dormía Yoh, suspiro resignada.

Abrió la puerta y se quito los zapatos, pero se dio cuenta de que Pili no estaba, _seguramente esta en la playa,_ pensó tras recordar que si ella tenía la llave Pili no pudo entrar. Se encamino a la playa, solo tardo en llegar unos minutos, y respiro con alivio al ver que Hao se había ido. Camino por la arena, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero distinguió un bulto con melena azul, así que no dudo y se acerco

-lamento que tuvieras que esperar aquí afuera- Pilika se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Anna, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia

-hola Anna- murmuro con tono apagado,

-¿Qué paso Pili?- le pregunto la itako, Pilika suspiro y se puso a contarle lo que paso. Anna se sorprendió mucho y mas por que fue Len el que tomo la iniciativa, pero luego sonrío complacida, era cuestión de tiempo de que por fin se diera cuenta

-pero entonces, ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto confundida, Pilika suspiro y le contó el resto

-y ¿Qué tiene de malo?- si que estaba confundida no entendía

-¡Anna, con que cara lo veré mañana!

**FLASHBACK**

-Te quiero

Pilika se quedo quieta, no sabía que decirle, ¿le decía que ella no? Pero entonces ¿Por qué esas mariposas? No, no son mariposas son… cuervos, ¡Si eso tenía que ser! o su estomago le jugaba una mala pasada, pero entonces, ¿Por qué esa sensación de calidez en su pecho? Arrg! No sabía que hacer.

Len notaba el debate interno de Pilika, por lo que sonrió dejándola aclarar sus sentimientos, así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejándola sin que ella pusiera decir nada.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Anna sonrió melancólicamente, sabía que Pilika estaba confundida

-te gusta- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensas de el?

-bueno, es guapo- se empezó a poner colorada, cosa que no paso por alto Pilika-¡pero no puede gustarme! Por que, por que es un irrespetuoso, pedante, egocéntrico, presumido y burlita- argumento en tono que intentaba que se oyera molesto. Pero Anna sonrió con más ganas

-te da miedo enamorarte de el, aun que no se por que te preocupas por que ya lo estas- comento en tono despreocupado, dejando a Pili en shock, ¿será cierto? – pero ten en cuanta que si no le dices nada, el pensara que no lo quieres, y será tarde- ahora su tono fue serió y Pilika supo a que se refería, ella nunca le dio una prueba de afecto a Yoh.

-bueno, pero cuéntame ¿como te fue con Hao?- pregunto cambiando de tema. Anna le contó todo, pero sin dejar su tono frío, y Pili se dio cuenta que lo asía para ocultar su dolor y cuanto le afecta lo de Yoh, y el parecido de este con su hermano mayor, físicamente eran iguales, ecepto por el cabello claro, pero tenían la misma cara, solo que su carácter era totalmente diferente y la mirada de Hao casi siempre era de superioridad y burla, pero la de Yoh siempre es de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Anna enserió lo extrañaba, pero no lo iba a demostrar y menos ahora que sabe que a Yoh no le importo su compromiso, y ella es extremadamente orgullosa como para dejar que la vieran triste por alguien que no se acuerda ni de su nombre.

* * *

El día siguiente, llego muy rápido para Anna que no pudo dormir bien, ya que cada vez que conciliaba el sueño, le aparecían recuerdos de Yoh.:

Estaba sentada en su cama, miro el reloj, son las 8:30, se sentía cansada y mas por los sueños que tuvo, todos referentes a su niñez con Yoh pero uno le llamo la atención, fue el que duro más tiempo antes de levantarse

_-Anna, ¿Qué estas leyendo?- le pregunto un niño que vestía un traje negro con adornos naranjas. Anna estaba sentada bajo un árbol de la mansión Azakura, ella tan solo tenía 8 años e Yoh tenía 9 años  
_

_-uno de los libros de la familia- dijo indiferente sin apartar la vista de su libro_

_-me puedo sentar contigo- ahora si lo volteo a ver, este tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas_

_-no veo por que no- dijo volviendo la vista a su libro_

_-oye Anna_

_-mande_

_-¿ya te dijeron que estamos comprometidos?_

_-si_

_-y ¿Qué piensas?_

_-nada_

_-yo creo que será divertido _

_Ahora Anna tenía 13 e iba caminando para llegar donde Yoh, hace mucho que no lo veía, la ultima vez que lo vio fue a los 11 por que ella se fue a un entrenamiento._

_Se sentía nerviosa pero no lo iba a demostrar, tenía su mirada fría e indiferente y su expresión no denotaba emoción alguna, tal vez seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, que abecés osaba de hacerla llorar._

_Anna estaba llorando, si llorando y sentía una angustia enorme, Yoh estaba muerto, lo tenía entre sus brazos, el estúpido de Hao lo mato, sentía rabia, odio, e impotencia, no lo volvería a ver jamás, no le volvería a ver sonreír ni le volvería a dar órdenes._

_Anna estaba arrodillada en medio de donde se encontraban los grandes espiritus, todos estaban a su alrededor_

_-Yoh esta- dijo Liserg_

_-Yoh- susurro Horo, luego le siguió Riu, luego Choco, escuchaba la voz de los amigos de su prometido, pero ella no levantaba la mirada, tenía la esperanza de que Yoh abriera sus ojos y la viera con esa sonrisa de siempre_

_-mato a Yoh- dijo Fausto, casi no escuchaba sus voces, pero ese comentario hizo que se le estrujara el corazón, ahora Len susurro el nombre de Yoh_

_-Yoh, esta muerto- eso lo escucho a la perfección, la voz de manta, estaba en estado de shock, pero sentía sus ojos arder, nunca le dijo cuanto lo quería_

_-te equivocas, en realidad no esta muerto. Desde el principio el individuo llamado Yoh Asakura jamás existió- dijo remarcando el jamás- finalmente ordene las cosas, ahora su alma regreso a donde debe pertenecer, solo se trata de eso, no es para que se pongan tristes_

_El imbesil de que habla, Anna tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía dejar de ver a Yoh. Ha estaba sentado sobre una roca._

_-no te perdonare, jamás perdonare ¡lo que as echo Hao!- escucho el grito de Len y como enterraba su espada en el suelo, pero aun así no quitaba la mirada de Yoh esperando a que abriera los ojos y le sonriera_

_-se ve que puedes explotar con gran facilidad Len Tao, ahora ya veo por que fije mis intereses en ti…_

_Dejo de escuchar, solo rezaba, rezaba por Yoh lo llamaba con la mente, gritaba su nombre con desesperación, no podía imaginar una vida sin el alegre de Yoh viéndole lo mejor a todo lo que pasaba._

_-¿morirán en este sitio?- pregunto la voz petulante de Hao, la iba a pagar, Anna tomo una decisión.- ¿eh?_

_Hao se sorprendió, vio a Anna bajar la cabeza de Yoh y ponerse de pie. Anna sentía un gran dolor y furia, mucha ira. _

_Sabia que todos la veían pero ella camino hacia los audífonos de Yoh, los tomo y los observo por un momento, luego se los puso, pero aun no levantaba la cabeza_

_-no te perdonare- pero en ese momento levanto la vista clavada en el- Hao- lo dijo con odio con furia y desprecio_

_-entonces lo tomare como un si_

_Un si_

Suspiro nueva mente, así es como se levanto sobresaltada, sentía su corazón latir, y esa sensación que sintió cuando pensó muerto a Yoh. Fue el peor momento de su vida, sentía todo ese dolor, esa angustia, y ese odio que sintió en ese momento.

Se levanto y fue al bañarse y esperar a que Pilika se levantara, hoy iba a ser un día agotador.

**CONTINUARA**

Aaw hOla mis queridas lectoras, pues aquí les traigo el nuevo Cap. Y sip vi el anime y me inspire xD ajajaj de ai salieron los sueños de Anna, bueno el ultimo jaja aaw i vOlvi a enamOrarme de Hao aaw es bn malO *O* Jajaja y de Len tambien!! Jajaj .

Bueno les dire mas o menos que saldra el otro, pues llegan noticias de Yoh, aparentemente la… de Tamaho no perdiO tiempo, y también saldra que ara Pili cOn Len, pero ese no es el problema si no Horo, su hermano CELOSO, ajaja y la pobre de Anna ba querer romprer cosas, sinceramente yo tambien estubiera igual. Y la aparicion de Liserg en el lugar menos esperado ara qe no solo Horo este selOsO :3 y Anna tomara la decisión de si anunciara su compromiso EN LA MISMA FIESTA QUE LA DE YOH Y TAMAHO, uui si vengansa, pero ella aceptara? por que acuerdence que piensa que Yoh no la quiere T_T

Y ahora recuerdan el miniminimini fiC, pues Carlie-Chan tiene la continuación:D jajajaja que quede claro KE ELLA ESCRIBIO LA CONTINUACIÓN, sOi libre de tOdO CargO de el rated, aii ni k saliera que? Pero ella lO escribiO JAJAJ!

Epilogo

-que lastima, oigan y Anna?- pregunto derepente Pilika

-Quien sabe- dijeron Cristii y Carlie al unísono.

-Bueno será momento de ya irnos, ¿Verdad Yoh?- Dije mirándolo con unos  
ojos amenazantes.

-Ehm… ¿Pero Annita?- Dijo viéndome.

-Vamos a buscarla Yoh- Dije viendo malévolamente a Cristii.

-Está bien, Carlie ¿Pero dondé?- Dijo tiernamente Yoh.

-Mira estoy casi segura de que esta en la suite de luna de miel, ¿Por qué no  
vamos y la registramos muy íntimamente?- Dije mientras caminábamos hacia  
allá y nos tomabamos de la mano.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, se podía observar como Hao cargaba a Cristii como  
recien casados, ambos con una mueca de felicidad… y de lujuria (no pude  
resistirme a ponerlo xD)

-Cristii, ¿Te molesta que nos conozcamos más a fondo?- Dijo Hao viéndola  
lujuriosamente.

-¡Claro que no! Es más… ¿Por qué tardas tanto en ir a la habitación?-  
Dijo Cristii, mientras se acercaba a Hao para besarlo…

Fin.

Jajajaja que les pareciO?? iO nO me pOdia dejar de reir ajajaja!

Un saludO a tOdOz y tOdaz ke leen mi fiC muChaz graCiiaaz y a laaz que me dejan reviews dOble graCiiaz ajajaja esperO que les siga gustandO ii aparte para pOner un pOcO de humor ahOra esta tragicO T_T el fiC prObre Anna perO aaaaaaaaaw Len,, me sentii cursii xD

ooo i estOi leiiendO un fiiC de una Chava k lee mi fiC :3 aaw kuera ajajaja perO se trata de ke Anna tiene que escOger entre Yoh y Hao,, sale Hao celOsO!! :D aai si lO quieren leer tiene 2 Capis y esperO el terCerO el nOmbre es todo puede cambiar de -darkywitch! es su primer fiiC y de el primer capi a el segundO muCha mejOriia(Y) SUERTEE!!

adiiOz!:D


	19. Chapter 19 perdida en la lectura

Capitulo 19- Pérdida en una lectura

Anna estaba sentada en su cama con el corazón y la respiración agitada, una pequeña capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Otra vez soñó con lo mismo, desde hace cinco noches sueña con Yoh, el mismo que tuvo cuando estaba en la playa, y ahora estando en la casa de los Tao de vuelta, sigue teniendo el mismo sueño.

Se paro y se acerco a la ventana, y se puso a ver las estrellas. Supuso que Yoh estaría haciendo lo mismo, soltó un fuerte suspiro, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse lo mismo ¿Cómo estará? ¿Es feliz?... ¿Se olvido de mi?

Pero siempre se regañaba a si misma, debe de dejar de pensar en el, no es bueno y no es sano. Ella no es débil, nunca lo ha sido, por eso mismo se molesta mas cuando siente los ojos arder.

Ahora mas que nunca sienten todos el cambió de Anna, se volvió mas sería de lo normal, asta Horo se siente mal, y nadie entiende como Yoh no hizo nada y como Tamaho tampoco.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, Anna se fue a bañarse ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se puso solo una blusa negra un pantalón corto que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar, para su sorpresa ya estaban Len y Jun

-buenos días- saludo Anna, pero los hermanos Tao notaron la falta de emoción en su voz

-buenos días- dijeron al unísono, Jun le sirvió un té y un dedazo de un pastel que la mayor de los Tao hizo

-y ¿Cómo estas?- Anna sabía que la pregunta de Jun era de doble sentido, era para saber como lleva la noticia de su compromiso roto. Jun se entero el día siguiente de la sena que tuvo con Hao, ella se lo informo en el desayuno cuando Jun pregunto por la ausencia de Yoh y Tamaho.

**FLASHBACK**

-chicos ¿Dónde están Yoh y Tamaho?- pregunto Jun, notando la ausencia de el castaño y su amiga. Todos le lanzaron una mirada a Anna, cosa que no paso por alto ni tampoco Jun

-se fueron- contesto la rubia con voz indiferente

-¿Cómo que se fueron?

-ayer cuando _desaparecist_e, la abuela de Yoh vino por ellos dos- ahora fue Len el que intervino, dándole énfasis en el echo de que su hermana no había estado en todo el día

-espero que todo este bien- dijo omitiendo el comentario de su hermano menor, pero demostrando su preocupación en su voz

-ellos están bien, organizan su fiesta de compromiso- comento Anna como si estuviera dando el clima, pero por dentro sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero nadie lo noto

-¿Cómo? Tamaho e Yoh…- Jun si que estaba confundida, primero: se entera de que Hao volvió y muestra interés por Anna, segundo: Yoh desaparece dejándole a Hao el camino libre para con su prometida, tercero: ahora se entera del compromiso de Tamaho e Yoh, cuando ella siempre supo que Anna _era_ su prometida y siempre profeso mucho amor asía esta. Claro que nunca paso por alto el interés de Tamaho para con Yoh, pero el nunca le demostró nada mas que amistad

-ahora ellos se casaran, según entendí, les llegaran las invitaciones para dicha fiesta- intervino Anna, pero Jun como todos en la mesa, notaron que lo decía con ese tono de desinterés para seguir con su imagen de que no se deja derrumbar por nada, tanto Pilika como Jun se sintieron mal por la rubia que prefería guardar sus sentimientos

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Desde entonces, Pilika y Jun intentan sacar a Anna a pasear y divertirla, aun que sus resultados no son los esperados, Anna sigue en su misma posición de no dejarse derrumbar frente a nadie, aun que sus dos amigas quieren que se desahogue ya que saben que no es bueno guardarse los sentimientos por que hace daño.

-estoy bien, gracias- contesto ante la mirada inquisidora de los dos hermanos- pero que hacen aquí tan temprano

Jun sonrió y le comento que ellos siempre se levantan temprano.

Después de unos 30 minutos apareció Pilika, Jun sonrió con picardía al ver a su hermano desviar la mirada y ponerse un poco colorado, no mucho pero su hermana sabía que estaba rojo, pero Pilika no tenía tanta suerte, ella si se puso de un rojo visible.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado desde lo de la playa, Pilika no se atrevió a hablarle aun que Anna le insista, sabe que Len esperara a que Pilika haga algo. Jun obligo a Len que le contara al ver como últimamente los dos se sonrojaban al verse. Horo-Horo no se a dado cuenta y Jun lo convenció para que se quedaran un tiempo mas, haber si se desidia su pequeño hermano y Pili.

-Len, por que no le sirves de desayunar a Pilika- le dijo Jun con su voz picara, este le dio una mirada que daba a entender que por el podía ser hijo único. Pero al final se paro a servirle de comer a Pili mientras ella tomaba asiento alado de Jun la que estaba enfrente de Anna, ya que Len se sentaba en la cabecera.

Después de una breve conversación y todos hayan terminado de desayunar, salieron para ir a la sala pero cuando iban llegando el mayordomo le entrego a Jun un pequeño paquete

-¿Qué es hermanita?

-no se- los cuatro se sentaron y Jun se puso a abrir el paquete. Cuando lo abrió encontró dos invitaciones, una iba dirigida a los hermanos Tao y la otra a los hermanos Husui

-y ¿Qué son?- pregunto Pilika viendo que Jun sostenía dos sobres. Abrió el que estaba dirijido a ella y su hermano y vio que son invitaciones para…

Jun se quedo pasmada, y todos los notaron. Len se acerco y tomo de la otra invitación que su hermana dejo en la mesita que estaba alado de donde ella se sentaba, y se la entrego a Pilika, ella la abrió pero ella reacciono muy diferente a la mayor de los Tao

-¿QUE?- Pilika grito sorprendiendo a todos y sacando a Jun de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron Anna y Len

-es… bueno, es una

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se escucho un sonoro bostezo

-buenos días- era Horo, con cara de dormido y con la pijama aun puesta- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Pilika?, te escuche gritar cuando venía para acá?

Pilika solo veía a Anna, entonces ella supuso que sería. Entendió por que la reacción de las dos jóvenes y el silencio de Jun al preguntarle que es y el grito de Pilika

-dejame ver eso- dijo Len y su hermana le entrego la invitación sin ver a Anna, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos y eso hizo que Anna estuviera mas segura de la respuesta. Len también abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo de qué se trataba.

Horo como siempre estaba confundido no entendía la reacción de ninguno de los que estaban en ese lugar

-Len, lee la invitación- todos entendieron que no fue una sugerencia o comentario, lo que la rubia estaba diciendo era una orden y ella sabía que Len no se iba a negar a darle una respuesta. El menor de los Tao soltó

Un fuerte suspiro y leyó el contenido de la invitación

Para los hermanos Tao

Jun y Len Tao

Se les agradecería su presencia en

El hotel Brandons inn.

En el salón France

Para la fiesta de compromiso de

Yoh Asakura y Tamaho

Esperamos verlos ahí

Cuando termino de leer, Pilika tenía la mirada en su regazo, Jun se mordía el labio inferior, Horo estaba con la boca abierta y Len veía fijamente a Anna, pero esta nunca bajo la mirada, aunque Len pudo notar como sus ojos perdían definitivamente cualquier sentimiento, estaban vacíos y sin emoción.

Anna aunque no lo demostrara sintió un hueco en el pecho, sabía que eso pasaría pero… no pensó que fuera tan rápido, pero que estúpida al pensar que Yoh sentía algo por ella, todo, todo fue una gran actuación, quien diría que el inocente de Yoh fuera tan bien actor. Y se sentía peor al sentirse así, ella no quería sentir ese hueco, como si la hubieran derrotado.

Todos notaron el ambiente tenso, así que Jun propuso ir al pueblo de compras.

**-adelántense**, en un minuto los alcanzo- Anna dejo a Horo, Pilika, Jun y Len en una de las tiendas, la rubia ya no quería ver como los cuatro la miraban de reojo como esperando a que explote.

Tenía que encontrar algo que la distrajera de pensar, sabía que si mantenía su mente ocupada, no pensaría en el.

Camino largo rato, asta que se encontró una librería, un libro podría ayudar.

Entro y se puso a buscar en los estantes, había muchos títulos que le llamaban la atención pero no lo suficiente, Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, The Vampire Diaries de L. J Smith, Harry Potter de R. K Rowling, Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Tomo el libro, recordaba a muchas niñas gritando que amaban ese libro, leyó la parte de atrás y no le llamo la atención, no decía casi nada, solo salía que una muchacha aseguraba tres cosas.

También vio que era una saga, tenía cuatro. Se encogió de hombros y fue a pagar el primer libro, si todas esas niñas gritaban que lo amaban por algo debe se ¿no?

-¿es todo?- le pregunto una señora de cara amable

-si, gracias- Tomo el libro después de pagarlo y salió, aun no quería ir con sus amigos y ver como la miran, así que camino buscando u parque, cuando lo ayo se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol.

No sabe cuanto estuvo ahí, pero se metió tanto en el libro que no se había dado cuanta que alguien le hablaba

-¡Anna!- la aludida levanto la cabeza al notar que alguien le gritaba, y se topo con unos ojos azules. Pilika se acerco- te estoy hablando desde que te vi

-lo siento Pili, me quede leyendo y se me fue el tiempo- dijo con su voz sin emoción, le enseño el libro y vio como a Pilika se le ilumino el rostro

-¡CREPUSCULO!- Anna levanto una ceja y Pilika le dijo que era fan de esa saga, que ella iba a la librería a leer el libro

-amo a Edward- dijo Pilika con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes, y a Anna se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa por la cara de su amiga y por quien estaba atrás de ella con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-¿Edward?- a Pilika de repente se le borro su cara de siego viendo la luz por primera vez y volteo a ver a Len parado atrás de ella y miro a Anna entrecerrando los ojos por no haberle advertido de la presencia de el menor de los Tao

-oh si, a Pilika le gusta un vampiro que es tierno, amoroso, protector, que antepone su vida ante la de las personas que ama y que no es infiel- describió Anna a Edward con indiferencia, que lleva leído mas de la mitad, pero claro que omitió "sin querer" que era de un libro.

El seño de Len se acentúo más ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Pilika, que no soporto reírse ante la pregunta de Len

-¡estas loca! ¿Sabías que toman los vampiros?- Pilika se empezó a reír, posando sus manos en el estomago de la risa que le dio, pero eso no logro mas que hacer enojar a Len.

-de que te ríes, no es gracioso- dijo Len irritado; Anna los veía sería pero por dentro se alegraba de que Len y Pilika pudieran estar juntos, bueno, si es que alguno habla podrían

-es, JAJA, un, JAJA, libro- Pilika no podía dejar de reír, pero una vez que se hubo calmado Len comento

-espera, no es Edward Cullen- dijo levantando las cejas y burla claramente dibujada en sus ojos

-si- ahora fue Pilika la que frunció el seño y Len reírse bajito pero con burla- ¿de que te ríes?

-¿tu también?- ahora otra vez frunció el seño el Tao- no puedo creerlo, están igual que Jun. Anna me sorprendes creí que tenías un poco de sentido común- eso fue un golpe bajo para Pili, y Anna vio como cruzaba los brazos y se disponía a contestarle a Len, por que estaba claro que "nadie se mete con SU Edward"

-no es la culpa de Edward de _todos_ los hombres sean celosos, no por que este _más _guapo tu, lo puedes insultar

-¿guapo? ¡No existe!

-hay Anna por fin de encontramos, y ¿Quién no existe Len?- acababa de llegar Jun, claro que Anna se dio cuenta desde que Jun se acerco al parque pero los otros dos no,

-Jun, dile a tu hermano que Edward es perfecto

-¡por favor no existe!- Len ya estaba exasperado, sabía que si su hermana se le unía a Pilika no ganaría, y seguirían traumadas con "Edward", ni que fuera la gran cosa, no sabe por que Pilika se traumaba con el

-¿Por qué dicen que esta guapo? ¡No lo han visto! Solo lo describen

-pero es perfecto- dijeron en perfecta sincronía con los ojos en forma de corazón, asiendo que Anna y Len negaran con la cabeza pero Len con el seño fruncido, _¿Qué? Solo tienes que ser tierno y cursi para que una mujer se enamore de ti o que,_ pensó el Tao indignado

**Tamaho** iba caminando viendo tiendas, buscaba que ponerse, tenía que ser algo lindo. Sabía que tenía que verse bonita para Yoh, claro que se encargo de no invitar a Anna, no es que le cayera mal, pero sabía que no era bueno que _su _prometido la viera. Aunque no niega que si empre le tuvo celos, aparte de que siempre a sido mejor que ella y es mas bonita, ella tenía en cariño de Yoh, pero ahora ella será su esposa, a la única que debe querer.

Entro a una tienda y luego a otra, pero no encontraba uno que le gustaba. Entro a otra y lo vio, es perfecto para la ocasión, lo compro y se dirigió a comprar unos zapatos a juego pensando _Tamaho Asakura, Señora Asakura, único amor del menor de los Asakura._

**Anna** estaba acostada en su cama ya casi en el final del libro, la verdad nunca había leído un libro, pero ahora se perdía en su mundo de fantasía para no sentir ese hueco en el pecho, que últimamente lo sentía con mucha intensidad, aunque claro jamás lo admitiría, la rubia es muy orgullosa para admitir que le duele, mejor se metía en su mundo de fantasía. Mañana tendría que ir a comprar el siguiente libro, pero lo que no se daba cuenta es que ocultaba sus sentimientos y se encerraba en sus libros, ella se convencía de que solo lo hacía por gusto pero ese hueco en su pecho y el vacío en estomago no mentían, a ella le dolía y mucho, pero lo que no la ayuda en nada es esa sensación de querer romper cosas, o sea cuando dijeron lo de la fiesta sintió que se rompió pero no dejo que nadie lo notara, pero sentía un coraje

**FLASHBACK**

-ella es… bueno

-soy su prometida

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Amidamaru y Manta

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Si, aun recordaba como Yoh no quería decir que era su prometida, y ahora están a tres días de la celebración del compromiso de Tamaho e Yoh, esta claro el es un mentiroso, nunca la quiso. Pero no se dejaba pensar más en eso, se centró en su lectura cuando

-Veo que en mi ausencia encontraste en que entretenerte- esa voz llena de burla e ironía es reconocible para ya rubia sin tener que verlo. Alzo la mirada pero no lo volteo a ver- ¿Qué lees?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con voz como el hielo, aun no olvidaba su sueño, ella perdonaba pero no olvidaba. Hao noto el cambió de voz y supuso que le debió llegar la noticia de la fiesta de su hermanito, el se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana

-vine a preguntarte algo nuevamente

-¿Qué cosa?- Anna ahora si lo volteo a ver, se veía muy guapo con su pantalón rojo y su brazo sobre su pie, no llevaba puesta su capa, así que llevaba descubierto el pecho, los hombros y la espalda a la luz de la luna y la pequeña lámpara de mesa que tenía Anna para poder leer. Aunque su expresión no denoto ninguna emoción.

Hao se levanto y camino hacia Anna asta sentarse en la cama de esta viéndola intensamente

-se mi prometida, y celebremos nuestro compromiso en la fiesta, la abuela no puede negarse

CONTINUARA

Los siento, lo siento, se que no es suficiente. Pero es que ustedes saben la prepa y fin de semana no pude actualizar, pero aquí esta :D y si lo deje aquí es porque me gusta dejarlo en suspenso xD

Ajajaja y ni siquiera e leído fiCs o.ó bueno no digo que no aya leido NADA de NADA tengo mi libro de the vampire diaries pero ni eso e podido leer T_T tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones ¬¬

Una hazaña que sera digna de contar si es que lo logro ajajajjaa

Bueno volviendo a el fic jeje lo se Hao ahora no nos honró mucho con su presencia, pero en el que si que jo saldra mucho e Yoh esta desaparecido pero la… de Tamaho si sale, arg la odio pero bien que la pongo xD ajajaj pero es que relato los hechos :P ajajajja

Y Len se pone celoso de Edward jaja cosa pero aun no han visto nada jooo

Y pues díganme que les pareció, que le falto, que quieren que salga, preguntas, que hay de Yoh? Anna aceptara? Que sera de Len y Pilika? Y invitadas e invitados inesperados en la party Asakura.. pero lo que si les puedo prometer es que abra muuchos celos!! uuu esO me gusta(y) xD

Un besoote a todos y todaas le que leen mi fic y dos mas a quienes me dejan reviews:D que yo con todo mi corazón se los respondo, me emociono siempre que los leeo xD

Los quieroo

Gracias byE!! Nos leemos en el sig. Capi


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Te casarías conmigo?

20- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

_Se mi prometida, y celebremos nuestro compromiso en la fiesta, la abuela no puede negarse_

Esas palabras Anna estuvo evitando a toda costa, se fue a la librería a la mañana siguiente y no a dejado de leer. Esta consiente de que no puede evadirlo por siempre, ya que Hao quedo de volver

—_Se mi prometida, y celebremos nuestro compromiso en la fiesta, la abuela no puede negarse— dijo Hao viendo a Anna a los ojos. Ella se puso un poco nerviosa aun que no se permitió demostrarlo, esa penetrante mirada… y lo tenía tan cerca, el se sentó en la orilla de su cama, alado de ella pero ella se corrió asía el otro lado._

—_¿Cómo me comprometería con un acecino?— ella aun sentía ese sentimiento de odio por Hao, sabía que no tenía por que, ella ya no era la prometida de Yoh, en todo caso Tamaho es la que debería sentir ese odio no ella, pensó con amargura_

—_sabes, aun recuerdo tu expresión cuando me dijiste que jamás me lo perdonarías— y era verdad, a el le perseguía ese recuerdo, como los bellos ojos negros de Anna se clavaron en los suyos radiando odio_

—_y yo aun recuerdo cuando dijiste que quemarías cada una de nuestras almas_

—_¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? Si acababas de decirme que nunca me perdonarías por culpa de Yoh— la ultima palabra Hao la dijo con un poco de despreció que no pudo ocultar, es que se parecía tanto a ella, pero a la vez eran diferentes, pero ahora no la va a perder y menos por culpa de su hermanito— pero no vine a discutir el pasado, vendré en dos días_

_Dicho eso se paro y antes de que Anna pudiera siquiera mover un músculo, Hao se acerco y le dio un fugas beso en la mejilla y rápidamente desapareció por la ventana_

Ahora ese es el día, sabía que en la noche se encontraría con Hao en su habitación. Pero no sabía que hacer, tal vez le pregunte a Pilika.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia abajo, sabía que la habitación de Pilika estaba asta el otro lado cerca de la de Ren… Sonrió, le daba risa como Pilika se ponía nerviosa cuando Ren estaba en la misma habitación. Era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían sonreír en estos días

* * *

Pilika estaba acostada en su cama cambiándole al televisor, estaba nerviosa. Ren estaba en la puerta de enfrente y eso la hacia querer brincar por la ventana e irse, es que le daba tanta pena y mas por que no se atreve a decirle nada, se traba cuando lo intenta o siempre esta Jun viéndolos con ojos picaros poniéndola mas nerviosa o Anna viéndola con reproche por no hacer nada aunque podría jurar que por dentro se a de reír, pensó con desesperación.

No había nada que le quitara de la cabeza a Ren, le cambiaba y solo estaban las noticias, telenovelas, noticias, telenovelas, chismes, telenovelas. Estaba estresándose, tal ves aria lo mismo que Anna y leería para quitárselo de la mente, por que un que la rubia negara que por eso leía, Pilika se dio cuanta como de repente después de lo de Yoh, no soltaba los libros.

Suspiro y le cambio de canal, y vio a un chavo muy guapo anunciando los grandes éxitos del pop, pensó que sería interesante y aparte podría poner atención al chico guapo de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes.

—_Y ahora una de las canciones que fueron muy sonadas por Christina Aguilera, esto es Falsas esperanzas— _Anuncio el chico guapo de la televisión. Luego salio un concierto donde Christina salía con un lindo conjunto rosa.

Aunque Pilika trato de no pensar en el, no pudo se quedo pensando en lo que paso en la playa. Es que fue tan repentino, nunca se espero una reacción así por parte de Len y menos que la fuera a besar, pero ¿si le gustaba, por que no lo dijo desde el principio? ¡Hombres!

Pero algo de repente la inquieto, ¿Alguna vez tuvo novia? nunca menciono una. Pero y ¿si todo es mentira? O tal vez es verdad pero no esta segura, es decir ella no sabe mucho de eso de el amor… ¿estoy enamorada? Hay Dios debo estar loca.

_No me des falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes no_

_No me digas cuánto es que me amas_

_No te creo no_

Ahora Pilika resto atención a la canción, no es que no la aya oído antes pero…

_Pero si tú estás hablando en serio_

_Yo te escucho amor_

_Y te pongo a prueba por un tiempo_

_Es mi condición_

_Por eso nene_

Pilika casi se cae de la cama al querer buscar una pluma y un lápiz, ¡quería esa canción! Esculco en su buró y saco una hoja y una pluma después de haber sacado la mitad de su contenido.

Escribió estrepitosamente el nombre, luego la pondría en su reproductor. Luego volvió el mismo muchacho guapo y Pili se sentó el la orilla de la cama a ver que otra canción le sale, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba por su puerta

-¿Puedo pasar Pilika?- vio a Anna asomar su cabeza

-Claro pasa

-Pili, necesito hablar contigo- Pili abrió un poco los ojos y le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento alado de ella- Hao me vino a ver hace unas noches

-¿Qué?- Pilika abrió sus ojos y la boca casi se le va a el suelo, ¿Cómo le asía Hao Asakura para entrar a un lugar sin ser detectado?- y ¿que te dijo? ¿Te acoso? ¿Lo besaste verdad? ¡¿Te gusta?! Si es así no te culpo por que no esta nada mal

-¿me oyes primero?

-Oh si, lo siento- dijo Pilika al darse cuenta que se puso a hablar muy rápido y Anna sonreía internamente- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que si quería ser su prometida

-…-

-…-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Pilika poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Y que dijiste?!

-Por eso estoy aquí- Anna le explico todo lo que hablaron Hao y ella. La verdad Anna no se sentía nada cómoda hablando de eso, ella normalmente es muy reservada pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, aun que jamás lo admitiría

—Pero ¿en la misma fiesta? —Anna solo se limito a asentir. Pilika se paro y salio corriendo del cuarto, regreso después de once minutos un poco agitada

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, pero tu tienes que decirle a Jun— Pilika entro con un montón de revistas que le pidió a Jun prestadas

—aun no he dicho que si— contesto secamente

-Por si las dudas

Se puso a ojear las revistas pero Anna no prestaba la más minima atención

— ¿Crees que debamos llevar vestido largo o corto? ¿Podremos llevar de esas faldas que se están usando ahorita? —Pilika murmuraba pero no esperaba respuesta alguna, sabía que Anna estaba un poco molesta

— ¡Mira! Podrías ponerte este y darle celos a Yoh— Anna solo volteo de reojo y después puso los ojos en blanco, Pilika le acababa de enseñar un vestido que para su criterio, parecía un bikini rojo con falda que solo lo sostenía unos tirantes— esta bien, ese no

Siguió viendo fotos, le enseñaba a Anna algunos vestidos pero ella no decía nada, aun que apreciaba el esfuerzo de Pilika no quería que la presionaran, nunca se le dio demostrar sus sentimientos

—Anna… creo que deberías considerar la propuesta de Hao, quiero decir, tal vez solo necesitas tiempo o tal vez no te quieres casar, yo en lo personal me comprometería mas grande pero piénsalo ¿Qué esperas? ¿A que Yoh rompa su compromiso? Anna, el te quiere pero…

—no, el solo se acostumbro a mi, nada mas— dijo Anna con frialdad, como si no le importara pero aun que disimulaba muy bien, no es fácil engañarse a si mismo

—Chicas, ¿Les ofrezco algo?— pregunto Jun asomando su cabeza por la puerta

—tengo que decirte algo Jun

* * *

—Hola Anna — ella estaba sentada en la cama, esperaba esa voz desde hace mas de tres horas

—Hao— fue la única respecta de Anna. Hao sonrío ligeramente; estaba sentado en la ventana de Anna con una cajita en el bolsillo

—Dime Anna— Hao se le acerco, pero Anna no se movía de su lugar. El la tomo de la mano e hizo que se parara, tomo la cajita y la abrió— ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? —Anna lo miro fijamente, aun que su cara solo se podía ver frialdad absoluta, por dentro estaba nerviosa ¡Quien pensaría que Hao Asakura aria eso! Es decir, si piensas en un joven que desde los nueve se encargaba de conseguir seguidores y mataba gente. Jamás s te pasaría por la mente que llegara con un gran anillo a proponerte matrimonio, ella a lo mucho esperaba que el le preguntara por su decisión, ella se negaba a toda costa y lo obligaba a que se largara ¡No esto! Pero aun que la cara de Hao tenía una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos eran los mismos: penetrantes y arrogantes. Pero esa sonrisa… sintió que se le arrugo el corazón, era tan parecida a la de Yoh, pero el nunca llego con un anillo, nunca le pregunto si en verdad quería casarse con el

—Acepto— Hao sonrió más pronunciadamente y saco el anillo **(1) **y lo deslizo por el dedo de Anna

* * *

— ¡Corre Pili, acaban de llegar los vestidos! —Jun estaba entrando a la mansión Tao y se fue corriendo a la sala. Dejo cinco cajas muy largas.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Acababa de llegar Len junto con Horo, parecía que estuvieron entrenando por que ninguno de los dos traía camisa y estaban cubiertos de sudor. Len traía solo sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos, Horo traía unas bermudas negras y sus botas.

— Len, acaban de legar los vestidos y sus trajes— Jun los volteo a ver y casi les da un infarto. Ella, Anna y Pilika estubieron toda la mañana arreglandose, solo les faltaban los vestidos que acababan de llegar; Y ahora llegan Horo y Ren sin cambiarse y todos sudados— ¡Ren, como pueden estar así!

—No iremos— dijo firmemente Horo-Horo— no iremos a ver como nuestro amigo es infeliz viendo a Anna comprometerse con su hermano ¡Que intento matarlo!

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es razón para que no vallas a la fiesta del compromiso de Yoh. Deja de ser tan infantil— dijo una voz cargada de frialdad e indiferencia. Anna venía bajando las escaleras acompañada de Pilika, esta segunda al ver a Ren sin camisa se sonrojo un poco pero no bajo la cabeza, no después de lo que paso cuando Anna anuncio su compromiso

_Todos estaban sentados en el comedor. Como de costumbre Jun estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Ren estaba a su derecha y le seguia Horo; A su izquierda estaba Anna y luego Pilika_

—_Tengo que comunicarles algo— Anna había dejado de comer su fruta con yogurt— me casare con Hao_

_Pilika sonrió ante la decisión de su amiga, no le caía nada bien Hao pero no quería ver a Anna triste; Horo en cambió dejo caer su tenedor y vio con los ojos y la boca abierta a Anna, Ren la miro seriamente, no entendía la decisión de la rubia. El estaba seguro de que Anna sufría por Yoh aun que no lo demostrara y que despreciaba a Hao por casí matar a Yoh; Jun por otra parte se mostro sorprendida al principio, Anna había dicho que no sabía si le diría que si, que lo mas probable es que le diga que se large. "Hao debió de haber echo algo bien"_

—_Te felicito Anna— dijeron Jun y Pilika. Esto logro sacar a Horo de su shock_

— _¡Estas loca! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Yoh?_

—_Hermano, ella ya no esta comprometida con Yoh, en todo caso el fue el culpable_

—_No estamos buscando culpables Pilika, ¡Hao intento matarnos a todos!— Horo se había puesto de pie, pero Ren lo hizo que se sentara_

—_Siéntate Horo-Horo, en eso tienen razón pero…—ahora la mirada de Ren cambio de Horo a Anna, ella se la devolvió sin emoción alguna— ¿Por qué lo haces?_

—_no tengo por que darte explicaciones_

Después de eso Horo se puso a gritar que estaba loca y le dijo lo mismo a su hermana. Desde entonces no se dirigen la palabra salvo Jun y Ren.

—no soy infantil, pero se me hace una locura

—Horo, Yoh te invito. No le puedes hacer eso— le dijo Jun intentando hacer entrar en razón a Horo— mira aquí esta tu traje y el tuyo Ren— se acerco y les entrego sus respectivos trajes

—Que quede claro que solo iré por que apoyare a Yoh— dicho esto se fue a su habitación.

Ren soltó un gruñido. Después de pensar entendió la razón por la cual Anna acepto, Hao la convenció y con un poco de ayuda de Pilika. El desde el principio noto el enojo de la hermana pequeña de su amigo con la noticia del compromiso de Yoh, así que lo más probable es que Pilika le dijera que aceptara. Pero dudaba que Anna fuera tan influenciable, tal vez Hao debió haber echo algo para hacer cambiar de opinión a la itako

* * *

Pilika estaba emocionada viendo el hermoso anillo de Anna. Las tres mujeres estaban en la habitación de Anna terminando de cambiarse

—Esta hermoso el anillo Anna—decía Pili fascinada

Solo Pilika y Jun estaban listas, a Anna todavía la estaba pintando un maquillista que Jun trajo. Las tres estaban muy hermosas, Pilika llevaba un vestido **(2)** café con un escote en forma de corazón con los bordes azul claro, era ceñido al cuerpo asta el inicio del muslo y terminaba con vuelo, el maquillista le había delineado los ojos y se le veían preciosos y su cabello suelto y en rulos. Jun llevaba un vestido **(2)** gris oscuro, le dejaba descubierta la espalda y era también un poco ceñido al cuerpo y tenía un broche a la altura del muslo y su cabello lo tenía peinado como siempre.

—Si quieres le puedo decir a Ren que te compre uno parecido- dijo Jun burlonamente haciendo que Pilika se pusiera roja asta la medula

— ¡Jun! Obvio no, yo no pienso casarme— dijo volteando la cara y cruzando los brazos

— ¿Eres la novia del Joven Ren? ¡Que linda pareja hacen! —pregunto el muchacho que estaba maquillando a Anna. Jun se empezó a reír y a Anna se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo Pilika de un color comparable al de un tomate

Anna se levanto cuando ya habían terminado de maquillarla y se vio en el espejo, traía puesto un bello vestido rosa **(2) **con decoraciones con piedras abajo del busto y el escote en forma de corazón, dejaba al descubierto casi toda su espalda, su cabello estaba lacio y brillante

—Bueno, ya es hora de ir a la limusina. Los chicos deben estar ya abajo—decía Jun viendo su reloj.

Se despidieron de Patrik, y se dirigieron hacia la entrada

* * *

Horo y Ren estaban en la entrada esperando a las tres tardadas mujeres

—No entiendo como le hacen para tardarse tanto—decía con fastidio Horo-Horo

—Quien sabe, mi hermana siempre se tar…—Ren intento terminar la frase pero se quedo en el intento cuando volteo a ver la escalera y vio a Pilika bajar, se veía muy hermosa con su cabello azul en ondas. No pudo evitar verla de arriba a bajo sin disimilar

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —pregunto Horo al ver a Ren viendo fijamente hacia las escaleras, pero luego vio que venían bajando su hermana, Jun y Anna— ¡Pilika! ¡Por que diablos traes eso puesto! —Pilika puso los ojos en blanco

—Hay Horo no seas exagerado se ve hermosa— dijo Jun con fastidio pero en la ultima palabra volteo a ver a Ren con una ceja alzada haciendo que el bufara y se volteara

Después de convencer a Horo de que se callara se metieron a la limusina, Pilika volteaba a la ventana, no quería ver a Ren, se veía tan guapo con su traje **(2) **todo de negro y aun recuerda a Ren en la mañana se veía tan guapo ¡y eso que estaba sudado!

—Pilika

— ¿Que paso Anna?

—Ya legamos— Pilika se sonrojo y se bajo. Vieron la entrada de un gran salón blanco, todos ya estaban adrentro por lo que pusieron apreciar.

HOro con su traje igual al de Ren, que no le quedaba tan bien según Pilika, se fue y se llevo del brazo a su hermana, Ren y hizo lo mismo con Jun cuando vio salir a Hao

—Anita, que hermosa te ves— dijo Hao al verla, le tomo la mano donde estaba su anillo de compromiso y la beso

—Gracias— Anna contesto secamente y observo a su ahora prometido, estaba muy guapo con un traje blanco. Se fueron y entraron al salón; Anna sentía un nudo en el estomago y luego lo vio… estaba con un traje como el de su hermano, alto y con su pelo igual de desordenado, sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos se reconoció. Yoh veía a su Anita, en el brazo de Hao y…con un enorme anillo en el dedo, sintió como la sonrisa que traía se le desdibujaba al instante, pero pudo ver como en los ojos de la hermosa mujer que no había emoción alguna, pero pudo ver un poco de rencor detrás de su barrera de hielo.

Anna no podía creer ver a Yoh con Tamaho en su brazo, ella traía un vestido censillo rojo **(2) **que se le veía medio extraño co su cabello rosa. Aunque eso le hizo ver con un poco de rencor a Yoh le sorprendió ver como a Yoh se le iba la sonrisa al verla entrar "_tal vez no esperaba que le arruinara la nochecita_" pero también le llamo la atención ver que su mirada era bacía a pesar de haber visto una sonrisa hace unos segundos.

—Vinieron gente que seguramente recordaras —dijo Hao en tono burlón, pero en realidad trataba de ocultar su enojo al ver como el idiota de su hermano no quitaba la vista de Anna, y es que estaba muy hermosa con su vestido rosa y su cabello largo— Ellas son Matilda Matisse, Marion Phauna, y Kanna Bismarch

Anna saludo a las tres chicas, pero la tal Marion se le hizo conocida, pero no le tomo importancia.

* * *

— ¡Pilika! Que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías — Lyserg se acerco a pilita y la saludo, traía un traje negro con la camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Pudo ver lo guapa y hermosa que se veía esa noche— que linda te ves

— Si si si, calladito te ves mas bonito —dijo Horo irritado

—Ya hermano, no seas infantil— dijo Pilika irritada, pero luego vio como Ren estaba parado alado de su hermana y la veía fijamente con el seño fruncido

— ¿Me permitirías bailar con tu hermana Horo? —pregunto cortésmente ya que no quería que Horo se enojara

—Ya que

Tomo de la mano a Pilika y se fueron al centro a bailar junto otras parejas

—No entiendo como estas aquí— comento Pilika al darse cuenta de que Hao y Lyserg estaban en la misma sala, au que era enorme pero era el mismo lugar

—Pues de el me puedo encargar luego pero no ahora que estas tu— Pilika se sonrojo un poco. Los dos bailaban acompasadamente una canción lenta— aun que creo que no soy el único que piensa así

— ¿De que hablas?— Lyserg con un leve movimiento de su cabeza le señalo algo, volteo y vio a Jun riendo por lo bajo alado de Ren que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y viéndola con el seño muy marcado. Provocando que Pilika se sonrojara mucho

—Y por lo que veo el se gano tu afecto— dijo Lyserg un poco melancólico

—no, bueno yo…

—no, no tienes que darme explicaciones y sabes te ayudare

— ¿Cómo?— Lyserg se acerco a su oído y le susurro un pequeño plan que hizo sonreír a Pilika. Lyserg si que era un buen chico y muy buen amigo—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Lyserg, eres muy buena persona. Espero que encuentres a alguien

—Si bueno de eso nos preocupamos luego, tal vez baya a Estados Unidos e invite a Megan Fox a salir, pero de mientas hay que empezar ¿Te parece?

—Encantada— dijo Pilika riendo. Ella y Lyserg se pusieron a hablar y luego el le describía detalladamente la cara de Ren para que no tuviera que voltear

—Ahora Jun, al parecer, lo esta molestando y el me ve con profundo desprecio— Pilika se reía mientras bailaba con Lyserg. El provocaba a Ren viéndolo burlonamente haciendo que el menor de los Tao casi rompiera la copa de vino que tenía en su mano.

—Eso te pasa por lento— le decía Jun a su hermano

—Déjame en paz—le ordeno Ren, pero solo logro que su hermana se riera de el

— ¡Celoso! Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para verte así— dijo divertida al ver la cara de su hermano— Tal ves deba avisarle a mama que ya teniente prospecto de nuera y a papa de heredera de la dinastía Tao. Si no es que Lyserg te gana claro— Jun estaba consiente de que estaba provocando a Ren, pero sabía que las miradas de Lyserg eran mas falsas, pero su hermano al no estar en sus cinco sentidos por culpa de los celos no lo nota

— Por que no mejor te vas a buscar a tu zombie y me dejas tranquilo

— Por que, mi querido hermano, el llegara en un rato y de mientras no me quiero perder esto

—Muy Graciosa

* * *

Anna saludaba cortésmente a todos los presentes, pero no podía evitar echarle una miradita a Yoh. El también saludaba a todos pero no con mucho entusiasmo, al contrario de Tamaho que parecía como si estuviera en el cielo y abrazaba a Yoh cada que podía, eso aun que se regañaba a si misma, hacía que le hirviera la sangre

—Yoh, te presento a mi _prometida_. Aunque creo que ya se conocían— dijo Hao burlonamente remarcando la palabra prometida y al ver como su hermano perdía cualquier emoción que puso haber en sus ojos, sonrío

—Encantado— dijo viendo a los ojos a Anna y con un poco de sarcasmo que sorprendió a la itako, Yoh nunca hablaba así— y espero que sean muy felices juntos— dijo sin emoción en su voz, luego fue a platicar con Horo-Horo

—Anna ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?—era la abuela de Yoh y Hao

—Claro— Se soltó inmediatamente de Hao y se fue tras la anciana. Salieron del salón y caminaron por los jardines asta llegar a una banca

—Anna quiero hablarte de algo—dijo tomando asiento y Anna la imito

—Sobre que

—sobre Yoh

—Creo que eso deberías tratarlo con Tamaho, el ya no es mi responsabilidad—dijo con un poco de dureza, que no paso desapercibida por la anciana

—Estoy segura, pero es algo que te concierne. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que tardamos tanto en mandar la invitación para el compromiso de Yoh?

—No

—Yoh había desaparecido, lo buscamos y asta el segundo día apareció. Desde entonces no es el mismo

—Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo— aun que Anna trataba de sonar indiferente no podía dejar de preguntarse que tiene que ver con ella todo eso, pero quería saber

—El regreso muy cambiado, ya no sonríe como antes y es muy serio

—Se acostumbrara

— ¿Enserio lo crees?—Anna iba a contestar pero Kino se le adelanto— ¿nunca te as preguntado por que siempre hemos dicho que tu e Yoh se complementan?

—No— Anna seguía manteniendo su tono neutro pero Kino que la conocía mejor sabía que en realidad su respuesta era si

—Tu y el son muy diferentes pero a la ves los une algo, el tiene la tranquilidad y tu la fuerza pero el siempre cuidara de ti, al igual que tu de el. Desde niños el era el único que podía sacarte una sonrisa o asta hacerte llorar— Anna sentía como se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta pero no dejaba ver su debilidad

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver—dijo con dificultad pero logro que pareciera que lo decía con indiferencia

—No es el momento que sepas, pero quiero que pienses lo que te dije

Dicho esto se paro y dejo a Anna sola, ella se quedo viendo hacia en frente intentando contener las lagrimas, pero una pequeña y solitaria se le escapo

CONTINUARA

Eeh! Que onda, ya volví ajajá y ahora no me tarde tanto y esta mas largo wuii aajaj me inspire ajaj sip sOn la 1:32 (Mexico) y yO aCtualizandO y contestando reviews xD

El **(1) y (2) **lOs encontraran en mi perfil, el anillo esta bien bonito! Ajaja

Espero que les aya gustado! A mi me emociono en unas partes, derepente me sale lo cursi xD que no es muy seguido mas que aquí ajajajajjaa sOi cursi wui! Okei bueno no ajaja

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y espero sus reviews ;) un saludO a tdOz!!

Un besote cuídense byE


	21. Chapter 21 Te gusta mi hermana

21- Te gusta mi hermana

—Anita, que bueno que vuelves. Sigue el Vals de los novios—Le dijo Hao a Anna en cuanto la vio entrar al salón

—Bien, ¿Qué canción bailara tu hermano y su futura esposa?—contesto Anna con un poco de sarcasmo en su fría voz, pero Hao noto un poco de acides.

—Que graciosa Anita—dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola para llevarla en medio de la pista.

Todos los invitados hicieron un círculo alrededor del centro del salón. Cuando Yoh entro con Tamao al círculo, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Anna. Se veía tan incomoda, aun que solo el podía notarlo ya que ella traía puesta su mascara de frialdad.

Pilika veía a Anna preocupada, sabía que le dolía lo que estaba pasando aun que no lo demuestre. Como admira a Anna por su fuerza, ella en cambio se hubiera puesto a llorar como loca y odiaría a Tamao.

Pilika por mas que trataba ser imparcial no podía, su hermano la había regañado un par de veces y Liserg se reía de ver las miradas de odio que le dirigía a la chica de cabellos rosados, que se veía muy feliz alado de Yoh. También Yoh no se libro de una de las miradas, pero Pilika que sorprendió al ver como el castaño estaba muy cambiado. Ella que no era muy observadora lo podía ver, el sonreía escasa vez y no le prestaba mucha atención a la muchacha que estaba alado suyo.

Se puso alado de Liserg y se puso a ver a las parejas bailar, empezó una canción que reconocio inmediatamente. Y no pudo evitar ver a Ren de reojo, que estaba con los bazos cruzados y el seño fruncido; Sonrió imaginando que estaba así por el hecho de que Liserg tenía su brazo en sus hombros.

Anna volteo a ver a Yoh de reojo, el estaba con la vista baja y o sonreía, Tamao en cambio se veía muy feliz. No pudo evitar recordar del sueño que tuvo en la playa, y que desde entonces no a dejado de tener sueños que tengan que ver con el o que aparezca Yoh. Le molesto pensar eso y desvió la mirada y se topo con la de Hao, este le sonrió pero ella lo ignoro y volteo

Pilika volteo a ver a Ren otra vez y ahora tenía la boca fruncida, se sonrojo recordando la vez que Ren la beso, ella soñó algo extraño y desde entonces siempre lo sueña, no sabe si es referente a el pero todo empezó cuando el la beso y se estremecía al recordar lo que salía, (aun que nunca lo diga y regañe a su hermano que por su culpa nunca se va a casar) por que le daba un poco de pánico el matrimonio.

_Pilika iba caminando por un parque, nunca lo avía visto antes. Caminaba por un estrecho sendero de sementó, sentía la sensación de que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que._

_Pilika desesperada aumenta la velocidad de su caminata, sentía la necesidad de encontrar ese algo… Camino un poco más y llego a una fuente. Era blanca, lisa y brillante como el marfil, estaba en el centro de un circulo de sementó y alrededor avía muchas flores y rosas de todos colores. La fuente era un círculo y en medio tenía un pequeño pedestal de piedra y una niña parada sobre el, de cabellos largos y sostenía un cuadro con algo escrito, todo de un bello marfil._

_Pilika se acercó y leyó lo que decía la piedra _**"el amor es como el viento, no puede verlo, pero si sentirlo" **y mas abajo venía otra inscripción:

**"Fue, recuerdo que pensé, el paseo más difícil que alguien alguna vez tuvo que hacer.  
****Fue en todos los sentidos, un paseo para recordar.  
****Así, el verdadero paseo para recordar… Es el camino hacia el altar"**

Yoh volteó a ver a Anna y a Hao, el la miraba y sonreía, pero ella solo lo miraba y luego miraba a los de a su alrededor. Pensó en que nunca tuvieron una fiesta como esa o nunca planearon una… Tuvo que desviar su mirada de la de Anna por que Tamao se aclaro la garganta intentando llamar su atención y por que Hao lo vio con cara de advertencia, juraría que Anna supo el instante en el que la volteó a ver, pero no lo volteaba a ver.

—Que linda noche, me alegra de que todos estén aquí—dijo Tamao con voz dulce. Yoh pensó en no contestarle pero no tenía por que ser descortés

—Si, tienes razón—dijo Yoh tratando de sonar animado mientras bailaba con la chica de cabello rosa. Pero ella estaba, un que no lo dijera, un poco celosa de la presencia de Anna. No es que le cayera mal, para nada, pero siempre la superaba en todo; Cuado llego al salón del brazo de Hao, pudo ver como le cambiaba la expresión a Yoh, un que ya sabían que iban a venir. Pero Tamao no podía de dejar de sentirse mal, ella esperaba impresionar a Yoh con el lindo vestid que se compro, pero nunca menciono nada, y llega Anna que se veía muy bonita con su vestido rosa… Siempre la superaba y estaba claro que tenía el corazón de Yoh.

La canción termino y Hao le dio un beso a Anna en la mejilla, ese gesto provoco muchas reacciones con los invitados

—Que gusto me da por el Señor Hao—dijo Matti con una gran sonrisa, Kanna asintió y Marion no dijo nada.

Unos metros mas Ryu estaba con cara de compungido viendo a Doña Anna con el despreciable de Hao y el pobre Don Yoh triste, y para colmo Liserg estaba abrazando a Pilika.

—Manta, ¿Por qué crees que Doña Anna hace esto?— pregunto Ryu a el pequeño Manta que estaba a su derecha

—Pues, no se. Pero me sorprende mucho su actitud, y sabes que no es fácil adivinar las intenciones de Anna—dijo un poco triste Manta por su amigo y por Anna, que avía aprendido a quererla así de mandona

—Pues no se pero creo que es una traidora—dijo Horo Horo viendo a Anna con los brazos cruzados

—Opino igual que Horo, pero también creo que la güerita tiene sus razones pues

—Yoh esta muy extraño— comento Jun preocupada a su hermano

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si ves a la persona que quieres con tu hermano loco, que intento matarte?—pregunto Ren con ironía

—Ren… No digas eso, sabes que Anna no es la mala de la pelicula, y de todos modos ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente te dicen que tu compromiso se cancela por que tu prometido ahora esta comprometido con otra?

Ren ya no dijo nada por que sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así no sabía por que Anna acepto casarse con Hao.

Pero mas aya, estaba la hermana pequeña de Horo y Liserg ablando de ello

— ¿Cómo Anna se pudo comprometer con un ser tan despreciable como Hao?—pregunto Liserg un poco incrédulo y con desprecio

—Anna no habla mucho de eso

—Pero la última vez que los vi, ella era la prometida de Yoh ¿Por qué le hizo eso?

—No fue culpa de Anna—dijo Pilika duramente—Yoh fue el que se comprometió con Tamao, y aun que Anna no lo demostrara, le dolió mucho

Luego Pilika se acerco a Anna cuando ya avía terminado el baile. La abrazo y Anna le regreso el abrazo

—Espero que seas muy feliz—le dijo mientras estaban abrasadas. A Pilika se le aguaron los ojos y se separo de la rubia. Anna la vio y sonrió tenuemente

—Gracias

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos—dijo Hao cortésmente y sonriéndole. Pilika le sonrío, si iba a ser el futuro esposo de su amiga, pues le tenía que caer bien

—No hay por que, pero si le haces algo a Anna… Mi hermano te ara puré—dijo en tono de "amenaza"—y Anna también—lo último lo dijo más de broma. Pero Hao se empezó a reír desde que dijo que Horo lo aria puré

—No será necesario—dijo Hao burlón. Luego se les unió Jun para desearles suerte y todos los demás seguidores de Hao.

Pero unos metros a la izquierda estaban Horo, Ren, Manta, Ryu y Liserg con Yoh

—Buena suerte hermano—le decía Horo mientras lo abrazaba. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, liego llegaron las cinco Lilys y lo felicitaron

—Pero ¿Tu no eras el prometido de la rubia?—pregunto Shalona

—Oh discúlpela Don Yoh, es una ignorante—dijo rápidamente Ryu

—Oye, a quien le dices ignorante. Pero como sea, ¿que hace Hao aquí?—pregunto viendo de reojo a Hao

— ¡Príncipe Liserg!

—Hola Milly. Pensé que ya me avías dejado de decir así—dijo un poco divertido ver como la "pequeña" Milly, ya de pequeña no tiene nada

—Claro que no, siempre serás el príncipe Liserg—dijo con una gran sonrisa

Yoh veía todo con una inusual indiferencia, miraba de repente hacia donde estaba Anna y de repente sus miradas se cruzaban pero Yoh siempre la desviaba.

Tamao llego y tomo del brazo a Yoh

— ¿Esta todo bien?— le pregunto Tamao al castaño que solo le prestaba un poco de atención

—Si, todo bien

* * *

Anna estaba bailando con Hao una canción lenta, mucha gente también bailaba y otra platicaba

— ¿Te diviertes? —pregunto Hao viéndola muy entretenido. Pero Anna no contesto, así que el mayo de los Asakura trato otra vez

— ¿Te dije que te vez hermosa? —no recibió respuesta alguna, así que opto por la que mas le gusta a el… hacerla enojar… y de paso a su hermanito. Se acerco a ella y le rozó el oído con sus labios, y sintió como ella se tensó al instante y sintió la mirada de su hermano clavada en su espalda

— ¿Por qué tan callada? —aun que no tubo respuesta, la mirada acecina que le dedico Anna, decía mas que mil palabras… la estaba molestando— sabes, deberíamos tener dos hijos y una hija, sería divertido tener una pequeña que me mire como tu y me saque de quicio

—Espero que encuentres a alguien que te de _tus _hijos—el sonrío triunfante, la estaba molestando y por fin ella le hablo

—Y también que haga que me esfuerce para que me hable, que sea rubia y mandona

—Deja de decir estupideces—dijo irritada, pero el seguía bailando como si nada y sonriéndole arrogantemente.

Yoh que bailaba con Tamao, estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de su hermano, y si no fuera por que la chica de cabellos rosados lo sostenía firmemente de la mano hubiera ido a golpear a su hermano por dos razones: le molesto de sobre manera que se le acercara, el nunca lo hizo…por idiota y miedoso y la segunda es que la estaba haciendo enojar, lo podía ver por tanto tiempo juntos y ahora estaba irritada. Daría lo que fuera por escuchar lo que le dice Hao para molestarla, así que intento leer sus labios pero lo único que logro es que se le fuera la sangre a los pies al intender la palabra "hijos" de la boca de Anna, ellos nunca habían hablado de hijos y ahora odiaba a su hermano por tener el valor de hablar de cosas que siempre quiso hablar con Anna.

—Sabes, estoy pensando en que nuestra luna de miel debería ser en un lugar como Miami—comentaba Hao despreocupado—pero luego tendré que espantar a los idiotas que intenten acercarse a ti—Anna decidió fingir que no escuchaba nada mientras el seguía con su monologo, por que no quería hacer escándalo—…Luego podremos comprar una casa y hacer un cuarto especial apara nuestra hija y otros dos para los otros dos niños.

Anna no le hacía caso asta que entendió por que el seguía hablando de lo que "harían" en futuro, Yoh estaba atrás de ellos bailando con Tamao, este había evitado por todos los medios no apretar la mano o la cintura de Tamaho así que se mordió a lengua. _"Ahora muy celoso pero bien que fue el primero en correr cuando le dieron la oportunidad" _pensó Anna con amargura y deseo poderse ir a su habitación en la mansión Tao y leer un libro a estar soportando esto, pero ella no iba a agachar la cabeza, siempre a sido fuerte y no lo dejara de ser.

* * *

—Te estoy vendo, ¿Esta claro?—dijo Horo amenazador apuntando con un dedo a Liserg que quería bailar con su hermana

—No lo dudo—dijo sonriente y Pilika puso los ojos en blanco

—Podrías de dejar de ser tan exagerado hermano—dijo con cansancio, siempre hacia lo mismo, aun que solo fueran a pedirle la hora

—No sería exagerado si fueras una niña normal y no te vistieras así—dijo señalando su vestido que estaba muy "revelador" según su hermano mayor

—Que quieras que me vista como monja es otra cosa

—Ren, ¿verdad que el vestido de Pilika esta bien? —pregunto Liserg viendo a el menor de los Tao con burla y como si lo retara. Ren se enfureció e iba a contestar pero Horo lo interrumpió

—Pues no estaría mal que te vistas como monja, andale ya vallan a bailar—dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Que seas un amargado es otra cosa—dijo Pilika optando a misma posición de su hermano, era sorprendente lo parecidos que eran

—No es cierto—dijo Horo indignado pero

—Creo que le gusta mi hermana el tonto este, ¿No crees?—le pregunto el Anu a Ren, pero la única respuesta que recibió de el fue un bufido y su seño fruncido mientras tenía los brazos cruzados—No te hagas, ya se que te gusta mi hermana—dijo Horo viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados y los brazos cruzados

CONTNUARA

jajaja lO siento, esta cortO pero es que lo quería dejar en suspenso jojo soy mala:P

espero que les este gustando el fic y muchas gracias a la gente que me deja un review y a la que no pero como quiera lo lee xD ajajaja

aa les abiso **pasen a votar a mi perfil por quien quieren que se quede Anna:D**

Bueno me retiro que ya son las 5:52 AM en Mexico y estoy agotada -.-

Un saludO a tods(:

Besos, nos leemos el siguiente Capi


	22. Chapter 22 perdedores

22- Perdedores

—Anna ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?—Manta había ido asta donde estaban Hao y Anna bailando. Necesitaba preguntarle

—Miren nada mas, pero si es el niño que no es un Shaman—dijo Hao con tono de burla. Viendo al pequeño Manta

— ¿Qué quieres Manta?

— ¿Podría ser en probado? —pregunto algo nervioso, preguntándose quien sería peor que se enojase, Hao o Anna… tal ves Anna

—Valla, pero que atrevido es el enano pero bueno no importa, solo ten cuidado con lo que dices—Hao dijo lo ultimo con amenaza en la voz, Manta tembló un poco y Anna se cruzo de brazos.

Anna siguió al pequeño Manta asía una de las mesas y tomaron asiento

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno Anna…yo

—Que quieres Manta

—Te quería preguntar que por que te comprometiste con Hao—Manta bajo la mirada, pero Anna lo seguía viendo con su mirada fría. Aun que espero unos segundos, no tuvo respuesta de la rubia—…Anna

—No te mentas Manta, se que quieres a Yoh pero no es de tu incumbencia

—p-pero—Anna no lo dejo terminar, se paro y se fue

Salió del salón y camino hasta llegar a la banca donde se había sentado con la abuela de Yoh y Hao, camino un poco más y llego a una fuente. Se sentó en la orilla y frunció el seño, _pero quien se cree que es, no sabe nada._

—Hola— Anna abrió los ojos, pero compuso su expresión, no la vería vulnerable—Espero que no te moleste un poco de compañía

—Hola—dijo secamente. Lo volteo a ver a los ojos y apretó un puño, pero no se noto por la poca luz—Yoh

—**No te hagas**, ya se que te gusta mi hermana—dijo Horo viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Ren abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Cómo alguien tan despistado como Horo se pudo dar cuenta? Pero antes de que Ren pudiera contestar Horo-Horo se puso a reír— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! —Ren lo miro sorprendido mientras Horo se partía de riza—Parecía como si te hubieran cachado una mentira— Ren gruño enojado y se cruzo de brazos—Parecía como si enserio te hubieras sorprendido, por que no te gusta ¿verdad?—ahora lo dijo con amenaza en la voz, provocando un bufido de Ren.

—Tus bromas siempre fueron peores que las de Chocolatin

—Hay no seas amargado, relájate—dijo Horo poniéndose los brazos detrás del cuello—No entiendo por que estas tan irritado— Ren solo desvió la mirada, pero lo que vio solo lo hizo enojar mas. Pilika estaba platicando alegremente con Liserg

—Y dime ¿Qué paso con los Soldados X?—pregunto Pilika dándole un sorbo al ponche que Liserg le trajo

—Pues, me separe de ellos y ahora soy inspector

—Ya veo, eran un poco extraños—dijo recordando a Jeanne, como se metía en su caja llena de espinas. Liserg sonrió ante el comentario de Pilika

—Solo querían hacer el bien—Pilika solo asintió por que sabía que Liserg y ella tenían una forma de ver muy diferente con respecto a los Soldados X.

—Dime Pilika, ¿Ya pensaste en como decirle a tu hermano que te gusta uno de sus amigos?—Pilika lo volteo a ver sorprendida, por que tenía razón, nunca lo había pensado

—Pues…no—Sabía que se pondría histérico, nunca le gusto pensar en que a Pilika le podía gustar alguien, y siempre espantaba a todos sus pretendientes

—Es muy celoso, verdad

—Si—contesto un poco sonrosada—Siempre amenazaba a todos los de la aldea, aun que Kororo siempre lo miraba feo y yo lo regañaba siempre hacía lo mismo—dijo sonriendo un poco, recordando como se ponía su hermano

—Entiendo—dijo riendo un poco. Pero sintió la mirada de alguien, cuando volteo vio a Ren Tao viéndolo con el seño fruncido— Ahora no voltees. Ren esta viendo hacía haca, sígueme la corriente— Pilika se sonrojo y luego asintió.

Liserg se acerco un poco y le tomo un mechón y lo puso detrás de su oreja, eso provoco que Pilika se pusiera un poco rosa. Ren que veía todo de lejos gruño y se fue asía la mesa de comidas a tomar un poco de ponche

—Mira Mary, es uno de los perdedores que trataba de detener al señor Hao—Ren volteo molesto por que le llamaron perdedor. Vio a una muchacha de cabello corto y de un color naranja, con ojos negros y una muchacha de cabellos largos y rubios, con unos ojos verdes.

—Mary lo recuerda, es uno de los amigos de Yoh Asakura—dijo Marion Phauna

— ¿Que quieren ustedes dos?

—Mary no entiende como el señor Hao esta en el mismo salón con estos perdedores—dijo Marion a Matti.

Marion recordaba perfectamente la vez que estuvo en la playa, había hablado con Yoh y su amiga con Ren. Pero solo lo hizo por una razón que se negaba a decirle a alguien, y menos a Matti o a Kanna.

— ¡A quien le dices perdedor! Si mal no recuerdo a ustedes tres las vencimos en el torneo de los Shamanes—dijo irritado Ren, lo estaban sacando de sus casillas

—Hablar con un perdedor se le esta haciendo aburrido a Mary—dijo Marion con tono aburrido. Ren ya rechinaba los dientes, estaba a punto de sacar su lanza cuando alguien le hablo

—Ren, pero que haces hablando con esas dos—llego Horo con el seño fruncido junto con Chocolove

—Pero si son las locas que nos intentaron matar en el torneo—dijo Choco colocándose alado de Ren, quedando a su izquierda de Ren y a la derecha de este estaba Horo

— ¡Ja! Como si ustedes pudieran vencernos— dijo Matilda en tono burlón, pero Marion seguía con su expresión aburrida

— ¡Pero que dices! —dijo Horo enojado levantando el puño. Matti le sonrió burlonamente y Marion bufo. Pero no recibieron respuesta alguna los tres jóvenes por que, Matti y Marion ya se estaban hiendo

—Hay pero que pesaditas—dijo Choco tomando uno de los bocadillos de la mesa

—Si, lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de pesada—dijo Horo metiéndose un canapé en la boca. Ren que estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados, abrió uno y vio a Horo con mirada inquisitiva, y Choco lo vio con una mirada parecida a la de Ren.

— ¿Bonita? Ja, que curioso, pensé que eran dos ¿De quien hablas? —pregunto Ren, haciendo que Horo se volviera de un tono rosado.

—**Cuanto falta**—pregunto observando el paisaje por la ventana del auto

—No mucho, ya estamos por llegar—se escucho una risita dulce

—Me alegro, hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos

—Mire, ese es el salón

—Ya te dije que no me hables de usted, háblame de tu—volvió a decir con una dulce voz.

CONTINUARA

Hola!! Ajaja si, lo deje en suspensO Otra vez jO! Que creen que le dira Yoh a Anna? :o y Hao?? Tsss pObre Anna, y quien es la de la risa dulce?? Mmm nO se léanlo en el siguiente capi!!

Ajajaja lO sientO si me tarde es qe estoy viendo una anime que al prinCipiO nO me llamo la atención pero no se por que la empese a ver y me traume *.* la recOmiendO por si nO la an visto es Vampire Knight enseriO qe no sabes a quien irle (en mi CasO) jajajaja

Hablando de irle a alguien,, Cheque las votaciones y déjenme decirles que la diferenta es de UN VOTO!

As;i que métanse a votar!! Y les dire un truCo xD ja sOi mala… para lOs qe no tienen cuenta en pueden votar muchas veCes y para los qe si nada mas una vez, (: así qe si quieren votar muchas veces sálganse de su cuenta jo!

Y aparte demaciado que hacer T_T hOy iba a actualisar temprano pero por culpa de -darkywitch cOn su fiC de todo puede Cambia,, me entretube y nO lO subi jeje esqe les CuentO es un fiC qe ya les hab;ia menCiOnadO,, tipO sale un triangulO amOrOsO y sale Hao celOsO, Anna indecisa, Yoh despistado y viven en la misma casa! y tiene Anna qe decidirce por uno de los dos y CreO qe les enCantara a las Fans de Hao y a las de Yoh pues el prinCipiO esta de que :O y luegO Hao deke :O y te quedas deque :O

Creo que me entienden ajajajajja xD así que regañenla a ella o lean su fiC :D a mi me gusta muCho y dejenle un review diCiendOle qe haO sexy esta sexy xD ajajajaja

Okey buenO ya ajajajja

Me despidO! nOs leemOs en el siguiente Capi que prOmetO qe nO estara tan cOrtO ajajaa

es que lo queria dejar en suspensoO :D

nOs leemOs luegO byE!


	23. Chapter 23  ¡Hombres! Nadie los entiende

23- ¡Hombres! Nadie los entiende

—Hola—dijo secamente. Lo volteo a ver a los ojos y apretó un puño, pero no se noto por la poca luz—Yoh

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunto Yoh, parándose alado de ella. Espero respuesta, pero Anna no se la dio, así que mejor se quedo parado—Y… ¿Cómo estas? —espero unos segundos a una respuesta pero le contestaron con una pregunta que el no esperaba

— ¿Qué quieres? —Yoh se tenso al reconocer el tono de Anna, era frió pero ese tono solo lo usaba cuando estaba enojada

—Solo quería saber como estabas—dijo un poco triste. Anna lo volteo a ver, provocando que Yoh se asustara por la hostilidad en su mirada, triste por como lo veía y una enorme decepción

—Bien—contesto Anna secamente y volteo su vista a la fuente, no quería verlo mas ¡Que se fuera!

Yoh se quedo parado, solo viendo a Anna con su vestido rosa y la luz de la luna brillando en su cabello, pero ella solo veía el agua aun que estaba consiente de la mirada de Yoh. Reinaba un silencio que ninguno rompía

—Esta empezando a refrescar…—empezó a decir Yoh pero Anna lo interrumpió

—Pues vete—dijo cortante. A Yoh le dolió con el tono que le hablo pero aun así siguió con lo que iba a hacer

—Y no quiero que te resfríes, toma—dijo tendiéndole su saco pero Anna lo ignoro y no lo tomo

—Estoy bien—Yoh no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, ella siempre tan orgullosa

— ¿Te quedaras aquí? Es una linda noche

—…—Ella no le quería responder, ¡pero quien se creía, hablándole como si nada!

—Bueno pues te acompaño jiji—Yoh se sentó junto a ella en la fuente.

Anna seguía con su semblante serio, pero la mano que estaba alejada de Yoh la tenía serrada en un puño, y amenazaba con sangrar de tanto que la apretaba

—Yoh…—el aludido volteo interesando, pero Anna no continúo

—Mande—dijo Yoh intentando hacer hablar a Anna. _¿Le pregunto? _Se cuestionaba Anna, pero no pudo preguntar por que Yoh se le adelanto

—Anna, quisiera hablar sobre… lo que paso—Anna se tenso inmediatamente, no esperaba que Yoh hablara de eso ¡Y si viene a restregarle en la cara que siempre quiso a Tamao, pero que no fue su intensión lastimarla! _¡Lo mato!—_ en serio yo…

—Anna, te estaba buscando—Yoh y Anna voltearon a ver hacia su derecha. Parado con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba Hao viéndolos con una ligera sonrisa pero con el seño un poco fruncido— ¿Interrumpo algo?—dijo sarcásticamente.

Anna simplemente se paro y camino hacía la entrada del salón, dejando a Hao e Yoh solos

—Veo que no me equivoque con tus intenciones para con Anna—dijo Yoh con voz apagada viendo hacia donde se había ido Anna

—No te le acerques—dijo Hao amenazadoramente. Se acerco a Yoh, quedando enfrente de el

— ¿Temes a la competencia? —pregunto Yoh sorprendido pero con una pequeña sonrisa, que provoco la furia de Hao.

Lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto

—No hay competencia

— ¿Tu crees? —dijo Yoh retadoramente. Hao primero se sorprendió de la respuesta de su hermano pero luego se enojo mas, lo soltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que hizo que cayera al suelo para volverlo a levantar de la camisa

—No te le acerques—lo arrojo hacia el suelo y camino a la entrada del salón muy molesto.

Vio a Anna hablando con Pilika y Liserg, este último lo miro con desprecio pero no le tomo importancia, luego vio como Mary y Matti molestaban a los amigos de Yoh. El cual iba entrando, Hao sonrió con burla al ver como su mejilla empezaba a adquirir un tono amarillo y morado

—Pero que te paso _hermanito_—dijo Hao en voz alta y burlonamente, ocasionando que voltearan a ver a Yoh.

Se empezaron a oír murmullos, Anna miro ceñuda a Hao suponiendo que fue el quien le pego a Yoh, y Tamao fue corriendo hacía Yoh.

— ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto escandalizada, intentando tocarle la mejilla a Yoh pero el no se lo permitió

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—dijo secamente ocasionando que Tamao se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza

— ¡Yoh! ¿Qué te paso? —preguntaron Horo y Ren llegando junto a su amigo, seguido llego Manta, Ryu, Choco, y Fausto

—No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien—dijo Yoh tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos

—Pero ¿Cómo te hiciste ese golpe Yoh? Se ve muy feo— comento Manta, mientras llevaban los seis a Yoh a una silla. Tamao los siguió de lejos, se estaba preguntando que fue lo que paso, asta que volteo a ver a sus espaldas. Anna estaba con un semblante frió pero la conocía bien y esa cara era de cuando estaba enojada, algo le decía a Hao y este se cruzo de brazos y siguieron discutiendo.

* * *

**—**Hao**—**Anna no dejo que Pilika se fuera cuando llego Hao—Tu le pegaste a Yoh verdad—dijo viéndolo fríamente

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así, Anita?—dijo Hao inocentemente. Anna entrecerró los ojos enojada

—No te queda tu papel de inocente—dijo despreocupadamente. Hao frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te importa que le haya pegado? —pregunto irritado. Pilika que estaba parada alado de Anna, estaba un poco tensa, sabía que Hao era un acecino pero ¿Por qué le pego a Yoh?.... _¡Anna tiene que terminar de contarme!_

Anna se limito a mirarlo y Hao a ella, ninguno cedía con la mirada. Pilika estaba incomoda así que tomo como pretexto a Jun y se fue dejando a Hao y a Anna.

— Escuchaste todo, ¿no es así? —fue Anna al grano como siempre

—Y si así lo hice ¿Qué?—dijo retadoramente. Estaba molesto, odiaba ver a Yoh cerca de Anna, le hervía la sangre.

— ¿Por qué le pegaste? —insistió Anna provocando que Hao se molestara mas ¿Tanto le interesa lo que le pase a ese diminuto?

—Pues si tanto quieres saber, bien, te lo diré—la agarro suavemente del brazo, pero firmemente para que no se soltara y la saco del salón.

Cuando salieron, Anna se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta. Hao la vio a los ojos con una mirada penetrante

—No permitiré que te aleje de mí —dijo con las cejas casi juntas. La respuesta sorprendió a Anna, pero en su rostro no hubo cambio alguno—No dejare que se te acerque—de pronto Hao se le acerca a Anna y le acaricia la mejilla, aun que ella se sonrojo un poco, no se movió

—Vamos adentro—dijo Anna entrando al salón, para que luego la siguiera Hao.

* * *

—Ya llegamos**—**dijo un joven de cabello rubio, saliendo de un auto negro. Ayudando a salir a una joven de cabellos plateados, con un vestido _(1)_ blanco apretado hasta la cintura de mangas largas y con una cubierta negra que se entrelazaba en la parte de enfrente

—Me alegro, ¿Marco?

—Dime—dijo Marco con su típico traje blanco, mientras caminaban, llegando a la entrada del salón

— ¿Anna Kyoyama no era la prometida de Yoh? —pregunto Jeanne, deteniéndose en la entrada del gran salón

—Eso pensaba yo también—dijo un poco pensativo

—Siento la presencia de Hao Asakura en este lugar—dijo la muchacha de pelo plateado viendo hacía la entrada

— ¿Cree conveniente entrar? —Pregunto un poco preocupado Marco —Espera… ¿No había muerto? —pregunto entre sorprendido y desconcertado

—Eso es lo que nos hizo pensar, pero no murió. Pero nuestros amigos están en este lugar y si tenemos que lidiar con la presencia de Hao Asakura, lo aremos. No nos intimidaremos con su presencia.

Una vez que Jeanne acabo su pequeño discurso, entro junto con Marco.

* * *

**—**Jun, estoy preocupada—dijo Pilika afligida, viendo a Jun

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Si mi hermano se entera que Hao le pego a Yoh, se va a enojar y no quiero que arme un alboroto—dijo un poco enojada, su hermano siempre tan imprudente

—Tienes razón. Creo que Ren se pondría igual—dijo Jun recordando que su hermano, aun que sea muy reflexivo, también era un poco impulsivo

—Hombres—dijo Pilika poniendo las manos en la cadera y frunciendo el ceño

—Pero así lo quieres—dijo Jun con burla refiriéndose a su hermano. Pilika la miro ceñuda y un poco sonrosada—Sabes estoy viendo vestidos de novia y de dama, ¡Por que me tienes que poner de Dama de Honor!

—Jun—dijo Pilika en tono amenazador pero Jun la ignoro

— ¡Encontré el vestido perfecto para ti! Pero no e buscado la lencería, ¿te gustaría rosa o blanca? Tal vez roja—Ahora la roja era Pilika, que se sonrojo hasta la medula

— ¡Jun! —dijo casi gritando

— ¿Qué? ¡Estas deacuerdo que no dejare que te pongas cualquier cosa cuando sea tu boda con mi hermano! Sabes, deberíamos ir a Victoria's secret, tienen bonitas cosas ¿Qué prefieres encaje o de algodón? —Pilika se tapo la cara, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Jun decir algo así? Pero Jun lo decía adrede, quería divertirse un rato a costa de Pilika

— ¡No seas amargada Pilika! Lo que si te diré es que quiero sobrinos lo mas rápido posible—Si hubiera pilita podría ponerse mas roja, explota. Jun en cambio sonreía viendo a Pilika… haría eso con Ren mas al rato, haber que hace

—Pili…

— ¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS DE LENCERIA, NO ME PONDRE NADA! —grito desesperada Pilika, pero se sonrojo al instante, había gritado eso y había llamado la atención de los muchachos que estaban a unos metros a la derecha: Horo, Manta, Yoh, Ryu, Choco, Fausto y…Ren.

Jun se rió por lo bajo y Pilika se tapo la cara con ambas manos, ya sabía lo que venía…

CONTINUARA

JAJAJAJA! lO siento fue tan divertido escribir lo ultimo xD pero entiendo a Pilika ¬¬ ke Oso gritar eso ajajajajaja, ahora que pasara según ella? Uuf nO kiero saber… bueno la verdad si ajaja

Lo siento si me tarde T_T pero la inspiración no me llego asta ahOrita:S:S

Pero espero que les aya gustadO:D a mi me hizo reir al final ajaja no se ustedes:D

Uuf ahOra les dejare el gusanito de la duda, bien recuerdan que en el manga Ren se queda con Jeanne:O oOps mal plaan! Y ahora como que Yoh no piensa dejarce venser por Hao pero ¬¬ el fue el que se fue ¿Por qué? luegO se enteraras xD ajajaja ii me dijerOn de lO de hOrO que aparentemente adivino lo de Ren, ¡JA! Sab';ia que dirian esO xD Horo es taaaaaan menzo ajajaja lO siento si esta CortiitO u.u

Ahora ¡A QUIEN LE GUSTA NARUTO!

Por que tengo una historia de **Pilikali **una de mis queridas y apreciadas lectoras, y escritora.

Su historia es la de ¡Volveros a encontrar! Aaaaww apOkO nO se oye padre! Es de Itachi, U. tiene tres Chapters.

Si les gusta Naruto se las recomiendo! También vi que tiene una que se llama ¡Mi misión! (jeje nada stalker verdad xD) es de Ali, una espía encargada de proteger a Itachi :O

Yo que ustedes la leO al igual que la de ¡todo puede cambiar! Que **–darkywitch** me engañO ¬¬ dijO qe iba a aCtualizar hace tres días y nO lO a eCho T_T que mala:P

Ajajaj Okei toda la promo pero es enseriiO léanlos :D estan padres y dejen un review reportando su presencia jajaj o también salen en traffic perO nada como un buen review:D

Recuerden

Reviews + muchos lectores= autora feliz y mucha inspiración, con actualización rápida:D

Hay toda la indirecta xD ajaja

ACLARACIONES

(1)- esta el vestido en mi profile, no lo supe describir bien u.u

El nombre del capi: mujeres ¿Quién de ustedes los entiende? ¬¬ iO nO jaja si Ofender a Los hOmbres presentes:D a ustes si lOs entendemos :P deeh

Bueno un saludo a tods!

A los que me dejan un review y a lOs que no también jijiji

Nos leemOs luegO(:


	24. Chapter 24 Duerme con Yoh

24- Duerme con Yoh

—Contesten los ejercicios de las paginas trecientos seis a la trecientos quince. Tienen que sacar el coseno y luego factorizar los resultados, después tienen que sacar el cotangente…— ¿Coseno? ¿Factorizar? ¡Por que no mejor me lo dice en irlandés! daría el mismísimo resultado, hasta y le entendería más.

No podía acostumbrarse a volver a la escuela, no después de las largas vacaciones de Verano…y todo lo sucedido en ellas. Ahora es lunes, la cuarta clase del día, o la cuarta tortura del día "Matemáticas" _¡Nunca entenderán, que las Mates no son para mí! _

Pero para acabar su "hermoso" día, su querido y bruto hermano se le antojo venirse a vivir una temporada a Tokio, y no es que le moleste, solo que no fue la única persona que se le ocurrió esa brillante idea. Todo esto pasó desde la maldita fiesta de compromiso de Yoh con Tamao y Anna con Hao, como olvidarlo _¡Todos están locos!_

Empezando por Jun, como olvidar el pancho que me hizo su hermano por lo de la lencería

_— ¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS DE LENCERIA, NO ME PONDRE NADA! —grito desesperada Pilika, pero se sonrojo al instante, había gritado eso y había llamado la atención de los muchachos que estaban a unos metros a la derecha: Horo, Manta, Yoh, Ryu, Choco, Fausto y…Ren_

_¡Dios, Dios, dime que no lo dije en voz alta! Pensaba a la desesperada Pilika, sintiendo su cara caliente._

_— ¡De que hablas Pilika! —llego su hermano viéndola con cara rara, el esperaba haber oído mal_

_— ¡Hay hermano, no te metas!_

_— ¡Que no me meta! Estas gritando ¡que te pondrás cosas que no debes usar! —dijo Horo enfatizando el no_

_— ¡Por que no, soy mujer! __¡las mujeres usamos L-E-N-C-E-R-I-A y de colores!— __Pero al instante Pilika se arrepintió, vio como Jun se reía tapándose la boca con ambas manos, Anna viéndola unos metros alejada con una ceja alzada y Hao destornillándose de riza, Yoh viendo hacía otro lado, Ryu viéndola fijamente… muy incomodo, Manta un poco sonrojado viendo a sus pies, Fausto viendo a…Eliza, todos viéndola y otros riendo, y Ren… no quería toparse con su mirada, y menos después de lo que dijo pero, hay estaba viéndola con los brazos cruzados, una ceja alzada haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder_

_— ¿Y de que color las usas? Del azul acuamarin igualin que tu pelin—dijo Choco apareciendo atrás de ella vestido de niña con trencitas y los ojos como estrellas._

_— ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! —dijo Horo ahorcando a Choco_

_— ¿Tu que opinas Ren?—quemarla, no, ahorcarla, no ¡torturarla, luego ahorcarla y después quemarla! _Pilika estaba de un color rojo intenso, pero lo intentaba ocultar volteando a ver a otro lado.

—Ya no la molestes Jun—le dijo Ren a su hermana. Pilika le agradeció mentalmente pero no lo volteo a ver.

Que pena recordar eso, sentía como se iba poniendo roja.

—Señorita Usui, hágame el favor de ponerse a contestar su libro y deje de ver la ventana—dijo el profesor viéndola severamente.

Solo asintió y se puso a "contestar" su libro. Ahora a lidiar con un problema razonado ¡Que aburrido!

Mejor se puso a dibujar estrellas en la hoja de su libro, al cabo solo faltaban tres minutos para que se acabara la clase, según su reloj de mano.

Cuando solo el timbre el profesor salio y Pilika por fin pudo respirar, y por suerte seguía descanso y podría ir a la cafetería a comer… ¿Dónde estará la cafetería? Su hermano, no le dijo.

—Hola, ¿Eres nueva verdad? —Volteo a ver al chico que le hablaba y se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros, muy guapo

—Si, soy nueva—dijo Pilika dándole una brillante sonrisa

— ¿Te acompaño? Digo, si quieres

—Claro—Pilika se paro de su lugar y siguió al muchacho, el le abrió la puerta al salir y caminaron por el pasillo

—Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Pilika—contesto Pilika acomodándose la falda verde y la blusa blanca del uniforme—Y ¿tu?

—Yuga—Pilika y el empezaron a hablar de la escuela, de donde viene Pilika, hasta que llegaron a una cafetería muy grande

—Gracias por acompañarme. Mis amigos deben estar por aquí—Se despidió y busco con la mirada a su hermano y a Anna, ellos están un año arriba que ella en la prepa.

— ¡Pilika! —la aludida volteo a la derecha y vio que su hermano y su amiga estaban sentados en una mesa redonda.

Fue asta donde la llamaba su hermano y se sentó con ellos— ¿Qué vas a querer de comer, Pilika?

—Una ensalada de poyo, por favor

— ¿Y tu Anna? —pregunto Horo amablemente a la rubia

—Lo mismo—Horo se levanto y fue a comprar el almuerzo de Pilika y Anna. Su relación con Anna había mejorado bastante, aun que el nunca lo admitiera, a el le agradaba y después de ver como Anna evitaba la mirada de Yoh y esas cosas, en la fiesta. Pues ya no la trataba con tanta hostilidad, aun que ella no mostraba interés alguno.

—Y ¿Cómo te fue con el cambio de salón? — Anna le había comentado a Pilika, que iba a pedir cambio de salón por que compartía el suyo con el de Yoh, y no lo quería más cerca de lo necesario.

_Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la casa de los abuelos de Yoh y Hao._

_Ayer, al concluida la fiesta de compromiso de ambas parejas, acordaron todos tener una comida ahí. Entre los presentes, estaban las dos parejas, Manta, Jun, Ren, Horo, Pilika, Lyserg, Fausoto y Eliza_

_— ¿Dónde vas a vivir ahora, Yoh? —pregunto Lyserg. Ayer Pilika le contó a el lo sucedido con Anna, no la culpaba, ahora tenía que casarse con un acecino_

_—Bueno pues, creo que en la pensión—Lyserg y todos se sorprendieron por la ausencia de la típica risita tonta de Yoh._

_Se escucho una taza que se dejaba con fuerza en la meza. Anna que había escuchado eso, dejo furiosa la taza de té_

_— Y ¿Con el permiso de quien? —pregunto muy enojada. Yoh la miro entre asustado y sorprendido, en cambio Hao miraba a su hermano burlonamente_

_—Si, no queremos intrusos en nuestra casa—dijo Hao, con su típico tono tranquilo pero con una sonrisa ladina_

_—Esa casa es tanto mía como de Ani…Anna—dijo Yoh corrigiéndose rápidamente, aun que todos notaron su error._

_—Bien, que ella decida—dijo Hao retadoramente, sabiendo la respuesta de su prometida _

_—Yo creo que lo mas prudente, Yoh, es que no vivan en la misma pensión—dijo Yohmei entrando al comedor_

_—Pero…abuelo—dijo Yoh, viéndolo con sorpresa_

_—Yo creo, en lo contrario, que es mejor que vivan juntos. Reforzara la convivencia entre la familia—La abuela Kino entro junto a su esposo. Este la vio de mala gana, pero se gano un golpe de la anciana—Viviran en la pensión los cuatro_

_— ¿Qué? —se escucho la voz de una muchacha, sonaba entre sorprendida y asustada. Tamao iba entrando con una bandeja de comida. ¡Viviendo los cuatro! Pero… No, es que aun Yoh sigue sintiendo algo por ella, estaba consiente de ello; Lo noto desde que ella hizo su llegada al salón la noche pasada. Siempre la superaba en todo, siempre le tuvo respeto, pero no podía dejar que ahora le quite a Yoh._

_—Ya oyeron—después de que Kino pronunciara estas palabras, ella y Yohmei desaparecieron por la puesta, dejando un silencio incomodo._

_Después de unos pocos minutos Horo se atrevió a romper el silencio_

_—Anna… se que estas ultimas semanas no nos hemos llevado bien, pero te quería preguntar que si nos recibes a mi y a mi hermana en la pensión—dijo con un tono amistoso, pero al ver la fría mirada de Anna se apresuro a añadir con un tono asustado—claro que limpiaría y esas cosas—Todos voltearon a ver a Anna, incluyendo a Hao. Anna tomo un sorbo a su te, y luego lo puso en la mesa de nuevo_

_—No quiero destrozos—se escucho la exclamación de felicidad de los dos hermanos, aun que Pilika no estaba enterada le agradaba la idea, y asta Yoh sonrió como antes—Pero que quede claro, que solo lo ago por tu hermana—Horo se sentó triste en su lugar mientras Pilika se reía de la cara de su hermano._

—Aquí esta sus ensaladas—dijo Horo llegando a la mesa con la comida de ambas muchachas y la suya

—Hermano deberías de dejar de comer tanto, vas a engordar

— ¡Hay Pilika, no exageres!—dijo Horo comiéndose la mitad de una hamburguesa de un bocado.

Siguieron los tres con su almuerzo en silencio. Anna estaba sentada enfrente de Pilika, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cafetería, así que no vio lo que Pilika vio.

Yoh iba entrando a la cafetería, con Tamao a su lado. Fueron a comprar el almuerzo y voltearon a ver donde sentarse.

La mirada de Yoh luego, luego fue a la mesa donde estaba sentada Anna y sus amigos

—Mira, ahí están los demás—Tamao lo siguió con resignación. Le iba a decir que no pero no quería pelear con el. Seguía poniéndose muy nerviosa con la sola mención del nombre de Anna, y vivir en la misma casa no ayudaba mucho.

— ¡Yoh!—saludo Horo a su amigo, aun que no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Tamao.

Aun que no lo demostrara, Anna supo el preciso instante en el que Yoh entro, no lo vio pero lo sintió, y estaba segura de que Pilika se puso tensa en cuanto los vio. Aun que la regañe, siempre sigue haciéndole caras a Tamao.

—Hola Horo-Horo. ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?— Pregunto dirigiéndose a todos. Estuvo a punto de sentarse alado de Anna pero Tamao se le adelanto y tuvo que sentarse alado de Horo y Tamao.

Pilika noto el gesto y frunció el seño. Recordó todas las veces que Anna la regaño por hacerle caras a Tamao, así que fijo si vista en su ensalada y clavo con excesiva fuerza el tenedor en su lechuga.

—Pues bien, pero creo que no me ira bien Ciencias—dijo Horo un poco afligido—A mi maestro no le caigo bien

—No te preocupes, ya veras que te ira bien

—Te tiene que ir bien hermano, no quiero que andes reprobando de nuevo

— ¡Pilika! No voy a reprobar—dijo Horo Horo viendo a su hermana y apuntándola con la cuchara del pudín de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

—H-hola Anna—todos voltearon a ver a la derecha donde estaba Anna sentada con una ceja alzada, viendo a un chico alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, un muchacho guapo. El chico traía una caja rectangular con moñito en la parte superior—yo, bueno, te traje esto—dijo extendiendo la caja, pero Anna no la tomó. El se puso un poco nervioso

—em, son chocolates y…—Anna volteo de reojo al sentir una mirada. Tamao estaba con la vista fija en el plato y los labios apretados, Pilika los veía a Anna y al chico alternativamente, Horo veía de reojo a Yoh, mientras que este tenía la mirada clavada en Anna—Si no los quieres…—dijo un poco decaído. El chico fue corriendo a comprar los chocolates al escuchar que Anna Kyouyama no es más la prometida de Yoh Asakura

—No, dámelos—dijo Anna recibiendo la caja ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes y la mirada molesta, poco disimulada de Yoh. ¡_Que insolente, cuando este muchacho se me acercaba siendo su prometida ni se inmutaba! _

El muchacho desapareció después de darle una brillante sonrisa a Anna.

Durante el resto del almuerzo no hubo mucha comunicación, solo algunos comentarios de HoroHoro y de Yoh. Pilika pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando sonó el timbre.

Anna, sin mirar a nadie, se paro y se fue directo a su salón. No quería hablar con nadie, por alguna razón se sentía muy enojada. Aun que no supiera por que, pero el punto es que estaba enojada y no quería hablar con nadie.

Entro al salón, y como supuso, estaba vacío, todos llegaban después de diez minutos de haber tocado el timbre. Se sentó en su lugar, en la última fila a lado de la ventana.

Se sentía extraña, muchas cosas habían pasado en su "feliz" fiesta de compromiso. Y el la comida donde le anunciaron que viviría con Yoh. Pero quien los entiende, primero los alejan de un día para otro y ahora los tienen viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Hao se había puesto insoportable pero a la vez… es que siempre quería hacerla enojar, y se divertía haciéndolo.

Pero todo fue un embrollo cuando llegaron a la pensión.

_Yoh, Tamao, Horo, Pilika, Anna y Hao estaban entrando a la pensión, dejaron sus cosas en la sala y se sentaron a ver la tele. Hao estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en Anna, aun que a e_lla no le hacia gracia no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos.

Pilika estaba sentada a lado de Anna y su hermano, mientras que Tamao e Yoh estaban en el otro sofá. Este último no dejaba de ver de reojo a su hermano recargado en Anna, se sentía muy enojado, pero no podía hacer nada más que apretar los puños.

Todo estaba bien asta que a Hao se le dibujo un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba tan aburrido, solo traía su acostumbrado pantalón rojo, la capa la había dejado en su maleta, y no la necesitaba.

Siempre le había divertido molestar a Anna, y desde que la conoció, supo que ella tenía que ser su esposa. Aun que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre siguieran sus órdenes y Anna se negaba rotundamente a seguirlas, seguía pensando que ella era la indicada… aun que nunca lograra que ella hiciera su voluntad.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero en sus ojos se podía leer, claramente, la diversión y malicia combinadas. Se puso alado de las piernas de Anna y poso su brazo en la rodilla de la rubia, y con sus dedos empezó a hacer círculos en la pierna de ella. Sonrió con más ganas al sentir como se le erizaba la piel ante su contacto.

Anna se puso un poco tensa al sentir los dedos de Hao en su pierna, pero que aterido, pero no la iba a quitar y darle el gusto de que le produce algún efecto su tacto. Pero que pretende este tonto.

Yoh que siempre estuvo al pendiente de cada movimiento de Hao y Anna, mientras los demás estaban entretenidos viendo un programa en la televisión, se percato del movimiento se su hermano. Intento quitar la vista, pero no podía evitar ver ceñudo a Hao ¿Cómo el puedo hacer eso sin perder una extremidad en el intento?

— ¿Ya quieren cenar? —pregunto Tamao viendo a los demás.

— ¡Si! Tengo hambre—dijo Horo posando su mano en su estomago, haciendo cara de compungido. Tamao se puso de pie y se fue a preparar la cena.

Hao no quitaba la mano de la pierna de Anna, y sabía que ella no la quitaría nada más por orgullosa.

—Anna ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? —pregunto Pilika a Anna. La pensión contaba con cinco habitaciones, así que Anna pensó un poco y acomodó a todos mentalmente, pero Hao se le adelanto

—Pues alguien tendrá que compartir la habitación—dijo en tono "inocente" pero todos notaron en doble sentido—a mi no me molestaría compartir—Yoh frunció el ceño, Horo volteo a ver a Yoh de reojo y luego a su hermano gemelo, Pilika se tapo la boca para reprimir su risa, mientras que Anna se cruzo de brazos

—Que bondadoso Hao, que perdieras el titulo de Shaman king te hizo mas humano—dijo Anna mordaz mente—Y como estas tan bondadoso, tu compartirás la habitación con Yoh

— ¡¿Qué?

Si, aun no olvidaba que Anna lo hizo compartir la habitación con su diminuto hermano. Pero ella caerá a sus pies, ya era su prometida y podía ver como Anna sentía cierto rencor asía su gemelo, así que le daba ventaja.

Y no se iba a dar por vencido, ya tenía preparadas unas cuantas cosas.

No estaba dispuesto a entrar a la escuela, pero… tal vez sea mejor que entre, siempre podía amenazar a los profesores con quemarlos lentamente si no lo pasaban. Pero molestar a su hermano es tan divertido.

Hao estaba sentado en el techo de la pensión con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que su hermano se la iba aponer difícil pero el nunca le ganará al Gran Hao Asakura, pero siempre podía dejarle en claro quien es el prometido de Anna Kyouyama y el dueño de su gran poder.

CONTINUARA

Merezco que me fusilen lo se T_T me tarde demasiado! Pero (para mi) valio la pena, SACAN QUE SAQUE 90 EN MATE! Osea yo! Ajaja okei bueno no pero aaaah me emosione ajajjajaa ya ven estudiar si sirve:P

Ajjaja ahora con el fic ¿Qué les parecio?

Que pasara con Ren? Por que ya no esta con la familia Asakura osea no esta con Pilika:S y que paso con la llegada de Jeane? Recuerden que en el manga se queda con Ren! Y que planea ahora Hao? Ese niño es un caso y como ven que duerme con su gemelo xD ajajja el planeando estar en el mismo cuarto que Anna ajaj pobre,, aun que siempre esta el miO:P deeeh ajaja

Pero tienen que VOTAR! Estamos empatados otra vez u.ú

Recuerden que pueden votar tengan o no cuenta! Solo piquenle a mi nombre en la parte superior izquierda (me senti rara diciendo eso xD) donde dice mi nombre Criistiii206 y van a entrar a mi perfil, y ahí en la aprte de arriba tambien sale un rectangulo que dice VOTA en azul, le pican, seleccionan con quien quieren que se quede Yoh o Hao y le vonen Votar y listo:D

Tienen que votar si no como voy a saber con quien quieren que se quede!

Aun que este capi es mas como de relleno ajajaja espero tener el otro pronto xk ya estoi en finales:S

Y mi profe de mate me arruino el fin¬¬ ma;ana tengo que ir a la prepa MA;ANA! EN SABADO!

Ok bueno ya lo supero ajaja

Gracias a todos y todas las personas que leen mi fic, y a los que me dejan un review! Me encanta leer lo que me escriben ajaja es tan divertido, siempre me arrancan una sonrisa ajaja

Gracias a todos y un saludo!


	25. Chapter 25 tocar antes de entrar

25- Tocar antes de entrar

Yoh suspiro aburrido. Era clase de literatura y se aburría como nunca, tanto que luchaba para que no se le serraran los ojos. Tenía la mejilla recargada en su mano derecha, y tenía una mirada ausente.

—…Este semestre hice un cambio en la lista de libros…— Talvez podría ir después de clases al cementerio, siempre lograba relajarse en ese lugar— Estudiaremos la literatura contemporánea

Yoh veía como la maestra hablaba desde su lugar, enfrente del salón, pero sin ponerle mucha atención en realidad. Toda su vida había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Cómo concentrarse cuando su vida estaba de cabeza?

—Quiero un resumen del capitulo uno y capitulo dos para pasado mañana— Uh… ¿leer? ¡Pero cómo quiere que lea un libro sin dormirse en el intento! Bueno, podía pedirle ayuda a su Anni… Otra vez olvido que Anna no era más que su cuñada. Pensó asidamente la última palabra. Ya no estaría para ir a pedirle que le ayude y que le conteste con un seco "no" para que luego de verlo sufrir un rato con su tarea, irlo a ayudar. Suspiro. En estos momentos, se daba cuenta de todo lo que cambió en su vida en un solo verano— E so es todo.

La profesora salió del salón, e Yoh volteo a ver a Manta que se sentaba a su derecha

—Eh, Manta— el pequeño se volteo, y le sonrío a su amigo

—Solo escuchaste la mitad de lo que dijo la profesora ¿verdad Yoh?— Yoh soltó su peculiar risita, pero Manta noto un cambio en ella. Ya no le llegaba a los ojos, simplemente la asía por costumbre. Y hasta ahora vuelve a reír así, por que desde… esa vez, ya no sonreía muy a menudo. —Tenemos que traer un resumen de los primeros dos capítulos del libro "Despertar"

Yoh alzó una ceja— ¿Así se llama?—Que nombre tan extraño para un libro.

—Si, vamos a la librería después de clases para que vallas por el tuyo— dijo Manta sacando sus libros de la siguiente clase

— ¿Es que tú ya lo tienes?—pregunto Yoh sorprendido, pero pensándolo bien, no es raro, Manta lee muchos libros.

—Si, derepente es aburrido y derepente no. Es sobre una muchacha y dos hermanos. Ella es humana y los otros dos son vampiros y los andan tras ella

—Oh, ya veo—dijo Yoh pensativo. Nunca le gusto leer ningún tipo de libro pero pues ya que —Bueno, solo falta una clase y vamos a la librería que esta cerca de la pensión

—Yoh… ¿Cómo sabes que ahí una librería por tu casa?— pregunto Manta divertido, nunca pensó que Yoh supiera de la existencia de ella. Pero en realidad solo sabía de esa librería por Anna

_Anna tomó su bolso negro y se lo puso en el hombro, después de salir de su habitación. Salio y se encamino ala verja, sin avisarle a nadie que iba a salir._

_— ¿A dónde vas Anna? — La aludida suspiro. ¿Es que siempre tiene que saber a donde va?_

_—No es tu problema, Hao— dijo volteando a ver al chico de cabello largo, sentado en una de las ramas altas, y con la espalda en el tronco del árbol que estaba dentro de la pensión. El la veía con su sonrisa ladina y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho descubierto. Ahora siempre andaba sin su capa._

_—Creo que los problemas de **mi** prometida, son míos— Anna alzo una ceja ante la posesión tan marcada en su tono de voz, al referirse a ella._

_Se giro y siguió su curso sin mirar al castaño._

_—Voy a la librería— dijo lo suficiente mente alto para que lo oyera el… y la persona que prefirió ignorar, que estaba en el techo._

_Hao le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su gemelo que lo miraba desde el techo. Yoh sabía que enfatizó el "mi" por que Hao sabía que el estaba ahí, y ahora lo estaba retando con la mirada, pero no hizo nada…de nuevo._

_Después de una hora, Anna regreso a casa, con una bolsa en la mano. Yoh, que estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un jugo de naranja, cuando la vio entrar. Saco dos libros y tiro la bolsa en el bote de basura de la cocina, sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Suspiró. Las cosas con Anna van de mal en peor._

_Cuando iba a dejar su baso en el fregadero, vio una hoja arrugada. Parecía una nota, es una nota, de una librería que estaba cerca pero… ¿desde cuando Anna lee? _

—Yoh, ¡Yoh!— Grito Manta, en la oreja de su amigo.

Yoh, se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Manta.

—Perdón Manta, ¿que paso?

—Ya acabaron las clases, vamos por tu libro— Los dos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón. A mitad del pasillo Tamao los alcanzo

—Hola Yoh—Dijo caminando a su lado la muchacha de cabello rosa

—Tamao, Manta y yo iremos a comprar un libro

—Si, está bien— Salieron al patio y se dirigieron a la entrada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron a Horo, Pilika y a Anna, saliendo dirigiendo de la escuela.

—Bueno Yoh, te espero en la casa— Yoh solo le dirigió una sonrisa, que Manta notó que no le llego a los ojos.

—Yoh… ¿Cómo van las cosas con… en la pensión? —Manta no se atrevió a mencionar el nombre de la ex-prometida de Yoh

—Pues, bien— Dijo poco convencido de que, en realidad, le fuera bien.

Se dirigieron a la librería, Yoh caminando y Manta en su bicicleta. Yoh iba con su semblante despreocupado como de costumbre, con la camina abierta y las manos en los bolsillos.

Muchas niñas se le quedaban viendo al pasar, pero el no se daba ni por enterado. El solo veía el cielo.

—Yoh ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— ¿A que te defieres Manta? — le pregunto Yoh, volteándolo a ver.

—Que fue lo que paso con… con Anna— Yoh suspiro. Anna, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Pues, veras. Cuando estábamos en la playa, cuando mi abuela me mando llamar

— ¿Tu abuela fue a buscarte?

—Si, y…

* * *

—Hay no Anna, apenas es el primer día y ya quiero salir de vacaciones— dijo Pilika con cara de sufrimiento exagerado

—Hay Pilika, no seas exagerada—la regaño su hermano, pero ella solo le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Anna no había dicho nada, desde que la muchacha de cabellos rosas caminaba detrás de ellos.

— ¡Es enserio! —Luego se acerco y le susurro a Anna— Aun que mi profesor de Física no esta nada mal, aquí entre nos le pediré unas clases después de clases— Y luego le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Anna negara con la cabeza

— ¿¡Que tanto susurran ustedes dos! — pregunto Horo acercándoseles a las dos muchachas, ganándose una mirada acecina de su hermana

—Cosas de ¡mujeres! —Y volvió a susurrarle a Anna, con una mirada cómplice— Y no es muy grande, bueno, solo tiene veintitrés, es aprendiz o algo así— dijo pensativa.

—Que rápido olvidaste a Ren—comento Anna viendo al cielo. Pilika se tenso y se sonrojo asta la medula, pero luego arrugo la frente. _Ren Tao, ¿yo lo olvide? ¡Ja! Lo bueno es que fui yo. _Soltó un gruñido y cruzo los brazos, Horo la miro de reojo un poco asustado y Anna se rió internamente, esos dos no habían terminado muy bien que digamos.

Llegaron a la pensión, y vieron al mayor de los Asakura en el techo. Horo y Pilika entraron a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones, seguidos por Tamao; Pero Anna se quedo viendo a Hao.

Como ya era costumbre (y no por eso ya se acostumbro) estaba Hao con solo su pantalón rojo, dejando al descubierto, su bien formado torso.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez, Annita? — pregunto Hao, viéndola burlonamente. Con un brazo recargado en una de sus rodillas. Anna arrugo la frente al escuchar la voz burlona de Hao.

—Deja de ser tan arrogante. Así que baja, empezaremos con tu entrenamiento—La ceja de Hao se disparó asía arriba, al escuchar el comentario.

Soltó una risita y luego dijo— ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito entrenar? Soy el shaman más fuerte de todos

—Tanto que no pudiste conseguir el titulo de Shaman king— dijo Anna mordazmente, pero con su mismo tono frió. —Claro que si crees que no eres capas de sobrevivir a mi entrenamiento no tienes porqué hacerlo— Anna sabía que la única forma, era retando a Hao. Y tal como pensó, Hao arrugo la frente, y derepente apareció atrás de Anna

— ¿Crees que no puedo con tu entrenamiento?—pregunto asidamente, no le gusto para nada el comentario de Anna

* * *

—Entonces, tengo que llevar un resumen de los primeros dos capítulos del libro—Le pregunto confundido a Manta

—Si, y recuerda poner el nombre de la autora, el titulo del libro y al final una opinión tuya

—Es mucho— Dijo Yoh llorando. El nunca había leído un libro

—Vamos Yoh, el libro no esta grande y esta interesante—dijo Manta intentando animar a su amigo. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al semáforo, e Yoh tendría que irse solo.

— ¿De que dijiste que se trataba?

—Bueno, estas deacuerdo que no te contare el libro. Pero se trata de una muchacha, llamada Elena, que se enamora de Stefan, pero luego sale que su hermano Damon también la quiere conquistar.

—Oh, ya veo. Y se supone que son vampiros ¿verdad? —dijo Yoh ojeando su libro

—Así es. Bueno Yoh, te dejo. Nos vemos mañana

—Claro Manta— Yoh dio vuelta en la esquina, para dirigirse a la pensión.

Empezó a leer la primera hoja de su libro. Estaba tan distraído, que apenas se dio cuenta de acababa de entrar a la pensión.

Levanto la vista y lo que vio lo hizo enojar. Estaba Anna sentada en los escalones de la entrada a la pensión, con un cronometro en la mano; Por experiencia propia, sabía que ese reloj, no estaba avanzando. Pero eso no lo hizo enojar, no, fue su hermano que estaba a unos metros de ella, en el suelo, con cinco libros, que parecían ser la guía telefónica, en la espalda y haciendo lagartijas, _su _rutina de entrenamiento.

Apretó el libro con la mano, y camino hasta entrar a la casa. No podía demostrar que estaba ardiendo de celos, y menos cuando dormía en el mismo cuarto que su hermano, sabía que estaría insoportable. Y lo que más le molestaba a Yoh, era esa sortija que portaba en el dedo.

—Hola Yoh—escucho la voz de Tamao salir de la cocina, pero se siguió de largo. No estaba de ánimos.

Estaba enojado, no, muy enojado. Siempre quiso liberarse del entrenamiento de Anna, pero no por eso verla ponerle _su_ entrenamiento a otro, y que ese otro fuera su hermano.

Entro a su habitación y azotó la puerta. Tenía que distraerse con algo, visualizo toda su habitación, y en eso reparo en algo que sostenía en su mano… Se pondría a leer. Se saco la ropa y se puso su pijama.

Se sentó en su futon y abrió su libro.

— ¡Ya esta lista la cena! —Se escucho la voz de Tamao por toda la pensión. Horo Horo fue el primero en llegar al comedor, luego le siguió Pilika y después Anna

—Anna ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunto Pilika, dándose cuenta de que los hermanos Asakura no estaban.

—No se—dijo indiferente—Horo, ve por ellos— Horo se enojo ante el mandato de la rubia que lo veía con indiferencia.

—Y por qué yo, ni si quiera se donde esta la habitación de Yoh— Anna suspiro y se paro. ¿Cómo es posible que todos sean tan holgazanes? Todo lo tenía hacerlo ella. Bufó enojada. Recorrió los pasillos y visualizo la puerta del cuarto de Hao e Yoh. Se paro enfrente y la abrió de golpe. Y deseo no haberlo echo.

* * *

Tamao estaba revolviendo el estofado de verduras un poco tensa. Como habían cambiado las cosas, pero lo que la tenía así, era el comportamiento de Yoh a su llegada. Normalmente la saludaba al llegar, pero ahora se siguió de largo.

Deseo que un tuviera nada que ver con Anna, sabía que la Itako estaba afuera con Hao. Y después de unos minutos entraron. El entró un poco sudado, y le dijo a Anna que se iría a bañar. Y ella se fue a su habitación.

Tal vez Anna no tenía nada que ver con el comportamiento de Yoh, pero…aun así.

Talvez no estaba siendo muy egoísta, por que sabía que Yoh no era del todo feliz. No es que fuera infeliz completamente, pero…Suspiro. No sabía que hacer o que pensar.

— ¡Pilika deja de ser tan irrespetuosa! — se escucho la voz de Horo y después su riza por todos lados. Pilika debe de estarle haciendo cosquillas. Otro suspiro. Desde que anunciaron su compromiso, ninguno de los amigos de Yoh le dirigía la palabra.

—Vamos hermano no seas tan aburrido

* * *

—A-Anna—dijo Yoh rojo hasta la medula. Hao en cambio tenía una ceja alzada

—Qué tiene, ya que será mi futura esposa, tiene que acostumbrarse—dijo quitado de la pena, encogiendo los hombros

Anna por otra parte se había quedado tiesa, pero ante el comentario de Hao, su mirada se endureció y aparto la mirada.

La verdad, es que no contaba con que al abrir la puerta, se encontraría a Yoh en boxers, poniéndose su camisa blanca y a Hao solo…en boxers, sin mencionar que estaba todo mojado, ya que acababa de tomar un baño y las gotas de agua le escurrían por todos lados y el cabello aun lo tenía mojado. Anna sin poder evitarlo se le quedo viendo a los dos, asta que Hao dijo su "gracioso" comentario y aparto la mirada. E Yoh se apresuro a ponerse el pantalón y ver con enojo a su hermano, que el solo se cruzo de brazos y recargo la espalda en la pared

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Annita? —pregunto Hao jocosamente, sonriendo de lado.

—La sena esta servida. Así que muévanse, que tengo hambre—Yoh frunció el seño al ver que Anna no dijo nada, por el hecho de que Hao le aya dicho Annita. A el siempre lo regañaba por decirle así.

Anna salio de ahí, y camino de regreso a la cocina. Antes de entrar tomo aire, no quería entrar y la vieran con una expresión perturbada. Y se dijo mentalmente: _Tengo que tocar antes de entrar, si no es que quiero encontrarme a alguno de esos dos medio desnudo._ Y tuvo que tomar aire de nuevo.

CONTINUARA

Ahora no me tarde tantoo como la otra vez! Y ya solo una semana de exámenes finales y VACASIONES… si no es que dejo ninguna materia ¬¬ que es lo mas probable, pero recen por su querida autora para que no deje ninguna T_T

Y si no dejo ninguna les are un capitulo muuuuuuuuuuy grande:D

Jaja ahora ¿Cómo les parecio? ¿Quieren qe haga sufrir a Tamao? ¿Qué paso con Ren?

Y pueden notar que Yoh es taaan distraido ¬¬ ajaja por lo del libro, deque todo obvio y el ni encuenta

Y no pregunten como relacione esto xD xk ni iO lO se ajajajja esk me enCanta esa saga O mas bien damon jaja como pueden notar tengo debilidad por los malOs xD

Pero diganme que les parecio, que quieren que salga, acepto sugerencias, regaños, recomendaciones, etc

Todo respondo ;)

Este Capi va para Carlie-Chan, que saliO del hospital! Y a Majo-Sonolu (que fue la unica en dejarme review¬¬) Un saludoo a las dos, y las aprecio *.*

Y a todos los que leen también, aun que a nadie conozca en persona xD

Los quierO, quidensee

byE;)


	26. Chapter 26 Nueva vida, nuevo look

26- Nueva vida, nuevo look.

Yoh estaba acostado en el techo de la pensión, leyendo su libro para la clase de Literatura; Se puso a leer desde que acabo la cena.

Aunque llevaba mucho rato leyendo, pero solo llevaba diez hojas. No podía creer la poca concentración que tenía, no es que siempre fuera muy concentrado, pero tenía que leer un párrafo tres veces para poder entenderlo.

Pero ya sabía que la protagonista era una muchacha llamada Elena y era rubia. No sabía por que, pero le parecía haber visto algo parecido pero no sabía que… Talvez eran alucinaciones suyas.

-Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí Yoh— el aludido levanto un poco la cabeza y volteo a su derecha. Pilika lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa vacilante.

Yoh, aun que fuera un poco despistado, se había dado cuenta de que Pilika no le hablaba desde lo de la playa. No era grosera ni nada, pero no le hablaba más que para lo necesario.

Pilika vacilo entre si irse o quedarse, pero no se sentía muy bien y un poco de aire fresco le caería muy bien.

—Quédate si quieres, no tienes por que irte— dijo al ver que la hermana de su amigo retrocedía un poco.

Al final Pilika se quedo y se tumbo en el techo, pero alejada del castaño. Y se quedaron ahí un buen rato.

—Siempre se me hicieron una bonita pareja tu y Ren— comento Yoh derepente, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Pilika sostuvo el aire al escuchar esa frase, y sintió como el color subía por todo su rostro. —Lamento lo que paso en la fiesta— dijo bajando el libro, y volteo a ver a Pilika que, su expresión cambio rápidamente de triste a enojada.

—Y no entiendo porque— Pilika cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y volteo a ver a otro lado.

—Solo recuerda que Ren es muy orgulloso— Pilika lo volteo a ver con interés, pero Yoh paro y bajo sin decir ni una sola palabra mas.

Pilika se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Si, es cierto, Ren es muy orgulloso… y celoso, Pilika sonrió con nostalgia. Pero la sonrisa fue sustituida rápidamente, por su ceño fruncido. ¿Celoso? No, eso no hacen los celosos. Más bien solo es su orgullo. _Si, estúpidos hombres_. Pensó Pilika enojada.

_Anna estaba sentada con Pilika en una de las mesas del salón de fiestas, donde anunciaba su "feliz compromiso" con el mayor de los Asakura._

_—Oye Anna, ¿Qué le paso a Yoh? —repregunto Pilika interesada, mientras que Anna le daba un sorbo a su copa con vino tinto._

_—No se—dijo sin darle importancia— ¿Te gusta Lyserg?— soltó derepente sorprendiendo a Pilika_

_—No, solo somos amigos—dijo recargando su barbilla en su mano. _

_—Al igual que Ren y Jeanne— dijo Anna como si le estuviera quedando claro algo, pero Pilika no entendió a que se refería._

_— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto desconcertada. Pero Anna solo le señalo algo con la barbilla._

_Cuando volteó a ver a que se refería, se le callo la sonrisa. Ren estaba hablando con Jeanne, estaba sonriendo ligeramente y Jeanne tenía una amplia sonrisa. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa, aunque Marco estaba con ellos, Pilika solo vio a ellos dos._

_—No te vez muy feliz— comento Anna poniendo su palma en su cachete para ver mejor a Pilika. Aunque lo único que hizo Pilika fue voltear asía otro lado._

Soltó un suspiro. Y desde entonces las cosas se pusieron… difíciles

_— ¿Quieres bailar?—Le pregunto Lyserg a Pilika, ofreciéndole su mano y una encantadora sonrisa._

_Pilika volteo a ver a Anna, como preguntándole si no le importaba dejarla sola. Anna en respuesta solo asintió._

_—Claro—Se paro tomando la mano que le ofrecía Lyserg y caminaron hacía la pista._

_Cuando llegaron estaba empezando el valz de "La bella durmiente" y Pilika se puso un poco nerviosa_

_—Lyserg. Yo no se bailar muy bien este tipo de música—dijo un poco apenada. Pero Lyserg solo sonrió y tomo su cintura con una mano y la mano de la joven con otra._

_—No importa, solo deja que te guíe— Ella obedeció y dejo que Lyserg la guiara. Después de unos minutos se descubrió bailando con una sonrisa, de tan bien que le salía._

_—Vez, no es tan difícil—dijo Lyserg con una amplia sonrisa. — Siempre te ayudare._

Pilika suspiro derrotada, poniéndose ¿Por qué seguía pensando en el? Lyserg le prometió ir a visitarla a la pensión la semana entrante. En cambio Ren, en toda la fiesta no estuvo con ella, solo estaba con los chicos y con la santurrona esa.

No es que le cayera mal, ni le tenía celos, no. Ella no es celosa, y menos por el. Simplemente que ella es… demasiado buena gente ¡Nadie! Lo es. Y en todo caso ¿Qué le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Ren? Ella no necesita a ningún hombre, nunca lo necesito. No es que no creyera en el amor, pero querer a un hombre es como querer a la luna, siempre cambian y de casarse ni se diga. Ella pensaba que casarse es amarrarse a un hombre y que este le ordenes y si después te casas con el equivocado… un drama total.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, hasta los ojos le brillaron. Se paro, bajo del techo lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió a la habitación de Anna.

OOO

Anna estaba sentada en su habitación, leyendo un folleto que tenía desde hace tiempo. Quería ir a ese lugar, pero no había tenido tiempo y menos con los últimos acontecimientos.

Se levanto y fue hacía el teléfono. Marco el número de la agencia de viajes. No necesitaba permiso de nadie.

—Buenas noches, quiero comprar un boleto a China— dijo Anna con su tono desinteresado de siempre— Si, solo uno… Para este viernes en la tarde. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y guardo el folleto en la bolsa de mano que tenía.

—Así que, sales de viaje— Anna levanto la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Recargado en la pared, estaba Hao con los brazos cruzados y su torso al descubierto. Viéndola con las cejas alzadas.

—Si— contesto Anna secamente, mientras serraba el cierre de su bolsa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare permiso de ir?— pregunto Hao un poco molesto y arrugando el ceño. No le gustaba que Anna no lo tomara en cuenta en sus decisiones. El ahora es su prometido, no el tonto de Yoh que se dejaba manipular fácilmente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti, que necesito tu permiso?— pregunto Anna desafiante, viéndolo a los ojos. No iba a dejar que la intimide.

Hao dejo su posición despreocupada y camino, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Anna.

—Soy tu prometido—espeto enojado. Tubo que agachar un poco la cabeza, ya que le ganaba en estatura.

—Pero no mi dueño—contesto Anna molesta y se dirigió a su habitación dándole un empujón con su hombro a Hao, para poder pasar.

Hao había estado de muy mal humor los últimos días. Aunque siempre aparentaba calma absoluta, le molestaba la presencia de su hermano y su amigo, en lo que ahora es _su_ casa.

Le molestaba ver las miradas que le lanzaba Yoh a _su _prometida. Ana es de el, le pertenece por derecho. Y aunque Anna no le hacía caso a Yoh, el se daba cuenta de cómo Anna se enojaba de las atenciones de Tamao para con Yoh. Y eso le ponía furioso.

Y había mandado a Marion, Kanna y Matilda a vigilar a los apaches, pero no había recibido respuesta de ninguna, y eso se le hacía raro. Talvez los apaches sabían de que no murió, tal vez no, pero no quería problemas. Opacho también las acompaño y no a recibido información de el tampoco.

Después de que todos pensaran que Hao estaba muerto, Opacho lo fue a buscar, a pesar de que aun le tenía un poco de miedo. Al principio Hao no quería que Opacho lo ayudara, ya que estaba muy enojado, al ver como los ojos del pobre niño se aguaron lo perdono. Y desde entonces, Opacho jamás le ha vuelto a tener miedo.

Y ahora estaba en medio del pasillo de la pensión, y Anna lo acababa de empujar con su hombro. Eso ¡No! Lo iba a permitir.

La tomo del brazo antes de que se alejara más, la detuvo y le dio vuelta un poco brusco. Cuando Anna estuvo cara a cara con el, lo fulmino con la mirada, e intento soltarse pero la sostuvo del bazo mas firmemente.

—Deja de pasar sobre mi, como si no existiera—le ordeno a Anna haciéndola enfurecer. Pero Anna noto un dejo de frustración y tristeza en la voz de Hao.

—Suéltame— le ordeno iracunda.

—No—dijo Hao retadoramente. Su voz se hizo mas grave al hablar— Porqué me da la impresión que si yo fuera Yoh me hubieras avisado. Puede que después de que compraras tu boleto pero lo hubieras hecho, pero en cambio a mi no me hubieras dicho nada, ¿O me equivoco?

Aunque no parecía, a Anna le sorprendieron las palabras de Hao. Y más porque sabía que era cierto

—No te das cuenta que lo que tu necesitas es a un hombre, y no me refiero a un mentecato débil que cederá ante cada capricho tuyo

—Y según tu, ese eres tu— dijo Anna irónica, pero con los ojos como hielos impenetrables adornados con su seño fruncido. —Suéltame.

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto con el mismo tono que Anna. Cuando no tuvo respuesta la acerco mas a el y a vio amenazadoramente— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Suéltala!— Los dos voltearon a ver a la entrada. Yoh estaba parado en la entrada con los puños apretados y viendo con enojo a su hermano.

—No te mentas Yoh— dijo Hao amenazadoramente—No es de tu incumbencia

—Dije que la sueltes—Yoh camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaban Hao y Anna.

—Que diminuto— dijo Hao viendo con enojo a su hermano. Empezaron a salir llamas de la mano que no sostenía a Anna.

—Yoh, no te metas— le dijo Anna, viendo la otra mano de Hao, en la que empezaba a formarse una llama.

Yoh vio a Anna, luego a Hao y de nuevo a Anna. No quería dejarla sola con el, aunque sabía que Anna era muy fuerte, Hao la superaba y aunque la sacerdotisa parecía de hielo. El sabía que solo era lo que ella quería que creyeran y Hao la podría lastimar fácilmente.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima— le advirtió Yoh a Hao. A estas alturas Anna ya estaba harta y enojada. Ya estuvo bueno, no necesita a nadie que la defienda o a alguien un "hombre"

—Es suficiente— Como Hao estaba distraído retando a su hermano con la mirada, Anna se pudo deshacer del agarre de el y retroceder unos pasos para verlos a los dos— Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo ni de nadie. Así que será mejor que me dejen en paz. Me voy el viernes en la tarde y no regreso hasta el domingo en la noche. Buenas noches

Dicho eso, Anna los fulmino con la mirada a los dos y se fue a su habitación.

OOO

Anna estaba acostada en su cama cuando escucho a alguien correr por el pasillo gritando… ¿su nombre?

— ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!— De pronto la puerta de Anna se azotó y entro Pilika corriendo y se aventó a la cama— Necesitamos un cambio de look

— ¿Qué?— pregunto alzando una ceja

— ¡Si! No habías escuchado "Un cambio de vida, se empieza por el look"— Anna no entendía a donde quería llegar, así que solo se limito a alzar una ceja y negar con la cabeza. —Quiero decir que nos aremos un cambio de look.

Dijo Pilika emocionada.

OOO

En las afueras de Tokio, caminaba una joven de cabello negro como la noche y largo. Llevaba una banda rosa en el cabello y vestía un vestido blanco con encajes negros al final del vestido, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla.

Caminaba con la vista vista fija en el suelo. Sabía a donde iba pero no estaba segura si estaba preparada.

Ella quería ser una itako, aunque sabía que eso es desde chica, se decidió hasta ahorita.

Siempre se sintió asustada por su habilidad para ver a los muertos, pero hasta tres años atrás se entero que algunos nacen con ciertas capacidades.

Y ahora se encaminaba a la pensión Asakura para pedir que la entrenen. También sabía que iba con una muchacha que aun no era maestra oficial, pero sabía de su gran poder y quería que ella le enseñara.

CONTINUARA.

Wuaaaaaaaaaa, I COME BACK *.*

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Lamento la tardansa y espero que me perdonen por la nota, pero prometo que ectualisare seguido:D

Aver cuentenme, que les parecio la pelea entre el shaman de fueggO Osea mi marido y Anna i la intervención de Yoh, ooooh pero no es nada tsss tss iia veran el próximo capitulo xD

Y Pilika pueden ver qe no le agrada la idea de depender de alguien (VIVA LA APOIIO) ii ahora qe un cambio de look. Pero a todo esto quien es la muchacha de pelo negro? Mmmmm interesante ajajaja el proximo capi lo sabran, pero e de aclarar desde ahora que no es un personaje de mi invención, pero creo que solo lo conocerán los qe leiiron el manga.

Yo tampoco sabía de su existensia, pero mi querida socia **Carlie-Chan** me lo informo;) denle las gracias:D

Y sobre a donde va Anna… JAJAJA LEEAN EL PROXIMO CAPI

Y a las seguidoras de Lenx Pilika no las desepsionare iia veran qe pasa

I ai un review que me intereso mucho, es de Lili y quiero decirle a ella como a las demas que recibo cualquier sugerencia y no te preocupes mujer iia veras pronto lo que pasara con Ren Pilika y Lyserg, y que onda tambien con Jean:D

Un saludo a las lindas personitas que me dejan siempre un lindo review! Siempre me animan a seguir

Y a los qe leen mi fic y nO cOmentan tambien los kierO :D

nOs leemOs byE


	27. Chapter 27 Esta bien bueno ¡Yo lo pido!

27— Esta bien bueno ¡Yo lo pido!

—Bueno, vas a decirme de donde sacaste esa idea ¿o no?— le pregunto Anna irritada

—Todo mundo lo sabe—le contesto Pilika como si fuera obvio. —Además, no se que te podemos hacer.

Anna estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus manos, con una ceja alzada y los ojos cerrados. Pilika se movía alrededor de ella, con una mano en la barbilla y con mirada critica.

—Podemos cortarte el pelo, así como lo tenías antes—hablo mas para ella que para Anna, pero de igual manera contesto

—No me cortaras el cabello—dijo con tono serio pero sin abrir sus ojos. —Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana hay escuela.

Pilika hizo un puchero, pero termino murmurando un "esta bien" y se fue a su cuarto arrastrando los pies.

Anna en cambio soltó un suspiro y se puso su pijama. Pensaba en que talvez podría llevarse a Pilika, para que se hiciera su cambio de look que tanto quería. Ya que dudaba que le dijera a su hermano. Después de todo, Horo no podrá hacer nada después de la loquera que planea su hermana, una vez hecha.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó, casi inmediatamente quedándose dormida.

_Anna estaba caminando por un largo camino de madera, piedras y tierra. Muchas plantas alrededor. Muchas flores de muchos colores; Rojas, amarillas, naranjas. Y muchos árboles._

_Distinguía un gran edificio antiguo, estilo chino… ya lo había visto. Es el lugar a donde va a ir este fin de semana. Un edificio enorme, con la típica forma de un edificio chino. Rojo el tejado y las paredes grises, con estilo puntiagudo. Pero aunque pareciera un edificio un muy grande, ubicado en la punta de la colina Dragón; En realidad era un lugar enorme, con muchos lugares, donde que estudian el arte de la meditación, el Kun Fu y demás, van a entrenar ahí, y fortalecerse tanto física como mentalmente._

_Se estaba acercando, hasta que llego a un lugar abierto. Con una gran cascada, de unos cuarenta metros de largo; Con agua cristalina pero como dos metros asía abajo. Y en donde estaba donde empezaba a caer el agua, había piedras en las cuales, muchas personas vestidas de blanco con una bufanda, se sentaban._

_Anna asumió que estaban meditando. Pero un señor alto, de pelo negro y vestido con ropa blanca, como los que estaban sentados en la cascada, solo que sin la bufanda._

_— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Aunque el señor pregunto, a Anna se le figuro mas como una afirmación. Pero de igual manera solo lo miro para después contestarle_

_—De hecho no se que ago aquí—dijo secamente. Anna se sentía rara, no recordaba haber venido a ese lugar… ¿Sería un sueño?_

_—Los sueños son la clave de la vida. Nunca vemos mas aya, pero los sueños nos permiten ver mas aya de lo que nosotros vemos. _

_— ¿Qué quiere decir? —A pesar de que Anna sonaba como si no le importara lo que un viejo tuviera que decirle; Le desconcertó la forma en la que lo dijo, como si fuera un consejo que ella le hubiera pedido._

_—Nunca sabemos lo que la demás gente quiere decir, pero debemos saber lo que nosotros queremos decir. Por eso, siempre es mejor hacer lo que nuestro corazón dice, no lo que nos dicen— la miro seriamente para después dar media vuelta e irse. Pero Anna no lo iba a dejar ir como así_

_— ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué me dice todo eso? —soltó viéndolo con el seño fruncido y mirada recelosa_

_— ¿Tú sabes quién eres? — Anna lo observo como si lo estuviera midiendo ¿Por qué le decía todo esto? —A veces estamos seguros de lo que somos, quienes somos, y por que hacemos las cosas. Pero solo las personas que saben quienes son en verdad, son las que actúan con el corazón y la mente. Aunque se contradigan, ellos tienen la respuesta que necesitas._

_— ¿De que respuesta habla?_

_—Es tu pregunta no mía— Le sonrío amistosamente, arrugando su rostro, haciéndolo parecer mas viejo_

OOO

Hao Asakura estaba en la recepción del colegio en el que estudiaba Anna. Con la camisa desfajada y con los primeros tres botones desabotonados, recargado en la pared color crema con los brazos cruzados; Esperando a que le dieran el salón en el que le toco.

Soltó un suspiro un poco irritado, entrar a la escuela, no es su idea de pasar el día, pero no solo entraba por Anna y el inútil de su hermano, si no que algo estaba pasando en esa escuela. Y estaba seguro que Yoh al igual que si amigo de pelo azul, no lo han notado, pero Anna talvez si, después de todo, Anna era mas poderosa que los dos inútiles de Yoh y como se llame.

Después de un rato, la secretaría lo llamo y le dijo el salón que le toco y donde estaba, con un asentimiento Hao se dirigió al segundo piso del edificio tres.

Cuando llego, se fijo en los salones hasta encontrar el salón veinte. Paso por el salón diecinueve, pero una cabellera rosa le llamo la atención. Se fijo por la ventana del salón y vio a su "cuñada" Tamao sentada enfrente y unos lugares atrás estaban Yoh con la mirada puesta en la ventana, ajeno a la presencia de su hermano con Manta a un lado. Reviso y noto que, satisfactoriamente, Anna no estaba en aquel salón. Cuando ya se iba a ir, Yoh volteó con los ojos abiertos hacia la ventana, sintió la presencia de su hermano, tarde pero la sintió. _El esta aquí, _pensó Yoh viéndolo incrédulo, pero Hao solo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y se fue.

Enfrente de ese salón estaba el saló que buscaba, toco levemente y escucho un "pase" y entro.

Todas las mujeres de ese salón lo vieron con los ojos muy abiertos y casi con corazones en sus ojos, mientas que los hombres lo miraban con recelo y refunfuñando. Pero la única mirada que quería que lo viera como las demás, se limitaba a verlo indiferente. _Qué hace ese Asakura aquí, talvez es la energía que hace poco esta en este lugar… _Pensó Anna viéndolo con la frialdad que la caracterizaba.

—Atención todos, el es un nuevo estudiante. El es…

—Hao Asakura, señor— dijo Hao al profesor de Matemáticas, haciendo que todas las niñas del salón verlo con los ojos brillantes y sonrisas tontas.

—Pase a sentarse, por favor— Con un asentimiento fue a sentarse a uno de los lugares vacíos de atrás. Notó con desagrado que Anna estaba en una orilla a su izquierda y estaba rodeada de puros hombre que, aunque ella no les hiciera caso, le lanzaban miraditas con disimulo. Torció el gesto un poco enfadado pero decidió que luego se ocuparía de ellos.

Ayer después de su pequeña discusión con Anna, apareció Opacho un poco angustiado, diciendo que algo no estaba bien, que había una energía que no habían sentido, parecida a la de Hao Asakura pero diferente.

_—Que paso Opacho cuéntame—Pidió Hao. Los dos estaban en el techo ya que Hao no quería que Yoh escuchara nada de lo que fueran a hablar._

_—Dijeron que notaron una energía muy extraña y muy poderosa cerca de ellos, que derepente se iba pero después volvía. Pero que estaban seguros que estaban por los alrededores._

_— ¿Y no buscaron por el lugar a ver que era eso? —pregunto Hao con un leve tono de desconcierto._

_—Si, Kanna y Matti dijeron que derepente sintieron algo cerca, pero nunca vieron nada_

_—Ya veo… ¿Y qué dijo Marion? —pregunto extrañado de que la rubia de ojos verdes y fríos no dijera nada, siempre tenía una opinión para todo y casi siempre era acertada. Nada era demasiado para ella, por eso a Hao le agradaba, sabía que podía confiar en ella y además que tenía una fuerza asombrosa. A pesar de que Kanna parece la líder del trío, tanto Matti como Marion eran más fuertes._

_—Nada, solo abraso a su muñeco— Hao sabía que cuando Marion abrazaba a su muñeco era o porque estaba en una pelea que sabía que iba a ganar sin mucho esfuerzo, porque estaba preocupada o porque pensaba en algo._

_—Ya veo_

_—Señor Hao— Opacho lo miro con un poco de miedo— ¿Qué es esa energía?_

_—No lo se Opacho… No lo se._

Y es lo que más le molestaba, no lo sabía. Tenía que hablar con las tres junto con Opacho, les diría que regresaran. Pero tenía la intuición de que Marion sabía algo, se le hizo muy raro que no dijera nada al respecto, aunque sea "Esto es muy aburrido para Mari".

Pero que es…

OOO

_No te duermas, no te duermas, tienes que seguir despierta_… Pensaba Pilika aburrida. Estaba en clase de Química y ya quería acabar. Y solo le entretenía la clase de Física y no necesariamente la clase.

Abrió su libreta, pasando las hojas hasta llegar a la última, tomo su pluma se puso a hacer dibujitos y escribir cosas.

Cuando estaba entretenida dibujando un corazón bastante mal echo, no pudo evitar recordar a cierto individuo que no debe ser recordado, mencionado o visto por el bien de la humanidad… el suyo propio.

Inmediatamente tacho con mucho ímpetu el corazón. Y se puso a escribir cosas como "!Le escupo!" o "Muerte a el innombrable".

Ciertamente se sentía muy infantil escribiendo eso, pero no sabía que mas escribir. De lo que si estaba segura de que si su hermano se entera de quien estaba hablando le da un paro cardiaco.

Luego recordó al chico que la acompaño a la cafetería, se llamaba… Toga, no, Yoga ¡Yuga! Muy guapo por cierto, se veía lindo. Frunció el seño. Si, otro niño lindo romper corazones, zángano, inútil, bueno para nada… _Ok, Pilika respira_. Pensó para si misma.

"Dile al amor que no toque mi puerta que yo no estoy en casa, que no vuelva mañana" Escribió en una esquina de la hoja de su libreta. Ya no se iba a enamorar, solo loasen los tontos ¡Ve como esta Anna en este momento! Ellao no podría ver Re… el, andando con otra. Aunque en la fiesta lo vio con Jeane… no es que se refiera a el simplemente. _Mejor me callo._ Pensó enojada.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Quiero que de tarea hagan las páginas cien y ciento diez del libro. —Dicho esto, el Profeso salio de la clase. Pilika respiro hondo y recostó su rostro en la mesa.

— ¿Pilika? —La aludida levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a Yuga que la veía sonriendo— ¿Aburrida la clase?

—Mucho— contesto sentándose bien

—este… me preguntaba si tu, pues, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes? —Pilika forzó una sonrisa. La verdad no tenía ganas de salir, no, no tenía ganas de salir con hombres. No es que el tuviera algo que ver, no nada, ni que por su culpa perdió las ganas de salir con chavos, ni al caso. Es solo que…

—Saldré de viaje— dijo con tono de "disculpa".

—Ya veo—dijo un poco desilusionado— Bueno, que te diviertas.

—Gracias—le regalo una sonrisa mientras Yuga se iba a sentar por que la Profesora de Biología ya estaba entrando.

Con otro suspiro escribió en su libreta "No quiero fecha en mi calendario, ni citas en mi horario si se trata de amor", luego la cerro y saco su libreta de Biología y se dio con ella, un golpe en la frente que se gano la mirada de todos como diciendo "Tipa loca"

OOO

Yoh seguía muy consternado por la presencia de su hermano en el colegio, nunca se le ocurrió que quisiera venir a la escuela. Seguramente es por Anna, pensó amargamente, pero con un poco de tristeza. Desde que había visto como Anna entrenaba a Hao se había puesto muy irritable. Pero se sonrojaba cuando recordaba cuando Anna lo vio en ropa interior, pero también estaba el hecho de que no había dicho nada cuando Hao la llamo Anita, pero lo que mas le molesto fue su comentario de: "Qué tiene, ya que será mi futura esposa, tiene que acostumbrarse".

Suspiro enojado. Y lo que le dijo a el cuando Anna se fue.

_—Eso solo comprueba que soy mejor que tu, hermanito—le dijo Hao jocosamente. Yoh lo volteo a ver desconcertado, no entendiendo a que se refería_

_— ¿A que te refieres Hao?_

_—Que en cuanto te vio volteo asía otro lado, bueno, quien no al verte en ropa interior—le dijo Hao mientras buscaba su pantalón rojo_

_—De que hablas a ti también te vio en ropa interior—le contesto aun sin entender a que se refería _

_—Si, pero rápidamente quito la mirada de ti, en cambio cuando me vio, me recorrió con la mirada. Y eso quiere decir, querido hermanito que soy mas sexy que tu. —Yoh torció el gesto molesto. Nunca le importo que Hao sea mas "sexy" que el, a decir verdad, nunca se fijo en eso, para el siempre fueron gemelos y los gemelos, obviamente, son iguales._

_—Y eso que tiene que ver—le pregunto Yoh molesto a Hao_

_—Que cualquiera prefiere tener un prometido sexy y fuerte— le dijo viéndolo con superioridad, pasando por su lado para salir por la puerta._

Y pensar que todo empezó desde que su abuela fue por el a la playa, todo estaba perfectamente, hasta sentía que se estaba acercando más a Anna y que ella lo dejaba acercarse.

_—Hola abuela, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Yoh, siéntate- Yoh obedeció, pero algo no le cuadraba— tu compromiso con Anna esta cancelado_

_ Se le quedo la mente en blanco, no podía creerlo, ¿por que le hacia eso su abuela?_

_—P-pero ¿Por qué?_

_—La decisión ya fue tomada. Tu te casaras con Tamao, anunciaremos su compromiso en 4 días, y o te preocupes yo le diré a Anna— Seguía sin creerlo, esto debía ser una broma, tenía que ser una broma._

_—Es mentira—Murmuro Yoh sin poder creerlo_

_—Yoh, lo que te es…_

_— ¡Es mentira! Tu no puedes hacer esto—dijo desesperado, elevando la voz—Tu me repetías que me tenía que cazar con Anna desde que tengo memoria y ahora me dices que ya no._

_Se levanto, viendo con enojo a su abuela, cosa que la sorprendió, nunca la había mirado así._

_—Anna tiene que casarse con el primogénito— Contesto Kino manteniendo la calma_

_—Y yo que culpa tengo de que Hao este con vida—dijo ásperamente. Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, ¿Será que Yoh se enamoro de Anna?_

_—Has tu maleta— le ordeno, pero Yoh se dirigió a la salida del hotel._

Yoh suspiro, después de recordar cuando su abuela le dijo lo de su compromiso. Recordaba que salió del hotel y camino sin rumbo fijo, después corrió y no se detuvo, descargo todo su coraje corriendo, hasta que anocheció. Pensó en despedirse de Anna antes, porque no planeaba volver, pero no podría hacerlo; Sería como quitarse el corazón en el proceso. Así que huyo como un cobarde hasta que dos días después su abuela lo encontró en un bosque y lo obligo a volver.

Aun no olvidaba las palabras que le dijo a su abuela, "Bien volveré, pero no me pidas que sea feliz. Y mucho menos que quieres tener nietos, aprecio mucho a Tamao como para ponerle un dedo encima, cuando no la quiero".

Su abuela usualmente hablaba de querer nietos provocando que Yoh se pusiera rojo como un tomate, pero desde entonces, Kino no decía ni una palabra.

Y ahora arde de celos cada vez que la ve con Hao o ese estúpido anillo en el dedo. Ahora se lamento de nunca darle uno, nunca le tomo mucha importancia; Pero ahora ve como Hao la trata y quisiera ser el quien hiciera eso. Aunque Hao es fan de verla enojada, siempre es muy atento con ella y eso es lo que más le perturba. Como la vez que sus abuelos los llevaron a cenar a todos y en el camino empezó a hacer frió, Hao le ofreció su capa a Anna y se la puso ¡Se la puso y Anna no dijo nada! Y nunca se quitaba ese maldito anillo.

OOO

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, eh inmediatamente todas las miradas de las mujeres se posaron en Hao. Pero el no se movió ni un poquito. Todas notaron su gran parecido con Yoh Asakura, pero Hao tenía el pelo mas largo, el cuerpo mas formado, un aura de misterio y sin mencionar que no estaba comprometido… O eso pensaban.

Todas se retrasaron un poco pero el joven no se movió ni un centímetro al igual que Anna. Todas le lanzaban miraditas y sonrisas que el no devolvía o asía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Al final, todas salieron murmurando lo guapo, sexy, y todo tipo de adjetivos que describían al mayor de los Asakura. Pero el comentario que más le llamo la atención a Hao, que provoco que levantara una ceja divertido fue: "Juro que si esta comprometido lo secuestro en mi casa" y otro que dijo una niña de pelo castaño a los hombros "Esta bien bueno, ¡yo lo pido!", estuvo a punto de punto de soltar una carcajada, a diferencia de Anna que suspiro resignada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —demando Anna una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Y deja a mi prometida sola y desprotegida en esta escuela— Comento Hao con burla, sabiendo que Anna ultimo que esta es desprotegida con esos poderes que tiene

—También lo sientes ¿No es así?

—Si

— ¿Sabes que es?

—No, pero creo que se donde empezar a buscar— dijo Hao mas serio de lo usual. Anna se paro y lo volteó a ver con su mirada fría para después caminar hacia la puerta. Hao rió por lo bajo y siguió a Anna.

** Holaa! Lamento tardarme :S pero ya aCtualize :D ajajjaja bueno, el siguiente capitulo se aclara quien es la muchacha del capitulo pasado. Y ¿Qué es eso que persive Hao? SIGAN LEIIENDO JOJO… pOrque ni yo lo se xD ajajajaja**

**Espero que les siga gustandO y graCiias a tOdas por sus reviews *.* para lOs ke nO tienen cuanta tambien pueden comentar, porque me encanratia que me dijeran que les parece y así. Pero a las que si tienen cuanta les puedo responder:D**

**Y para las fans de Horo ya empezara a intervenir mas y las de Ren… ya veran (ceja) JAJJAJA saben ke iia tengo escritas 7 pag de word :O nunca crei llegar atantoo *.***

**perO lO siento si estan un poco cortos u.u agO lO qe puedoo:S  
**

**Espero saber sus opiniones :D y si no, pues minimo que les siga gustando:D**

**Un saludO a todas **

**LAS QUIERO MUCHOOO!**


	28. Chapter 28 Rumores del alumno sexy

28- Rumores del alumno sexy

Anna y Hao caminaban por el pasillo del colegio, para dirigirse a la cafetería. Hao caminaba con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón verde oscuro del uniforme, con la camisa un poco desaliñada con los primeros botones sueltos; Anna en cambio, caminaba derecha y con la mirada de hielo hacía el frente con un cuaderno negro en las manos.

—¿Para qué es ese cuaderno? —pregunto Hao sin voltearla a ver esperando una después que no recibió.

Salieron del edificio, dirigiéndose a la cafetería, que no estaba muy lejos. Hao seguía esperando la respuesta de Anna aunque suponía que no la tendría. No es que llevaran la mejor relación del mundo pero desde ayer, Anna se había tornado más seca y hostil con el.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, y como no, el rumor de que hay un nuevo alumno sexy, se corrió como pólvora. Todas se le quedaban viendo a Hao con cara de embobadas mientras el iba con Anna a comprar algo de comer. Ya había rumores de que Hao es un chico que vive solo y que dará una fiesta, también que buscaba novia y que tenía una motocicleta.

Anna solo pidió un sándwich, pero de igual forma Hao no dejo que lo pagara, aunque ella no pusiera mucha resistencia. Se fueron a sentar con Pilika, que estaba esperando a Anna en una de las mesas de la esquina. Miró sorprendida a Hao, ya que nadie sabía que iba a entrar a la escuela.

—Hola Anna —dijo saludándola y luego miro a Hao—no sabía que ibas a entrar a la escuela.

—Era una sorpresa —dijo simplemente, sonriéndole de lado a Pilika. Pronto se empezaron a escuchar susurros a su alrededor, haciendo que Hao casi se partiera de risa; Anna no hizo ningún movimiento pero Pilika se tenso un poco."Ya viste su sonrisa", "La odio, ¿Por qué le sonríe?", "Ahora la nueva coquetea con el o que", "¡Que no sean novios, que no sean novios".

Pilika dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa estrepitosamente, haciendo que Hao se riera disimuladamente.

—No es tan malo. Ahora piensan que el chico mas guapote por aquí es tu novio —dijo como si estuviera dando el clima. Anna no dijo nada, pero una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su rostro al ver la mirada que le mando Pilika al moreno.

—Oh, lo siento señor soy mejor que todos. Te recuerdo que perdiste en el torneo —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Hao alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la muchacha

—Primero: Si por alguna extraña razón, yo hubiera perdido, no estaríamos hablando. Segundo: Yo dije el más guapo, sexy y atractivo, no el mejor. Aunque gracias por el cumplido. —Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro, haciendo que Pilika lo mirara mal, Anna fingía ignorarlo pero rodó los ojos internamente y arrancando muchos suspiros y más murmullos del sector femenino.

Anna y Pilika se pusieron a platicar de las clases, trabajos, tareas, etc. Llevaban unos minutos platicando, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a Yoh, Manta, Tamao y Horo. Cuando Pilika los vio entrar, arrugo la frente y dejo de hablar, no entendía como su hermano estaba con el traidor de Yoh. Esta bien que Hao sea su enemigo y de más pero el no actúo con un tonto, bueno si, pero no.

Anna notó que el enojo se empezaba a apoderar de Pilika, así que trato de conversar con ella. No quería un alboroto en plena cafetería, con todas las chicas con la vista puesta en su mesa, mas específicamente en Hao.

—Pilika ¿A qué hora tienes Física? —Anna recordó cuando Pilika le dijo que su profesor de Física estaba muy guapo. Así que trato de distraerla con ello, cosa que surtió efecto, ya que Pilika volteo a verla con interés.

—¡Si! Me toca después del descanso, ¿A ti ya te dieron Física? —pregunto interesada. Hao las miro con las cejas alzadas. ¿_Por qué tanto interés en una clase?_ Pensó confundido, pero solo llego a una conclusión, ¡Mujeres!

—No, me toca a última hora

—Vas a ver que lo que te dije ayer era cierto. —Le dijo una muy convencida Pilika. Pero enguanto vio a su hermano acercarse junto con los otros dos "traidores", torció el la boca, molesta.

—Hola Pilika —La saludo su hermano, pero ella solo contesto con un seco "hola". Tamao e Yoh tomaron asiento en la misma mesa pero lejos de Anna y Hao. Pero Yoh no dejaba de ver a su hermano, preguntándose qué hacía ahí, porque nunca lo había escuchado decir que tuviera ganas de ir a la escuela, ni nada por el estilo.

Se moría por preguntar, pero no se animaba y dudaba que su hermano le diera una respuesta verdadera. Pero después pensó que, eran sus asuntos y no los de el.

La comida siguió en silencio, ecepto de algún cometario de Pilika, algunos llenos de indirectas como: "bueno… mejor te termino de contar cuando estemos _solas"_, y muchos parecidos.

Tamao que se daba cuenta del enojo de Pilika, desde que ella se convirtió en la prometida de Yoh. Pero ella estaba muy feliz como para darle importancia, aunque no tan feliz porque Yoh no se comportaba igual con ella que como con Anna.

A Tamao le tocaron algunas muestras de afecto entre ellos dos en el pasado. A ella no la intentaba complacer con cosas o acciones, y no tenía el mismo brillo en la mirada como cuando veía a Anna.

Y por ellos se sentía celosa, muy celosa. Quería hacer algo, ya lo tenía, pero le daba miedo porque nunca hizo algo parecido; Pero _quería _que Yoh la quisiera como ella a el.

OOO

Anna, Pilika y Hao iban saliendo de la escuela. Anna estaba platicando con Pilika sobre el "famoso cambio de look", mientras Hao las miraba como si estuvieran locas, y se reía burlonamente, cuando veía a las muchachas pasar y se ponían a cuchichear entre ellas. Y se reía por lo bajo, recordando otros rumores que empezaron a correr por toda la escuela. Ahora decían que buscaba prometida, porque tenía que casarse antes que su hermano, otro que le dio riza es que: "Tiene su propia banda, el toca la guitarra eléctrica y canta" o un comentario de: "Debe de tener una moto, ¡quiero que me de una vuelta! Se a de ver bien sexy sobre ella!"

Anna y Pilika rodaban los ojos cada vez que escuchaban algo por el estilo.

—Y si me cambio de estilo de vestir… ¿pero cómo que? —preguntaba Pilika, mientras Anna negaba con la cabeza. No había duda que, cuando a Pilika se le metía algo a la cabeza, no se lo sacabas.

—Rockero —Anna y Pilika voltearon a ver a Hao con las cejas alzadas. Pero el solo las miro "inocentemente"—Solo doy sugerencias a tu extraña idea, ¿Siempre eres así de rara?

Anna suspiro cansada, hay veía otra pelea. Esos dos siempre estaban lanzándose comentarios filosos, pero Anna estaba segura que se divertían haciendo eso… pero a ella no.

Los tres caminaban sin dar importancia a los otros tres que caminaban a unos pasos atrás que ellos. Horo miraba entre acongojado y molesto a su hermana; Yoh solo miraba la cercanía con la que caminaban Anna y Hao, mientras que Tamao le daba vueltas al asunto de que hacer con Yoh.

Manta no los pudo acompañar porque tenía que comer con sus padres, que regresaron de viaje. Pero se fue un poco preocupado por Yoh, y asustado por la presencia de Hao en la escuela.

Aunque hayan pasado tres años, el pequeño Manta aun le tenía terror.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la pensión se pararon en seco. Alguien estaba parado en la entrada más exactamente, una chica. Tenía una mirada seria, era de cabello negro y largo; estaba vestida con un vestido blanco hasta debajo de la rodilla, con bordados negros en ambos extremos.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Anna autoritariamente, mientras la veía con recelo. Hao se puso alado de Anna, viendo con desconfianza a la chica, mientras que Pilika se ponía atrás de Anna y solo asomaba la cabeza.

Yoh y Horo se adelantaron un poco, pero Tamao se quedo atrás.

—Mi nombre es Damuko —La voz de la chica era de un tono bajo y serio. Anna la miro con desconfianza, pero con el rostro serio.

—A qué as venido —La chica se acerco un poco, junto las manos y agacho un poco la cabeza, pero sin apartar la vista de Anna.

—Vengo a ser tu aprendiz —Todos la vieron sorprendidos, pero ni Hao ni Anna lo parecían. Anna se concentro y notó que la chica tenía una fuerza espiritual potente, pero nada fuera de lo común entre las sacerdotisas— Eh escuchado que eres una de las sacerdotisas más fuertes, y quiero que tú seas mi sensei.

Anna entre cerro los ojos y Hao la volteo a ver. No estaba sorprendido de que alguien fuera a pedirle eso a Anna, después de todo, el notaba el gran poder que ella tenía. Desde que derroto a sus espíritus tres años atrás, supo que tenía que ser alguien muy fuerte. Porque en el pasado, tuvieron que ser más de ocho personas para detener a esos espíritus.

Por eso quería conocerla y la fue a buscar. Y se sorprendió cuando la tuvo cerca, que a pesar de su corta edad, la muchacha ya tenía una asombrosa fuerza espiritual.

—Pasa —Le dijo Anna dirigiéndose a la entrada, seguida de los demás.

Yoh estaba sorprendido, sabía que Anna era poderosa pero no tanto. Horo pensaba que estaba loca la tal Damuko, solo una loca quiere ser la aprendiza de esa bruja. Pero Tamao tenía la mirada en el suelo, _otra demostración de que Anna siempre será mejor en todo. _Pensó cabizbaja.

CONTINUARA

LOO LAMENTOOO! Se que me tarde deásiado pero mas vale tarde que nunca o no :D y perdOn porque SEA MUY CORTO U.U pero el que sigue estara mas largo,, esque estoy en examenes:S

Bueno. Ahora más personajes :O, los que leyeron el manga, pueden suponer quien es, y los que no lo leimos… no importa xD tomenla como otro personaje ajajja.

Ahora unas preguntas

Quien o que creen que sea esa presencia de la que hablaban Anna y Hao?

Tiene algo que ver Damuko?

Y que pasa con Marion? Sabe algo?

Que es eso de lo que hablaba Tamao?

Ooh muchas preguntas, pero no desesperen :D todas seran contestadas… pero ya mero se acerca el final :O naa es mentira falta mucho.. pero no tanto o.O

Bueno, no importa. GRACIAS a todas esas lindass personitas que leen mi fic y un doble gracias a quienes me dejan un review

RECUERDEN que no tienen que tener cuenta para dejarme un review eeeehhh me interesa saber su opiniones y todo eso:D

Un saludoo!


	29. Chapter 29 Viajamos a China

Capitulo 29- Viajamos a China

Anna estaba sentada en el comedor, a su derecha estaba Hao y a su izquierda estaba Pilika. Los tres con expresiones diferentes; Hao estaba con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos serrados pero escuchando atentamente, Pilika tenía la curiosidad pintada en su rostro, mientras que Anna tenía una mirada fría e indiferente.

—¿De donde eres? —pregunto sin alterar su tono de voz.

En frente de ella estaba la chica que se hacía llamar Damuko que, al igual que Anna, tenía una mirada sería pero no tenía ese deje de frialdad que caracterizaba a Anna Kyouyama.

—Vengo de un pueblo a las afueras de Tokio —dijo Damuko, viendo a Anna con determinación. Ella había escuchado que Anna no solo era la mejor Itako de su edad, si no que también era de carácter fuerte y era muy dura; Aparte de que recientemente estaba comprometida con Hao Asakura, el shaman más poderoso que se conoce hasta ahora—. Por favor, permíteme ser tu aprendiz —dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Horo e Yoh veían la escena desde la entrada de la cocina con cara de sorpresa.

—Yoh, aun no entiendo quién en su sano juicio podría querer que Anna sea su sensei —susurró Horo viendo a la muchacha de cabello negro, como si fuera un bicho raro con una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Bueno Horo, Anni… Anna siempre a sido muy buena Itako —Le susurró Yoh viendo de soslayo a Anna.

—Si, pero ¡¿querer qué sea su sensei? Es como declarar que quieres ser una bruja inhumana.

—Deacuerdo, mañana en la tarde iremos a la cascada Osore para empezar con tu entrenamiento —dijo Anna poniéndose de pie y Pilika la imito—. Por ahora, te quedaras en la habitación que esta al fondo del pasillo de la derecha.

Damuko asintió, le dijo a Anna que cualquier cosa la llamara y se dirigió a su habitación.

OOO

Anna estaba recargada en el árbol de la pensión, mientras leía un libro. Estaba leyendo sobre la historia del Monte Osore y las Itako más reconocidas de la época antigua.

Sabía que Hao la estaba viendo, mientras hacía su entrenamiento que ella le impuso. Era parecido al que tenía Yoh, pero el de Hao era más difícil y no escuchaba a cada rato quejidos del muchacho.

Hao estaba sentado con los pies cruzados, pero solo se sostenía con los nudillos de las manos. Solo traía su típico pantalón rojo, y su capa estaba olvidada en alguna parte de su habitación.

Hao miraba a Anna con insistencia y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, pero ella se negaba a voltear. El se moría de ganas por saber a donde planeaba ir el viernes, pero sabía que Anna no se lo diría hasta que ella lo desee. Pero… le encanta molestarla

—Dime Anita. ¿Planeas decirme a dónde vas este viernes? —pregunto con inocencia fingida. Anna fingió no oírlo y paso una hoja de su libro—Porqué te recuerdo que, como mi futura esposa, _tienes_ que contármelo —Hao sabía que al usar ese tono autoritario, lograría enojar a Anna pero ella apretando más si libro, lo ignoro.

Hao entrecerró los ojos, irritado. Sabía que ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente y eso le molestaba.

—Porqué no me dices, ¿Planeas hacerme una sorpresa? —preguntó picadamente. Ahora si Anna levanto la vista y Hao sonrió triunfante pero la respuesta lo saco de quicio.

—Talvez. —Hao frunció el entre cejo y soltó un bufido. Anna podía llegar a ser tan terca, pero el quería molestarla un rato. Así que sonrió divertido

—Sabes, a veces pienso que intentas ocultar el amor que sientes hacia mi con tus malos tratos.

OOO

Todos estaban sentados esperando a Anna y a Pilika. Hao estaba sentado en una esquina con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, Horo estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá con Yoh a lado, Damuko estaba parada recargada en la pared y Tamao estaba parada junto a Yoh.

Todos estaban esperando que Anna por fin les dijera a donde iba, ya que ya era viernes y aun no sabían.

Hao estaba un poco molesto por tener que esperar hasta el viernes y ser informado junto a los demás, siendo el su prometido. La verdad estaba celoso y eso le molestaba.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, todos voltearon a la recién llegada, o llegadas. Anna y Pilika tenían dos maletas enormes; la primera estaba con su típica cara fría, pero Pilika estaba con un leve sonrojo y con la cabeza agachada.

—Pilika y yo nos vamos en dos horas —soltó con su tono autoritario. Pero Horo se levanto de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¡No voy a dejar que mi hermanita viaje contigo! —dijo casi gritando. ¿Por qué Pilika no le había dicho nada?

—Hermano…

—No Pilika, ¡¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? —le preguntó irritado, viéndola a los ojos.

—Porque lo acabamos de hablar Anna y yo —Pero después frunció el ceño y vio a su hermano retadoramente—. Y _voy_ a ir —Pero después continuo con un tono más conciliador— La voy a acompañar de viaje solo este fin de semana, regreso el domingo.

Todos estaban viendo la escena callados. Damuko ni se inmutaba, Yoh veía preocupado a Horo, Tamao los veía asustada y Hao solo se dedicaba a taladrar a Anna con la mirada. Pero ella fingía que no se daba cuenta, sabía que Hao estaba enojado por no haberle dicho antes, pero su pelea de unos días atrás le había echo ver que no iba a dejar que Hao la absorbiera.

—¿A donde van? —preguntó Horo con los brazos cruzados. No le agradaba dejar que su hermanita fuera con la bruja de Blair. Luego Pilika iba a regresar siendo una loca maltrata gente, pero conocía esa mirada tozuda de su hermana. Aunque la amarrara en un árbol, ella iba a encontrar la forma de ir.

—Vamos a la Colina del Dragón en _China_ —dijo Anna viendo a todos, para después posar su mirada, unos segundos, en Yoh que tenía cara de sorpresa y después en Hao, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¿China? —gritó Horo estresado, ¿dejar que su hermana viaje con la loca hasta China?

—¿Ocupas qué te lo repitan? —preguntó Anna airadamente. Horo apretó los puños enojado, pero se sentó en el sofá junto con Yoh, sabiendo que, de todos modos, no iba a ganar. Suspiró derrotado.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? —preguntó Damuko viendo a Anna después de una leve inclinación.

—Cuida que estos buenos para nada no hagan destrozos. Tamao —Tamao respingo al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Anna, desde hace mucho que ella no la llama por su nombre— Tu trabajo es el mismo de siempre, quiero todo limpio para cuando vuelva y la cena lista.

—Si señorita Anna —dijo en un tono sumiso, el de siempre. Pensó en que talvez, mientras Anna no este, podría empezar a acercarse a Damuko, pero no estaba segura. Se veía que la muchacha tenía carácter, aunque lo dominaba cuando hablaba con Anna.

Hao que había estado callado todo el tiempo, se puso de pie. Todos lo voltearon a ver, camino lentamente dirigiéndose había donde estaba Anna; paso alado de ella y la vio por unos momentos. Anna no necesito palabras para saber que Hao quería hablar con ella, así que lo siguió fuera de la pensión, ante la mirada de todos.

—Damuko, te encargo que cuides de mi hermano. No quiero que se meta en problemas —dijo Pilika sonriéndole a Damuko amigablemente, ella le respondió con una sonrisa de comprensión. Ella también tenía hermanos.

—¡No necesito que una loca me cuide! —alegó Horo indignado, _y menos una que quiere ser la mano derecha de la muerte en vida._

Damuko lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido al igual que Pilika, haciendo que Horo se pusiera nervioso y que Yoh riera por lo bajo.

—Pues no me da mucho placer hacer de niñera de un bebe caprichoso —dijo con sorna. A ella le habían tocado muchas de las quejas de Horo, así que no le tenía mucha simpatía.

Pilika se tapo la boca para reprimir una risita, pero a Yoh si se le escapo su típica risita.

—¡Y tú de que te ríes! —Le gritó a Yoh, para después volverse a la muchacha de cabellos negros— Pues no necesito de tu cuidado, quiero llegar a ser anciano.

—Suerte con ello —Sus palabras salieron con amenaza pura, provocando que Horo palideciera eh Yoh la viera con susto; mientras que Pilika se puso a reír como loca.

CONTINUARA

¿Qué les parecio? Ya por fin en el otro capitulo veran que pasara con Anna y qué le dice Hao:D mmmm como que Damuko y Horo no se lleban muy bien ¿NO APOCOO? xD ajajaja

Así que Anna y Pilika van a China! Interesante! Veremos aver que pasa:D ajajajjajaja

Espero que les gustee!

Review anonimo:

yazmin kyoyama: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me emosiona saber que mi fic es uno de los que más te gusta *O* espero que siga siendolo:D

Un saludo y un beso enorme! Me alegra ver tus comentarios

Ahora me are promosiOn a mi misma xD ajaja a alguien le gusta Harry potter? Hice dos One—Shots! Uno es un DracoxHermione y el Otro es de Sirius cuando estaba en Azkaban:D aver si alguien se anima aleerlO y me deja su opinión:D un saludo a todos y a todas que leen mi fic y uno muy especial a las que me dejan un review! A todos contensto:D que esten bien! Bye

PD:Lamento que este corto, pero el otro estara un poco más largito:D


	30. Chapter 30 La modestia de Hao Asakura

30- La modestia de Hao Asakura

Hao salio al patio trasero de la pensión seguido de una indiferente muchacha.

—¿Tenías que decirme junto a todos los demás? Ni un minuto antes —Hao habló hasta que llego al árbol que estaba cerca de la verja, sentándose en las raíces. Su voz no dejaba ver ninguna emoción al igual que su expresión, pero a decir verdad estaba molesto. Siempre le ha gustado ser el primero, nunca fue conformista. Y que Anna lo dejara hasta el final junto con los demás le molestaba.

—No me sacaste para eso —Si, tenía razón. Pero no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario.

—No, pero me gustaría saber porqué no me dijiste antes ¿para serle fiel a Yoh? —preguntó sarcásticamente con su humor negro que lo caracterizaba. Anna no se molesto en contestarle, no estaba de humor como para tocar ese tema que tanto los hace pelear. Hao se paró y se planto enfrente de ella, los dos retándose con la mirada.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con clara señal de que no iba a ponerse a pelear por eso. Hao con un gruñido regreso al árbol y se sentó.

—Hable con Opacho ayer —Anna cruzó los brazos, esperado a que continuara—. Me dijo que estuvo en Europa buscando esa presencia extraña que percibimos en ocasiones.

Hao hizo una pausa dramática pero no disfrutó ya que estaba muy pensativo.

—Dijo que no encontró nada. Buscó a Matilda y a Kanna pero a Marion no la encontró… —Hao no podía de dejar de sentirse preocupado, conocía a Marion desde la encontró cuando ella tenía cinco y el siete. Al principio no se fiaba de el, pero el sabía que al poco tiempo ella se convirtió en una de sus seguidoras mas fieles. Y tenía esa cesación de que algo se le escapaba. No sabía que era, pero algo le molestaba.

—¿Marion Pahuna? —Anna no la conocía mucho y la ultima vez que la vio fue en la fiesta de compromiso—¿Te preocupa en algo?

—No en el sentido que piensas. Se que ella no me traicionaría o algo así, pero… no se si esta bien —Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos unos segundos antes de proseguir—De cualquier modo, no han encontrado nada, pero sintieron una fuerte presencia en Italia. Por eso es raro que no encontraran a Mari.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Italia? —preguntó Anna confundida, pero con su tono indiferente. Pero escuchaba atentamente para después ponerse a analizar el asunto.

—A ella la encontré en Italia cuando era pequeña, y la última vez que la vi me dijo que regresaría a Italia. Ya sabes, unos asuntos pendientes —Hao podía ser lo que sea, cruel, un acecino, un loco que intentó matar a casi toda la humanidad; pero lo que nunca será: Un traidor.

A el lo habían traicionado muchas veces y por ello, aborrecía a la gente que traicionaba. Y apreciaba a le gente que en verdad le tenía confianza, entre ellas estaba Marion, Matilda y Kanna.

Kanna era rebelde y por ello no la aceptaron muy bien sus parientes, pero era una bruja sorprendente; al igual que Matti, ella creció en un lugar muy feo, sucio y lleno de calabazas pero a pesar de eso, ella era muy poderosa. Eso es lo que sabe de ellas ya que decían que preferían olvidar el pasado, que no valía la pena.

La única que le contó su historia completa fue Marion, después de que viera que el nunca le haría daño, le contó todo lo que recordaba.

—¿No averiguaron nada de esa presencia? —Cambió de tema, sabiendo que Hao no le contaría más sobre esos "asuntos pendientes". Además de que esa presencia se le hacía muy extraña; no la había sentido antes, pero le recordaba a _algo_… Pero de cualquier modo, derepente la sentía lejos y a veces cerca, en ocasiones calmada, otras cómo si una llama de ira se apoderaba de esa presencia pero últimamente no la ha sentido para nada.

—No, pero dijo que fuese lo que fuese se estaba haciendo más poderosa. Y se necesita mucha experiencia para poder controlar poderes de gran magnitud —Él estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pensado—, y si no tiene la suficiente fuerza, puede que le consuma o necesitaría a alguien poderoso que ayude a equilibrar esa fuerza.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Unos minutos después Hao abrió los ojos

—¿Te iras con Pilika el fin de semana a China? —Aun le costaba creer eso ya que Anna no es de las que sale de compras y esas cosas, mientras que Pilika si era así.

—Pilika estará la mayor parte de paseo, yo estaré en la Montaña Dragón. Dudo que quiera ir

—¿Entonces para qué la llevas? —El castaño alzo la ceja inquisitivamente, pero termino alzando las dos al ver cómo, imperceptiblemente, se veía diversión en los ojos de Anna.

—A ella, le gustara ir. Sólo que no sabe completamente porqué — Se rió por lo bajo y se puso de pie. Anna instintivamente se puso a la defensiva, endureciendo el gesto.

—Bueno, tendrás que sufrir y estar un fin de semana completo sin mí —dijo burlonamente. Hao se acerco despacio y Anna lo veía con la amenaza pintada en el rostro. Cuando estuvo a unos palmos de ella, le sonrió arrogantemente.

Se acerco a ella sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante. Hao la iba a besar.

OOO

—Chicos, ya no pelen —pidió Yoh con voz nerviosa, _Anna se va a enojar si regresa y los ve peleando de nuevo. _Pensó asustado.

Horo y Damuko se veían con chispas en los ojos, mientras que Pilika se divertía de lo lindo.

—Pues dile a la loca _Damoko_ que me deje en paz —dijo Horo socarronamente.

—Es Damuko inútil, pero no me sorprende que no puedas hablar bien ya que ocupas la ayuda de los demás para todo. —Ella lo vio con altivez mas no lo dejaba de fulminar con la mirada.

—Vamos, no tienen porqué pelear —argumentó nerviosamente Tamao. Pilika rodó los ojos y Damuko le frunció el ceño. Aunque la muchacha de cabello negro no sabía lo que había ocurrido, no le agradaba Tamao ya que pensaba que era muy sumisa para su gusto, y veía de una forma muy extraña a Anna, entre celos y tristeza.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido en la parte de afuera. Todos se quedaron quietos y lograron escuchar la riza de Hao.

Pilika y Damuko se voltearon a ver y salieron corriendo hacía el patio trasero, para después de unos segundos ser seguidas por los demás.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron quietos en la entrada, vieron a Anna furiosa y Hao muriendo de risa en el suelo. Por lo que se veía, Anna había tomado una mesa que estaba cerca del árbol - Y ahora estaba volcada en el piso – para, seguramente, golpear a Hao.

—Sabes, me gusta tu carácter Annita —Se carcajeó Hao. No era de los que se reía abiertamente, pero ver la cara de furia de Anna por no haber dado con su objetivo por primera vez, no tenía precio.

Yoh vio con el ceño fruncido a Hao, le molestaba que siempre hiciera enojar a Anna. Horo bufó y se metió a la casa seguido de todos los demás.

—No se cómo puedes ser tan insoportable — espetó enojada.

OOO

Anna estaba viendo por la ventana del avión. Pilika llevaba unos minutos dormida, estaba muy nerviosa desde que supo a donde iban. Cuando le dijo, se puso rojísima pero luego se le pasó pensando que China es muy grande y es poco probable de que se lo encuentre.

Pensaba en lo que había hablado con Hao, y sobre esa presencia extraña; la había sentido en un par de ocasiones y percibía una pequeña familiaridad, como si ya la hubiera sentido con anterioridad. A pesar de que Anna tenía muy buena memoria, no recordaba donde había sentido esa presencia. Tal vez porque no le dio importancia cuando la tuvo cerca.

Unos minutos después anunciaron que ya iban a aterrizar. La rubia Itako despertó a Pilika que se levantó con el cabello todo enmarañado y muy apenas podía abrir los ojos. Cuando bajaron del avión, se encaminaron hacía el área donde recogían sus pertenencias.

Se quedaron a comer algo en un restaurante y después de fueron. En el exterior, el clima era calido y el cielo estaba teñido de rojo. Se podía ver que era una ciudad muy ajetreada.

Un taxi las llevó al hotel que Anna había escogido, no era cinco estrellas pero estaba muy bien; su habitación era espaciosa, con dos camas con sus respectivas lámparas, etc.

Pilika sin cambiarse, se tiro en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida. Anna puso los ojos en blanco y abrió su maleta que estaba recostada en su cama. Alzó una ceja al ver una nota enzima de su ropa. La tomó y la leyó:

_Se que algún día dejaras de ser tan orgullosa y admitirás que me quieres con todo tu corazón._

_Pero creo que para entonces tendré canas. _

_De cualquier manera, mande a uno de mis seguidores a que cuide de ti y de Pilika. ¡No me interesa si no querías!_

_Ocuparas ayuda para cuidar a esa cabra de amiga que tienes. Y nadie querrá que la futura esposa del Shaman más poderoso que ha pisado este planeta, le paso algo ¿verdad?_

_Espero tener alguna información de esa presencia para cuando vuelvas._

_Hao A. _

Anna soltó un gruñido y un movimiento en la cabeza ante la modestia del castaño. Removió un poco la maleta y saco su pijama que estaba en el fondo. La saco de un tirón y la sacó, sin darse cuenta que algo se cayó de la maleta, algo que estaba al fondo de ella.

Se puso la pijama y apago la luz.

OOO

—¡Ya esta servida la cena! —gritó Tamao un poco apagada. Ya llevaba unos meses siendo la prometida de Yoh y el muy apenas le prestaba atención. No la trataba mal, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, nunca la a tratado ni la mitad de cómo trataba a la señorita Anna, ni tenía esa mirada cada vez que la ve.

Simplemente es cortes con ella pero de ahí en fuera no la trata diferente que a Pilika o a Damuko.

—¡Si! ¡Tengo hambre! —gritó Horo Horo mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina, seguido de Yoh riendo como de costumbre. Últimamente reía más que unos meses antes. Tamao aun no olvida cuanto tardaron en encontrar a Yoh y cuando lo hicieron, la señora Kino y ella misma se sorprendieron al ver la mirada que les dirigió.

Lo habían encontrado en una playa que estaba unos kilómetros al norte de donde se alojaban originalmente con todos los demás. Estaba con la camisa abierta y un poco desaliñada

—¡Yoh, te estuvimos buscando todo el día muchacho! —Le reprendió su abuela, pero apretó el bastón desconcertada y Tamao contuvo la respiración asustada. Yoh las había volteado a ver con una mirada helada, como nunca se la había visto. No se podía decir que las fulmino con la mirada porque no había expresión alguna en sus ojos, sólo un vacío y una frialdad enorme.

—Lamento haberlas preocupado —contestó con voz monótona, como si estuviera cansado de estar cerca de ellas—Pero no se que les hizo pensar que las iba a esperar con una sonrisa en el rostro y no intentar nada.

—¿Huir? Esa fue tu gran huelga —espetó Kino molesta ante la actitud de su neto.

—No, fue entupido —Yoh se paró, camino hacía ellas. Vio como Tamao se encogió un poco mientras que Kino levanto la barbilla desafiante—Pero no quería estar cerca de ustedes.

Tamao sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar eso.

—No se como puedes comer tanto, pareces un cerdo —comentó Damuko al entrar a la cocina. Horo la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Yoh suspiró, esos dos se llevan como perros y gatos.

—Chicos… Por favor ya no peleen —pidió Yoh. Él estaba menos tenso porque Hao le dijo que iba a salir y que regresaría hasta mañana en la noche, aunque hubiera preferido que se fuera cuando Anna estuviera ya que nunca podía cruzar más de dos palabras con ella, cuando Hao ya llegaba a interrumpir y después le dedicaba una mirada despectiva y recelosa. Sólo esperaba que Anna viera en su maleta… y no lo mate después.

—Yoh, mañana temprano me iré a correr y a visitar el cementerio…

—Ojala y un muerto nos haga el favor y te entierre con el —murmuró Horo mientras se metía un pedazo de pescado a la boca, Yoh suspiró y Damuko lanzó fuego por los ojos.

CONTINUARA

¡HOLAA! Lo seee me tarde mucho T_T pero esque tenia muchas cosas que hacer y los fines de semana casi no estoy u.u pero aquí esta el capitulo:D lo see.. y no desesperen apenas van legando a China y las cosas no pasan TAN abruptamente si queremos darle un poco de realidad al asunto xD ajajaja

Gracias por esperarme Y VOY A LLORAR TOT las quiero tantooo! ya llegamos a 100 reviews! nunca pense llegar a tantoo! no tengo palabras! muchas gracias! todo esto es po ustedes:')

Y lamento si alguien esperaba algo romantico y cursi entre Hao y Anna pero se me hizo que no era ocasión… pero pronto lo abra (ceja)

Y como ven? Ya se va aclarando un poco lo de Yoh, ya pueden debatir a quien van prefieriedo a Yoh o a Hao porque yo soy muy imparcial ya que amo a los malos xD ajajajaj

Que creen que es eso que se callo y Anna no vio? Les cae bien damuko? Y que hay de Horo? Es un tontoxD ajajaja LE ESCCUPO A TAMAOO! Naa siempre lo ago xD ajajaja con quien quieren que se quede? Qormi que se quede sola pero tal vez hay fans de ella así que… DIGANME!

Cuentenme su vida, como estan, como no estan, como se siente, les gusta la historia? No? :D las escucho y siempre respondo!

OOOH YA TENGO TWITTER! Lo abri ase poco y como lo lo habia anunciado lo lo habia usado pero desde ya lo usare, saldra todo, lo que actualizo lo que publico, comentarios, me pueden preguntar cosas yo les cuento cosas:D y si no tienen twiter AGANSE UNO! No es difícil y asi tengo mas contacto con mis queridas y bellas lectoras:D

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER! LAS KIEROO!

Reviews sin cueta:

yazmin kyoyama:Hola! Que bella que te pasate por mis otros fics *O* me alegra de que te aya gustado el One-SHot y si es triste T_T nunca había echo un DracoxHermione xD ajaja la verdad no me gustaba la pareja hasta hace poco xD ajaja

Espero que te siga gustado mi fic! Un saludo y un besoo!


	31. Chapter 31 Damuncila

31- Damuncila

—En las calles de Italia se ha reportado una catástrofe. Vamos a verlo en directo con Matt —Anunció la mujer que daba las noticias en el canal más visto de Italia.

—Danielle, buenas tardes. Estoy trasmitiendo desde el centro de la ciudad —Comenzó a hablar un hombre de no más de treinta años; el cual se encontraba parado enfrente de u edificio en ruinas. Se veía cómo si la mirad del edificio hubiera sido quemado—. Hace dos días se reporto un incendio en este lugar, y hasta hoy las autoridades nos dejaron ingresar al lugar de los hechos

»Como puedes ver, la mitad del edificio fue quemado; no sabemos cómo ni quién pudo haber hecho esto. Pero los residentes de los alrededores dicen que vivían dos mujeres de unos cuarenta años y un hombre de no más de treinta. Y, hasta ahora, sólo se a encontrado el cuerpo de una de las mujeres. No lo hemos visto pero cuando tengamos la oportunidad nos comunicaremos con ustedes.

El camarógrafo dio una vista completa de la calle. Se veía de un barrio un poco pobre, pero lo más sorprendente que la residencia quedo echa escombros; menos un pequeño cuarto. Uno que aun no revisaban, oculto detrás de una puerta en el fondo del recinto.

Una pequeña habitación que una vez fue abitada, que hace un poco más de nueve años fue descapada. En ella sólo estaba una cama un poco fea y vieja, un buró con una lámpara y debajo de la cama, debajo de una tabla suelta; un pequeño cuaderno del cual nadie reparo, ni lo ara.

Un cuaderno que cuenta una historia.

OOO

—¡Anna! Ya llegué al centro comercial, ¿tú dónde estas? —Pilika iba entrando por unas enormes puertas de vidrio. Había quedado con Anna de marcarle a su celular cuando llegara.

—Aun me faltan unos minutos para llegar. No vayas a gastarte todo el dinero, recuerda que estaremos dos días más —Le dijo Anna ya que sabia que si por Pilika fuera, se compraba todas las tiendas enteras.

—No te preocupes Anna, sólo comprare unas cosas —Se despidió de Anna y se dirigió a una tienda que se veía colorida, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el letrero de "Ofertas".

OOO

Horo estaba en el patio trasero de la pensión viendo el cielo, acostado en el pasto. Estaba esperando a Yoh que había ido a cambiarse de ropa.

Estaba pensando en cuánto se tardara en llegar Tamao con la comida. En eso se le vino a la mente la imagen de Yoh con Tamao, no se veían mal pero… su amigo no se veía tan feliz como con Anna. El le contó todo lo que había pasado, su repentina huida y porqué aceptó casarse con Tamao.

Le contó un día después de su fiesta de compromiso.

—Yoh… ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Tamao? —Le preguntó, cuando estaban en el parque, solos—. Entiendo que Anna sea una bruja, sádica, pero… a pesar de todo, tú la querías.

—Yo… Acepte por algo que me dijo mi abuela —Le contestó Yoh un poco apagado de si.

—¿Tu abuela? —No entendía que tenía que ver Kino en todo esto. Cierto que ella fue la que les dijo que su compromiso se cancelaba pero…

—Ella… me dijo que Anna nunca fue destinada para mi, que Tamao era la indicada.

—¡¿Y le hiciste caso? No es que me caiga bien la bruja de Blair pero… —No sabía que decir, entendía que si amigo siempre fue muy manejable, en especial por Anna; pero dejar que decidieran con quién casarse. Mínimo quería a la amargada con complejo de luchador.

—Es que… me dijo algo que me dejo pensando. Me dijo que, realmente, Anna estaba destinada para Hao y que si en verdad la quería, la dejara ser feliz —La voz de Yoh en ese momento, se quedó grabada en la cabeza de Horo. Despedía un dolor muy grande, pero sabía que su amigo haría lo que sea por Anna, es tan masoquista que lo aguantaría—Sabes, pero hay algo de lo que me arrepiento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que nunca le dije cuanto me importa.

OOO

Un dolor le recorría el cuerpo y aunque ya sabía que era, no podía dejar de doblarse un poco. El poder era demasiado y no lograba controlarlo.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo o si no, no iba a poder. Se iba a destruir desde adentro.

Sabía lo que provocaría matar a la vieja Eméraude, al hacerlo absorbería todo su poder y se fusionaría con el suyo. El cual había mejorado desde hace unos años; pero no contaba con que al matar a la otra anciana, Medeleine, absorbería un poder que creía muy poco poderoso, pero se equivoco. Sin embargo, lo que más odiaba era tener el poder de ese bastardo que no sabía que tibiera. Ahora el poder de Ferdinad corría por su cuerpo, fusionándose con los otros dos y con el suyo propio. Creando una fuerza que no podía controlar y se le salía de las manos.

Sintió como le punzaba la cabeza y le empezaba a sangrar la nariz. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y las ventanas empezaron a zumbar, todo giraba, escuchó como se empezaban a agrietar las ventanas.

Para luego explotar, haciéndole unos cortes en la ropa y donde la ropa no cubría.

OOO

—¡Horo! —El aludido se levanto del césped al escuchar su nombre. Yoh lo estaba llamando.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó de vuelta. Tal vez ya estaba echa la comida, así que salio disparado hacía adentro.

Llegó a la cocina en menos de un minuto gritando: "¡Comida!"

—¿Acaso es en comida en lo único que piensas? —preguntó Damuko viéndolo de mala manera desde la estufa—. Yoh esta en la entrada —Pero Horo no escuchaba lo que decía, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Damuko estaba parada con una ceja alzada y con una pala de madera en alto, estaba cocinando… ¡Cocinando!

—¡Tú estas cocinando! —La señaló con su dedo índice, acusadoramente y ella le mandó una mirada enojada.

—Si, ¿algún problema? —demandó con las manos como jarras. Pero Horo salió corriendo y en medio del pasillo se puso a gritar.

—¡Yoh! ¡Cómo puedes dejar que Damuncila haga de comer, me va a envenenar! —vociferó con las manos en la boca para hacerse oír, pero fue un error decir el apodo que le puso a Damuko. Ella no sabía que el le decía así.

—¡Cómo me llamaste estúpido! —Horo se puso pálido al ver su error y salió corriendo hacía la salida, sintiendo como Damuko lo seguía. —. Vuelve a acá pelele, se hombre y deja que te golpee.

Ella estaba por alcanzarlo, alargo su mano para tomarlo de la camisa pero termino pegada a su espalda. El se había detenido abruptamente y no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Pero qué…

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Quién es ella Horo? Es acaso tu novia —preguntó una muchacha que Damuko no conocía, pero parecía de unos veintitantos. Ante ese cometario, los dos chicos se ruborizaron un poco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —declaró Horo irritado y cruzándose de brazos, pero luego volvió a su cara de contrariedad—. Pero… que sorpresa tenerte aquí, Jun.

OOO

Anna caminaba por un sendero que ya había visto, o en persona, sino más bien en el sueño que tuvo. Pensó irónicamente que lo único que faltaba era que apareciera el viejo vestido de blanco.

Siguió caminando por el camino que estaba lleno de flores raras, una en concreto le llamó la atención; era un ramillete de cuatro flores negras, si, negras con la orilla de los pétalos rosas. No la había visto antes, y se acerco a vera. Tenía una fragancia rara, pero muy suave que se perdía con los otros olores de las demás flores más llamativas.

—Interesante elección —Anna se paró de inmediato y volteo hacía su derecha, un anciano la veía sonriente, con pequeñas arrugar alrededor del ojo. A la Itako se sorprendió al comprobar que ella el viejo del sueño—. Esa flor es un geranio oscuro. Hay una leyenda que dice que las personas que pasen por aquí, escogen una flor sin darse cuenta. O sea que se sienten atraídos por esa flor e concreto.

»Cada flor tiene su significado, el geranio oscuro significa: Melancolía.

El viejito miró intensamente a Anna y ella le devolvió a mirada, pero e su interior algo se movió al escuchar esa última palabra: Melancolía. Ella no era así, no se estaba lamentando todo el día… ¿Lamentando qué? Se preguntó al encontrarse pensando en que ella no se estaba lamentando, cuando lo tenía razón para hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó de pronto el señor vestido de blanco y cabellos canosos.

—No —Fue la respuesta que le dio, seca como siempre pero por dentro estaba toda revuelta. Cosa que le irritaba.

—Oh, tal vez fue un sueño —El viejito le sonrió y camino hacía donde Anna se dirigía, a la montaña. Ella lo siguió ya que, de todos modos, hacía aya iba.

Anna se preguntó cómo es que ese señor podía caminar tanto, estado tan grande de edad y sin necesidad de bastón.

Siguieron caminando por u largo rato sin hablar, el anciano sólo caminaba hacía la punta de la montaña y Anna pensaba en lo que ese vejete le dijo sobre la flor.

No podía ser posible, ella no era débil, no tenía porque estar "melancólica". No, no hay ninguna razón. Pero por más que intentaba, y se enojaba consigo misma, siempre recordaba a cierto muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada soñadora e inocente. El que siempre lograba sacarle una imperceptible sonrisa con sus atenciones. Aun recordaba la cara de Yoh cuando intentaba regalarle algo, o lo pensativo que se ponía y nervioso cuando no sabía que darle, o la sonrisa que sólo a ella se dirigía; una llena de felicidad, cariño, ternura… amor.

Anna frunció el ceño al saber hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y se recrimino al estar pensando en el porque no debía. El estaba muy bien con Tamao, ese era su destino y no tiene porqué importarle, porque no le importa.

Ella no estaba aquí para pensar en tonterías, estaba porque quería conocer ese gran centro espiritual donde muchos de los shamanes y sacerdotisas más reconocidos y reconocidas acuden. Para reconfortar su espíritu como cada año, no viajo para pensar en tonteras y sobre flores con significados.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que hasta unos segundos después, se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a la cúspide de la montaña. Por fin, pensó sin ningún tipo de emoción en especial.

OOO

Jun, Yoh, Horo, Tamao y Damuko estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo lo que la muchacha de cabello negro había preparado… Aunque Horo al principio se resistió, alegando que tenía veneno o que estaba alterado, y era un plan de la mini bruja de Blair para matarlo o dejarlo a medio morir. Después de unas miradas acecinas y unas amenazas por parte de Damuko de que si seguía diciendo tanta idiotez, enserió iba a envenenar su comida, se puso a comer (y estaba muy rico pero jamás lo diría en voz alta).

—Y dónde esta Ren, Jun. ¿No vino contigo? —preguntó Yoh interesado. Hace mucho que no sabía nada de su amigo y como Jun le dijo que estaba aquí por unos negocios… tal vez Ren vino.

—No, vine sola. El se quedo pero creó que va a tener que venir y quedarse una temporada, ya sabes, negocios familiares y como Ren es el heredado de las empresas Tao —comentó Jun pensativa —. Oye Yoh, ¿Dónde están Anna y Pilika? —pregunto interesada ya que no las había visto por ningún lado y tenía ganas de dar la noticia de que Ren venía con Pilika presente.

Ella había notado que su hermano de repente estaba muy pensativo y después muy malhumorado, normalmente se ponía de mal humor cuando Padre comentaba sobre que Ren ya debería de tener un prospecto de esposa; no quería dejar las empresas sin un futuro heredero después de su hijo.

El se ponía refunfuñar y se iba a su cuarto, dejando a su madre viendo feo a su esposo.

—Oh, salieron de viaje. Fueron a la montaña Dragón —Tamao había volteado la cara cuando preguntaron por la rubia. Siempre se sentía incomoda cuando hablaban de ella, y más porque notaba un brillo extraño en los ojos de Yoh.

—¿La montaña Dragón, dices? —Primero abrió muchos los ojos y después se puso a reír con muchas ganas, obteniendo la mirada confusa de los cuatro jóvenes presentes —. Que pequeño es el mundo.

Jun no quiso comentar nada más pero sonrió burlonamente.

Así que la montaña Dragón… Su hermanito se llevara una gran sorpresa.

CONTINUARA

¿Qué les pareció? Esta horrible, pésimo, padre, mas o menos? Merece un comentario… espero que si xD

Ahora esta mas largo! Es que la inspiración llego a mi este día que estoy a medio morir en mi cama sin poder salir al mundo exterior, así que estoy a las 12: 45 de la madrigada escribiendo esto! Ajajaja pero mas vale tarde que nunca:D y la verdad sus reviews me alientan a seguir y a hacerlo mas rápido! Aparte que descubrí mi nuevo trauma sin querer: Tokio Hotel, la verdad no me gustaba, solo el estilo de Bill pero luego escuche sin querer la canción de Automatic y me enamore, ahora estaba viendo el video de su concierto en vivo y la inspiración llego a mi:D ajajaja cómo ven? Es que ver a Tom me inspira (si, el raro de las rastas… nunca creí que me gustaría alguien que tiene rastas! Pero ya se las quito así que soy feliz) ajajaja soy rara xD se los recomiendo! Pero Tom es mine ¬¬

PORCIERTO! Olvide decirles (ya se que inútil) mi Twister esta en mi perfil, le pican a mi nombre que esta arriba y ahí sale :D ahí pongo TODO y contesto TODO y pongo mis traumas, inspiraciones, progresos, actualizaciones, etc.

Para que me sigan :D

Ahora, que les pareció? A mi Horo me da riza xD ajajá Damoncila JAJA que pasado! Ooh pero para las Fans de Ren ¡YA APARECE! Oooh si, como mi foto en mi Twister pueden ver que lo extrañaba xD ajajaa

Reviews anónimos:

Lady Mayt: No como crees, jamás abandonaría mi historia ajaja Dios me hiciste reír mucho con tus reviews! Me encantaron xD (yo también soy de las chavas de la escuela que piensan que Hao es sexy xD) y es cierto, la bruja de Blair también me asusta JAJA yo cuando la vi casi muero xD y POBRE FIFI! Me compadezco de el! Y obvio no me molesta que me llames así :D

Gracias por dejarme un reviews en mi One—Shot de HaoxAnna, la verdad no me gusto! Pero me alegra saber que a la demás gente si xD ajajaja y si, los exnovios celosos son los peores ¬¬

Enserio que con todos los reviews que me dejaste termine botada de riza, y mas el reviews donde anhelas la muerte de Tamao! Ajaja hay un capitulo (donde están en la playa) y hasta abajo hice un mini. mini fic donde la mato xD por si lo quieres leer xD a mi también me cae bien Damuko, la verdad no leí el manda xD solo me entere de su existencia y como no lo quería poner con Tamao ni dejarlo solito dije: de aquí soy JO!

YO TAMBIEN SOY DE MEXICO! Pero no me dieron el miércoles ¬¬ a los de la prepa nos discriminan BESO! Y gracias por dejarme todos esos reviews! Qe linda *O* y yo también detesto las mates ¬¬ es lo peor que puede hacerme: contestar un examen de mate o algo que tenga que ver con ellas! Y créeme batallo para ser imparcial xD y me gusta tu soborno xD UN BESO! Y gracias por dejarme todos esos reviews! Qe linda *O*

yazmin Kyouyama : hay ya se viva Hao! Ya note que no soy la única traumada con el *O* ya o estoy sola en el mundo xD ajaja y a mi tampoco me cae bien Tamao ¬¬,, espero que te siga gustando! Y que Damuko te siga cayendo bien xD BESOS!

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme un comentario! Me hacen muy feliz! Y me alegran el día xD ajaja

Un beso a todos!


	32. Chapter 32 No importa quién soy

**Emerson** "Todo son adivinanzas y la clave de una adivinanza es otra adivinanza".

. . .

32- No importa quién soy, sino porqué soy.

Anna llego por fin a la pequeña cascada que tanto quería ver. Al igual que la foto del folleto… y de su sueño, aunque en este era más profunda; la cascada era no muy alta pero ancha, con los asientos de piedra blanca y las personas vestidas de blanco sentadas sobre ellas.

Se adelantó in poco y una señora se acerco a darle una bata blanca y una larga bufanda amarilla.

—Si no le molesta, ¿podría decirme cuál es su nombre? —Anna volteó a ver al viejo que estaba parado atrás de ella, viéndola con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Anna, Anna Kyouyama —contestó después de un breve escrutinio. No podía decir que le causaba mala espina ese viejito pero había algo que la inquietaba.

—Mucho gusto Anna. Sabes, tengo la impresión de haberte visto en algún lugar —comentó pensativamente el anciano. Anna lo miro fijamente, sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que apareciera una sonrisa triste en el rostro del aciano—. Sabes algo Anna, esos ojos tuyos como puestas oscuras de tu alma, me dicen que algo te atormenta y te tiene triste. No espero que me lo digas, pero me gustaría que tu estancia aquí te enseñe lo que tanto buscas.

—¿De qué habla? —No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta pero no es posible que ese viejo hable así, como si la conociera. Si, ella estaba ahí para meditar y calmar su espíritu pero ¿qué buscaba?

—Nunca sabemos lo que la demás gente quiere decir, pero debemos saber lo que nosotros queremos decir. Por eso, siempre es mejor hacer lo que nuestro corazón dice, no lo que nos dicen. —La boca de Anna se convirtió en una fina línea al escuchar lo que el anciano dijo.

—¿Quién es usted? —demandó ahora si un poco irritada, no quería escuchar a un viejo chiflado darle consejos de la vida y para colmo haberlo soñado, diciendo esas mismas palabras.

Anna lo miro con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados alrededor de las ropas blancas, pero el aciano sólo le decido una leve sonrisa.

—Yo sólo soy un viajero, no soy nadie pero no significa que sea nada. Pero no importa quién soy, sino porqué soy. ¿Nunca te as preguntado por qué eres una persona fría? —Anna iba responder que cómo diablos sabía que era una persona fría pero se quedo pensado en la pregunta. Claro que lo sabía, Kino siempre le enseño que los sentimientos nunca se muestras innecesariamente porque pueden ser un punto de debilidad y ella no es una persona débil, no. Pero algo de ella le decía que no era toda la verdad, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar; es cierto lo antes mencionado, pero más que nada es miedo. Si, Anna Kyouyama tiene miedo, y ese algo ya sucedió. Le tiene miedo al dolor.

Estaba consiente que si entregas tu corazón a alguien podrías salir lastimado, porque aunque crea en el amor (porque lo ha visto) no significa que todos lo encuentren. Tiene miedo a que si quiere a alguien, esa persona te lastime o desaparezca.

Pero ella entrego su corazón a Yoh, con todos sus detalles y su forma despistada y amorosa de ser, le fue robando el corazón poco a poco. Ese tonto la enamoro y por más que trato de ser sería, que lo de ellos sólo era un compromiso establecido para la conservación de la dinastía Asakura, el termino por ganarse su corazón; poco a poco.

Y aunque supo que Yoh poseía su corazón, no pudo dejar su caparazón que la cubría por miedo a entregar más o dar por perdida la batalla. Sin embargo, nunca hubo una pelea que ganar porque siempre la tuvo perdida.

Anna vio como el viejo le hacia una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisilla en el rostro, para luego emprender una caminata hacía un camino que Anna no sabía hacía donde se dirigía.

—Señorito, no cree que ya ha entrenado demasiado. —Bason miraba con preocupación al Señorito, pero este no le hacía caso; estaba en el castillo de la montaña Dragón, en un balcón solo. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniéndose con los nudillos de la mano. Meditando.

Llevaba dos días en ese lugar, entrenando. Hace, aproximadamente dos horas, estaba practicando Tai chi chuan**(1)** y ya se le veía muy agotado, pero el joven Tao no dejaba de entrenar.

Bason conocía las ansias de Ren por querer ser mejor y mantenerse en forma, pero últimamente le estaba exagerando. No dejaba de entrenar a toda hora y se mantenía alejado de los demás, más de lo normal. Aunque el chino es muy solitario, ahora ya no iba a comer con sus padres y su hermana, sólo entrenaba o buscaba una excusa para no estar en presencia de su padre.

No es que no quisiera estar con el pero no quería… seguir tocando temas incómodos.

—Dejare de entrenar cuando sepa que es suficiente —susurró sin abrir los ojos. Bason suspiró, sabía que el joven Tao podía ser más terco que una mula—.Bason —Lo llamó, sin despegar los ojos, con tranquilidad.

—Si, señorito

—¿Tú sabes dónde esta mi hermana? —El espíritu acompañante de Ren empezó a sudar descontroladamente. Claro que sabía pero Jun le "sugirió" que no le dijera nada a Ren de que iba a visitar a Yoh Asakura.

—C-creo que se fue a un viaje de negocios —contestó nerviosamente. Si el señorito se entera…

Yoh estaba sentado en el tejado de la pensión, con un libro en mano. Aunque asía todo lo posible para no quedarse dormido, le costaba mucho y ya tenía que terminar su reporte del libro para su clase de Literatura.

Aunque estaba interesante, lo suyo no era leer. Hasta ese momento sabía que los principales personajes eran: Elena Gilbert, rubia de ojos azules; Stephan, cabello castaño y ojos verdes; y Damon, cabello y ojos oscuros.

Ahora tenía que hacer un resumen del libro, una opinión y describir a os personajes. Bueno, sabía que Stephan (el bueno) y Damon (el malo) eran hermanos, el ultimo el mayor y son vampiros. Según lo que entendió, estaban enamorados de la misma muchacha.

—¡DAMOKO, DÓNDE DEJASTE LA COMIDA! —Yoh suspiró al escuchar el grito de Horo, el y Damuko no se llevaban muy bien pero el sospechaba que era porque eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban.

Miro el libro de nuevo y cerró los ojos fastidiado, Manta lo iba a regañar por no haber empezado antes pero es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Por ejemplo: Su compromiso fallido, se oye muy usado pero no es Tamao es él. No la quiere como se debe de querer a una prometida y ella trata de sobre llevar eso pero se siente mal por haberla herido hace dos semanas.

Yoh estaba sentado en la sombra del árbol de la pensión, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda como de costumbre. Observaba el cielo y sentía el aire correr, revolviéndole el cabello.

—Yoh. —Lo llamó una voz tímida. Una chica de cabello rosa se iba acercando lentamente hacía el… su prometida. Lo miraba apenada, e Yoh como no es una persona grosera, le sonrió pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Hola Tamao —saludó cortésmente, sin mucho animo a decir verdad, quería estar sólo—, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Bueno, yo… me preguntaba si quisieras dar una vuelta —dijo cohibidamente. El la miró sorprendido, no quería ir pero sería muy descortés y más considerando los esfuerzos de la chica para pedirle algo.

—Claro.

Los dos salieron de la pensión en silencio, caminaron por a calle y ninguno decía nada. Yoh no empezaba la conversación porque no tenía nada que decir y, al fin de cuentas, Tamao fue a buscarlo por algo ¿no? Pero estaba quedando claro que la chica de pelo rosa no se animaba a hablar, no sabía cómo empezar o por dónde. A decir verdad, se armo valor para ir y hablar con el pero todo el valor se fue al pedirle salir un rato.

Ella quería decirle algo pero tenía miedo, tal vez sí no fuera tan penosa, podía decírselo.

—Yoh yo… se que no tenemos una muy buena relación desde… pero no se, me gustaría —decía atropelladamente, el sabía hacía dónde se dirigía y se empezaba a poner nervioso—…Me gustaría saber sí tú, es decir, sí te gustaría intentarlo.

Yoh suspiró y bajo los brazos de la cabeza, esto no iba a ser fácil. Es que ¿cómo explicarle?

—Tamo, no quiero que…

—No, perdón. No debí —Se apresuró a decir, sintiendo cómo las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Debió suponerlo, Yoh no quería nada que ver con ella pero… pero tenía la pequeña esperanza—…Yo, tengo que irme.

Para entonces, habían dejado de caminar y ella se disponía a dar vuelta y correr lejos cuando el chico no la viera. Pero Yoh la detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo, haciendo que no se vaya.

—Espera, no te vayas sin antes escucharme —Se siente culpable y por eso tiene que aclarar las cosas.

Los dos se dirigen a un pequeño parque, se sientan en una banca un poco vieja de color blanco. Yoh suspira antes de empezar:

—Sabes Tamao, yo te quiero mucho —La aludida siente como el corazón se le hincha pero sentía ese hoyo e el pecho que le recordaba que no era lo que ella pensaba—: pero no de otra forma que no sea la de un amigo o hermano. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y asumo que conoces mis sentimientos.

Ella aprieta los ojos para no empezar a llorar, lo sabía. El nunca se iba a olvidar de Anna pero tenía esa tonta esperanza. Y lo peor es que aun la sentía, pero no podía culparse por amar a alguien aunque esa persona no la quiere, al corazón no se le puede mandar. Ahora estaba claro que como no podía obligar a su corazón a dejar de querer a Yoh, no podía obligar al de el a olvidar a la señorita Anna.

Se siente tan culpable, por haberse sentido alegre cuando le comunicaron lo del compromiso, porque mientras ella estaba feliz, Anna e Yoh sufrían.

—Perdón. —Logró articular, el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar bien.

—No, no tienes porque disculparte —susurró Yoh, ahora el se sentía mal. A Tamao la veía como a su hermana pequeña y verla sufrir le dolía y hacía que se enojara consigo mismo—, soy yo quién debe disculparse ya que nunca hable claramente contigo.

Siguieron hablando y arreglaron las cosas, Tamao no quería que la quisiera a la fuerza y le propuso algo. Cosa que el acepto encantado.

Dio un respingo al ver que el sol empezaba a calentar mas, otra vez se quedo divagando. Suspiro pesadamente y regreso a la lectora.

Sólo espesaba que Anna viera lo que le dejo en la maleta.

Ren iba bajando las escaleras, se dirigía a la cascada para poder llegar al sendero que lo llevaría de regreso. Ya estaba oscureciendo y sentía adolorido el cuerpo.

Traía puesto su traje negro para entrenar, aunque era parecido al que tenía de pequeño, no es el mismo. El otro ya no le quedaba pero lo guardo de todos modos. Le tenía algo así como cariño.

Levantó la vista y vio la primera estrella en el cielo, ya era tarde; se tenía que apurar si quería bajar la montaña antes de que anocheciera por completo.

Llegó a la cascada y vio como ellos también se estaban retirando, unos cuantos lo saludaron con la mano. Iba a ese lugar desde hace muchos años así que es obvio que conoce a unas cuantas personas de ahí. Avanzaba sin fijarse en nada en especial, no pensaba en nada, no vía a nadie. Le dio una ultima mirada a la cascada y vio algo que le saco el aire.

Una muchacha muy conocida para el como para confundirla con alguien más, estaba parada en ese lugar. No podía creer que fuera cierto pero ¿qué hacía ahí?

—¡Anna! —llamó a la muchacha que estaba de espaldas a el. La aludida volteó a donde la estaban llamando y se sorprendió a ver a cierto chino de cabello en punta.

—¿Ren? —Sorprendida, aunque no se notara, se acerco al chico. Ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo así que no fue necesario Nunkun saludo muy emotivo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido Anna? —saludó Ren con una ligera sonrisa muy imperceptible en el rostro.

—Bien —dijo no muy convencida pero con su típico tono seco. No sabía porque pero sentía que Ren, al ser más parecidos en carácter, la podía entender sólo un poco pero podía. Aunque eso no quiere decir que le iba a contar su vida—; y tú qué me dices. Debes de estar buscando prometida ¿no?

Anna siempre tan directa, aunque era algo que Ren apreciaba, en ocasiones hacía que se sintiera nervioso e incomodo.

—Siempre tan directa, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? —Anna claro que notó el cambio de tema inmediato pero no dijo nada.

—Meditar, desde hace mucho me apetecía venir

—¿Bienes sola? —Anna sonrió para sus adentros, claro que no venía sola y tal vez lo comentara más adelante.

Ellos dos estaban caminando por el camino que daba de regreso a la ciudad, no les faltaba mucho.

—Ren, necesito recoger algo en el centro comercial ¿me acompañas? —pregunta "distraídamente" y sabía que Ren, a pesar de todo, era un caballero y no se iba a negar

—Claro, no te dejaría ir sola de todos modos, están muy inseguros los alrededores —Sí no tuviera algo en ente, obviamente, abría replicado pero sólo por esta vez no dijo nada.

CONTINUARA

(*)Tai chi chuan- es un tipo de arte marcial que practicaban en China con un palo de madera largo.

Lo siento! Me tarde horrores lo se :S pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer y mi cabeza es un lió y en fin, pero aquí esta el capitulo ¡jo! soy mala porque siempre dejo final abierto pero ustedes que creen que pase? Y no a salido Hao PERO en el otro capitulo se revelara que esta haciendo mi segundo marido :D

Mas revelaciones de Yoh y Tamao pero ¿Qué es eso en que quedaron? Ash quiero hacer sufrir mas a Tamao u.u pues a ver que sale, yo solo narro los hechos que ve esta loca cabeza xD

El momento esperado se acerca *tambores* pero no puedo quedarme a comentar más y lamento tanto no contestar sus bellos y hermosos reviews pero tengo que correr porque tengo que hacer tarea porque si no repruebo cuatro materias ¡que gente! Encargan tareas como si no tuviéramos nada que hacer. Pero bueno, sólo quería subir el capitulo y no atrasar más la actualización y que sepan que leo cada uno de sus reviews que me hacen sonreír y seguir esta historia.

Un beso a todas y mil gracias por leer esta historia y comentarla.


	33. Chapter 33 La dueña de mi corazón

33- La dueña de mi corazón

Anna tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro, de satisfacción. Ella y Ren estaba de camino al Centro Comercial en una de las limusinas de los Tao; claro que Ren no sabía el objetivo de la ida a ese lugar, sólo que Anna tenía que recoger _algo_.

—Dime Anna, ¿cómo van las cosas por la pensión? —preguntó Ren, volteando a ver a la rubia que estaba sentada enfrente de él. Esta le regreso la mirada, pensaba en que pasaría si le contaba algo de lo que estaba sucediendo en Furumbai; no confiaba en los amigos de Yoh, pero Ren era diferente a su ex-prometido y a Horo Horo. Él era más serio y un poco más calculador, un poco impulsivo pero podía percibir cosas que no todos podían.

—Bien —contestó secamente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez Ren era de fiar, un aliado.

—Sabes, hace poco salí de viaje a Europa, más específicamente por el rumbo de Italia y… sentí una presencia extraña ¿sabes algo de eso? —Anna lo miro sorprendida, entonces o sólo Hao y ella lo habían sentido. Claro que Ren estaba más cerca de dónde se supone que estaba esa presencia extraña, pero de igual modo se dio cuenta.

—No mucho, sólo la he sentido algunas veces, tal parece que es cuando esa cosa que lo provoque sufre una emoción muy fuerte pero… me da la sensación de haberla percibido en alguna otra ocasión —Ren la volteó a ver inquisidoramente, ¿Anna esta insinuando que no recuerda haberla sentido? Eso es muy raro ya que Anna es una de las personas más perceptivas y con mejor memoria que a conocido, sólo se le ocurre pensar que estaba muy distraída en ese momento.

—Y qué te dice Hao

—Él esta igual de preocupado ya que no sabe qué es, pero fue a Europa con Opacho a ver qué es y a buscar al Trío de la Flor —El chico de ojos dorados se le quedo viendo seriamente. _A si que ni Hao sabe qué es lo que pasa. _Pensó un poco desubicado.

—Ya veo. Y cómo… ¿cómo están las cosas Yoh y Hao? No es de mi incumbencia pero…

—Mal —Ren la volteó a ver sorprendido, no esperaba que le respondiera o le dijera que no era de su incumbencia

—¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar el chino. Anna vaciló un momento pero al final respondió:

—Me he encariñado con Hao... —contestó firmemente pero el chico percibió un fallo en su afirmación.

—Pero… —Anna sonrió levemente, definitivamente Ren era alguien muy perceptivo… cuando no tiene que ver con el.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —No se necesitaron más palabras para saber a que se refería la Itako. No era lo mismo, y hasta Hao lo sabe. Anna hasta ha pensado que tal vez Hao en realidad no la quiere, sino que esta encaprichado o algo por el estilo. Ella nunca le ha visto una mirada de amor, de cariño quizás pero de amor no. La cosa es que el nunca se a enamorado, en cambio… ella si.

Una vez que Ren se distrajo, Anna sacó sigilosamente el celular y le mando un mensaje a Pilika, diciéndoles que la esperaba en la primera tienda de la entrada principal.

Tardaron unos minutos más en llegar; cuando lo hicieron, Anna se bajo de la limusina a buscar a Pilika.

OOO

Pilika entró a una tienda de ropa, pensando que esta ya era la última que entraba antes de irse a donde quedo con Anna. Se puso a ver las blusas, pantalones, y al final se decidió por una faldita azul muy bonita. La pagó y salió de la tienda.

Ella sólo llevaba condigo esa falda y dos blusas más ya que su hermano no puede darle mucho dinero y quería guardar un poco para mañana… aunque lo más probable es que nada más le alcance para comer. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Llegó a la tienda y se sentó en una banca de por ahí, se acababa de sentar cuando una voz la llamó

—Oye ¿te conozco? —Pilika volteó a ver al muchacho que le hablaba. Era claro que sólo era un pretexto para hablarle ya que en su vida lo había visto.

—No, creo que no —contestó cortésmente. Pero viéndolo bien, no estaba feo; tenía el cabello negro, era de facciones de un chico de 18 o 19 y tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados… Pilika le frunció el ceño un poco.

—¡Oh!, lamento si te incomode —dijo al ver como la chica de cabellos azules juntaba las cejas un poco irritada.

—No, esta bien —corrigió al ver que se la tomó con alguien que nada que ver. Así que le sonrió amistosamente.

—Hola —Pilika volteó y sonrió al ver a Anna viendo la escena con su típica frialdad—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, no. Para nada —dijo el chico un poco cohibido por la mirada penetrante de la Itako—… Bueno me voy, gusto en conocerlas.

La Ainu volteó a ver divertida a Anna, siempre le dio gracia la presencia tan imponente de la rubia.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó entusiasmada y dando un brinco para ponerse de pie. Anna la miro y sonrió levemente para luego dar media vuelta; Pilika la miro extrañada pero no izo ninguna pregunta.

OOO

Yoh suspiró pesadamente, por fin termino el trabajo de Literatura. El estaba sentado en su cuarto con las luces prendidas ya que era de noche. La ventana la tenía abierta como de costumbre, nunca la serraba en verano.

El chico de cabellos castaños releyó lo que había escrito y, aunque sólo fuera lo justamente necesario, no le quedo tan mal.

Se levantó para guardar sus cosas en la mochila, cuando escucho un ruido en el árbol que estaba pegado a su ventana. Se dirigió hacía la ventana pero antes de que pudiera entrar unos pies se posaron en el alfeizar, segundos después su hermano entro completamente al cuarto. Yoh se sorprendió al ver el estado de su hermano ya que normalmente tenía una cara sería o burlona, ahora fue remplazada por una distraída poco usual en el. Se quito la capa de un tirón y volteó a ver a su hermano pequeño.

—Yoh, tenemos que hablar —dijo con un tono que no supo identificar, era como serio y decidido pero con un muy leve tono de incertidumbre y preocupación.

—Por supuesto.

OOO

Tamao estaba sentada en el pasto, viendo el río. Desde hace rato tenía que haber vuelto con la comida que descansaba a su lado para dar de comer a Horo, Damuko e Yoh pero se sentía un poco mal. Después de haber hablado con Yoh, la chica rosa se notaba un poco apagada, ya no sonreía tan a menudo ni se reía por las peleas de Horo y Damuko, aunque nunca se llevó muy bien con esta ultima pero era inevitable no reír ante las tonterías que decían.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba triste porque ya no podía tener ni una esperanza de que algún día Yoh la quisiera ni la milésima parte de cómo quiso a Anna pero estaba feliz porque por fin pudo hablar con el y aclararon todo, pero sobre todo, estaba triste porque ella quiere mucho a Yoh y el esta sufriendo, el no se lo merece. Tal vez, lo peor que le a pasado es que rompieran su compromiso y ella estaba triste por el. Sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada.

Bueno, tal vez si pudo hacer un poco.

OOO

—Te escucho. —Hao se pasó una mano por su cabello y se recargo en la pared, cruzó los brazos y miró a Yoh. No le gustaba nada lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Necesito que cuando vuelva Anna, le digas que me fui a Italia con Opacho, Matti y Kanna —soltó abruptamente con la mirada perdida, tenía que irse ya.

—Si, yo le digo… pero dime algo —Hao lo volteo a ver esperando que hable rápido, tenía que saber que saber qué estaba pasando, si sus suposiciones eran correctas y si sí son ¿por qué? Él no era de los que se quedan con la duda pero sobre todo quería saber dónde estaba—, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con la presencia que se siente ocasionalmente?

Hao ahora si volteo a ver a su hermano interesado, así que Yoh si de dio cuanta… talvez después de todo no era tan papanatas.

—Si, es por eso

—¿Sabes algo? —Hao pensó seriamente en decirle que no era de su incumbencia pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía que contarle… por si acaso necesitaba de el y Anna.

—No se a ciencia cierta pero creo saber que pasa —Si, no le estaba diciendo nada pero aun tenía sus dudas y no tenía tiempo de pararse a contarle todo a su hermanito.

—¿Y a dónde enviaras a Marion? —Nuevamente Hao volteo a ver a su hermano sorprendo, ¿desde cuando es tan observador? Bueno, tal vez siempre lo fue pero con era cara de retrasado y su mirada de estar en las nubes no ayudan mucho.

—No se donde esta —dijo el shaman y de nuevo se paso la mano por el cabello desesperado, tenía que irse ya pero las preguntas del recién descubierto ingenio de su hermano no lo dejaban ir.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes, le daré tu mensaje a Anna —Hao asintió y puso un pie en el alfeizar, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Yoh por unos segundos.

—Cuídala —Yoh asintió y Hao desapareció. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía que Yoh era el más indicado para cuidar de Anna.

OOO

Anna se dirigió a la limusina una vez que estuvieron fuera del centro comercial, Pilika vio el auto desconcertada pero no dijo nada. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha y Anna a la de la Izquierda, las dos abrieron la puerta pero una se quedó tiesa al igual que el joven que estaba adentro del auto con los hombros tensos y la mirada fija al frente.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada Pilika?, entra de una vez que quiero llegar al hotel a cenar —demandó Anna una vez que se sentó en frente de Ren. Esta, como una autómata, se apresuró a subirse y a sentarse alado de Anna, quedando de frente a Ren.

No lo quería ver, así que junto las manos y se les quedó viendo. El auto avanzó y el ambiente se hizo tan pesado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Ren estaba tan colorado como Pilika, pero por suerte estaba oscuro así que no se veía. Él tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarle a Anna que porqué dijo que iba a recoger "algo" no a "alguien" y justamente _ese_ alguien era _ella_.

Pilika quería romper algo, más en especifico alguna parte del cuerpo de Anna ¡¿Por qué no le dijo? Y sobre todo ella que sabía todo, lo que sentía por el y demás.

Anna estaba viendo por la ventana haciéndose la desentendida pero ya se estaba casando del silenció, así que mejor haría algo más… productivo.

—Dime Pilika —llamó Anna, volteándola a ver—, ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas hablando? —De haber luz, se podría haber visto la palidez de la Ainu y el ceño fruncido del chino.

Pilika no sabía que contestar ante semejante pregunta, parecía que Anna conspiraba en su contra en una forma muy cruel y despiadada, tal vez no estaba tan mal su hermano llamándola "bruja de Blair".

—Pu-pues nadie, nadie. Sólo un chico que se acerco a hablar —contestó nerviosamente. Ren aunque no estuviera viendo a ninguna de las dos, su oído se hizo diez veces más potente para intentar escuchar mejor.

—Interesante platica la que tuvieron —¡Era ella o Anna estaba insinuando _otra _cosa! Estaba claro, alguien estaba en su contra, o tal vez ese alguien era cierta rubia despiadada que estaba a su lado.

Ren estaba más que tieso en su lugar, preguntándose a qué diablos se refería Anna con eso de "interesante platica", no es que le interese… no, claro que no. Sólo que se le hizo raro y esto de verla, pues nada, sólo la sorpresa.

No me incumbe nada que tenga que ver con ella. Pensó Ren.

No me incumbe nada que tenga que ver con el. Pensó Pilika.

Si lo hubieran dicho en voz alta, se abrían escuchado al unísono.

OOO

Después de que Ren las aya dejado en el hotel y unas cuantas palabras torpes de despedida y diciendo que las veía mañana, y unos cuantos gritos de Pilika en camino al cuarto, Anna se metió al baño a ponerse su pijama.

Tardo dos horas en salir ya que se metió a bañar, por eso al salir se encontró a Pilika tumbada en su cama, dormida.

Se encaminó a su cama y su pie empujó algo, volteó a ver que era y se encontró con una caja del tamaño de su mano de color blanco de piel. La abrió y vio una nota que tenía su nombre, la tomó y se quedo desconcertaba viendo lo que contenía la caja; un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón arriba, a los lados dos pequeños diamantes rectangulares del mismo color y adentro del anillo tenía una inscripción: "para la sueña de mi corazón".

A Anna ni se le pasó la posibilidad de que fuera Hao el que le dio semejante regalo porque, aparte de que él no era nada cursi, al ver la letra de la carta supo de inmediato de quién era.

Tomó asiento en la cama y abrió la hoja:

_Hola Anna._

_Se que no es el momento indicado para darte el anillo pero si no te lo daba hoy no te lo daba nunca. Sabes, lo tengo guardado desde hace tres años, pero nunca encontré el momento preciso. No se, quería que fuera algo especial pero al final nunca hice nada porque no te quería incomodar, no es que te eche la culpa ni nada pero pensé que no estabas a gusto con lo del compromiso. Luego pasó lo que pasó y menos me anime porque cuando te vi llegar con Hao a la fiesta… fue horrible, pero no te culpo; tú pensabas, y de seguro sigues pensando, que no hice nada para impedir que cancelaran nuestro compromiso._

_La verdad no fue que hiciera mucho, al principio me sentía mal y me fui, no me despedí aunque no creo que hubiera podido decirte adiós, Anna. Pero cuando por fin Tamao y la abuela me encontraron… ella me dijo algo que me dejo pensando, que si tú ibas a ser más feliz con Hao no tenía porqué entrometerme entre ustedes. Pero luego hable con Tamao y aclare las cosas con ella, le dije que no la iba poder querer como te quiero a ti Anna, no podía cambiar a mi Anita por nada._

_Por eso, hace tres años cuando fui a comprar el anillo de compromiso, me tarde cuatro horas en encontrar el anillo perfecto. Este anillo representa todo lo que siento por ti, y el grabado sólo se me ocurrió poner lo que siento por ti en la forma más sencilla y cierta: Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón._

_Espero no sonar demasiado cursi, pero es la verdad. Sólo quería que la supieras, pero de igual forma, si no quieres al anillo le puedes hacer lo que quieras ya que solamente es tuyo y de nadie más._

_Con amor,_

_Yoh A._

Anna esta tiesa en la cama con la vista fija en la carta, su mente era un torbellino de preguntas: ¿Será cierto?, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, ¿por qué no me dio el anillo antes? No lo iba a golpear. Pero la que más le perturbaba era: ¿por qué la abuela Kino le dijo eso y después a mi, en la fiesta, me dijo que Yoh y yo nos completábamos?

CONTINUARA

Holaaaa holaaaa! Ahora si tengo tiempo (relativamente) porque mañana presento física pero como ya la reprobé no me preocupo ajajajja bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Me quedo más largo ahora :D la verdad me emocione al hacer el capitulo y espero que ustedes les aya emocionado igual.

Lamento no actualizar tan rápido pero me encargan tarea al por mayor y ya una la tengo reprobada ¬¬ bueno, esa lo sabía desde el principio de semestre por el mendigo profe. que tengo pero, valía intentar ¿no? Pero en fin, el punto es que ya mañana termino de presentar. Si ¬¬ estoy presentando exámenes otra vez, es que en mi preparatoria (o instituto, no se que sea para ustedes) están LOCOS y como en junio termino y entro a facultad o.O NO ESTOY TAN VIEJA, de echo tengo 16 y si voy a entrar a facultad a los 17 o.O es que estoy haciendo la prepa en menos tiempo y es un caos.

La vez pasada no pude agradecer a todos por sus reviews pero ahora s los voy a contestar y a las que tienen cuenta ya les conteste:D de igual forma, muchas gracias a las que no tienen cuenta y me dejan un review:

Lady Mayt: HOLAAA! Espero qe te aya gustado la aparición de Hao, aunque no salio mucho, saldrá un poco mas en el otro capitulo! Y oooooooooh no comas ansias, todo se explicara:D pero no te preocupes, yo e sacado 20 de 100 lo que equivale a un 2 xD ajajajaja muchas gracias por tu reviews! Espero que te siga gustando el fic, muchos besos.

Sugar: Muchas gracias por el apoyo:D me ayuda mucho a seguir este loco y raro fic ajajajaja espero que te siga gustando el fic :D un beso

Nuevamente las invito a que me sigan en TWITTER! la cuenta esta en mi perfil, en mi nombre y le dan un click y asi. Ahi pongo de todo, actualizaciones, cuando estoy escribiendo, cositas que les quiero compartir o contar y asi, de todo! espero que me sigan;)

BESOS Y GRACIAS A TODS!

EDIT:: OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE EL ANILLO TAMBIEN ESTA EN MI PERFIL


	34. Chapter 34 Problemas

34- Problemas

¿Sería capas de ir y pedirle ayuda? Tal vez se enoje por no haberle dicho antes… pero, quizá sea de ayuda. Puede que se enoje demasiado, y termine por acabar con su vida… sería lo mejor, así no se sentiría a punto de explotar.

No, lo mejor será correr; ellos pronto llegaran y no se pueden encontrar a menos que quiera dar explicaciones. No puede regresar a la casa de las brujas ya que todos los reporteros están ahí, tal vez en unos días se den cuenta que no encontraran huella de quién fue y se irán… pero será mejor no volver a ese lugar, dejó ese diario ahí como despedida, porque sabía que lo encontraría, es imposible que no lo haga. Nunca se le escapa nada.

Así que se echo a correr por el bosque en el que se encontraba, tenía que ir al Este para no encontrarlos, pero tiene que controlarse… no puede tener otro ataque hasta que este más lejos, el último que le dio hizo que supieran dónde buscar.

No creé que sepan de qué se trata, pero a él nunca se le va una… seguramente ya sospecha, aunque no sepa a ciencia cierta qué es.

OOO

Anna estaba sentada, con a mirada clavada en la carta. Conocía lo suficiente a Yoh, como para saber que esa carta la hizo lo mejor que pudo, siempre ha sido muy penoso en ese sentido y por lo apresurado de su relato, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Pero no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿a qué hora entro a su habitación? La única persona que estuvo ahí fue Pilika, cuando la ayudó a recoger su maleta y Tamao, pero ella siempre entra porque limpia su cuarto.

De Hao no le sorprende, siempre hace ese tipo de cosas y sólo el sabrá cómo se las ingenia pero… ¿Yoh?

Suspiró y volvió su vista al bello anillo que tenía en la mano, a diferencia del que tenía en el dedo, este tenía algo especial y más personal. Nunca se imagino que Yoh haría una cosa cómo esa, nunca fue romántico, era muy atento pero no romántico. En ningún momento lo vio cómo algo mal ya que ella no es lo que se dice romántica, pero sintió algo en su estomago al pensar que Yoh hizo eso sólo para ella.

Dobló suavemente la carta y la observó por unos minutos. Cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a desaparecer la pequeña hoja blanca, se puso de pie y la guardo en su maleta junto con el anillo. No podía usarlo, no era correcto pero eso no significa que deba regresarlo ¿no es así?

Volteó a ver a Pilika que dormía placidamente. Ojala a ella nunca pase por lo que estoy pasando. Pensó al verla suspirar entre sueños. Ciertamente, ella y Ren se complican la vida pero tal vez, en realidad, sus verdaderas complicaciones tendrán nombre y apellido.

OOO

Yoh entró cansadamente a la pensión, no había nadie; dejo su mochila en la entrada y pensó qué que bueno que no estaba Anna porque lo mataría y, probablemente, lo pondría a limpiar por llegar tan tarde.

Se dirigió hacía su habitación tranquilamente con la vista en el suelo. Levantó los ojos al ver una sombra en el piso, y se detuvo abruptamente, Anna estaba parada a unos metros de él; parecía que acababa de salir de su cuarto y el de su hermano. Tenía la cabeza volteada hacía la derecha, viéndolo; Le dirigía una mirada fría, pero con una intensidad muy inusual.

Miró por unos segundos la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose ¿qué habrá estado haciendo en su cuarto?… ¿Habrá estado con Hao? Al pensar en eso, sintió la sangre correrle rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. No podía haber estado con él… ¿cierto?

El castaño la estaba viendo expectante—y con cierto enojo—, ya que esperaba que su hermano mayor saliera por esa puerta. Anna sólo le miraba, luego alzó la barbilla arrogantemente, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de él, caminó hacía el pasillo que daba a la cocina y como acto instintivo, Yoh la siguió.

Las preguntas lo acechaban mientras seguía a Anna, ¿quiere que la siga?, ¿por qué no me dice nada? Normalmente le hubiera preguntado que dónde estaba y después, de un modo poco amable, le ordenaría que limpiara la casa. A pesar de ya no ser su prometido, ella seguía ordenándole que limpiara; sólo que ya no le daba sus rutinas de entrenamiento… ahora las tenía Hao.

La rubia Itako estaba llegando a la cocina cuando, sorprendentemente, se largo a correr. Yoh se quedo un segundo completamente anonadado, pero pronto se recuperó y al siguió. La vio salir por la puerta que daba al patio trasero; Ya estaba por llegar a la puerta corrediza por donde la melena rubia había desaparecido… pero no llegaba, corrió con más intensidad pero no lograba llegar, algo lo detenía.

—Yoh —El aludido le detuvo de pronto. Esa voz la había escuchado antes—, Hao esta en problemas.

No entendía de dónde diablos salía esa voz. Volteó a ver la puerta pero Anna ya no estaba ahí, después sintió algo que lo llenaba, como cuando te preocupas y reconocieras algo. Esa presencia.

Y de pronto recordó dónde escuchó esa voz.

OOO

Espero que el inútil de Yoh le diga a Anna. Pensó el shaman de cabello largo, mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano derecha. Él se encontraba con los pies cruzados, vestido con su pantalón rojo y sus enormes guantes, Opacho estaba fielmente sentado atrás de él; Kanna y Matti estaban sentadas más atrás, todos sobre el espíritu del fuego.

Hao había enviado a uno de los pocos aliados que sobrevivieron al torneo a buscar a Marion, pero aun no volvía de Paris.

—Señor Hao —Lo llamó el niño africano, con unos centímetros más alto—, ¿falta mucho?

—No, Opacho, no falta mucho —contestó calmadamente, sin despegar su mirada del horizonte.

Ya estaba oscuro, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era acampar como en los viejos tiempos, en algún terreno vacío. El espíritu del fuego empezó a decender lentamente, hasta llegar a un claro en una colina. Todos bajaron y Hao prendió el fuego y se fue a sentar enfrente de el, tal y como hacía cuando estaba detrás de su hermano… pero ahora estaba detrás de otra cosa.

Sólo miraba el fuego, esperando saber qué sucedía. Estaba irritado, no le gustaba estar en una posición débil, porque no saber ni siquiera quién es el enemigo… le molestaba. Miro hacía su izquierda y vio a Matti y Kanna recargadas en un árbol, Opacho estaba atrás suyo como de costumbre, volvió su vista al fuego.

Después de media hora en silencio, se escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. Los cuatro voltearon a ver pero no se veía nada; las dos integrantes, presentes, del trío de la flor se pusieron de pie y alertas, Hao ni se inmuto.

Se escucho de nuevo que algo se movía entre los árboles y la maleza… algo se acercaba.

OOO

Anna se levantó un poco tarde ya que se quedo hasta muy entrada la madrugada dándole vueltas al asunto de Yoh, el compromiso, la abuela Kino, etc. Pilika ya se había levantado y caminaba por todo el cuarto con la cara blanca, pensando en qué hacer ya que hoy vería al "chino idiota con un pico el la cabeza Tao", pero de igual manera no dejaba de pensar en lo malditamente guapo que se veía con su traje negro de entrenamiento que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos… Tuvo que menear rápidamente la cabeza para quitar la imagen de Ren en su cabeza.

Anna bufó y se metió al baño, quería tomar una ducha bien caliente. La chica de cabello azul, en cambio, se puso a ver la ropa que traía en la maleta.

Después de que las dos estuvieron listas, fueron a desayunar al comedor del pequeño hotel. Ambas se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la ventana.

—Dime, Pilika. ¿No le has dicho a tu hermano que te gusta su amigo? —soltó de pronto la Itako. La pobre chica casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja al escuchar semejante pregunta.

—¡Pero de qué hablas!, No hay nada que decir —dijo orgullosamente, mientras mordía un pan tostado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Anna la vio con su penetrante mirada y con una ceja alzada, Pilika movió los ojos de un lado a otro nerviosamente para después bufar y hacer una mueca muy graciosa.

—No, no le he dicho —murmuró de mala gana, sin mirar a su acompañante que suspiraba ante su respuesta.

—Me gustaría ver cómo se lo toma Horo-Horo —comentó más para sí, pero logró hacer que Pilika se pusiera un poco pálida. Seguramente su hermano se lo tomaría de la peor forma, gritaría, haría un escándalo, intentaría matar a Ren, seguramente o acusaría de seducir a su "pequeña he inocente hermanita", tal y como hizo con Yudo. Él fue un amigo suyo, hasta que él fue a hablar con su hermano para pedirle su mano, sin su consentimiento claro… pero no todo salió bien.

Pilika estaba saliendo de su pequeña casa cerca de los plantíos, cuando vio a Yudo hablando con Horo. Se acerco a ellos para darle los buenos días, y mientras se iba acercando pudo ver el semblante enrojecido de furia de su hermano.

—¡Estas loco! —gritó agitado—, ¡qué te hace pensar que mi hermana se puede casar contigo! —La chica de cabellos largos se quedo tiesa, ¿acaso…?

—Bueno, estoy segura de que ella me quiere y…

—¡Pilika! —Al escuchar a su hermano mayor se le pusieron los pelos de punta, se escuchaba realmente enojado—, ¡podrías decirle a este payaso que se largue, o tal vez un poco de hielo le refresque el cerebro que al parecer lo tiene muy caliente! —exclamó sacando su tabla. El pobre Yudo se puso pálido y se puso a negar con la cabeza y ambas manos.

—N-no hay que ponerse violento —titubeó caminado en reversa, alejándose del enfurecido Horo.

—¡Cobarde! Si tanto te interesa mi hermana o huirías —Yudo salió corriendo hacía la aldea. Horo soltó una exclamación de burla y enterró su tabla en la tierra— Ese bastardo cobarde cree que puede andar pidiendo la mano de las niñas inocentes.

La joven Ainu suspiró al recordar ese evento tan vergonzoso que paso unos meses atrás. Desde ese momento, su relación con su amigo o a sido la misma.

OOO

—¡Yoh, levántate de una buena vez. Muero de hambre! —El castaño se removió un poco pero siguió tan dormido cómo hace tres minutos, antes de que Horo entrara gritando a su habitación. No había dormido muy bien por ese extraño sueño—¡Yoh, levántate de una buena vez!

—Déjalo dormir, despertador de pacotilla —Damuko estaba recargada en la puerta de el cuarto del menor de los Azakura. Miraba con una ceja alzada a Horo que estaba preparándose para zarandear a su dormilón amigo.

—Y por qué a mi me levantas con agua fría —demandó indignado. Hoy la chica de cabellos negros lo levantó con agua helada.

—Porque ayer me hiciste estabas gritando que porqué no te levanté para desayunar —contestó cansinamente. El chico de cabello azul, normalmente, la desesperaba ¿qué no podía ser menos gritón? Ella era callada, él gritaba y hacía escándalo por cualquier cosa, y se notaba que Horo-Horo tenía tanta sensibilidad como una piedra—Vámonos. —Horo no quería hacerle caso, sólo por orgullo, pero al fijarse en las ojeras que tenía su amigo en los ojos, suspiró y caminó hacía la cocina.

Tamao les sirvió el desayuno en lo que Manta volteaba a ver a Horo interrogante.

—No se ha levantado ¿cierto? —preguntó nada sorprendido, usualmente Yoh es de lo más flojo y ya no estaba Anna para levantarlo.

—No, el muy flojo se quedo dormido —reprochó Horo mientras engullía un gran pedazo de pan dulce.

—Come bien, pareces cerdo —recriminó Damuko mientras Tamao tomaba asiento con la cabeza gacha. Horo le saco la lengua, pero empezó a comer más adecuadamente—. Yoh se veía cansado, tenía ojeras en los ojos. —Manta suspiró preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo, últimamente se le veía raro.

—¡Qué! Ahora te gusta Yoh —demando Horo, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la chica que estaba a su lado. Ella lo miro con indiferencia y sonrió burlona.

—Y si así fuera qué —Manta suspiró de nuevo… Aquí vamos de nuevo. Pensó un poco cansado y divertido.

OOO

Pilika estaba tiesa alado de Anna. Ambas estaban sentadas en el recibidor del hotel esperando a Ren, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada cuando un chico de cabello púrpura entró por la puerta automática. Anna volteó a ver a Pilika de reojo cuando sintió que se tensaba al ver al guapo muchacho que se acercaba, también notó que Ren endurecía la mandíbula para parecer serio, pero un rojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas lo delataba ante la mirada aguda de la rubia.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando ya estuvo enfrente de ellas. Anna le devolvió un saludo, mientras que la pobre chica de cabello azul sólo atinó a murmurar un saludo que casi no se entendió, haciendo que, para el enojo de la más joven, Ren sonriera con suficiencia—. ¿Nos vamos?

El dio vuelta y las dos chicas lo siguieron, una con el semblante serio y la otra bufando y soltando juramentos por lo bajo.

Sería una tarde divertida.

CONTINUARA.

Hola Hola! Si, meresco morir por tardarme tanto:S pero esque ya estoy en finales e intentaba pasar Fisica... un intento fallido pero bueno u.u

¿Qué les apreció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece algun comentario bueno o negativo? Ustedes quién creen que sea esa persona que aparece últimamente.

Jjaja, bueno quería agradecer a las que me dejaron un lindo y reconfortante review(L) juro que son los que me hacen seguir, aparte de que me emociono cada ver que veo un review en mi mail xD ajajajaj paresco niña chiquita con un regalo.

Ya salee Ren! y ahora que pasara con el y la pobre Pilika... descubralo en el siguiente capitulo (parece comercial barato jeje)

Esperoque les este gustando y les siga gustando pero como todo tiene un final, este no es la ecepción, no se cuando ni aque hora pero llegara y desgraciadamente es pronto u.u pero espero que siempre recuerden este intento de fic cuando esten viejitas o viejitos, sentados en su mecedora xD ajajaja

Reviews sin cuenta

yazmin kyoyama: Hola Hola! gracias por tus buenos deces y por decir que escribo bien xD ajajaj me alegra saber que no es monoto ajaja, pues ya veran con quien se queda Anna, y si.. que incomodo con Pilika y Ren creeme es MUUUUUY incomodo ajajaja espero que te guste este capitulo y todos los demas:D te mando un beso.

Gracias a todos por leer(:

Un beso y un abraso a todos.


	35. Chapter 35 The Shaman King

35- The Shaman King

—Hola, chicos —saludó Jun al entrar a la cocina. Manta sonrió aliviado al igual que Tamao al ver a la joven de pelo verde, Horo volteó a verla y la saludo cortésmente, Damuko hizo lo mismo aparentando que hace sólo unos minutos atrás estaba a punto de tirarle a Horo el arroz que tenía en la mano, escondida detrás de su espalda—. ¿Aun no llegan Anna y Pilika?

—No. Llegan en la noche, señorita Jun —contestó Tamao, como siempre, cortésmente. Jun sonrió ante esto. Ella nunca cambia, siempre tan formal.

La mayor de los Tao se quedo a desayunar, y hasta que estaban a la mitad llegó Yoh. Tenía cara de que no durmió bien, la camisa la traía abierta y el pantalón lo tenía al revés. Manta movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente, su amigo no cambia y sin Anna para retarlo por flojo…

—Yoh, no deberías dormir tanto. Mañana tenemos clase y Anna y Pilika llegan hoy en la noche —reprendió Manta. Yoh rió con su risita tonta y tomó asiento, mientras Tamao le servía de comer.

—Yoh… —lo llamó Horo mientras el joven castaño se disponía a comer. Lo miró y después sonrió inocentemente—. ¡Que bonito pantalón! —Yoh lo volteó a ver confundido y más cuando escuchó el bufido de Damuko, la ricilla de Manta y la mirada divertida de Jun.

—Eh… Gracias HoroHoro —agradeció inocentemente sin darse cuenta de que era más burla que halago—. Hola, Jun ¿ya terminaste tus negocios? Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, ya sabes.

—Gracias, Yoh. Eres muy amable, pero sólo arreglaré unas transacciones y regresaré para saludar a las chicas —agradeció, poniéndose de pie.

La mayor de los Tao se despidió de todos amablemente y se fue.

Yoh estaba muy pensativo—muy poco normal en el—, no dejaba de revivir ese sueño extraño. No es que nunca haya soñado con Anna, pensó un poco abochornado. Sin embargo, nunca le habían advertido algo mientras esta dormido y menos alguien que lo había intentado matar una vez… Tal vez sólo es una broma pesada o enserio su hermano esta en problemas.

—Yoh. —El enano le llamó la atención al verlo tan pensativo y sin comer. Desde que lo vio entrar supo que algo no estaba bien, aparte de que sus pantalones estén al revés no ayuda.

—¿Eh? Qué pasa, Manta

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, hermano. Te vez muy acabado, ¿la vejentud tan pronto te llegó? —A pesar de que Yoh rió con el comentario de Horo Horo, Damuko no lo encontró nada gracioso y le pico el estomago con uno de sus palillos—. ¡Hay! Que mal sentido el humor tienes, amargada. Pero no te preocupes, Yoh, tengo el remedio perfecto para que se te quite lo acabado y a Damoko lo amargada: ¡vámonos de campamento!

Horo se había puesto de pie al dar su a conocer su "increíble plan", poniendo un pie en la mesa y un brazo levantado fue como dio fin a su monologo que estaba seguro que acabaría en aplausos y afirmaciones… pero en cambió sólo recibió la risita de Yoh y Manta, una mirada poco común en Tamao cómo diciendo "pobre Horo, tal vez ha comido de más", y la mano de Damuko que con gran fuerza lo jaló de la camisa he hizo que se sentara.

—Es buena idea Horo. Pero no sería buena idea dejar la casa sola para cuando llegue Anna —razonó Yoh con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro.

Tamao al escuchar a Yoh dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que sólo se podía decir no era de tristeza ni de felicidad, sino de paz. Se sentía en paz porque ya no estaba intentando recuperar algo que sabía que nunca fue suyo: el amor de Yoh.

Conchi y Ponchi le decían que debería seguir peleando por lo que le pertenece, pero en realidad, aunque Yoh se hubiera casado con ella nunca olvidaría a la Señorita Anna, como su comentario lo acaba de confirmar. Él siempre estará al pendiente de lo que Anna haga o piense, no sabe porqué en algún momento lo dudó. Por eso, ahora se siente en paz de que ya esta haciendo algo bueno: ayudar a Yoh.

—Es cierto, hoy llegan la bruja y mi hermana. ¡Más le vale que la este cuidando bien!

OOO

—Anna, esto es demasiado incomodo —susurró Pilika cuando Ren se paró y se salió del elegante restaurante para hablar por teléfono.

—No se de qué hablas

—No te hagas la inocente, Anna. —La Ainu tuvo que bajar la voz ante la mirada de la rubia—. Hablo enserio, no se qué hacer ¡ni siquiera puedo levantar la mirada!, esto es indignante —a continuación la pobre chica siguió murmurando improperios y se dedico a machacar su comida.

—Me pregunto con quién hablará, debe ser algo o alguien importante —comentó Anna como si estuviera hablando sola pero sabía perfectamente lo que provocarían estas palabras.

Pilika levantó la cabeza de golpe y se le quedó viendo a Anna mientras daba un sorbo al vino que había pedido. Entre cerró los ojos y pensó "creo que ya entendí porque mi hermano le dice bruja", amargamente.

—Lo ciento, era Gei Yin… —Ren se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que estaba dando explicaciones de sus actos, ¿desde cuándo él tiene que rendirle cuentas a alguien?

Sin embargo, el detalle no pasó desapercibido por las dos jóvenes; mientras el menor de los Tao tomaba asiento, Pilika volteó a ver su plato ceñuda.

—Ren, el vuelo sale en cuatro horas así que aun tenemos tiempo de ir al centro comercial; me apetece comprar unas cosas —Pilika gruñó para sus adentros, Ren volteó a ver a la rubia Itako y asintió.

—Pues, vamos.

OOO

Hao se puso de pie, esperando que cualquiera que estuviera dirigiéndose a él llegara. Pero si estaba en lo cierto, ya sabía quién era.

Se movió la maleza por última vez y de ella salió un rostro conocido. Tanto Matti y Kanna dejaron de estar a la defensiva.

—Encontré esto, señor Hao —dijo uno de los viejos seguidores de Hao agachando la cabeza. Le entrego un pequeño cuaderno negro, un poco gastado.

El castaño lo observo unos minutos y después posó su vista en el fuego.

Cuando quedo Hao solo—ya que había mandado a Kanna y a Matti a cuidar los alrededores, y a Opacho lo mandó por comida— abrió el pequeño cuaderno, la luz de la fogata iluminaba lo necesario como para que, en medio de esa oscuridad, viera claramente la letra de lo que podría ser un niño, un diario.

_Hoy no esta nadie conmigo. Ya hace tres años que huí de la casa y hace dos aprendí cómo escribir._

_Tengo un poco de frió porque no hay nada con que abrigarme y no me quiero parar para recoger leña para prender una fogata. _

_Espero que lleguen pronto._

_La otra noche recordé cuando vivía en aquella casa, es ridículo y de alguien débil, lo más probable es que él me regañe si sabe esto, pero aun recuerdo los gritos y las amenazas._

_Los odio._

_Odio a todos, los humanos, no sirven para nada más que para lastimar._

_Pero espero que eso acabe pronto._

Hao levanto la vista y frunció un poco el seño. Él más que nadie sabe que es ese sentimiento.

Los humanos son seres diminutos que no saben controlar el poder porque le tienen miedo y, por eso, cuando alguien es más fuerte que ellos, lo quieren destruir. Son basura.

Volteando al cielo, visualizó un rostro que lo hizo sonreír. Se podría decir que era Anna, pero era, en realidad, una mujer de cabello castaño y una sonrisa radiante sólo para él (y una reprimenda de vez en cuando… acompañado de un entrenamiento muy duro para solo un niño), su madre.

Se la arrebataron cuando él era muy pequeño, y aunque por un tiempo pudo olvidar su venganza para con los humanos por su muerte, pronto regreso su deseo de venganza. Cuando fue atacado por ese estúpido y diminuto monje, un soquete.

Pero debía admitir que gracias a que absorbió sus poderes cuando lo mato, pudo convertirse en lo que ahora es.

Una sensación de asco lo inundó.

No, todo el que él es, es gracias a él y a su madre. La única mujer que se puede decir que amó.

"Hao, tu eres más bueno de lo que demuestras. Tu corazón es grande, no dejes que los rencores del pasado de lo dañen. Ahora _tú_ eres el Shaman King".

Hao se cubrió la cara con las manos, dejando caer el cuaderno a aun lado. La voz de su madre le retumbó en la cabeza fuerte y claro.

OOO

Pilika estaba parada en una tienda viendo un lindo vestido. Sacó su cartera y vio compungida que le faltaba más de la mitad para completar. Tal vez… no, Anna, con lo tacaña que es, le pagó todo el viaje y no sería capas de pedirle dinero… a parte de que seguramente la chantajearía, recordándole del dinero que le presto y la haría hacer algo vergonzoso.

Mejor soltó el vestido y salió de la tienda para sentarse en una mesa en el área de comidas.

Anna había dicho que tenía que comprar unas cosas, no dijo qué obviamente. Y Ren buscó una de esas excusas baratas de "ahora vuelvo… tengo algo que hacer", y desapareció.

Ahora estaba aburrida, en el centro comercial y sin dinero para comprarse algo. Tan aburrida que estaba que se puso a ver a las persona que pasaban, lo que vestían, si pasaba algún chico guapo. A unos metros estaba parado un chico que definitivamente no era japonés o algo parecido, era alto, esbelto, pelo negro, de ojos azules; literalmente no le quitaba la vista de enzima, pero por suerte, el joven estaba muy entretenido viendo una guitarra eléctrica y no se percato de escrutinio de la Ainu. Tan concentrada estaba viendo sus brazos que estaban totalmente descubiertos porque traía una bendita camisa de manga corta, y posando la vista en lugares más abajo, que no se percato de que alguien la veía con una ceja alzada.

—Te encuentras bien o traigo una servilleta para limpiarte la saliva —dijo una voz sería, haciendo que Pilika se ponga tiesa—. Mínimo ya cerraste la boca.

La pobre chica volteó a ver, muy avergonzada, al chico que estaba parado al lado de ella, Ren. Este la veía con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, y sin decir nada, se sentó y sin más la ignoró.

Pensó en explicarle que no estaba viendo a nadie, sino a una guitarra, pero pensándolo mejor no dijo nada; no lo iba a engañar y seguramente preguntará que desde cuando le gustan las guitarras.

Duraron unos minutos sin hablar y cada quien con la vista en un punto diferente hasta que llegó Anna con una bolsa en la mano.

—Que interesante su charla —ironizó mientras dejaba la bolsa en la silla restante. Pilika se ruborizo y Ren miró a la rubia con ojos entre cerrados, no dijo nada—. Hora vuelvo, tengo que buscar algo.

Sin más, se fue sin dejar lugar a una replica.

—No se qué le sucede, quiere perder el vuelo o qué —murmuró Ren.

La chica miró alarmada el reloj y se dio cuenta que desde hace diez minutos deberían estar en el aeropuerto. Un poco nerviosa se puso a mover el pie debajo de la mesa.

—Tranquila —susurró, sorprendiendo a la Ainu—, llegaran al aeropuerto. No te preocupes.

No la miró, pero su voz tenía cierta calidez que logro calmarla, haciéndola sonreír. El menor de los Tao al ver de reojo la sonrisa de la hermana de su amigo se ruborizó un poco pero tan poco que nadie se percató.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, de esos que no necesitas romper el hielo… si es que un celular no suena, claro.

Ren miró su celular y frunció el ceño, ella otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pilika se sorprendió ante el tono de mal humor y brusquedad del Tao, él no solía hablar así muy a menudo, y menos sin una razón—No… No…No puedo…de acuerdo, adiós.

El chico empezó a murmurar algo intangible, pero Pilika podía asegurar de que no era nada bonito.

—Ya podemos irnos. —Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar a su espalda la voz de Anna. Los miraba de forma inquisitiva, como esperando algo, con los brazos cruzados y en la mano llevaba una bolsa blanca.

—Oh, si quiere puedes darle otra vuelta —dijo Ren irónicamente, pero la ver la mirada fulminante de la rubia se volteó a otro lado con expresión orgullosa.

Cuando los tres estuvieron acomodados en la lujosa limusina, Ren se dio la oportunidad de sumergirse en sus pensamientos, a igual que sus dos acompañantes. Estaba molesto, irritado, quería golpear a su padre por darle su número telefónico, ahora iba a estarle molestando día y noche; es tan insoportable. Aunque claro, lo atractiva no se lo quita nadie.

OOO

Cuando todo mundo pensó que había muerto, en realidad se estaba reuniendo con su mamá, su anhelo más profundo fue cumplido.

Sostuvo una plática con ella, estaba tal y como la recordaba: alta, delgada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos de un profundo negro.

Le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él al verlo convertido en todo un hombrecito, pero le decepcionaba el odio que acumuló su corazón y deseba fervientemente que fuera feliz. También lo reprendió por asustar al pobre niñito que siempre lo acompañaba, y matar al monje de la aldea.

—Me sentía tan feliz de verte ayudando a los humanos, hijo —Su madre lo tenía abrasado como cuando era pequeño.

Ambos estaban en la casa que solían vivir, en aquel pueblo. No se escuchaba nada, sólo estaban ellos dos sentados en el suelo, su madre recargada en la pared y Hao, como siembre había echo, acostado en su pecho y con un brazo en el estomago de su mamá mientra ella lo abrazaba.

Sabía a que se refería, cuando su madre se murió él había guardado un profundo rencor a todos los humanos que la llamaron demonio, él, incluso, llegó a pensar que era hijo de un demonio. Pero cuando conoció a Ohachiyo, un demonio de verdad, supo que realmente su querida mamá solo era una mujer norma… sin contar que era shaman.

Él demonio le ayudo a olvidar todo ese odio y le enseño a disfrutar de la vida, todo era tan tranquilo. Pero ese entupido monje de nuevo apareció y lo intento matar porque los diminutos humanos no podían ver a Ohachiyo, y pensaban que hablaba solo.

Ese día absorbió todos los poderes del demonio y el monje.

Después de lo sucedido, entrenó sin parar y aprendió a controlar los poderes de la naturaleza.

En su primera vida había muchas guerras, enfermedades y la gente moría de hambre. Él se instaló en una aldea y la gente iba con él para que los curase. Gracias a que Ohachiyo le enseño a visualizar el alma de los demás, pudo ver que en realidad todos les tenían miedo, pensaban que era malo a pesar de que los ayudaba.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de que… —iba a empezar su discurso de "los humanos son diminutos y deberían morir lentamente" pero su madre lo corto en el acto jalándole una mejilla.

—Hao —regaño con tono severo—, si vuelvo a escucharte decir semejante barbaridad te repare esa mata de cabello que tienes

—Si, madre —dijo un tieso Hao, sí, su madre es la única mujer (aparte de Anna) que se a atrevido a hablarle así, todas le tienen miedo, lo evitan o solo lo quieren besar, pensó pomposamente, pero compuso una sonrisa de niño pequeño; que bien se sentía estar con su mamá de nuevo.

—Debes de olvidar las cosas del pasado, pequeño —Cerró los ojos al escuchar el sobre nombre que su madre olía usar con el—. Puede que ahora seas muy fuerte y más porque eres el nuevo Shaman King, pero solo la tristeza que tienes en tu corazón es comparable a tu fuerza.

Silencio.

No podía rebatir lo que decía su madre porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ya lo sabía.

—Ya no envejecerás —soltó su madre—pero creó que tú ya lo sabes

—Sí, llegaré a los dieciocho y ya no envejeceré.

—Ni tu esposa.

—No tengo

—Pero tendrás, o eso espero —rebatió Asanoha un poco divertida, su hijo no había cambiado en casi nada—Quiero nietos.

—Ya tienes —Hao en su otra vida había tenido una esposa e hijos, no es que no los quisiera pero no pensaba mucho en ellos.

—Pero nunca los trataste como tal —sentenció un poco indignada, nunca e gustó el comportamiento de su hijo, siempre tan segado por su odio y venganza que no se preocupó por cosas que sí valían la pena—. Además, en esta reencarnación sí te pareces a mi pequeño niño testarudo que le encanta comer dulces.

Hao rió por lo bajo. Era cierto que en esta vida era muy parecido a cómo era originalmente.

—¿Cuántos nietos quieres? Puede que uno que otro sea rubio —bromeó Hao al recordar a la prometida de su hermano. Asanoha se le quedó viendo y después se puso a acariciar su melena castaña

—¿Rubios? No estarás hablando de Anna Kyouyama, ¿o si?

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó sorprendido. Se hubiera aderezado para mirarla los ojos pero extrañaba tanto estar en es aposición que no se movió.

—Sí, es la prometida de tu hermano gemelo, Yoh —meditó su madre mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su hijo—. Prométeme que dejaras esas tonterías de matar a toda a humanidad, y deja de buscar lo que no es para ti.

—Pero…

—Hijo. —La voz amenazante de su madre hizo que se pusiera un poco tenso. No quería prometerle algo a su mamá y después no poderlo cumplir, aunque no estaba seguro a que se refería con su ultima petición. Después de un suspiro de resignación, acepto. Él era terco pero su madre era aun más

—Hao, tu eres más bueno de lo que demuestras. Tu corazón es grande, no dejes que los rencores del pasado de lo dañen. Ahora _tú_ eres el Shaman King.

Suspiró.

Se lo prometió a su mamá, debe de dejar a los humanos con sus asuntos, pero puede encargarse de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor… ¿Por qué diablos prometió semejante idiotez?, pensó amargamente.

Volvió a tomar el cuaderno que estaba alado de su pierna y empezó la lectura en donde se quedó.

OOO

Correr, eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que alejarse, pero no sabía para donde se corría cuando se quiere alejar de uno mismo.

No puede controlarse, se necesita mucho entrenamiento para no perder el control, cosa con la que no contaba.

Paró de correr.

Necesitaba descansar, pero haciendo ejercicio era la única forma de no descontrolarse y mantenía su mente despejada.

Se sentó en el suelo para tomar un poco de aire, correr sin parar tal vez fue buena idea pero ya le dolía todo. Quería dormir un poco.

Se recostó en un árbol que estaba cerca, tal vez descansar es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Frió de nuevo.

Suspiró, ya se había acostumbrado a que la tristeza rodeara su vida pero siempre resentía el frió, a lo único que nunca se pudo acostumbrar. No quería pensar porque eso hacía brotar su no controlado poder aun que dejar de pensar no es tan fácil. Aunque su costumbre es guardar silencio, su mente siempre esta pensando en algo, rara vez esta en blanco.

Empezó a sentir que temblaba, que ya poco tenía que ver con el gélido aire. Después de unos minutos sintió el ya conocido dolor en la parte alta de la espalda, y como empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

De un salto se puso de pie, aunque sólo quería dormir y descansar, se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No hay que ser débil en ningún momento, cuete lo que cueste.

No puede dejar que sepan su ubicación… no ahora.

Cuando sea el momento; pero aun no lo es.

OOO

Anna estaba recogiendo los boletos de avión mientras Ren y Pilika documentaban las maletas. Una señora estaba inspeccionando sus maletas.

—Pilika, dile a Anna que ya es tarde —dijo Ren mientras la señora cerraba las maletas y las ponía en una banda eléctrica.

—Sí

La ainu se dirigió hacía donde estaba parada Anna entregando los pasaportes. Se rió al ver el modo en que la veía el joven que la estaba atendiendo, parecía siego viendo por primera vez la luz del sol… Si solo Yoh estuviera aquí, seguramente solo daría una insinuación indirecta de que Anna es _su _prometida, se divertía al ver al joven castaño celoso. Se imagino a Hao viendo esta escena y seguramente sería más directo… o tal vez no, realmente no lo conoce.

—Que tenga un buen vuelo, señorita Kyouyama. Vuelva pronto —La última frase la dijo con más entusiasmo y esperanza, pero la rubia lo seguía viendo con indiferencia mientras tomaba los boletos.

—Creo que le guste —canturreó Pilika una vez que estuvieron lejos del pobre chico que por quedársele viendo a Anna una viejita enojada se puso a pegarle con la bolsa y gritarle pervertido.

—Si tanto le guste pudo pagarme en boleto —La chica de pelo azul se callo al suelo al escuchar ese comentario tan… Anna.

—No veo que tiene que ver —dijo mientras se paraba apresuradamente al ver que Ren se acercaba.

—Cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer, lo mas lógico es que le regale algo —comentó Anna en tono sabiondo —, o no es así, Ren.

—Como digas. —Aunque su comentario destilaba indiferencia, un leve sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 712 por favor pasar a la pista de abordaje —Anna miró su reloj y apretó los labios. En unas horas estará de vuelta… una idea nada alentadora.

Su estancia en aquella colina fue un tanto extraña, aun recordaba lo que el vejesto… viejito. Su primera pregunta sobre que si sabía porqué era así de fría la dejo helada; seguía dándole vueltas pero nunca sintió que ese señor fuera un espíritu, pero sí sentía una gran energía que despedía de él.

Se sentía rara porque ya tenía que regresar a la pensión donde vive con su actual prometido, Yoh su ex prometido y Tamao, la nueva prometida de tu ex prometido… nada bonito ¿eh?

No durmió mucho en la noche pensando en Hao e Yoh, el primero había tenido muchas atenciones con ella y, tenido en cuenta cómo es Hao, le había a insistido. Como él siempre dice "lo que quiero, lo obtengo". Eso le hacía pensar que tal vez… quien sabe, puede que sí puede que no.

—Bueno, nos vamos —Yoh por otra parte… siempre será un despistado, pero por eso mismo, le sorprendió mucho el detalle del anillo. De él nunca pero nunca lo hubiera esperado—. Hasta pronto, Ren. —No lo abrazó, sólo le sonrió levemente y eso fue suficiente para el Tao, conociendo a Anna eso es como el más amistoso de los abrazos.

—Adiós, Ren —se despidió Pilika un poco roja y mirando para otro lado. El menor de los Tao se tensó porque no sabía que hacer o que decir, la Ainu no es como la rubia así que no sabía si abrazarla… no podría. Tal vez un "hasta luego".

—Sí van a decir algo, díganlo ya —demandó Anna irritada. Lo bueno es que Ren es el maduro, pensó irónicamente mientras se iba y los dejaba solos; ambos con el mismo pensamiento, "un comentario tan… Anna", y la cara roja.

—Bueno, yo —empezó Ren mientas se posaba una mano por la cabeza. Iba a decirle algo agradable, pero él no sabe ser agradable… pero unos esbeltos brazos lo rodearon.

—Cuídate —susurró torpemente Pilika con la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Ren

—¡Ren, te estaba buscando! —Una voz femenina un tanto chillona interrumpió el abrazo que el Tao estaba a punto de responder, pero en su lugar se tensó poniendo alerta a Pilika.

OOO

—¿Qué cenaremos? —preguntó Horo mientras entraba la cocina. Estaba todo mojado porque se acababa de bañar después de un duro entrenamiento, aunque su hermana no este lo tiene que seguir haciendo o si no, esos fantasmitas que cuidan la casa irán a decirle a la gremlin rubia que no esta entrenando.

—Preparare Kushiyaki para la señorita Anna y la señorita Pilika… tal vez le haga unas galletas a la señorita Anna —respondió Tamao picaba unas verduras.

—No se como puede cocinar la comida para su rival —murmuró Horo mientras se recargaba en la tarima. Para su suerte nadie lo escucho porque, involuntariamente, tensó el brazo esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

—Dami —llamó Tamao. Horo levantó la ceja mientras que Damuko suspiraba, ya se había cansado de decirle a rosa que no la llame así, pero desde que ella ya no la trataba tan mal al darce cuenta que, después de todo, no es mala persona no dejaba de llamarla así.

—Mande, _rosa_.

—Dami, necesito comprar huevos para hacer las galletas de la señorita Anna, ¿te importaría terminar de picar esto por mi? —preguntó mientras le sonreía avergonzada —. Horo puede ayudarte, ¿verdad?

Horo miró con los ojos como platos a una chica que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y las manos juntas.

—De acuerdo—dijo de mala gana.

—¡Pórtense bien! —Horo y Damuko alzaron la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Tamao desde la puerta. Eran ellos o eso se escucho con doble sentido… no, imposible, ¡es Tamao!

Cuando se miraron de reojo se bufaron mutuamente y voltearon a ver a otro lado mientras Picaban.

—No necesito que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo sola —espetó la chica viendo de mala manera a Horo. No le caía bien, él era tan flojo, comía como cerdo, siempre decía estupideces y era un sobre protector de su pobre hermana. Pobre Pilika, ¿cómo lo aguantará?—. Déjalo, lo estas cortando mal.

—Los estoy cortando perfectamente —se defendió Horo viendo con cariño sus irregulares cortes—. Tú eres la que no sabe cortar —dijo viendo con desagrado los perfectos cortes de Damuko.

—Si claro, parece que los cortaste con los pies —objetó ofendida.

Se miraron desafiantemente y se pusieron a picar lo más rápido que podían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, zanahoria, calabaza, pescado, etc.

—Soy mejor que tú, Dami —soltó burlonamente el apodo mientras picaba… algo verde.

—Eso crees tú, Horokeu —Horo entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar si nombre completo. No le gustaba.

—¡Oh! Que bonitos se ven trabajando en equipo —Automáticamente soltaron los cuchillos y voltearon a ver a una Tamao emocionada con una bolsa en la mano y corazones flotando a su alrededor.

**CONTINUARA**

Mil veces lo siento, pero pegenle a mi muso desaparecido pero gracias a Dios que ya regreso. Ajajaja

Que les parecio el nuevo capitulo? Wow creo que es el más largo que he escrito:D realmente lo acabo de terminar ayer a las, exactamente, 12: 17 de la madrugada, como ven! Ahora que me doy cuenta… nunca crei escribir tanto, es decir no pensé que se me complicaria tanto la historia xD ajajaa pero pues ya saben, la autora propone y el muso dispone. Y he pensado que el nombre ya no le pega, sugerencias? O que asi se quede por amor a lo iniciado?

Ajaja bueno

Diganme! Quien cren qe es esa persona no identificada que se cuela por la narración? Y la verdad la inspiración me volvio porque busque la historia de Hao en Internet y me inspiro mi haosito y puse mas o menos su historia para las que no emos leido el manda le entendamos:D sii, no lo e leido pero ya lo leree:D

Y tambien culpen a **-darkywitch** que me paso un anime bien divertido ¡AMO A USUI! Pero solo se lo digo a ustedes que Hao se pone celoso:P ajaja

Hablando de Hao… qe les parecio su reunion con su madre? E de decir que fue difícil, en general este cap me costo SANGRE! Qe dramatica xD pero sii, asi que espero que les aya gustado. SON 5,440 PALABRAS:D

Para las que les gusta RenxPilika, qien sera la que inerrumpio? *ceja*

Diganme sus sospechas! Quiero qe me cuenten qe les parecio este capitulo que es el ma largo que he escrito en mi corta vida:D

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos,, me emocionan demaciado! Mucha, muchas, muchas gracias!

Lo menos que puedo hacer es responderles cada uno de sus reviews y intentar actualizar jeje, no are predicciones de cuando actuaizare porque no les qiero qedar mal, asi que

HASTA PRONTO:D

PD: las qe me tienen en Twitter tal vez ya lo vieron pero les recomiendo la pelicula de Christina Aguilera ESTA SUPER PARE! LA AMEE AJAJAJAJAJA

Reviews sin cuenta!

Kiria: bienvenida a bordo! Jaja aaww qe linda! Qe bueno qe te gusto y me siento orgullosa de que ayas leido todo en un dia ajaja eso me hace alucinar que ta vez no lo ago tan mal ajaja. Lo que si te tengo que decir, tanto puedo actualizar de semana otra o tardarme un tanto como ahora me paso u.u PERO ES CULPA DEL MUSOO PEGAE A EL:P ajajá espero leerte de nuevo, espero qe te siga gustando, besos.!

Lady Mayt: enserio mujer, estaba leyendo tus dos reviews en la madrugada y desperte a mi perro de la rizotada que solte ajajaja sii, me gusan mucho tus reviews ajaja si, a pilita y a Ren le despiertan losn instintos homicidas… SPOILER SPOIILEER! y pronto estaran un poco peor jaja. Se te hizo de suspenso?... QE BUENO! Entonces si me salio bien xD ajajaja pobre de tu maestra que la asustas! Pero una vez conteste un examen sin saber nada y conteste a lo loco y saqe 90! Mi grito se escucho en toda la cuadra ajajajajaja pero comoquiera en fisica reprobe -.- PERO PASE EL EXTRAORDINARIO JAAAAAAAA!... ok ya le presumi a todas xD jiji pero es una proesa! Copiarce no es facil:P ajajaja sobre la presencia… luego o sabras ajajaja pero no creo qe sea ni D ni E ajajajaja te mando un beso! Cuidate byE


	36. Chapter 36 Los hombres son idiotas

36- Los hombres son idiotas.

Anna se dirigió a una de las tiendas del aeropuerto, tenía hambre. Tal vez se compre unas galletas o algunos fritos.

Ahora que Pilika estaba haciendo quién sabe qué con Ren, tenía oportunidad de pensar; tenía que hablar con Kino en cuanto tenga tiempo, quería saber qué le ocurre o porqué decía tantas incoherencias. Primero "ya no están comprometidos, ahora eres la prometida de Hao, el cual intento matar a tu ex prometido"; después, en plena fiesta de compromiso, le dice que siempre supo que ella e Yoh estaban hechos uno para el otro, que ella tiene ese temple que Yoh no tiene y él tiene esa bondad que a Anna le falta. Y ahora se entera de que la abuela le dice a su nieto que no se meta en la relación de su hermano mayor y su ahora futura esposa, ¿la vejes le afectó o qué?

Bueno, ser la prometida de Hao Asakura no era tan malo, tenía esa diversión malvada que a veces la sacaba de quicio, como su costumbre de andar caminando por la vida sin camisa, o su enorme ego que siempre salía a la luz. También le molestaban las continuas peleas de Hao y Horo. Como hace un mes, ella había puesto al castaño un entrenamiento muy duro por acoso e invasión a su privacidad.

—Vamos, no te vi nada —refunfuñaba Hao mientras sostenía todo su peso con una mano. Anna estaba enfrente de el con una mano en forma de puño y la otra sosteniendo un cronometro apagado.

—No me importa, esto te enseñará a tocar la puerta de mi habitación —repuso la rubia un poco enojada—. En especial mientras me estoy cambiando.

Hao rió por lo bajo, la verdad es que ya sabía que Anna se estaba cambiando, pero entró más por las ganas de verla enojada que por otra cosa. Pero, también, el ver la cara roja y los ojos brillantes de enojo de su hermano al escuchar las maldiciones de Anna "pervertido degenerado, ¡yo te enseñaré a nunca entrar al cuarto de Anna Kyouyama sin tocar!"

—De qué te ríes, idiota —demandó Kyoyama mirándolo enojada. Ese estúpido quién se cree—. Maldito oportunista.

Una vez que Anna estuvo medio satisfecha al ver a Hao Asakura todo magullado, le permitió ir a cenar. Sin bañarse y todo sudado por el entrenamiento tan duro al que fue sometido, se fue un poco aprisa al comedor.

Tamao los esperaba con la cena lista, ya solo faltaban ellos. Horo estaba sorprendido de que Anna pudiera controlar a el loco de la familia Asakura, después de todo los intentó matar a todos. Sin embargo, con ese carácter de la rubia, hasta él, que no hizo nada, se puso banco como la cera.

Yoh veía indiferente la comida y comía tranquilo, pero eso no evitó voltear a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Nunca pensó pensar—y que valga la redundancia— que extrañaría esos castigos. El joven mordió con un poco más de fuerza de a necesaria su croqueta.

—Vaya, al final "el gran Hao Asakura, dueño de todo y todos. Respétenme porque son unos diminutos o matare a todos" fue controlado por una chica —se burló Horo mientras veía a Hao con lo ojos llenos de burla e imitaba su tono de voz, un poco mal a decir verdad. Provocando que Hao lo mirará de muy, muy mala manera.

—Quieres ser quemado, azulito —amenazó Hao tensando los músculos de los brazos, y sacando una llama amenazadora de su mano. Horo se tensó pero sacó rápidamente su tablita de madera que le regaló su hermana.

—Hermano… —rezongó Pilika—, discúlpate.

—¡¿Qué, por qué? —estalló Horo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hermanita con cara sorprendida. ¡Su hermana se pasó al lado oscuro… traidora!

La menor de los Usui lo miró con un aura negra rodeándola, asustando en el acto a su hermano.

—Está bien —dijo de mala gana mientras se sentaba y miraba a Hao con desagrado, mientras que el último lo miraba burlón—. Lo siento.

—Y tú, Yoh —llamó Hao a su hermano que fingía indiferencia ante la pelea, y solo miraba a Anna de vez en cuando—. ¿No vas a disculparte?

—Porqué habría de hacerlo, Hao.

—Bueno, _hermanito_, que mires a _mi _prometida tan seguido no es de muy buen gusto, sabes —Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Hao siempre lo molestaba con cosas incomodas y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sí, ese Hao es un idiota.

OOO

—¡Ren, te estaba buscando! —Una voz femenina un tanto chillona interrumpió el abrazo que el Tao estaba a punto de responder, pero en su lugar se tensó poniendo alerta a Pilika.

Se separaron y vieron a una joven que se dirigía a ellos, de estatura normal y cabellera naranja hasta los hombros. La Inu se sintió cohibida ante la mirada interrogante de los ojos verdes de la extraña chica. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos le sonrió a Pilika no muy convencida y le tendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Kumiko…

—Pilika —respondió un poco tensa. ¿Quién diablos era ella? Y por qué se sentía fuera de lugar y un poco tonta—. Encantada.

—Mucho gusto, Pilika. Soy la prometida de Ren —dijo mientras rodeaba el brazo del Tao y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Pilika siguió cada movimiento con los ojos abiertos, y sintió la sangre en los pies. Pro… ¿prometida?

—¿Tú quién eres? —Todos voltearon a ver a una rubia con la ceja alzada y unas galletas en la mano. Pilika estaba sería, no sabía cómo actuar así que agradeció la repentina llegada de Anna. Esta ultima posó una mano en la cadera y miraba a Ren y a la "supuesta" prometida sucesivamente.

—Oh, bueno. Soy Kumiko, prometida de…

—Ve al auto —demandó Ren, soltándose del agarre de la chica un poco molesto. Pero en ningún momento la volteo a ver.

—Pero…

—Ve —ordenó sin ningún tacto. La pelirroja miró indignada al menor de los Tao por semejante trato, miró por encima del hombro a Pilika y fulminó con la mirada a Anna. No sabía cuál era peor. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacía la salida.

Ren miró a Pilika que lo miraba con los ojos como platos y muy brillantes… no querrá llorar ¿verdad? No pudo resistir la penetrante mirada de la chica, entonces miró a Anna que, mordiendo con mucha fuerza una galleta, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas juntas.

—¿Prometida? —preguntó la rubia con tonó incrédulo. Así que Ren tiene una prometida oculta.

—No es nada —dijo enojado Ren ante las miradas de las dos jóvenes, cruzó los brazos y miró seriamente a Anna—. De cualquier modo no veo porqué tengo quedarte explicaciones a ti.

OOO

—Se puede saber que haces aquí —Kumiko estaba recargada en la limusina Tao, dándole la espalda a la entrada del aeropuerto.

—Que poco amable eres con tu futura esposa, Ren Tao —reclamó la chica pelirroja. Estaba molesta, sus respectivos padres habían llegado a un acuerdo prenupcial, ella estaba comprometida con el heredero de los Tao.

—Yo nunca dije que lo serás.

—Nuestros padres…

—No me interesa lo que dijeron nuestros padres —dijo Ren seriamente, tenía los brazos cruzados y las cejas juntas. Estaba arto de que su padre intentara controlar su vida de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a su casa el miércoles de la semana pasada, lo esperaba su madre, su padre y su hermana, esta última con expresión sería.

Su padre le dijo que había hablado con una familia muy importante de China, los cuales tenían una hija muy bonita. Después de estar cinco minutos comentando las maravillas de la muchacha desconocida, Ren les exigió que hablaran claro de una vez, su padre se lo dijo. Ahora él estaba comprometido con una mujer que no conocía. Por eso desde ese día se fue a entrenar sin parar, no quería estar con ellos a menos que quisieran que destruyera la mitad de la casa.

Sabía que Jun estaba preocupada pero estaba muy enojado, y ahora esta niña entrometida no lo dejaba en paz.

—Es por la rubia altanera ¿no? Por eso tanta exigencia al saber quién era yo —espetó la chica enojada.

—No seas estúpida. Ella no es nada mío —objetó Ren con poca paciencia pero su voz tan calmada y profunda como siempre.

—Entonces es esa horrible chiquilla de cabello azul —estalló la pelirroja exasperada. ¡Prefiere a esa mocosa!

Ren perdió la paciencia y se acerco a ella, sin nada de tacto la agarró fuertemente del brazo y encaminándola a un taxi que estaba aparcando enfrente de ellos, le abrió la puerta y la introdujo al auto. Con un gran estruendo, cerró la puerta del carro.

—Desaparece de mi vista.

OOO

Ya había pasado media hora desde lo ocurrido y Pilika no había dicho ni pío. Anna no había intentado interrumpir las cavilaciones de la chica, pero de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Se veía que su rostro estaba tenso, y sus ojos seguían un poco abiertos.

Entraron al avión y la chica no decía nada; un niño pasó y la empujó sin querer, aun así no dijo nada.

—Anna… —llamó Pilika con voz monótona. Anna no era muy sentimental, así que si la chica azul se ponía a llorar… sinceramente no sabía que hacer.

—¿Sí?

—No nos cabíamos el look —Anna la volteó a ver con los ojos blancos y la cara roja. ¡¿Se supone que estuvo pensando en eso toda esa media hora?

Pensó en decirle algo o mínimo lanzarle algo, pero no lo hizo. La miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Estoy bien —le dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa bien grande… y muy falsa ya que, auque cerró los ojos, Anna pudo ver como se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas.

—Eres más falsa que Tamao vestida de pandillera —soltó la rubia viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y con, literalmente, una gota resbalando por su sien.

Pilika la volteó a ver desconcertada, pero luego se imaginó a Tamao vestida como pandillera y pintando una pared, no pudo más que reír, agradeciendo internamente a Anna.

Tal vez esa era la forma en que ella te daba a entender que no estabas sola, que te apoyaba.

Después de un largo viaje, las dos muchachas llegaron por fin a la pensión Asakura. Pilika estaba que se moría de sueño y hambre, y, aunque no lo mostrará, Anna también. Entraron a la casa y, en la entrada, estaban todos esperándolas con las sonrisas más resplandecientes y, por el olor, con la cena preparada.

—¡Pilika! —gritó Horo con lagrimas en los ojos y cara de niño pequeño. Corrió a abrazar a la chica pero de pronto la soltó—. Hay ya, no seas tan encimosa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Horo, para pronto ignorarlo y empezaron a saludar a las chicas.

—Señorita Anna, un placer tenerla de vuelta —saludó tímidamente Tamao. No la volteó a ver, solo dijo eso con los ojos en el piso, y rápidamente se retiró para que Damuko la saludara.

Una vez de que todos saludaran a Anna, Yoh se acerco. Todos se dieron cuenta de que, derepente, el ambiente se puso muy tenso… menos Horo que estaba preguntándole a su hermana cómo le fue, cómo la trato la "amargada", etc.

—Bienvenida, Anna —susurró Yoh. No la abrazó, solo la miraba. Anna, por otra parte, se puso rígida al no saber que hacer. Hao no estaba, pero no quería abrazar a Yoh… algo le decía que no. Miedo tal vez.

—¡Vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre! —exclamó de pronto es Horo mientras se ponía la mano en el estomago.

OOO

_Todo terminó. No se dónde esta, pero nada será igual. Él ya no esta._

_Hace tres días esto acabo y desapareció, no se si volverá. Yo espero que sí, porque si no lo hace… no se qué aré. _

_Me hice muy dependiente desde que me salvó. Nunca pensé que iba a vivir después de escapar de esa casa. _

_¿Tengo que huir de nuevo?_

Hao leyó todo el cuadernito hasta llegar hasta esta página, la penúltima. Estaba seguro de quién es el dueño de esta letra, aunque solo la vio una vez, aun se acuerda. Sin embargo, no entendía que tenía que ver esa persona en todo esto… aunque, si es lo que él el piensa, tiene mucho que ver.

Suspiró agobiado.

Kanna y Matti no tardarán en llegar, al igual que Opacho, así que será mejor que termine el bendito cuaderno de una vez.

_Hoy es el día, iré a esa maldita casa y mataré a todos los que habiten en ella, al igual de aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino. Si aprendió algo bien es que no hay que dejar que nadie te pisotee, y si o hicieron, tienen que pagar. Ya es hora que dejen de molestar._

_No soporto seguir pensando que ellos siguen vivos; antes no me importaba pero ahora… tal vez, si ellos mueren, podré sentir un poco de paz y no esa incertidumbre de encontrármelos algún día._

_Por esa razón ya esta todo planeado, mañana iré a ese lugar y matare a esas dos viejas y ese estúpido._

_No los dejare vivir._

Hao alzo una ceja al ver, como "firma", una gota ya seca; probablemente de una lágrima.

Se puso de pie y se subió a la rama de un árbol, ya no iba a esperar más. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la naturaleza lo invadiera, cada sonido, cada toque del aire, todo. Él era el Shaman King y si quería encontrar algo, lo haría… aunque no este muy acostumbrado a ello aun. Sintió cada presencia, todo animal que estuviera alrededor lo sintió; así que se empezó a extender. Pudo apreciar la energía de Kanna y Matti que caminaban en direcciones opuestas buscando algún intruso; se extendió más y más.

Analizaba cada energía en busca de a extraña presencia que había sentido, no había nada. Un minuto después se alertó, la encontró.

Estaba unos 30 kilómetros al norte, en el bosque pero ¿por qué estaba en movimiento? Está corriendo. La analizó detenidamente.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y sacó el aire de golpe. Sabía quién era.

Que estúpido había sido, cómo diablos no se dio cuenta antes. No es una presencia nueva, es una que ya conoce más que bien pero entre mezclada con otras tres. Cómo es posible que tardara tanto en darse cuenta… eso le pasa por confiarse.

A él mismo le había sucedido eso, cuando mató a ese monje, absorbió su energía y la del demonio, y se combinó con la suya haciéndola un poco diferente; solo volvió a ser la misma después de arduo entrenamiento para controlarlas.

Se bajó del árbol de un saltó y apagó el fuego.

Ya es hora.

OOO

Todos estaban cenando tranquilamente lo que les había preparado Tamao, muy rico a decir verdad. Horo seguía interrogando su hermana y reprochándole que porqué no le compró nada.

—Qué clase de hermana eres, ni un recuerdito me trajiste —reclamó Horo con voz sufrida mientras comía un gran bocado de comida.

—Ya te dije que no tenía suficiente dinero, ni pude comprarme un vestido que me gustó —rebatió Pilika sin inmutarse. Su hermano quería seguir alegando pero, después del último cometario, se sintió un poco mal porque su hermanita no tuviera suficiente dinero para comprarse algo que le agradase.

—Chicos —interrumpió Yoh—, tengo algo que decirles. Todos voltearon a ver al castaño interesados, pocas veces se le veía tan serió. Él estaba mirando su plato, pero finalmente levantó la vista—. Hao esta en problemas.

—De qué hablas, Yoh —preguntó Anna escéptica, no le gustaba el tono tan serió de Yoh.

—Él me dijo que te dijera que tenía una cosa muy urgente que hacer —Anna, normalmente, hubiera replicado y alegado que qué clase de prometido tiene que se atreve a dejarla sola después de un agitado viaje, pero al ver a expresión tan sería de Yoh, no dijo nada—. Pero eso no es todo. Tuve un sueño esta noche y alguien, creo saber quién es, me dijo que mi hermano peligraba. No puedo dejarlo solo.

—Pero no crees que exageras, después de todo es solo un sueño —alegó Horo intentando aparentar despreocupación. Sin embargo, el tono de voz de su amigo no le daba buena espina.

—Los sueños no son solo imaginaciones —dijo Damuko removiendo la comida de su plato, para liego levantar la vista y mirar a Horo-Horo—, en ellos puedes ver lo que puede pasar ya que nuestro subconiente guarda información que nosotros pasamos por alto. Al igual que son imágenes o eventos de los que nosotros huimos, también puede ser el medió para transmitirle información a alguien.

Anna estaba muy callada, no sabía a dónde podría ir Hao pero tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tamao —llamó la rubia. La aludida de inmediato le prestó atención—, necesito que, con tu oráculo, busques a Hao.

—Enseguida Señorita… pero, si el señor Hao no quiere ser encontrado, me temo que no podré ubicarlo.

—No creo que sea el caso. Ve por el oráculo y veremos. —Tamao asintió y se paró a buscar su oráculo mágico.

Yoh estaba preocupado, a pesar de todos los malos ratos que le hacía pasar Hao, es su hermano. No puede permitir que le pase algo mientras este en sus manos impedirlo. Pero, si es la persona que él piensa que es… no esta muy seguro de qué pueda pasar.

—Ya lo tengo.

CONTINUARA.

HOLA HOLA! Ahora nos leemos más pronto:D ajajaj es que una querida lectora, por medio de Twitter me pidió que si podía esforzarme en escribir el nuevo capitulo lo más pronto posible por ciertas razones, así que invoque a mi muso y lo traje de las greñas ajaja aparte que **DarKaLizZ** estaba de suerte porque ya casi lo tengo todo planeado… solo que no se llegar a lo planeado,, no se si me entiendan ajajaja pero el punto es que aquí esta! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Debo retirarme como autora? Ajajaja

Bueno, el momento de saber quien es a presencia esta más y más cerca! Lo que si es que quiero que sepan es que no dormí xD ya me decidí en actualizar más seguido así que hasta que no termine este fic, mis horas de sueño serán más reducidas, lo prometo.

No, enserio, estoy tan pero tan agradecida con sus reviews. Solo espero no defraudarlas(:

Me alegra que aya sido bien recibida la historia de Hao:D la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendo de el(:

Espero que les guste este capitulo, un saludo y un beso a todos y cada uno de los que están leyendo mis delirios:D

Nos leemos luego.


	37. Chapter 37 Las estrellas te guiarán

37 – Las estrellas te guiarán

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones preparando una mochila con todo lo necesario. Tamao les dio, aproximadamente, la ubicación de Hao, así que todos iban a ir cuanto antes. Yoh había le había insistido a Anna en avisarle a los demás, ella al principio no quería pero después de gran insistencia —poco usual en Yoh—, terminó por acceder.

Pilika sacando dos mochilas, una para ella y otra para su hermano. Abrió su maleta para sacar unas cosas, levantó a tapa con un solo moviendo y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta.

—Pero qué… —Encima de todas sus cosas estaba una bolsa amarilla, claramente de alguna tienda. Sacó ya bolsa y después el contenido… y aun no lo creía. En sus rodillas estaba, exactamente, el vestido caro del cual se enamoró; pero cómo diablos iba a estar ese hermoso vestido a su maleta.

—Pilika —Anna abrió la puerta corrediza sin pedir permiso, ocasionando que la pobre chica azul casi muera de un paro cardiaco. Con todos los pelos de punta le preguntó a Anna que qué se le ofrece—. En cuarenta minutos vamos a ir al aeropuerto. Chocolov viene en camino.

—De acuerdo —dijo Pilika.

Anna le echó una última mirada al vestido y cerró la puerta.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su cara.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía su habitación, podía escuchar el barullo que hacían todos. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, rebusco entre sus cosas y sacó una mochila no muy grande.

Mientras se puso a sacar sus vestidos, se puso a pensar que Yoh no le dijo nada ante su llegada… no es que esperaba que le dijera nada, no, definitivamente no, obvio que nada que ver pero, una parte de ella, creía que le iba a decir algo, ¡Pero ni se acerco!

Tal vez solo se fue un fin de semana pero ¡le dio un anillo por todos los espíritus del mundo! Y una carta muy mal hecha a decir verdad.

La rubia un poco irritada se puso a poner sus vestidos en la mochila —de una forma un poco brusca—.

La puerta se abrió.

—Lamento que tengas que ir, Anna —lamentó Yoh al verla. La conocía muy bien, estaba irritada, aunque no supiera porque y su semblante estuviera igual de inexpresivo que siempre… lo sabía—. Acabas de llegar y debes de estar cansada…

—No te preocupes, Yoh. Estoy bien. —cortó Anna secamente. Definitivamente ella no estaba enojada con él por no recibirla como se merece, no, para nada. ¡Como si la hubiera extrañado, mínimo!

—Ya hablé con Lyserg y dijo que nos encontraba en el camino al igual que Manta y Ren. A Ryu no lo encontré. Trataré más tarde.

Un silenció incomodo invadió la habitación. Aunque Anna seguía metiendo sus cosas en la mochila, se había tensado un poco. Yoh, estaba con una mano en la puerta corrediza, y su mirada vagaba de Anna al piso sucesivamente.

—Anna, yo… —La aludida levantó la vista y volteó a ver a Yoh sin, aparentemente, algún interés.

—¡Yoh! —HoroHoro llegó hasta donde Yoh y lo agarró de la camisa y lo empezó a zarandear—, ¡¿Cómo que Damuko también va? Se supone que solo íbamos a ir los de _siempre_ y ella no es de los de _siempre._

—Vaya, veo que ya se llevan mejor —comentó Anna mientras cerraba la mochila.

—Sí, el amor de mi vida —ironizó Horo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quiénes van a venir, Yoh?

—En menos de una hora vamos a ir por Chocolov; Lyserg y Ren nos alcanzarán en el camino… —respondió Yoh echándole un vistazo a Anna que estaba recargada en un lado de a ventana, viendo hacía afuera.

—Largo —soltó la rubia con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué necesidad de hablar en _su_ habitación?

—¡Hay! Que mal humor, ni unas vacaciones te ayudaron —murmuró Horo viendo de mala manera a la chica, pero al ver la mirada homicida de Anna salió corriendo… seguido por Yoh.

OOO

—¡Anna, banana! —gritó un chico moreno que vestía de una forma extraña. El cual recibió un mochilaso en pleno rostro.

—¡Eres una molestia!

Todos en el aeropuerto voltearon a ver la épica recibida. Yoh, Horo, Pilika, Damuko y Tamao veían la escena con una gota reablando por su cabeza. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Qué clase de recibida e' e'ta pue' —preguntó Chocolov con toda la cara roja e hinchada por el fuerte golpe.

—La que te mereces por insolente —contestó Anna ya recobrada la compostura.

Ahora sí, todos, se atrevieron a acercarse a Chocolov y darle un gran abraso.

—Sí que los extrañé, pue' —balbuceó con los ojos llorosos.

Aunque Choco no veía a sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, él siempre pensaba en ellos. Se preguntaba cómo estará Yoh… y se imaginaba a Anna vestida de demonio, dándole latigazos a Yoh para que limpie y entrene… Aunque, tal vez, ya que no están comprometidos es diferente. Luego pensaba en Horo y sus plantas, un gran sueño; en la hermana de él, Pilika, una de las pocas que sabía lo que es un buen chiste, claro, los suyos.

—Nosotros también, Choco —dijo Yoh con emoción y los ojos llorosos.

—Sí, es bueno verte de nuevo —saludó Horo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Chocolov.

—¿Y dónde esta Ren sartén? —preguntó volteando a ver a todos lados en busca del chino.

—Aun no llega —respondió Anna ignorando olímpicamente el "chiste" del chico africano… Al contrario de Pilika y Tamao que se pusieron a llorar de risa y repetir entrecortadamente "¡Ren! ¡Sartén!", para luego reír descontroladamente.

OOO

Hao se bajó del árbol apresuradamente y apagó el fuego con un movimiento de a mano. Que estúpido se repetía constantemente. Menudo Shaman King que no se dio cuenta de nada, solo una simple sospecha. Bueno, tal vez aun no era proclamado como tal, eso es hasta el equinoccio de Invierno, solo hasta entonces podrá ser el rey de los shamanes al cien porciento.

Caminó a paso rápido hacía donde estaba Kanna, la más cercana. Pasó por árboles y ramas, una le rasgó el brazo pero no le importo.

—Kanna —llamó Hao al llegar a un claro donde, estaba seguro, estaba hace unos minutos.

Se escucharon unos ruidos de ramas, un chasquido y salió Kanna del bosque. Hao la llamó con un movimiento de la cabeza para que se acercara, la chica de inmediato caminó hacía Hao.

—Kanna, busca a Matty lo más rápido que puedas —ordenó sin mirarla. Su vista estaba fija en el camino que dirigía hacía el Este—. Las espero aquí en cinco minutos.

La líder del Trío de la Flor asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. El mayor de los Asakura se pasó la mano por la cara, estaba estresado y se repetía constantemente "estúpido".

Escucho algo en su espalda, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

—Señor Hao, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A buscar a alguien.

OOO

Ya no quería correr, es cansado y más si las ramas de los árboles te cortan las piernas y los brazos. Ya tiene una cortada en la mejilla.

Esperaba que el mensaje que le mandó a Yoh sí lo entendiera y fuera a buscar a su hermano, sería perfecto. Desde hace unos años aprendió que la personas se pueden comunicar através de los sueños, lo practicó un par te veces pero no muy seguido.

Se detuvo para tomar aire y miró al cielo, las estrellas brillaban sobre el extenso azul.

"_Sigue las estrellas, eso es lo que tiene que hacer un shaman; las estrellas te guiarán al lugar al que tienes que dirigirte. Por eso los humanos están destruyendo el mundo, porque no prestan atención a las estrellas." _

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Qué más podía hacer… solo esperar a que el poder consumiera su cuerpo, o no poderlo controlar y matar a todo lo que este enfrente.

Una punzada atravesó su estomago. Sabía lo que significaba, pero tenía que descansar por lo menos unos minutos.

Caminó un poco más y llegó a un claro, estaba todo lleno de flores de colores y se podía ver perfectamente el cielo, las estrellas y la luna. Había una loma en el suelo, muy conveniente para usarla como una almohada improvisada.

Se tiró e el suelo y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos.

En los sueños es el único lugar donde no sales realmente lastimado.

OOO

—¡Yoh! —Todos voltearon a ver al lugar donde provenía esa conocida voz. A unos metros de ellos, estaba parado un joven con un maletín en la mano, rubio y chaparro.

—¡Manta! —gritó alegremente Yoh.

El joven de tamaña miniatura corrió a saludar a todos sus amigos muy emocionado ya que desde hace mucho no los veía. Les contó a sus amigos que en cuanto Yoh le marcó decidió dejar todo eh ir cuanto antes, Yoh sonaba un poco agitado cundo le llamó.

Choco bromeó un poco por la estatura de Manta, comparándolo con un duende; Horo lo defendió provocando que el pequeño se sintiera emocionado… hasta que escuchó que a HoroHoro le parece que se parece más a un gnomo de las praderas.

—Hola, Anna. Pilika —saludó cortésmente a las chicas. Miró un momento a Anna especatante.

—¡Hola, Manta!

—Hola… enano cabezón —Sí, Anna es la misma. Pensó mientras caía al suelo.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, notó la presencia de una tercera chica.

—Ella es Damuko, Manta. Aprendiz de Anna —presentó Yoh. Manta soltó un sonoro ¡¿Qué?, provocando que todos lo volteen a ver con curiosidad. Pero es que estaba tan sorprendido y, por un momento, miró con miedo y admiración a la chica de pelo negro que lo miraba con la mirada fría… ahora entiende.

—Tan escandaloso como siempre —soltó Anna mientras miraba a Manta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué tanto grito, primo?

Todos voltearon a ver a sus espaldas extrañados. Un chico de cabello rubio, muy parecido al de Manta, estaba parado viendo la escena con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones y la ceja alzada.

—¿E'te güerito es tu primo? —preguntó Choco desconcertado al igual que todos.

—Así es, tuve que traerlo. Lo estoy cuidando —respondió Manta.

—¿Cuidando? ¡Pero sí es más alto que tu manito!, hasta parece que él te cuida a ti, pue' —Manta se puso la mano en su frente, resbalándola con fuerza sobre su rostro. Esto le pasa por ser tan enano… o por aceptar cuidar a su primo mientras sus tíos y sus padres están en un viaje de negocios, o, más bien, por tener a un primo tan problemático que ocupa que lo cuiden como niño chiquito.

—Qué hay —saludó desganadamente —. Me llamó Hikaru.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Yoh.

—Chocolove, el shaman más poderoso —comenzó Choco con las manos en la cadera y ojos brillantes —… hay —susurró Choco mientras su rostro estaba siendo aplastado por el pie de Horo.

—No le hagas caso. Yo soy HoroHoro.

Hikaru hasta ahorita estaba viendo la escena con las manos en el pantalón pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Ese Chocolove es un tipo un poco raro.

—Ellas son: Tamao —presentó Yoh, señalando a la respectiva chica. Anna miró hacia otro lado, esperando el momento que Yoh presente a Tamao como "su prometida"—, Pilika, Anna y Damuko.

La rubia precipitó la mirada hacía el chico pero no mostró vacilación alguna al brincarse el titulo… pero bueno, a ella tampoco la presentaba como tal; pero lo que sí la extraño fue que Tamao no descompusiera el rostro y bajara la mirada.

—Encantado. —saludó despreocupadamente, ladeando la sonrisa haciéndola ver una linda y picara sonrisa.

Manta rodó lo ojos, ya va a empezar.

—Chicos, estaba pensado que yo los puedo llevar, tengo transporte a mi disposición —dijo Manta. Tenía el avión de su familia listo en la pista de aviones. Solo era cuestión de decirle al piloto el lugar a donde se querían dirigir.

—Bien, vamos —respondió Anna por todos.

OOO

Ya estaban cerca, lo sabía, estaba seguro.

Matti le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Kanna, el señor Hao estaba muy alterado y eso las asustaba, pocas veces se veía a Hao con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal y la mandíbula tensa, caminaba apresuradamente y no despegaba la mirada del frente.

Desde que se reunieron los cuatro en la ladera, donde las esperaba Hao, él simplemente las miró y les ordenó que lo siguieran, que no se separaran a menos que él se los ordenaba y, si es que lo hacía, lo hicieran sin rechistar. Hasta ahora, el chico no ha dado instrucción alguna, solo de repente murmura palabras intangibles y camina más rápido.

Hao y sus seguidoras llegaron a un lugar difícil de pasar por los árboles tan juntos. Las tres pensaron que Hao iba a invocar al dios del fuego. Sin embargo, solo paró por unos momentos antes de reanudar la caminara. Las chicas se miraron entre si, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron a su señor.

—Aquí. —Fue lo único que entendieron que decía Hao antes de verlo parar en un árbol, lo tocó y cerró los ojos. Las tres mujeres lo miraban con curiosidad muda, vieron como cerraba las manos hasta convertirlas en puños con los nudillos blancos y dar un fuerte golpe al tronco con su mano izquierda. Reanudó la caminata sin decir una palabra.

Mientras más caminaban, más se cortaban diferentes partes del cuerpo por las ramas. Hao tenía una rajada en el brazo y, al llevar la capa en la espalda, tenía varios rasguños en el tórax y en la cara.

Paró por un momento y volteo a ver a sus acompañares. Se regaño mentalmente por ser tan descuidado; las pobres chicas estaban todas raspadas y Matti parecía a ver caído un par de veces, Kanna estaba rasguñada y tenía una herida un poco profunda en el hombro, Opacho parecía la menos dañada pero ninguna perdió la determinación en los ojos de seguirlo.

—Si quieren aquí esperen, no es necesario que me sigan y se estén lastimando —les dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa amistosa, tal vez ellas tres son lo que se es puede llamas "amigas". Su madre estará orgullosa de él al saber que tiene amigos. Pensó pomposamente.

—No, lo seguiremos. No se preocupe por nosotras —respondió Kanna con tono solemne ya que fue la que más rápido se recuperó... bueno, Opacho solo abrió lo ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos, después compuso una sonrisa de pura alegría. No cabía duda que el señor Hao era una gran persona, aunque se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario. Matti fue la que tardo un poco más pero después rió quedamente como acostumbra.

—Lo seguiremos. —Al fin y al cabo, no fue una orden, solo una sugerencia.

Hao las miró por un momento dudando por un momento, pero al ver las sonrisas de las tres solo pudo más que sonreír y seguir el camino. Ya pronto llegaban.

CONTINUARA

OK, otra vez me tarde *se esconde* y (para los que me siguen en Twitter claro) prometí que iba a actualizar antes etc. Pero se me complico así que ahora estoy hoy aquí:D jeje

De echo, los que me siguen en Twitter ya han de estar estresados porque ya le agarre mejor la onda y ya no lo suelto xD ajajaja así que SIGANME:P ajajja

Bueno, ahora lo importante! Que les pareció? Me esta costando mucho escribir ya que, como ven, esta un poco revuelta, pero espero que le esten entendiendo o si no, mándenme un review (forma barata de sacar reviews verdad xD) ajaja n si, mándenme uno y les aclaro la duda :D ajaja

Les esta gustando? Ya les estresó? Escribi mal? Bien? Más o menos? Estoy loca? Si, bueno un poco ajajajaja.

Muchas pero MUCHAS gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review, lo aprecio mucho y prometo que aunque sea una persona la que lee esta amm cosa, seguiré actualizando aunque me quede sin dedos!(:

LAS QUIERO

PD: que les parece Choco? Tipo quieren que siga escribiendo sus dialogos así o quieren que los escriba bien, ustedes deciden. Y me he tardado por la razon (los que tienen Twitter tal vez ya lo saben) de que ahora voy a usar más personajes y es un poco complicado para una principiante como yo, así que espero que me disculpen. También para los de Twitter que a saben, pero de donde creen que saque el nombre del nuevo? JAJAJ seguramente ya saben pero no sera igual, lo prometo, pero para los que no, de donde creen que lo saque? Y pregunta general: les gustó? Qué creen que ara? Descubralo en el siguente capitulo a la misma hora y en la misma cuenta… bueno tal vez lo de en medio no pero lo demás si ajajajjaaj.

Reviews sin cuenta:

Yazmin Kyouyama: jaja la verdad yo me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte del entrenamiento por acoso ajaja, no e ni de donde lo saque pero me dio risa ajajja. Ya se, algunas mujeres suelen llegar cuando menos las necesitas ajaja, en el siguente capitulo mencionare un poco más de lo que pasa con ella y Ren.

Nos leemos pronto:D besos

Lady Mayt: JAJAJ tu chiste juro que lo prondré en el siguente capitulo xD como vez, esta Chocolov ajajaja espero que me ese quedando bien O.O, jajaj enserio que soy feliz porque aun no saben quien es, eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo medio bien j0o! lamento decirte, querida, que tendras que esperar un poco más para saber quien es JAJAJ uuuh, tendré que hacer una **ACLARACIÓN **en el siguente capitulo, gracias por recordar ajajaj ya te enteraras jooooo! Suspenso :P ajajaj aaaaaaw gracias, enserio, gracia por tus reviews, son tan divertidos tan alentadores! Jaja y creeme, a estas alturas los capitulos puente ya no existen O.O hasta se podría decir que este es lo m;as puente que se puede,, JAJAJJAAJ LIBERATE! Mi infancia volvió a mi! Ajaja me encantaba Sakura Card Captor ajaja Un saludo y un besote enorme!

PD: Me gustan tus cartaiews jjajajajja y espero que te siga gustando el fic:D


	38. Chapter 38 Segundas intenciones

38- Segundas intenciones.

—En media hora llegaremos a una pista de aterrizaje que esta cerca de donde vamos —informó Manta, sentándose a un lado de u amigo Yoh. Este le empezó a contar más o menos lo que había sucedido desde que se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Manta escuchaba con atención pero, de vez en cuando, le echaba un vistazo a su primo, estaba sentado muy elegante en su silla.

Hikaru estaba platicando con una Pilika más platicadora de lo normal (y eso es mucho que decir) y una Damuko muy amable. Anna estaba junto a ellos, viendo a través de la ventana el cielo; a veces, no lo niega, volteaba a ver a Yoh, viendo como platicaba con Manta y sentía esa nostalgia de cuando estaban en el torneo de Shamanes. En ese entonces… las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—¿Quién más vendrá? Escuché a mi primo decir que iban a venir mas personas.

—Vienen unos amigos más: Lyserg, Jeanne… y ya —vaciló Pilika. La verdad no quería mencionar ese nombre de esa persona no mencionable, tal vez sería buena idea llamarlo "el sujeto" o "él"… o simplemente "el bastardo engañador machista poco hombre". Si, ese es perfecto.

—Y Ren —soltó Tamao con su voz dulce y amable… Cosa que asusto mucho a Pilika. Tamao que se ve tan sería, amable, tan… ella; es en realidad maligna, ¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Una de dos, tiene un acto con el diablo y le vendió s alma para ver el futuro y los acontecimientos actuales, o, por ser tan romántica, se dio cuenta que le gusta… Pero Pilika se iba por la primera.

—Y ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó Hikaru despreocupadamente a la chica de rosa, la que provocó que la chica de azul (no es muy bueno con los nombres) se trastornara y hasta se quedó callada.

—Tamao —contestó Tamao sonrojada como siempre que alguien que no conocía le hacía una pregunta. El primo de Manta sonrió un poco burlón a ver que la chica hasta se ponía tiesa en su lugar.

—Sabe' que, como que el Hiriku ese e'ta muy acaparador —comentó Chocolove. No había dicho nada pero estos ultimos años favorecieron a cierta chica…

—Tú crees —ironizó Horo soltando un bufido defectivo. Ese tipo estaba muy platicador con su hermanita y con su… am, hermanita y, y Damuko… Tamao—. Pues que ni se le acerque a Pilika porque…

—Qué pasó, hermano —preguntó Pilika a lo lejos muy… ¿inocente? Oh no, ella lo escuchó. Horo se puso tieso, aun recuerda la escenita que le hace cuando se enfada y que le diga su apodo de cuando era chico… no lo avergonzaría demasiado. Desde la última vez, Pilika le dijo que no iba a molestar a algún chico que le guste, así que ya no o hacía… mientras ella ve por supuesto.

No sabía que hacer… ya lo tenía. Plan de escape delta numero seis, ¡CORRER!... no, se delataría en frente del enemigo y no hay mucho por donde correr a dentro de un avios. ¡Plan desesperado seis delta cuatro!

—Nada, hermanita —dijo sudando levemente. Ella podía era aterradora cuando quiere, sin mencionar los entrenamientos que le pone a hacer.

Anna ajena a todo esto, se concentraba en dejar la mente en blanco para poder saber si hay algún presencia parecida ala que sintió anterior mente cerca. Poso u mano en su rosario cuando dejó de escuchar las voces de los demás y solo sentía su esencia. No, por aquí no hay nada… al menos que ella sepa.

Después de una hora, estaban aterrizando en una vieja pista de aviones, aparentemente abandonad. Bajaron del avión y esperaron a que Manta hablara con Ren para darle las coordenadas, y a Lyserg la ubicación que, por lo que dijo, esta por ese lugar junto con Jeanne.

OOO

Esta decidido, no va a dejar que escape de nuevo. Sabía que al lugar que se dirigía en ese instante no había nadie pero, si tocaba un lugar donde estuvo por algunos instantes, podría "ver" los sentimientos y algunos destellos de las imágenes que esa persona veía en esos momentos. Así podría darse una idea de la fuerza a la que se enfrenta y a dónde se dirige ahora, pero, si Hao no se equivoca, esto terminará pronto… muy pronto.

Kanna miraba preocupada a su señor, veía su semblante serio pero su frente surcada por una arruga, ya era costumbre verla. Enserio querían ayudar a Hao pero no veían cómo, el no les decía claramente lo que pasaba. Claro que no lo juzgaban, el gran Hao Asakura tiene sus motivos para todo; como en el torneo de shamanes, al principio no les dijo que Yoh era su hermano gemelo, claro que ellas veían su asombroso parecido pero jamás, ninguna, pensó en que fueran hermanos. Él no les dijo porque no quería que fueran suaves con él, solo le dijo a Opacho antes, pero porque no iba a pelear con Yoh directamente.

Kanna miró a Matti y esta le regresó la mirada, lentamente se puso a caminar por el claro, inspeccionando mientras mordisqueaba el palillo que traía en la boca. Miraba el suelo por si encontraba algo. Nada.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Hao se paraba y miraba el cielo, las estrellas más exactamente, entonces pisó algo. Miró hacía el objeto que estaba debajo de su pie, una cadena. La recogió y la observó, aparentemente debería de tener un colgante, pero la cadena en sí era muy hermosa, con delicados círculos unidos para formarla y distribuidas estaban incrustadas unas diminutas estrellas, imperceptibles pero muy bella. Dirigió su vista a donde Hao se encontraba, él la miraba.

Caminó y se paró enfrente de él.

-Encontré esto cerca de aquellos árboles –dijo mientras le tendía el collar. Hao lo tomó y lo miró, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Vámonos, aquí no hay nada –ordenó mientras caminaba y guardaba el colgante en su pantalón.

Ahora estaba más que seguro pero… ¿enserio tiró el colgante?. Pensó el shaman del fuego desconcertado.

OOO

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos ya podemos irnos –anunció Yoh mientras sonreía alegremente, estar junto a sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos le alegraba de sobre manera.

-Sí, vámonos ya. No quiero estar aquí todo el día –dijo secamente Ren con los brazos cruzados. Acababa de llegar en su avioneta privada, y Lyserg junto con Jeanne habían llegado unos minutos antes.

Ren se sentía realmente incomodo porque desde que llego, Jeanne estaba como que más amable con él, cosa que realmente no le desagradaba pero, hablando enserio, su papel de dama del bien nunca le agrado demasiado; menos el asunto de la gran caja de fierro o como sea.

Todos esperaron a que Manta hiciera una llamada para excusar su ausencia y la de su primo y emprendieron la marcha. Se adentraron lentamente en el bosque, y antes de que los árboles se juntaran más y les impidieran la vista al cielo, Tamao sacó una hoja enorme con letras escritas. Se concentraba mucho para poder saber dónde estaba Hao.

-Un… claro… al norte. Él está bien… está un poco lastimado y está acompañado por tres personas… mujeres –decía mientras le iba llegando la información, esperaba que fuera cierta si no la señorita Anna se iba a enojar mucho por la última afirmación.

-Maldito oportunista –murmuró Anna cruzando los brazos. Realmente no le molestaba, pero ¡que guardara respeto! Pero más o menos sabía quiénes eran.

Yoh apretó los labios al escuchar a Anna, no se molestó ya que Hao, después de todo, era su prometido ella su prometida pero sintió melancolía al recordar cuando Anna le decía eso a él cada vez que pensaba que estaba con una mujer. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en ese entonces pensaba que Anna estaba loca, ahora le gustaría que le diera un golpe y le dijera "maldito oportunista" o "eres una molestia".

-Lo siento, eso es todo lo que se –se disculpó Tamao apenada, realmente quería hacer más pero nunca fue muy buena.

-Lo hiciste bien –dijo Anna. Tamao la volteó a ver con el rostro iluminado por el cumplido-. Veo que as mejorado.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora en dirección al norte, no sabían muy bien a donde se dirigían pero igual no tenían otra opción, y llegaron al acuerdo que cada diez minutos o cada vez que se sientan perdidos Tamao intentará decirles la dirección a seguir.

-Anna, espera un poco –murmuró Ren tomándola del brazo. Anna se esperó a que pasaran todos y volteó a ver a Ren con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ahora Ren se puso tieso, realmente quería preguntar pero temía verse como un tonto.

-Cómo… ¿Qué pasó con… -Anna sabía lo que quería preguntar, quería saber qué pasa con Yoh. Él se sentía realmente preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara… A veces pensaba que Ren era una de las pocas personas que la entendían, él era una persona solitaria y muy observadora.

-Yo primero, ¿prometida? –Ren se sorprendió por el atajo que tomó la rubia para zafarse de la pregunta que, seguramente, ya sabía que le iba a hacer. Con un suspiro contesto:

-No fue mi idea, mis padres están muy interesados en que el heredero tenga mínimo una prometida asegurada. No quieren dejarme todo sin estar seguros de que voy a tener hijos. Sin mencionar que mi hermana, por lo visto no va a tener –añadió amargamente.

-¿Jun sabe sobre eso?

-Sí, ella trató de pedir más tiempo para que yo me comprometa por mi propio pie pero, como no, mi padre no me cree capaz de hacerlo. A demás, le conviene escoger él porque puede fijarse más en la posición de la familia que en la chica.

»Recuerdas la llamada que recibí mientras estábamos en el restaurant, bueno, mi prima me marcó para decirme que porqué estaba con un par de mujeres desconocidas en vez de atender a mi prometida. Ella está encantada con verme enojado.

-¿Cómo supo que estabas con alguien más? –preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sabía que la familia de Ren era muy influyente pero de eso a…

-No dudes que puso a alguien para que me siga –espetó Tao enojado-. Si yo no hubiera nacido, ella pudo pelearle la herencia a Jun.

-Ya veo –susurró Kyouyama. Se quedaron un momento callados, solo unos segundos. Pero Anna rompió el silencio-. Yoh me puso en mi maleta un anillo.

Lo soltó tan de repente que tomó sorprendido al pobre chico, enserio no pensó que Anna fuera a decirle algo. Sin embargo, lo hará solo porque Ren le contó sus cosas que, en esencia, no tenía porqué decirlas de todos modos.

-¿Qué? Un –Un poco sorprendido al principio pero después rio por lo bajo burlonamente- que perdedor, debería de decir las cosas de frente.

-Experiencia propia? -pregunto sarcasticamente. Ren la miro con los ojos entre cerrados para luego cruzar los brazos y fingir que no oyo.

-Te dijo algo cuando regresaste?

-No -contesto para la sorpresa de Ren. Entonces con que motivo se lo dio?- Dejo una nota que decia que lo compro hace mucho pero que nunca me lo dio...

Ahora entendia, eso solo puede significar dos cosas: que aun no la olvida y le queria demostrar que si la quiso o... Que ya la habia olvidado, por eso se lo daba, porque ya pasa de todo.

A unos cuantos pasos, delante de ellos, estaba una chica teniendo un debate interno. Enserio, ella no era así. Siempre hablaba hasta por los codos, nunca, jamás ocultaba lo que sentía, pero ahora… estaba caminando como tonta sin dirigirle la mirada. Si lo pensabas, era una situación muy estúpida… claro, si quitas el hecho de que si se le lanzas a los brazos la rechaza o su hermano lo congela vivo y a ella la mata. Sí, nada complicado. Sin embargo, sus principios fueron que es mejor intentarlo, nunca sabrás lo que sucede si no lo haces y morirás al menos sabiendo que lo intentaste.

Sí, eso era lo que pensaba Pilika. Mas eso no le quitaba el miedo al rechazo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella. Con una sonrisa voltea y le dice que sí, que no se preocupe, pero, por lo visto, Lyserg no le creyó-. No te creo, hace rato tenías cara de estar pensando algo muy difícil y hacías muchas muecas.

-Es que –suspiró. Qué más da, mejor contarle a alguien su plan suicida que guardarlo para sí-: Voy a decirle a Ren lo que siento.

Lyserg apretó ligeramente los labios. No le gustaba la idea… no, no le convenía. Las cosas están muy bien así como están, muy ventajosas.

-No lo hagas –soltó antes de que siguiera hablando. Pilika se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. No esperaba esa respuesta, bueno, no siempre van a coincidir contigo pero creyó que él la iba a apoyar en su decisión.

-Pero… ¿por qué no?

-Pilika, él es el hombre y se supone que él es el que debería decirte lo que siente. No querrás quedar mal enfrente de él, ¿no es así? –apuntó con la voz más inocente y desinteresada que pudo.

No lamentaba engañar a la pobre chica, a Lyserg le gustaba y estaba convencido de que él era mejor que ese Ren Tao. Ya le toca a él su oportunidad.

-No… pues la verdad no –susurró Pilika mirando al suelo.

-Lyserg tiene razón –Los dos voltearon hacía atrás, vieron a Jeanne con las manos en la espalda y viendo a Pilika con sus ojos rojos muy abiertos-. Una dama jamás se expone de esa manera, sería muy vergonzoso ser rechazada –dijo Jeanne con su dulce y calmada voz.

La Ainu estaba sin palabras, tal vez ellos tenían razón y no debería de decir nada…

-¡Pilika!

-¡Ya voy, hermano! –Tras lanzar una mirada a los dos jóvenes, salió corriendo en busca de su hermano.

Jeanne y Lyserg se sostuvieron la mirada por unos minutos, en completo silencio; al final fue ella la que lo rompió.

-Entiendo porqué lo haces, Lyserg. No soy quién para juzgarte, pero puedo ver, aun después del tiempo transcurrido, oscuridad en tu corazón –dijo con voz dulce pero sería-. No dejes que esa oscuridad gobierne tu corazón. Así como yo aré para que este corazón humano no sea gobernado por mi oscuridad.

Tras decir eso, echó una mirada hacia atrás, donde Ren estaba platicando muy íntimamente con Anna, y siguió caminando.

Sabía que era un sentimiento malo, algo que debería castigarse ya que es el inicio de la maldad en las personas. Sin embargo, Jeanne no podía dejar de sentirse enojada cuando veía a Ren con Anna, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba comprometida con el demonio Asakura.

Esa es la razón por la que están aquí, ella y Lyserg tienen que terminar con la existencia de ese malvado ser, pero… cómo mantener tu corazón puro cuando la persona que te gusta esta con otra y, para colmo, la prometida del mal. Ella está siendo corrompida, y es su deber no dejar que su alma caiga en el juego del mal, hará lo que sea necesario para salvar su alma… aunque eso signifique reunirla con Dios.

CONTINUARA.

Lo siento, enserio, mi computadora esta muerta (como, seguramente, sabran los que me siguen en Twitter) así que hasta ahora pude terminar el capitulo y por eso esta tan corto, lo siento:S. Pero por suerte tengo una copia así que puedo trabajar en la de mi papá ajaja.

Qué les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto? Que les parece Jeanne? Ya quieren saber quién es la persona que Hao busca? Diganme lo que creen, piensan, sugerencias, etc. Todo se acepta. Ya saben que si les gusto o no el capitulo, pueden hacérmelo saber:D

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que no los este decepcionando y en especial a las que se molestan en dejarme un review, se los agradesco mucho. Un saludo a todas:

vdlad: Jjaja, gracias por dejarme un reivew. Saludos

Lady Mayt: Mmm, tal vez fue un error de dedo pero estoy casi segura que no. Jajajja tu, pervertida, ahora hasta pienso mal de lo que escribo xD ajajaja, aaaaaaay gracias por decirme lo de Chocolov, realmente tenía la duda de si dejarlo así o escribir bien, yo también creo que si lo pongo de forma normal se confundiría con cualquier otro personaje. No te preocupes, ya pronto se alcarará TODO ajajajaja, y no, es Hikaru de Ouran High School Host Club, esta muy buena el anime pero no creas, solo teme prestado su nombre xD ajajjaja. Awww qe bueno que te guste como escribo, realmente no soy muy buena ajaja y menos con las emociones pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para ustedes(: Espero no desepcionarte ajaja Uns aludo y un beso! nos leemos luego ;)


	39. Chapter 39 Por fin le ve la cara

39—Por fin le ve la cara.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron que necesitaban nuevas señas de la ubicación de Hao.

-Tamao, podrías decirnos de nuevo el lugar donde esta Hao ¿por favor? –pidió Yoh amablemente. Tamao, como de costumbre, asintió sonrojada y se puso a realizar lo que el joven Yoh le pidió.

Hikaru veía con interesando lo que hacía la chica, realmente le parecía interesante. Horo estaba sentado cerca de un árbol, rebuscando en su mochila. Tenía tanta hambre. Necesitaba alimento si quería llegar hasta ese loco de Hao, ¿cómo puede caminar tanto y en tantas direcciones? No hace más de una hora estaba en el sureste… o el noreste. Algo así. Horo no estaba seguro, lo único que sí sabía era que tenía mucha, mucha hambre.

-Maldición, Pilika no metió bombones de azúcar –lloriqueó Horo mirando la mochila. Bajó la mirada rendido… hasta que le llegó un olor muy conocido. Levantó la cabeza como resorte y vio a Damuko abriendo una caja, ahí, tan ricos, estaban unos bombones de colores cubiertos de azúcar gratinada, ¡Los bombones que más ama!

Vio, con ojos brillantes, cómo tomaba uno de color rosa y lo comía.

-Am, Damuko –llamó Horo dudativo. ¿Cómo se le pide a la chica que le dices Moco que te de sus deliciosos bombones?

-Mande.

-Me… me darías uno de tus bombones –preguntó con voz suavecita y con cara de niño bueno.

Damuko lo miró y sonrió maliciosa. No hace menos de cinco minutos, Horo estaba distraído hablando con Yoh de que necesitaban nuevas direcciones, y ella tenía mucha hambre, así que decidió urgar en su mochila pero no tenía ninguna golosina que se le antojara, por ende, sin que se dieran cuenta abrió la mochila de Horo y vio una caja de unos sabrosos bombones. Solo planeaba tomar uno, pero en ese instante Horo dijo que iba a buscar algo de comer en su mochila, entonces no le quedo más remedio que sacar la caja entera, ¡No es su culpa!

-No –respondió sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida a uno de color azul. Vio divertida al shaman llorar con la cabeza agachada y con un aura negra rodeándolo-. Toma, anda, antes de que me arrepienta.

Horo le brillaban los ojos cuando tomó un bombon y lo comió con gusto, hasta veía flores a su alrededor.

-Vaya, hermano, que bueno que compartes tus bombones con Damuko –dijo Pilika feliz. Su hermano era tan egoísta con sus dulces, ¡nunca le daba a nadie! Ni siquiera a ella.

-Mis qué… -Damuko abrió los ojos y frunció la boca. Estaba en problemas—¡TÚ! –gritó Horo señalado a la chica que estaba a su lado… la cual empezó a correr con los bombones en la mano.

-¡Tenía hambre! Es tu culpa por llegar antes –se defendió mientras ponía un árbol como escudo.

-¡Mis bombones! –gritaba Horo como loco.

-Bueno… tal vez no –murmuró Pilika con una gota recorriendo su sien.

Manta suspiró viendo la escena, su amigo podía ser tan bruto en ocasiones… muy seguidas. Jeanne, por su parte, veía a Ren recargado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados, como meditando. Estaba muy concentrado, tanto que ignoraba completamente el alboroto que su amigo estaba creando.

El joven Tao cruzó los brazos y una ligera línea surcó su frente, trataba de pensar en la razón por la cual Hao estaba aquí. Según Anna, había una presencia que había estado rondando por Japón y por esa razón Hao entró a la escuela; por alguna razón, en esa escuela se sentía, en ocasiones, esa escancia más fuerte. Anna suponía que tal vez estaba por esos alrededores.

Pero, realmente quería saber cómo es que Hao volvió, ¿él tendrá algo que ver con todo esto? Tal vez no, pero no está seguro, al fin y al cabo Hao desapareció por un buen tiempo y después regresó sin ninguna explicación. Ren pensaba que estaba muerto. No será él… no, no puede ser, ya hubiera sido proclamado Rey… pero según los rumores eso no pasa hasta cierto momento, mas no es nada comprobado.

Levantó la vista y observó por un momento a Yoh, estaba asintiendo, escuchando las direcciones de Tamao. A su lado estaban el primo de Manta, Manta y Choco diciendo alguna estupidez como de costumbre; Yoh no parecía fuera de lo normal, pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez sepa algo… algo que no ha dicho.

Su mirada viajó a Horo, ese tarado ni sabe lo que le pasa por la cabeza, cómo no va a saber él. Pensó irónicamente. Él estaba forcejeando con Damuko por dulces, ella parecía más entretenida asiéndolo enojar que por el afán de quitarle el alimento. Luego posó sus ojos en Lyserg y en una pequeña hada que estaba sentada en la cabeza de su dueño con expresión mortificada; luego en Jeanne, esta ultima desvió la mirada cuando se vio descubierta, lo estaba viendo.

Ren Tao se preguntaba la razón por la cual aceptaron en venir tan lejos. Jeanne siempre estuvo diciendo que el mal tenía que ser erradicado y sabe qué cuanta cosa sobre el bien, e innumerables veces trato de eliminarlo, así que no ve razón por la cual haya venido; tal vez por acompañar a Lyserg pero él odia a Hao, si lo ha visto tantas veces sin intentar matarlo eso no lo sabe, pero de eso a quererlo buscar… es muy raro. Pero luego su mirada pasó de Lyserg a una pequeña joven que estaba parada con los brazos en los costados viendo con una sonrisa a su hermano… tal vez ella es la razón por la venida de Lyserg.

Yoh es muy inocente, con su afán de querer juntar al grupo otra vez y demostrarle a Lyserg que sigue siendo su amigo le habló. Él no es tonto, pero qué va a saber. Perdió a su prometida y nunca le dijo que la quería, Anna, aunque no lo diga y primero se arranque la cabeza antes de admitirlo, aun espera que el se pare enfrente de ella y se lo diga de frente; así es ella. Aunque, por lo que ve, le ha agarrado cariño a Hao… pero no es lo mismo.

La vista de Ren volvió a Pilika. Si le preguntaban que cómo fue que se ena… interesó en ella, no sabría qué responder. No sabe, la conoce desde el Torneo y no le había llamado la atención, bueno, nadie lo había hecho. Pero, ahora, tenía una prometida que, de no ser por cierta chiquilla de ojos azules, la hubiera aceptado solo para que lo dejaran en paz, ya después alegaría que él puede escoger por sí mismo. Mas no le hubiera afectado.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Jeanne y ahora no despegó la mirada, vio con ojos críticos como ella se empezaba a poner un poco tiesa, sabía que la estaba viendo. Desvió la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que ella bajara la guardia. Sigilosamente, se empezó a acercar a ella por atrás, es muy rápido, no lo notó.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué estás aquí? –soltó Ren una vez que estuvo detrás de la chica. Ella dio un respingo y volteó a ver a su interlocutor con los ojos abiertos-. Nunca te agradó Hao, por eso no entiendo porqué estas aquí.

Jeanne lo miró por unos momentos y después sonrió dulcemente.

-Que yo recuerde, tú también eras de los que querían destruir a ese demonio.

-No te equivoques –advirtió Ren cruzándose de brazos, no pasó desapercibido que dijo "demonio"-, mi objetivo nunca fue deshacerme específicamente de ese sujeto, a diferencia de ti. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Jeanne se quedó pasmada ante la brutal sinceridad del joven, pero, al final, le sonrió y dijo:

-Veo que tienes un buen corazón Ren Tao. Espero que ese buen corazón te sepa guiar cuando sea el momento de eliminar lo que debe ser eliminado. –El menor de los Tao frunció el seño, sondeando lo que acababa de escuchar.

La miró con el seño fruncido y desconfianza, Jeanne, entendiendo que era mejor dejarlo pensar, le sonrió por última vez mientras le clavaba sus ojos rojos, y se fue.

-Ren, vamos –lo llamó Yoh con una sonrisa, viéndolo a lo lejos. Este solo lo miró y lo siguió, aparentemente, ya tenían por dónde buscar al gemelo de Yoh.

Una hora más tarde, llegaron a un claro. Todos miraban a los alrededores curiosos, no había rastro de Hao, pero, en el césped, se veían manchas de lodo; como pisadas.

-No debe de estar muy lejos –comentó Horo mientras se hincaba alado de una mancha de lodo y la tocaba.

-Y tu cómo sabes, ahora el lodo te habla –se burló Ren, viéndolo con la broma pintada en la cara y ojos maliciosos.

-No pero… -Antes de que Choco pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, una lanza le picó la nariz, haciéndolo brincar mientras se agarraba la nariz—¡PERO SI NO EH DICHO NADA PUE'!

-Oh, pensé que ibas a decir un mal chiste –excusó Ren mientras lo miraba indiferente.

-El lodo no está seco del todo, así que no debieron haber pasado hace mucho –terminó Horo hablando cansadamente. Tenía tanta hambre que se comería a una vaca entera.

-Pues, en marcha –dijo Yoh.

Él realmente estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, a pesar de que a veces tienen muchos problemas y, lamentablemente, no puede dejar de sentir celos hacía su Hao, él lo quiere mucho. Al fin de cuentas, es su propia sangre, son la misma persona… dividida en dos.

Yoh sabe que, probablemente, no existiría si no fuera por él. Aun recuerda la conversación que tuvieron en las aguas termales de la pensión.

Yoh estaba con los ojos serrados, totalmente relajado mientras era cubierto por las aguas calientes. No pensaba en nada, solo tenía una imagen en su cabeza: una niña rubia sonriendo, una de las pocas veces que la vio sonreír.

-Hola, hermanito –Ese tono irónico, cómo no reconocerlo. Parado en el marco de la puerta, estaba Hao completamente desnudo solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura, y estaba todo mojado. Hace unos minutos estaba tomando un baño cuando decidió darse un baño en las aguas termales.

-Hola, Hao. –contestó Yoh volteándolo a ver, y, después de mucho tiempo, le sonrió sinceramente. Su hermano mayor lo miró con la ceja alzada y luego también sonrió. Si no fuera porque no cerró los ojos, hubieran tenido la misma sonrisa boba, como la catalogaba Anna.

El shaman de fuego se adelantó, se quitó la toalla y sé fue sumergiendo en las aguas, a una distancia un poco grande de su hermano.

-Hao –llamó Yoh. Su hermano lo volteó a ver ante su llamado, sin embargo, él no volteo, solo miraba hacía enfrente-… as la feliz.

Hao se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, y luego una sonrisa ladina surcó su cara.

-Anna está destinada a ser para mi, Yoh. Lo supe cuando me dio una bofetada. –comentó con una sonrisa burlona… que pronto cambio a un ceño fruncido.

-¿Bofetada? –Hao le contó a grandes rasgos a lo que se refería. Yoh nada más asentía.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi madre –susurró, sin darse cuenta, lo suficientemente alto como para que Yoh lo escuchara.

Hao se quedó pensando en el momento y lo que dijeron cuando ella le pegó.

Anna había caminado rápidamente para ponerse a menos distancia de él.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no te ayudará, ¿por qué sigues diciendo esos disparates? –Él se había reído porque, en realidad, no necesitaba el permiso de Yoh.

Hao solo había buscado a Anna por dos razones, la primera fue porque quería conocer a la dichosa futura esposa que derrotó a sus espíritus, y la segunda, fue porque quería asegurarse de que le entregara la bitácora mágica.

-Que bien –dijo mientras brincaba de la piedra y se ponía detrás de ella-. La futura esposa de los Asakura, necesita mucho valor.

Lo había sorprendido la actitud de la muchacha loca y atrevida pero le gustaba su carácter. Una vez que Yoh desaparezca, ella sería su prometida; al fin y al cabo él es el primogénito y ella debe de ser fuerte si quiere estar a su altura.

-Ya estoy harta de tus bufonadas –Le dio gracia que intentara pegarle, pero eso le gustó.

-Me has cautivado, eres la perfecta candidata para convertirte en la futura esposa del Rey Shaman.

-Que ingenuo eres –¿Ingenuo él?-. ¡Aun puedo usar mi mano Izquierda! -Y fue ahí donde todo pasó. No se hubiera encaprichado tanto con Anna si no hubiera sido por mese golpe. Sintió un deja vú, y vio a su madre reflejada en ella (solo que en rubia, claro). Ahí fue cuando supo que ella nació para estar con él.

Pero, ahora, entendía el enojo de Anna. Ella le había pegado en nombre de Yoh, por haber insinuado que él se uniría a Hao. Eso no le agrado.

-Así que, Tamao. Es tu tipo –dijo socarronamente. Ella es tímida, callada, obediente, complaciente. Ella siempre estaría detrás de Yoh sin decir nada, solo por el simple hecho de estar con él, Hao lo había notado de inmediato.

Yoh tenía la mirada en el agua. Sabía que Hao lo decía adrede, cuando decía algo que realmente pensaba, lo decía un poco más serio.

Pero igual le molestaba. Un día antes Hao, en la comida, se puso a decir que quería tener un niño y una niña. Anna lo ignoraba, pero, cómo no, Hao seguía su discurso de "la descendencia más fuerte jamás" y cuando dijo que si tenían más hijos no le importaba, volteó a ver Yoh con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

Él seguía comiendo, pero apretaba más de la cuenta los palillos. Escuchó como Horo decía que dejara de hablar de babosadas, que tal vez era estéril. Claro, Hao se rió burlonamente y empezó a decir algo de que eso se mide con la fuerza espiritual y que, por lo que sabía, la de Horo era poco baja. Pero Yoh no ponía atención, fijo su mirada en Anna, la cual, estaba muy ocupada comiendo su arroz.

Ella sabía que la miraba, pero el imbécil de Hao seguía diciendo sus sandeces que por más que lo riñera, el seguía igual.

-Hao –lo llamó Anna sin mirarlo.

-Sí, _Anita_.

-Callate.

OOO

Hao lo sabía, ya estaba a tres pasos de distancia. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la perspectiva de ver lo que iba a pasar.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que sabía que si tenía un ataque por no poder controlar sus poderes, sería desastroso para él, Matti, Kanna y Opacho.

Atravesaron unos cuantos arboles y llegaron a un barranco lleno de césped. El sol se estaba poniendo y en el final del barranco… ahí estaba, esperándolo.

Hao se acerco y lo siguieron sus fieles seguidoras. No era de sorprenderse, escucho jadear a Matti y a Kanna preguntar que qué significaba esto.

Él simplemente siguió su camino.

-No esperé que te rindieras tan fácil. –le dijo Hao mientras veía su espalda. Aun no lo miraba, ni siquiera se daba la vuelta.

-Sabía que me encontrarías, tarde o temprano. Así que preferí que sea ahora… aunque lo retrasé lo más que pude.

-Me alegro que decidieras. –Entonces fue cuando se dio vuelta.

Por fin le veía la cara.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

CONTINUARA.

AAAAAAAAH no pude resistirme en dejarlo en suspenso ajajajja iba poner de quién hablaba pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente cap AJAJAJA no me maten *se esconde*

Escribí todo l capitulo de corridito que tal! Ajaja me siento orgullosa! Den gracias al Dorama de Coffee prince por tardarse tanto en cargar xD ajajajajja

Aaaaaai ya, diganmen que les pareció, creo que s de relleno menos el final CHAN CHAN!

Quién creen que es? Es conocido o inventado? Cuéntenme, y lo de Jeanne? Que les parece? Que creen que quiere decir? Ya.. que preguntona soy JAJAJA pero bueno. Hay esque me gusto el cap. Estoy satisfecha con el.

Merece review? Espero que si porque a mi si me gusto xD Puse el pedacito del capitulo 39 porque es una de las escenas que mas me gusta y, ahora ven lo que según yo Hao pensaba. Como vera, en el primer capitulo dice algo sobre ese momento, ahora esta aquí bien explicito :D espero que les haya gustado eso. Y que con Damuko Horo y los bombones ajaja, en realidad se me antojaron a mi xD

Espero que les siga gustado.

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras y las lectoras silenciosas también! Con que pasen un buen rato feliz soy(:

Reviews (SORRY, esque no puedo contestarle ni a los que tienen cuenta, FF esta fayando)

**Lady Mayt:** aaaaah no te preocupes, ya la tengo planeada, solo busco el momento donde meterla ajjaaja sería divertido ver escena de celos de nuevo no? Pero ahora te conpense poniéndote a Hao medio desnudo JAA! Me dio riza escribir esa parte JAJAJA Y si, si sabes leer entre lines, no me cae bien, se me hace que es muy falsa cuando empieza con su rol de salvadora del mundo. Soy muy obvia? Ajaja ahora si sale Morphi ^^ aunque sea poquito ajaja, si, de echo se casa con ella y tienen un hijo -.—Por eso pongo yo también que a ella le gusta, bitch.

Ok, yo veré ese anime y tu verás OHSHC, ajaja solo termino el Dorama que estoy viendo:D son muy buenos, son coreanos SEXYS y son basados de un anime. Esta muy padre.

Gracias por siempre dejarme tuss reviews tan divertidos, me gustan mucho y siempre me sacan una sonrisa(: Nos leemos luego, besos!

**Pilikali:** Sorry por no contestarte el otro review, pero no pude, el enlace estaba roto. Pero gracias por comentar:D ajaja no te preocupes si no dejas review, ahora que se que si lo sigues estoy bien(: ajaja

**Digressesgirl92**: Ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar:D ajaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y si, fue divertido escribir a Pilika asustando a Horo.

Pues, vamos a ver que pasa cOn Yoh! Ajajaja pues, el otro capitulo sabras quien es jijiji lo siento xD no me resisti! Espero que este también te guste:D nos leemos!

**Naomi**: ¡Bienvenida a bordo! Soy la capitana Sparrow:P ajaja ok, no ya no vere películas. Enserio te gusto? Ajaja muchas gracias, es bueno saber que no es tedioso lo que escribo ajaja andaaaaa dime quien crees que es! Quiero saber lo que mis lectores piensan:D

AMO YO TAMBIEN ESE ANIME! Jajajaja si, no es la misma personalidad porque sería robarme un personaje que nada que ver aquí ajaja pero use su cara y su nombre3 A mi también me hubiera gustado que Ren se quedara con Pilika, pero que podemos hacer :S jajaj solo nos quedan los fics!

JAJAJA pues ya pronto sabras que pasa con cada quien:D espero que te guste este capitulo y los que siguen. Un beso, nos leemos luego. Gracias por tu comentario:D

**Annita asakura:** aquí esta :D espero que te guste(: saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer.


	40. Chapter 40 Bonitas posiciones

40- Las bonitas posiciones

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte… —saludó Hao. Su voz fue una mescla de saludo amigable y un poco acusatorio.

—Sí… ya no te veo desde hace algún tiempo —susurró aun sin voltear a ver a Hao, le daba la espalda. Aun no sabía si fuera una buena decisión quedarse y esperar a que el shaman de fuego llegara; igual, de cualquier modo, ya todos están acercándose. No hay mucho a dónde correr.

El joven Asakura no apartaba la vista; podía ver su postura tensa y los puños fuertemente apretados. A su espalda estaba Kanna susurrando y sosteniendo a Matti del brazo que, claramente, quería hacer algo. Opacho simplemente esperaba a lo que él fuera a decir… hasta que escucho su voz susurrándole:

—Señor, Hao… su hermano esta cerca, my cerca; viene con la Señora Anna y sus amigos.

—Ya veo… —Él entrecerró los ojos y preguntó —: Debo suponer que tú lo llamaste ¿cierto?

—Sí. —dijo solamente. Hao sonrió y luego empezó a reir.

OOO

—Nos estamos acercando —informó Tamao a Yoh mientras todos caminaban por la maleza y los arboles.

—Sí, pero porqué no revisas con quién esta Hao, así tenemos una idea a qué nos enfrentamos —sugirió Yoh. Mirando hacia atrás vio a Horo con cara de aburrimiento, a Anna con los brazos cruzados y, para su sorpresa, con cara de concentración; Hikaru y Manta estaban discutiendo algo, Ren miraba incomodo el piso mientras Pilika y Liserg le contaban algo—cosa que hizo sonreír a Yoh—, y por ultimo Jeanne mirando hacia unas flores blancas en el suelo. Se preguntaba el porqué de la venida de ella pero no le importaba mucho mientras no quisiera seguir con su idea de asesinar a su hermano. Por muy cruel que pueda ser a veces, él está seguro de que, en el fondo, tiene buen corazón… muy en el fondo.

—Lo veo… con cinco mujeres y dos hombres —dijo la prometida de Yoh con el oráculo en sus manos. El castaño murmuró un "ya veo", iba a agregar algo más pero una voz muy conocida para él lo interrumpió:

—Tamao tiene razón, pero no necesariamente es así —dijo Anna con seria expresión. Yoh y Anna se quedaron viendo unos segundos.

—Comprendo.

Tamao los veía con cara de no comprensión, ¿qué fue eso? No podía creer que enserio se entendieran con una mirada. Por una fracción de segundo se sintió triste porque sabía que ella nunca tendría ese tipo de conexión con el joven Yoh o con cualquiera; ese tipo de conocimiento entre dos personas es después de muchos años conviviendo. Pero, luego, sonrió. Una sincera y hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. A presar del daño que causo en un principio, ahora espera que sea remediado.

Con esa sonrisa siguió al grupo que, sin darse cuenta, ya la había dejado un poco atrás.

—Oye, cómo le haces para ver las cosas —preguntó Hikaru interesado a Tamao una vez que llegó corriendo —, es que fue impresionante.

Tamao lo miró sonrojada ya que nadie la había alagado de esa forma, y menos porque siempre las predicciones de la señorita Anna eran más precisas… o, en el peor de los casos, reales.

—Bueno, yo…

—Un día tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —interrumpió serrándole el ojo con una sonrisa ladina y siguió caminando, dejando a Tamao clavada en el suelo.

Unos pasos más, estaba Pilika agarrándose nerviosamente el cabello. Hablar tan normal con Ren era un poco extraño, pero agradable. Tal vez no es tan malo fingir que nada pasa, aunque su postura un poco tensa la delataba.

—Así que, Ren, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó Liserg con las manos en la espalda. Según lo que le dijo Pilika hace unos momentos, él ya estaba comprometido…

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —habló muy bajo Ren, con una clara amenaza. Liserg sonrió ante la postura defensiva del muchacho.

—Solo era una simple pregunta, Ren. No tomes a mal a Liserg —reparó Pilika para intentar calmar las cosas y cambiar de tema, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada recibió una cortante mirada del joven Tao que la dejo muda. Nunca la había visto así.

—No era mi intensión insultar a tu querido Liserg —susurró y caminó erguido, alejándose de los otros dos. Pilika lo vio con los ojos como platos no entendiendo… pero luego una sonrisilla se le formó en el rostro, tal vez estaba celoso. Pensó ella feliz.

—No sé cómo te puede gustar alguien tan arisco como Ren —Pero al captar la mirada de la chica, continuo—. Es claro que es muy reservado con su vida privada ¿no crees? Ha de querer mucho a la chica que me contaste.

Jeanne observaba todo desde unos pasos atrás. Tal vez lo que Liserg hace es egoísta, pensaba ella, pero lo que él está haciendo tal vez y sea bueno; no creé que ella sea a indicada para Ren Tao. La mirada rojiza del joven viejo de la mirada baja de Pilika a la nunca de Anna Kyouyama, la corrompida por el mal, estaba hablando con Yoh… Ojala y no corrompa el alma tan buena de Yoh Asakura, pensaba Jeanne. A pesar de ser el gemelo del "demonio", ella tenía un buen concepto de él.

—Yo… —susurró Yoh. Le iba a decir, planeo no hacerlo hasta después pero ahora estaban casi a solas. Los chicos estaban muy atrás como para escucharlos.

—Gracias —interrumpió Anna. Yoh la miró sorprendido—, por el anillo.

—Sí bueno —dijo soltando su típica risita que casi le saca una sonrisa a Anna, casi —. Lo tenía desde hace mucho y pues, es tuyo. Quería que lo tuvieras.

Involuntariamente se fijo en la mano de la joven y, para su desilusión, no lo traía.

—No debiste. Aunque hubiera sido descortés darle el anillo que me compraste a Tamao. — Yoh inmediatamente alzó la mirada de la mano de Anna a su rostro, esta no lo miraba pero seguramente podía saber lo sorprendido que estaba.

—¿Cómo? Anna no… Yo no se lo iba a dar a Tamao de todos modos. —dijo solemnemente. Anna lo miró de forma penetrante, de una forma que solo ella podía hacer; provocar el miedo y el cariño de Yoh, él siempre quiso darle un beso a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? No podías entrar en ningún momento a mi habitación.

Yoh la miró y luego sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Anna dejara de apretar los puños.

—Pues fácil —Anna alzó una ceja—. Tamao lo puso en tu maleta cuando limpiaba tu cuarto.

Ahora sí Anna estaba sorprendida, iba a decir algo pero…

—¡YOH! —Un grito ensordecedor llenó el bosque. Todos voltearon a ver la dirección de dónde provenía el grito. Ahí, unos metros atrás, estaba lo que parecía una trampa, un poso escondido. Horo estaba adentro del pozo sosteniéndose de una piedra salida que evitaba su descenso hacía un fondo muy profundo.

—¡HoroHoro! —gritó Yoh. Todos se apresuraron a rescatar a su amigo que ya estaba a punto de caer. La primera en llegar fue Damuko y visualizó el pozo que estaba lleno de piedras, no se veía ni siquiera dónde acababa.

—Dame la mano —apuró la chica de pelo negro estirando la mano lo más que podía, sin embargo no alcanzaba. Se estiró un poco más intentando agarrar la mano que Horo—Horo le extendía con dificultad.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Pilika desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila —le dijo Ren. Pilika lo volteó a ver, se miraron por una fracción de segundo. Ella iba a replicar pero escuchó un gritó, Damuko se calló.

Tras soltar un juramento Ren se aproximó seguido de Yoh y Choco.

Damuko estaba aparrada de la mano de Horo mientras que con la otra él se sostenía, sus dedos empezaban a resbalar.

—No te sueltes —susurró Horo apretando fuertemente la mano de la chica y la piedra—. Te voy a balancear para que te agarres de mi pierna, intenta subir lo más que puedas.

Sin esperar respuesta, él agarró fuerza y la atrajo a su pierna, ella, simultáneamente agarró la pierna de Horo dejándolo libre para agarrar la piedra que los sostenía con las dos manos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se agarró de la camisa del Ainu para alzarse y abrazar su cintura.

—Qué hacemo' pue' —estalló Choco preocupado. A pesar de seguir siendo el mismo bromista que creía en la brisa de la risa más que en cualquier cosa, había madurado y veía las cosas con la seriedad debida.

—Voy a hacer mi posesión de objetos. Bason los sacara de ahí —susurró más para sí que para Yoh y Chocolove.

Ren sacó su lanza y con un solo movimiento fusionó el espíritu de Bason con su lanza, unos segundos después se alzaba el espíritu con Ren Tao parado en su hombro. Estirando el gran brazo, introdujo la mano en el pozo así sacando a su amigo. Pero en vez de dejarlo en el suelo, Bason, por orden de Ren los acerco hacía su hombro.

—Vaya, bonita posición. Puedo pensar que la caída fue algo provocado —sugirió Ren a los dos muchachos con tono jocoso. Los dos se fijaron en su posición, Damuko estaba rodeando la cintura baja del chico con toda su fuerza, y luego miraron el rostro burlón de Ren; ambos se sonrojaron.

—¡Ah, para eso nos sacas de ese pozo, bastardo! —gritó Horo completamente rojo.

Ahora ya no fue el gritó de Horo el que inundo el bosque, sino la carcajada de Ren Tao.

OOO

Matti y Kanna estaban viendo fijamente a Hao sin saber qué hacer; él acababa de dejar de reír y se puso serio de nuevo, instantáneamente volteó hacía su derecha y frunció el seño.

—¿Era necesario traerlos hasta aquí? No crees que me subestimas —dijo Hao con tono neutro —, pensé que me conocías mejor.

No podía decirle a Hao que tenía miedo porque le iba a decir débil y eso no lo soportaría, tendría un arranque y podría… Se lamentaba tanto ser tan débil y no poder controlar tanto poder; al final, nunca fue fuerte.

Suspirando volteó lentamente hasta darle a cara. Hao miró como tenía los brazos rasgados y cortadas en las piernas, los ojos hinchados y con un vacio impresionante.

—Hace mucho que no tenías esa mirada —comentó con tono serio.

No tuvo contestación.

—Estuviste rondando la escuela de Funbari, ¿por qué? —preguntó mientras se acercaba. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo abruptamente porque cada pasó que el daba hacía que ella se alejara y se acercara más al barranco.

—Pensé en pedirte… —No podía decirle que quería su ayuda, era otra prueba de su debilidad. Apretó los labios al no saber qué decir.

—¿Ayuda? —Hao la miró y luego sonrió ligeramente —, no sé qué te hizo pensar que no te daría mi ayuda, Marion.

Se escucharon de pronto sonidos de ramas a su derecha; Hao volvió a fruncir el seño mientras que Marion respiraba ondo, deseando que se llevaran a su señor lejos antes de que viera con sus propios ojos o débil que era, incluso podría causarle algún daño.

—Tengo tu diario —soltó Hao volviendo su atención a Mari. Esta lo miró estupefacta y luego dirigió su mirada a Opacho. Seguramente Opacho lo encontró y se lo dio a Hao; que estúpida fue al pensar que podría dejarlo ahí olvidado. Como ya había dicho antes, a él nunca se le escapa nada.

No sabía qué decir, siempre fue muy reservada y callada, por ende, no solía decir lo que sentía o pensaba. La única razón por la que empezó a escribir un poco en ese cuadernillo fue porque el mismo Hao se lo dio.

Él al darse cuenta que Marion no sabía escribir, le enseño con la escusa de que uno no es lo suficientemente fuerte y útil si no sabía escribir. Cuando ella aprendió a escribir le regaló un cuadernito cualquiera de tapa negra, confundible fácilmente pero nunca olvidará as palabras que le dijo ese día,

—Toma —le dijo su señor unos años más joven y con la voz dulce de cualquier niño pero aun así con la inteligencia de un hombre que ha vivido mucho tiempo.

Mari volteó a verlo; ella estaba sentada en el pasto, él le extendía un cuadernito negro y una sonrisa de acompañamiento.

—Ya sabes escribir y, como eres un poco reservada, pensé que tal vez podrías escribir lo que piensas aquí —Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y luego regresó la mirada al pequeño Hao.

—Gracias —susurró. Él le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar unos metros más adelante junto al fuego.

Desde entonces procuraba escribir en el, aunque no supiera qué pero lo intentaba. Pero solo una cosa nunca se atrevió a escribir.

—¡Hao! —Un gritó interrumpió los recuerdos de Marion y los pensamientos de Hao y sus acompañantes.

De entre los árboles y la maleza emergía una figura muy conocida, Yoh Asakura gritando el nombre de su hermano. Pronto salieron toda la "prole" como solía llamarlos el shaman de fuego. Miró a su gemelo, aliviado de que estuviera bien para luego dirigir su mirada hacía todos sus acompañantes.

—Bueno, creo que no estabas solo del todo —dijo con su usual risa tonta.

CONTINUARA.

Soy el demonio, lo se. Me pase esta vez, me tarde horroreeeeeeees! Pero es que ya me gradue de la preparatoria:D y estoy con todos los tramites de la universidad y todo y, para que les miento, tuve tiempo pero no inspiración.

Muchas gracias por esperarme y tenerme tanta pasiencia, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo. Bueno, ya saben quien es ajajaja mi recompensa. Solo una persona me dejo un review donde decía, exactamente, que era Marion. Creo que ya lo hb;ia echo muy obvio y ya cuando **m —l** me lo dijo ya ahora si dije, bueno suficiente ya puedo decirlo ajajajajaja ahora que creen que pase? Espero que les siga gustando, este cap me costo MUCHO escribirlo enserio!

Espero poder actualizar pronto, los que me siguen en Twitter se pudieron dar cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y lo que iba escribiendo ajaja

Reviews anónimos:

M —l: lamento la tardarsa pero aquí esta ajaja FELICIDADES, le atinaste ajajaja wow solo tú me has dicho un personaje en concreto jajaja Muchas gracias por el review, saludos:D

Annita asakura: gracias por tu review:D espero que este cap también te guste, saludos(:

Lady Mayt: JAJAJAJ Dios mio enserio que no dejo de reir con tus reviews, ahora estoy en un momento de estrés y enserio me sacaste una sonrisa, me rei y todo ajajaja OYE podre de mi lectora sacala de tu lista negra:P ajajaja si, me an dicho mucha gente que yo debería de amanecer en un canal, pero, adivina que LLERVA MALA NUNCA MUERE JAA! Asi que los siento querida yo y mi hígado aun estamos a salvo:P Tu chiste estuvo tan malo que me rei ajajaja enserio xD

Verdad que esta padre OHSHC! Yo la amee! Ajajjaa sii, le pregunte a otra escritora de , de echo ella me lo recomendó ajaja, y me dijo que en el manga Tamaki y Haruhi se hacen novios y ella va a estudiar a EUA y el se va con ella haaaaaaay yo también amo a Honey—sempai pero no puedo escoger porque me encanta Hikaru ajaja sqe es todo… malo jiji AAAH YA VI SKIP BEAT! Esta buenasaaa! Yo quería que saliera mas Shotaro, estoy loca pero me gustan los malos! O.O ¿juralo? y si te pareces a la chava me caerías muuuuy bien ajajajaja xD

Oye tienes bonito nombre! Me gusta, te dire May jaja y si, cristi es por cristina JAJA cristal asi me dice mi primo para molestarme porque dice que cristal es nombre de piruja ajajaa qe malo verdad? Bueno, ahora te digo que veas la de Special A, esta buenisisiisma me gusto mucho! Soy fan de Kei, Tadashi y Yahiro! Si, el primero tiene esencia de malo y el utimo es MALO ajajaj Ok no, una amiga me dijo que me voy a casar con un golpeador o algo así xD ajajja también un programa que es un Dorama, bueno, en realidad son cuatro VELOS EN ESTE ORDEN! Playful kiss, Boys before flowers, personal taste y you're beautiful. En el segundo y el ultimo llore, si soy marica y llore, AMO A TODOS! Jajajaja dame tu mail para que te pueda contestar! Desde que me dejaste el review donde terminaste OHSHC te quería decir que yo también termine Skip beat pero no podía T_T

Así que DEJAMELO! Jajajja OK! Un beso y un abraso! Saludos! Nos leemos pronto;)

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo por leer, espero que les agrade.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	41. Chapter 41 Una batalla se desata

Este capítulo va dedicado a Lady Mayt por su cumpleaños. Sorry por no subirlo ese día pero hice lo mejor que pude para hacerlo lo más pronto posible :D

41- Una batalla se desata.

De entre los árboles y la maleza emergía una figura muy conocida, Yoh Asakura gritando el nombre de su hermano. Pronto salieron toda la "prole" como solía llamarlos el shaman de fuego. Miró a su gemelo, aliviado de que estuviera bien para luego dirigir su mirada hacía todos sus acompañantes.

—Bueno, creo que no estabas solo del todo —dijo con su usual risa tonta.

—Por fin te dignas a dar la cara –Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados. Anna estaba saliendo de los árboles con las cejas fruncidas y las manos como jarras.

—Anna, yo le dije a Yoh que te… —dijo Hao con voz neutra. En otras circunstancias se hubiera reído o le divertiría la escena pero ahora no, se trataba de algo delicado… algo por lo que él pasó y sabía que era difícil. A demás, era parte de su equipo, una más de algo parecido a su "familia", es obvio que iba a salir corriendo a ayudarla. Pero Anna interrumpió sus palabras.

—No estoy hablando contigo Hao Asakura –La rubia pasó su mirada de un confundido Hao a Marion —. Tú, ¿quién te crees que eres para perturbarme? No sabes que ya es hora de cenar.

Todos la voltearon a ver al unísono, con cara de "¿Es enserio? Bueno, solo Anna podría reclamar que tenía hambre en un momento como este.

Marion, por el contrario no dijo nada, no demostró nada.

—Anni… Anna, creo que este no es el momento… —Intentó razonar Yoh con ella pero, como siempre, esta le lanzó una mirada furibunda y él silenció.

—No fue suficiente con preocuparnos a todos –continuó mientras volvía su atención a Marion Phauna—. También nos hiciste caminar y….

—Anna –soltó Hao con voz dura—. Ya basta.

Las reacciones de todos fueron variadas. Matti que estaba siendo sostenida por Opacho intentando detener su ataque a la rubia Itako, se había quedado estática; Kanna que tenía los puños apretados se quedo con la palabra en la boca al escuchar a su señor hablar así. Yoh y todos sus amigos se quedaron tiesos, Hao jamás le había hablado así a Anna.

Marion estaba pálida, muy pálida; como si intentara detener algo.

Fue cuando Anna se dio cuenta porque Hao estaba tan tenso.

—Bueno ¡Basta ya! Venimos a buscar al loco lanza chispas y ya lo encontramos –bramó Horo caminando hacía al frente con cara de fastidio —. ¡Vámonos de una vez!

—No seas tonto pue', que no vez que Hao está con su amante –susurró Choco vestido de doncella con las manos juntas.

—Dejen de decir estupideces –espetó Ren mientras veía fijamente a Marion que estaba empezando a respirar entrecortadamente. Él apretó su lanza con la mano. —. Yoh, ¿cuándo planeas atacar?.

—Ren, bueno yo…

—No me digas que no tienes un plan –murmuró exasperado.

—En realidad, yo no planeaba atacar –Fue entonces cuando Horo se dio cuenta. Marion era el enemigo.

Hao tenía la mirada fija en Marion, notaba su cambió de color en la piel. Sabía qué significaba eso.

Gruñó fastidiado de que toda la prole de su gemelo estuviera presente, si fuera solo Yoh no sería problema.

—Matti, Kanna –llamó quedamente a sus seguidoras —. No dejen que se le acerquen.

Si los conocía tan bien como creía, no tardaban en armar un escándalo.

—Sí, señor Hao –susurraron las dos mirando desafiantes a el grupo de Yoh Asakura.

Lyserg estaba atrás de un árbol viendo con los puños apretados a Hao, Jeanne, a su lado, lo estaba viendo con los brazos cruzados. Él se había vuelto más fuerte, lo veía, pero tenían una oportunidad si no se acercaba a la corrompida de su seguidora; notaba que el aura de Marion estaba poniéndose negra de los bordes.

—Lyserg, será mejor que te prepares.

—Sí.

Sin que nadie lo previera, Horo de repente saltó a delante en posición de ataque con Kororo fusionada mientras Hao daba un paso hacía enfrente para acercarse a Marion.

—¡Vamos Yoh, tenemos que acabar con esta cosa! –gritó HoroHoro mientras que Ren daba un paso enfrente y fusionaba a Bason con su lanza, listo para atacar.

Hao los miró con los ojos llameantes de furia sacando una bola de fuego de su mano derecha con un movimiento de muñeca. Horo y Ren lo miraron con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué le pasa a Hao; sabían que ella era una de sus seguidoras pero Phauna estaba a punto de explotar y matar a la mayoría que estaba ahí, tenía que ser eliminada.

Pero el shaman de fuego no estaba nada de acuerdo, estaba fúrico. Matti y Kanna llamaron a sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes.

—¡Ashcroft! – Con un sonoro golpe, apareció una armadura enorme, brillante con una lanza antigua en la mano. Al mismo tiempo Matti levantó su muñeco y a este se le prendieron los ojos con luces blancas y moradas.

Ren y Horo se alzaron al aire y al mismo tiempo empezaron su ataque hacia el peligro más cercano: la chica naranja y azul.

—¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada! –gritó Ren con voz ronca; al instante salieron miles de cuchillas disparadas en dirección a las dos chicas.

HoroHoro, sin quedarse atrás, atacó al mismo tiempo para que su ataque fuera doble. Sin embargo, ningún ataque fue recibido como esperaban; los dos espíritus acompañantes de las seguidoras de Hao habían bloqueado el ataque.

—¡HoroHoro, Ren! –gritó Yoh intentando llamarlos para que regresaran. Él no quería atacar, no debían atacar. Esto solo lo empeorará todo.

Pero, sin poder evitarlo, Chocolove se lanzó al ataque también. En un segundo ya estaba con su posesión de objetos y se abalanzaba sobre las dos chicas. Atacó primero a Jack, el espíritu de Matti, pero en ese instante Ashcroft lo lanzó hacía un árbol con su lanza.

—Yoh –llamó Anna viéndolo con ha premiación —. Detenlos.

Él le dio un asentimiento tras lanzarle una intensa mirada. Dio la vuelta y sacó su espada… pero Lyserg pasó corriendo a su lado. Con una mirada atónita vio cómo dirigió su diamante a… Hao

—¡Lyserg, no! –gritó Yoh corriendo en dirección a Lyserg, pero el ya iba muy adelante.

Anna vio frunció el ceño furibunda y volteó a ver a Jeanne, mientras que el fondo se escuchaba un trueno y el grito de Pilika.

Jeanne la miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos sin culpa alguna. Anna estaba con las manos apretadas.

—Tú. Tú viniste para matar a Hao, ¿no es cierto? –espetó Anna con rencor. Odiaba que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, lo odiaba… pero más que nada, detestaba que abusaran de la confianza de Yoh. Él confió en ellos, por eso se comunico con Lyserg; sin embargo ellos solo fueron a cumplir sus propios fines.

—El mal debe ser eliminado, esa es la encomienda divina que he recibido –argumentó con voz baja y suave.

Anna, en un segundo, estaba en frente de ella y, entre todo el ruido, se escucho una sonora bofetada. Jeanne tenía una mano en la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto. Lentamente volteó su cara y fijo su vista en Anna… sorprendida, sí, estaba sorprendida y alterada. No obstante, le dio una mirada de tristeza a la fría muchacha.

—Creí… que podías ser salvada de las llamas del infierno, pero –Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y ver como Anna la miraba altivamente —… veo que ya es muy tarde.

Pareció que no paso ni un segundo cuando se escucho un sonoro grito…

—¡Hao, noo! –bramó Yoh desesperado.

Lyser había corrido a querer atacar a Hao y terminar con ese "horripilante ser". Matti muy distraída esquivando un ataque de Ren no pudo evitar el avance del muchacho, mientras que Kanna lanzaba lejos a HoroHoro y esquivaba muy apenas el ataque de Choco no puso hacer nada tampoco. Opacho intento intervenir también, percibiendo el peligro, pero Pilika se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que le callera un ataque perdido de Ren.

El mayor de los Asakura lo vio venir, pero interpretó mal su intensión; no pensó que fuera a atacarlo a él —no lo creía tan estúpido— pensó que iba a atacar a Marion. Así que con una mirada encolerizada miró a Lyserg, de pronto dos enormes llamas brotaron de sus manos y las lanzó de lleno en el pecho del muchacho lanzándolo lejos.

Diethel salió volando y se estrelló espantosamente sobre un árbol cerca de Anna y Jeanne.

Todo se detuvo.

Nadie peleaba, todos se quedaron quietos a ver a Hao y a Lyserg sucesivamente, este último no se movía. Pilika rompió el silencio.

—¡Lyserg! –sollozó mientras salía corriendo a ver el estado del joven. Inmediatamente Jeanne se precipito a la misma dirección.

Yoh volteó a ver atónito a Hao, no podía creerlo, su gemelo estaba casi tan molesto como cuando fue el torneo y Opacho lo dejo porque le tenía miedo. Tenía la misma mirada descolocada, su capa había volado y su pecho se movía violentamente.

Él no estaba en sí.

OOO

Pilika puso sus manos desesperada en el pecho de Lyserg, aun respiraba. Al instante estaba Jeanne a su lado, estaba aterrorizada.

—Es el demonio –susurró Jeanne apagada de sí. Pilika la vio con ojos desorbitados y le espetó:

—Puedes dejar de pensar en Hao por un segundo. Esto es grave.

Instantáneamente a Iron Maiden Jeanne le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, sus manos se apretaron en la hierba y agacho la cabeza.

—Hay mamasita, ya se armó una buena –chilló Choco con las manos en la cabeza—. Ese Haosito es muy celostio.

Por decir semejante comentario, terminó siendo aplastado por el pie de Ren.

—No es hora de tus estúpidos comentarios. Tenemos que terminar con esto, y rápido.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si Yoh no nos ayuda es su problema, es su hermano después de todo –corroboró Horohoro.

Y de nuevo, se pusieron en posición de ataque los tres.

—¿Por qué no se largan y dejan de molestar al señor Hao? –gritó Kanna con desprecio. De reojo vio como Marion hacia esfuerzos para no perder el equilibrio, tenían que acabar pronto.

En un momento de estrés, la líder del trió de la flor lanzó un poderoso ataque a Ren, este salió volando y golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Anna, al ver esto, deseo poseer a los dos demonios que Hao le quito tiempo atrás. A su lado pasó una apresurada Pilika, pero lo que le preocupó más fue lo que vio a su espalda.

Jeanne daba vuelta lentamente y sus ojos se clavaban en Hao, este ni la volteó a ver a pesar de sentir su mirada en su espalda descubierta.

Anna se volteó completamente hacía Jeanne mientras se quitaba el rosario del cuello.

El mayor de los Asakura llegó hasta donde estaba Marion y le susurró lentamente que le diera sus manos, ella se negó y dio un paso atrás, hacía el borde del barranco.

—Mari, hazme caso –demandó estresado. La miró fijamente y vio la resolución en sus ojos verdes.

En lo apartado de los árboles, estaba Hikaru con los ojos como platos, Manta con las manos como puños y Damuko con las piernas clavadas en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer. Volteaba a ver a Anna constantemente para ver cuándo intervenía pero no lo hacía; supo cuando intervenir cuando escuchó un grito.

HoroHoro fue lanzado por los aires por Matti y derrapó en el suelo, quedando a lado de Ren. Damuko soltó un grito ahogado y corrió en su dirección, llegando al mismo tiempo que una llorosa Pilika.

Ambos estaban muy lastimados, pero eso no les impidió levantarse.

—No se preocupen, estamos bien –tranquilizó Ren viendo a los ojos a Pilika. Apoyándose en su lanza se puso de pie, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos que ahora se veían tan azules por estar enrojecidos.

—Habla por ti mismo a mí me duele el trasero –se quejó HoroHoro. Ren, sin pensarlo, alargo su mano y limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. El hermano de Pilika lo hubiera visto si no fuera porque en ese instante Damuko se le lanzó enzima dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Otro estruendo llamó su atención. Choco había logrado golpear a Matti, como consecuencia recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del espíritu Kanna. Su amigo calló desparramado al lado de Manta.

—Ma…Manta, a dónde me has traído –susurró Hikaru asustado, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Chocolove.

CONTINUARÁ

HOLA! Lo siento y mil lo siento pero enserio, enserio! No puden actualizar antes, la inspiración no venía a mí. Y no iba a escribir cualquier tontera o si?

Que les pareció? Me costo sangre escribir este capítulo ajajaja como dije, manejar tantos personajes me bloquea.

Muchas MUCHAS gracias por leer, sus reviews, sus favoritos, las alertas y sobretodo su paciencia conmigo. Pero deque lo termino lo termino!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Nunca pensé que estar en la facultad conllevara a TANTA TAREA! —.— aajajajaja

Un Saludo a todos los que están leyendo(:

Reviews sin cuenta:

Lady Mayt: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Je je, no me linches ajaja enserio que escribi mas de la mitad cuando me llego tu review de que era tu cumpleaños ajajaj espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y este es mi humilde regalo.

Si, el estrés me mata ajajaja ni yo se de donde salió eso AJAJAJAJA pero gracias por el dato ;) ahora si cheque que no haya ningún viejo colado JAJAJAJA,, sii, yo también estaba con que era muy obvio pero cada review tuyo me hacia ver que no… pero con eso de Hannah Montana… dejare de confiar en ti JAJAJAJAJA no te creas, pero si, que vergüenza! SI TE GUSTO! Jajaja lo sabia, SII SOY UlNA MARICAA! Pero es secreto todo mundo piensa que soy una insensible ajajajajja ironías de la vida! Pues me contaron por ahí que a la Haruhi le dan veca en Harvard y Tamaki se va tras ella, los gemelos se enamoran de no se quienes y asi:D aaah y la loca que siempre aparecia con riza malvada (se parece a mi riza o.O) se queda con el de lentes. Baaaah no te preocupes, cuéntame de lo que sea ajajajajaj (mi contestación a tus reviews son mas largos que el fic y asi o.O) Lo de la frase de Tamao asi estaba planeada ajajaja RECUERDA! Anna aun no esta casada ajajajajajaja asi que la opción A esta esta invalida la pobre,, de echo **la explicación esta no implisita en el fic **ajajjaj luego dire mas claramente pero si lees los capítulos anteriores lo notaras:D

JAJA MAESTRA! Valiete, me estresan y perturban mi existir los niños,, sere ABOGADA:D ajajajaja como vez? Pero HEEEY hace poco cumpli los 17 asi qe no cuenta:P ajajajjaa de SA me encanta Yahiro, el de pelo rosa(?) y playful kiss esta muuuy buena, me encanta el hombre! Es MALOOO ajajaja y bien cruel con ella xD,, y si sirve tu mail? Lo checas minimo!

Hao Asakura: Me gusta tu nombre(: ajaja gracias por tu comentario,, intentare actualizar pronto(: byeee!


	42. Chapter 42 Algo malo se avecina

ADVERTENCIA: Yo se que en el anime el espíritu acompáñate de Jeanne, fue comido por el espíritu de fuego, pero tomaré de referencia que en el manga sigue con Jeanne ¿de acuerdo? Gracias. Ah, no lo encontré pero supongamos que la caja se llama Dama de hierro, según yo así era no?

42— Algo malo se avecina

Jeanne veía fijamente a Hao, sabía que era su oportunidad de cumplir su misión de sacar toda esa maldad del mundo. Se giró y Anna Kyouyama se puso en frente de ella con el rosario en la mano. La princesa de hierro la miró y luego puso los ojos tristes.

—No quiero lastimarte, Anna Kyoyama. Puedo ver que tienes un buen corazón —dijo dulcemente. Para luego agregar con un tono duro… de hierro—. Pero tu corazón ha sido corrompido por el mal, no puedo permitirlo.

Con un estrepitoso sonido, una caja de tortura fue cayó desde el cielo. Se abrió de un golpe y dejó ver miles de enredaderas con espinas de un verde potente; Anna miró a Jeanne sabiendo lo que pretendía.

Agarró fuertemente el rosario con ambas manos y murmuró un conjuró. Mientras tanto, Jeanne fue envuelta en las espinas y fue entrando poco a poco en la Dama de Hierro; en el instante en el que Anna abrió los ojos decidida y lanzó el rosario, Jeanne fue encerrada en la caja. El rosario se envolvió en la Dama de Hierro, de esta, de veía como salía sangre de los ojos de fierro; Anna puso sus manos juntas entrelazando los dedos en una posición practicada y empezó a murmurar, intentando sellar esa caja… por lo menos unos momentos antes de que…

—¡Hukaru, retrocede! —gritó Manta cuando un ataque de Kanna fue desviado por Yoh. Él había intentado acercarse a su hermano pero en ese instante la chica lo impidió con un solo golpe, por suerte logró esquivarlo.

Matti estaba levantándose con dificultad después de un tremendo golpe que le lanzó Ren.

Damuko estaba alado de Choco y lo veía con angustia; Horo se estaba parado alado de ella para desviar cualquier ataque que se le acercara a Damuko mientras ayudaba a Chocolove.

La muchacha observó minuciosamente al chico y, con un gemido, vio una gran cortada en su espalda. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Tocando su cráneo notó una pequeña bola, seguramente del fuerte golpe que se dio con el árbol. De un saltó se paró y miró a su alrededor.

—Pero qué… —murmuró Horo al ver como se precipitaba por unas… ¿hierbas? Las arrancó rápidamente y regresó alado de Choco.

Con cara de concentración, puso delante suyo, la mochila que traía en la espalda. Velozmente, ante la mirada atónita del Ainu, vio como sacaba un molcajete, un extraño líquido en una botellita y más hierbas en frasquitos. De un rápido movimiento puso las plantas que había recogido hace unos segundos en el recipiente, un poco de líquido amarillento y unas hierbas escogidas cuidadosamente.

HoroHoro se asombró al ver lo que Damuko estaba haciendo. La mayoría de las plantas, sabiéndolas usar, tienen efectos medicinales.

Con cuidado, empezó a poner la mescla en la herida de Choco

OOO

El rosario se enredó en la caja de tortura y se afianzó a ella fuertemente. Anna empezó a murmurar complicadas oraciones para sellar. Sabía que solo tendría que gritarle a Yoh en cuanto terminara y él vendría al instante, siempre lo hacía.

Lentamente caminó hacía la caja mientras seguía murmurando… no le faltaba mucho para terminar; pero ya veía como la Dama de Hierro se empezaba a agitar.

Anna abrió los ojos de golpe.

La caja se abrió de una haciendo añicos el rosario. Solo le faltaba la oración final… no lo logró.

De esta se veía Jeanne enredada completamente con las espinas, abrió los ojos y las enredaderas la liberaron posándola en el suelo. Instantáneamente una armadura de hierro rodeo el cuerpo de Jeanne como en antaño y, a su lado, apareció su espíritu acompañante, shamash.

Anna se quedó sin aire.

—¡Yoh! —gritó sin quitar la mirada de la doncella de hierro, pero esta tenía la mirada bacía en Hao.

Yoh, al escuchar el grito de Anna, volteó y lo que vio lo desconcertó. El rosario de Anna estaba esparcido por el suelo, Anna estaba parada muy rígida, enfrente de ella estaba la cámara de tortura en la que Jeanne solía entrar como sacrificio para limpiar los pecados de la humanidad y fortalecer sus poderes, alado estaba Shamash un espíritu divino con un sombrero alto y mirada bacía, enfrente de Anna estaba Jeanne con su antigua armadura; pudo ver que un brazo seguía sangrándole, pero ella no prestaba atención a nada más que… Hao.

Yoh se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ellas para evitar que Jeanne hiciera algo estupido, su hermano estaba de pésimo humor y cualquier cosa… podría provocar un desastre. Se sentía culpable porque él la trajo pero cuando habló con Lyserg el se veía muy dispuesto a ayudarlo y que Jeanne iría como su acompañante para no dejarla sola… todo tenía sentido ahora.

Querían eliminar a su gemelo.

Llegó hasta donde estaban y se paró enfrente de Anna, como un escudo.

—Jeanne —llamó Yoh con voz calmada, más de cómo se sentía realmente. La aludida lo volteó a ver y lo miro con compasión.

—Eres buena persona Yoh Asakura, lo supe en cuanto te conocí —dijo con voz suave y sin un sentimiento en especifico, pero luego su voz tomó un matiz duro—. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que tus buenos sentimientos se interpongan; por ello te pido que no intervengas.

—Jeanne…

—No seas ridícula —interrumpió Anna. Yoh la miró con los ojos desorbitados, no le sorprende que ella salga con algún comentario en este tipo de situaciones pero…Anna Kyouyama dio un paso enfrente, poniéndose alado de Yoh—. Enserio crees que vas a ganarle a Hao.

El cambio de voz demandante a serio logró que Jeanne dejara de ver a Hao y volteara a ver a Anna.

—Es obvio que una niña mimada como tu no podrá ni un minuto en frente de Hao —espetó con voz chillona. Yoh contuvo un suspiro, entre risa porque el mal humor de Anna no ha cambiado en nada a través de los años y entre un poco de celos—. Ya lo comprobaste una vez. —dijo con grave y cruzando los brazos.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora —dijo Jeanne con enojo, no le gustaba que la prometida del demonio Hao dudara de su poder.

—Igual, tendrás que pasar por mi primero —rió Yoh soltando su típica risita tonta. Dio un paso enfrente preparando su espada pero un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Joven Yoh, Señorita Anna, esperen! —Los tres voltearon a ver a la apurada chica rosa precipitarse en dirección a Anna.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos le vieron la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados.

—Tamao… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yoh confundido. Anna se puso alado de su ex prometido y vio a Tamao con su oráculo en las manos, esta lo aferraba fuertemente.

—No puede… no debe… No lo haga —dijo atolondradamente. Entonces Anna lo entendió.

Jeanne mientras tanto aprovecho para llamar a su espíritu.

—Shamash, ejecútalos… a ambos, por favor —susurró Jeanne mirando fijamente a Hao. Por unos segundos su mirada se desvió hacia donde estaba Ren peleando contra Matti y Kanna, era claro que estaba a defensiva… para proteger a la chica Ainu mientras su hermano hacía no se qué.

Sin pensarlo más, volvió su mirada a su objetivo…. Con la sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo.

En ese instante apareció un hacha enorme en la mano derecho de Shamash.

OOO

—Mari, hazme caso –demandó estresado. La miró fijamente y vio la resolución en sus ojos verdes.

Usando la poca energía que le quedaba para, con un grácil movimiento, rodeó a Hao quedando en la espalda de este. Él, sorprendido, miró de reojo hacía donde estaba la chica; Ella parecía un escudo para protegerlo de… Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Mari… juró que siempre protegería al señor Hao —susurró con voz estrangulada.

OOO

—Manta, algo no está bien. ¿Qué hacemos? —gritó Hikaru a su primo. Estaban detrás de un árbol, el que les hacía de escudo para protegerse de los mortales ataques de Ren. El chino estaba furibundo.

Un ataque perdido dañó a Pilika, la cual estaba sentada alado de Choco mientras le aplicaban a ella también un poco de la pasta que hizo Damuko.

Horo estaba lanzando ataques asesinos. Matti y Kanna no se quedaban atrás, pero los cuatro ya estaban muy mal heridos. A Ren le sangraba un brazo y tenía cortes en todos lados, los más profundos en la espalda. A HoroHoro le sangraba el labio y tenía una cortada sangrante en la pierna; Matti tenía medio lastimado el tobillo y ya no tenía sus dos coletas, el sudor le pegaba el caballo en la frente y sentía como le picaba la cortada que tenía en un costado, sin mencionar los cortes menores por todo su cuerpo.

Kanna era la menos reconocible, había perdido su habitual indiferencia y atacaba sin pestañar, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y tenía una raspadura en su muslo que no dejaba de sangrar, pero ella no prestaba la más mínima atención. Una mirada desequilibrada enmarcaba su rostro sucio y ensangrentado.

—No se… esperemos a Yoh.

—¡Tú estás loco, están a punto de matarnos y tú como si nada!

—¡Cálmate de una vez! —gritó Manta neutralizando los gritos de su primo—. Estando aquí no nos pasará nada, y si algo llega a pasar yo te protegeré.

—Que valiente primo… pero no confió en las habilidades de alguien que me llega a la cintura —Se burló Hikaru.

Manta se dejó caer al suelo. Solo su primo podía salir con esos comentarios en semejante momento.

—Manta… algo no está bien… —susurró Hikaru perdiendo su tono burlón. Manta se paró como resorte y miró hacía donde su primo estaba viendo.

—¡NOOO!

CONTINUARA

HOLA HOLAAA!

Lamento la tardanza pero la facultad me absorbe como no tienen idea! Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si, ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, porra, granada, etc. Manden un review que todos son bien venidos y contestados:D

Muchas MUCHAS gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y las personitas que me dejan un review.

En especial un saludo y un beso a Lady Mayt que por mi cumpleaños me mando a mi correo un video que me emociono y me hizo reír mucho,, muchas gracias chica me encanto3

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto y tienen la paciencia para esperar mi actualización, un besote!

Nelaphzy: Holaa! Mucho gusto, me alegra que te guste el fic ajajaja si, los hombres estresan por lentos pero bueeee, que se les puede hacer no? Ajajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste :D muchas gracias por tu comentario(:


	43. Chapter 43 La verdad de la Docella

43— La verdad de la Doncella Jeanne

—Igual, tendrás que pasar por mi primero —rió Yoh soltando su típica risita tonta. Dio un paso enfrente preparando su espada pero un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Joven Yoh, Señorita Anna, esperen! —Los tres voltearon a ver a la apurada chica rosa precipitarse en dirección a Anna.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos le vieron la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados.

—Tamao… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yoh confundido. Anna se puso alado de su ex prometido y vio a Tamao con su oráculo en las manos, esta lo aferraba fuertemente.

—No puede… no debe… No lo haga —dijo atolondradamente. Entonces Anna lo entendió.

Jeanne mientras tanto aprovecho para llamar a su espíritu.

—Shamash, ejecútalos… a ambos, por favor —susurró Jeanne mirando fijamente a Hao. Por unos segundos su mirada se desvió hacia donde estaba Ren peleando contra Matti y Kanna, era claro que estaba a defensiva… para proteger a la chica Ainu mientras su hermano hacía no se qué.

Sin pensarlo más, volvió su mirada a su objetivo…. Con la sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo.

En ese instante apareció un hacha enorme en la mano derecho de Shamash.

—Me siento tan triste Shamash, pero no hay opción. —susurró Jeanne con su voz dulce pero seca, sin ningún sentimiento.

—Mari, hazme caso –demandó estresado. La miró fijamente y vio la resolución en sus ojos verdes.

Usando la poca energía que le quedaba para, con un grácil movimiento, rodeó a Hao quedando en la espalda de este. Él, sorprendido, miró de reojo hacía donde estaba la chica; Ella parecía un escudo para protegerlo de… Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Mari… juró que siempre protegería al señor Hao —susurró con voz estrangulada.

El espíritu acompañate de Jeanne, Shamash apareció enfrente de Marion y alzó su hacha.

Todo empezó a temblar. No era Marion, ella tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque. Nadie estaba peleando ya.

A Hao lo rodeaba un aura de fuego, su cabello estaba flotando y su capa había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto los músculos contraídos por la furia, sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

Lyserg abrió los ojos y vio esta escena asustado, tirado en el piso sin ninguna fuerza para levantarse solo pudo susurrar:

—Princesa Jeanne, confió en usted. Hao aun no ha sido proclamado Shaman King, aun puede matarlo y tomar su lugar como Reina de… los shamanes y… hacer de este lugar, un mejor sitio.

—Gracias Lyserg —habló Jeanne sin voltearlo a ver. Ella sabía que el odio de Lyserg iba a acabar con él tarde o temprano ya que nunca pudo dirigir ese desprecio para bien; en realidad Diethel nunca confió ciegamente en ella, solo estaba seguro que ella era fuerte y tenía una posibilidad en contra de Hao. Nunca se considero lo bastante fuerte, por ello… aunque llore su muerte, su corazón no se sentirá afligido.

Todos vieron como Hao empezó a sacar su vieja faceta, su mirada fija en Jeanne.

—Que lastima me das —habló con voz burlona—. Diría que lamento desperdiciar semejante poder pero, en realidad, solo eres una niñita tonta y diminuta. Pero seré generoso… dame tu mejor golpe —dijo con su voz más tenebrosa.

Poniendo las manos en puños, llamó a su espíritu de fuego quien se posó a su espalda listo para atacar. Al igual que Shamash.

—Apártate —le dijo a Marion sin mirarla. Esta obedeció pero no se fue.

Shamash alzó su hacha de nuevo y voló para atacar a Hao, este con un movimiento de las manos y cuerpo, como si él mismo fuera su espíritu del fuego, hizo que el espíritu le lanzara un puñetazo.

De un solo golpe el espíritu acompañante de Hao agarró a Shamash y lo sostuvo en su mano.

—Veo que no eres la gran cosa —mencionó Hao viendo a la Doncella Jeanne soltar un gemido.

—¡Shamash!

De pronto, Jeanne soltó unos clavos de sus manos y aparecieron unas sillas que tienen barras de metal para sostener a sus prisioneros, con clavos por todos lados listos para cuando den la orden, aplastar a cualquiera que esté sentado ahí.

—Mi único objetivo es castigarte por todos los pecados que has cometido. Aquellos que rompen las reglas son malos…

Hao la miró burlón y con su risita quemó la silla antes de que se acercaran a él y Marion.

—No te quieras pasar de lista —espetó con voz grave viéndola fijamente—. Pero no te preocupes, no desperdiciaré a tu valioso espíritu acompañante.

Cuando el espíritu del fuego se iba a comer a Shamash ante la mirada atónita de unos y la segura de otras, el piso se empezó a mover descontroladamente.

Marion estaba en el piso… y fue cuando Hao se dio cuenta.

—Maldita perra —gritó al ver que la mirada de Jeanne y su espíritu estaban sobe Marion. Esta estaba en una guillotina.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Yoh listo para correr, pero Anna lo detuvo.

—No, tenemos que esperar. Si te acercas tú también morirás.

Hao dirigió nuevamente su mirada furiosa a Jeanne. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Marion tenía que servir de algo.

Como lo supuso, la guillotina empezó a temblar, la afilada hacha calló pero fue redirigida por Marion hacía Jeanne... no le dio. Mari empezó a faltarle el aire y cayó al suelo, rápidamente llegaron Kanna y Matti.

—Que diminuta… ¡Espíritu del fuego! —Este que seguía con Shamash en una de las manos, dirigió su mano para agarrar a Jeanne. La alzó y la puso a la altura de Hao—. Cuándo vas a entender que eres una fracasada, ninguno de tus estúpidos intentos van a funcionar.

—Mi deber es acabar contigo —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Que valiente —se burló—. Pelear aun cuando se sabe el resultado… que ridícula.

Con un chasquido de dedos le prendió fuego a la Doncella, esta trató de no inmutarse pero rápidamente se sintió desfallecer… si solo pudiera llegar hasta su cámara de tortura….

Un chasquido y un golpe fue lo que sorprendió a Hao.

Morphine se convirtió en el ángel que una vez se creó por las almas de la señorita Mine y los otros soldados X. Lyserg estaba intentando levantarse.

—Que diminuto eres, ni de pie puedes enfrentarme. Que arda.

Soltó a la doncella Jeanne, completamente quemada y las espinas la regresaron a la Doncella de Hierro. A continuación, con la mano libre alzó a Lyserg.

—Tú eres muy persistente, está bien te aceptare como alimento.

—¡HAAO!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hao como saliendo de un trance. Sí, se estuvo dejando llevar por su enojo, aunque no se arrepentía solo frunció el entrecejo y lanzó lejos a Diethel—. Comételo de una vez.

Poco a poco Shamash fue devorado.

—Esto… esto es inaudito —Hikaru miraba todo con los ojos como platos detrás de Manta.

Chocolove apenas estaba reaccionando, Pilika fue herida aparentemente por un ataque de Kanna o Ren, HoroHoro estaba herido al igual que Ren, la chica de las coletas rubias estaba haciendo que el árbol más próximo se callera estrepitosamente sin mover un dedo o dirigirle la mirada a la planta, mientras que acababa de presenciar cómo alguien igualito a Yoh gritaba como loco y algo quemaba y lanzaba gente por los aires, hablaban de espíritus… todos están locos.

—Se que no puedes verlos, pero hay espíritus. Son reales —le dijo Manta a su primo. Sabía que muy pocos humanos podían ver a los fantasmas, su primo no estaba en ellas y menos porque no tenía un entrenamiento especial ni nada. Solo veía humanos quemarse, volar y a sus amigos pelear con objetos que para él no pueden lanzar ni hielo o miles de cuchillas.

—No… n-no —No quería creerlo. Desde chico sus papas le enseñaron a no creer en esas historias de fantasmas ni dragones, todo era lo real y lo irreal… claramente esto debería están en lo irreal, insano, etc. Pero entonces ¡cómo era posible!

Algo llamó la atención de Manta. A lo lejos pudo ver como un aura morada rodeaba al Trio de la flor, un aura creada por Marion seguramente, poco a poco se empezó a hacer más oscura y espulzó a Kanna y a Matti lejos, golpeando fuertemente contra los arboles.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —En realidad no lo sabía, pero aparentemente Ren sí.

—Va a morir.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Damuko una vez que se reunieron todos, hasta Choco se les unió.

—No puede controlar tanto poder, esta colapsando.

Un fuerte estallido hizo por fin voltear a Hao e iluminó todo el lugar, segando a todos.

Segundos después todo se empezó a aclarar y vieron a Hao incado alado de Marion, el cuerpo inerte de Marion. Lo vieron verla fijamente y sostuvo un collar, se lo amarró en la mano, todos veían atónitos lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó y caminó hacía Matti que estaba a dos metros a la derecha tirada con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, agarró su escoba y la puso a su lado; luego fue con Kanna que estaba unos pasos más allá junto con Opacho.

—Señor Hao —lloriqueó mirando a Kanna, estaba muerta. La miró fijamente y se agachó.

—Anna… ellas están…

—Muertas. —completó Anna. Yoh la volteó a ver y le sostuvo la mano.

—Tú…

—No, esto aun no termina. —Secundando lo que dijo Anna, se escuchó en rechinido; la Dama de Hierro se volvió a abrir y de esta salió Jeanne envuelta en espinas con su pantalón y blusita rosa.

Hao volteó y fuego se le empezó a formar en las manos.

—¿Aun no te mueres? Ahora sí sabrás lo que es sentir el fuego. —gruñó Hao por lo bajo. Opacho lo miró y le tomó el brazo por unos segundos, el fuego instantáneamente se apagó y Hao volteó a ver qué sucedía.

—Señor Hao… —Hao suspiró y relajó los hombros.

—Está bien, tienes razón. —Se paró y miró fijamente a Jeanne, caminó hacía ella lentamente. Podía ver como ligeramente, Jeanne se ponía tiesa, sabía que no tenía a ninguno de sus soldados X para protegerla.

—Hao, para esto —dijo Yoh viendo a su hermano.

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba, Pilika tenía agarrado de la mano a Ren para que no se fuera a adelantar a pesar de estar un poco herida y sentada, sabía qua e si él se ponía pelear de nuevo su hermano también.

—¿Parar? ¿Sabes lo que esta niñita diminuta hizo? Provocó que mis aliadas más fieles murieran.

—Yo solo cumplo con el deber divino que me fue encomendado. —Asakura la vio con ojos fríos y rió por lo bajo.

—Que diminuta eres.

De pronto una ráfaga enorme pasó desde atrás de Hao hacía Jeanne, una bola de fuego la acompañó e impactó directamente en ella, otra más salió de las manos de Hao y este la dirigió de un golpe hacía Doncella de Hierro, estaba abierta, otra bola más impactó en esta y las espinas empezaron a ponerse rojas.

—Yo se que Dios me protegerá —aseguró Jeanne poniéndose de pie. Hao rió estrepitosamente y soltó otras dos bolas de fuego enormes.

—No seas ridícula, sabes que dejaste de hacer la voluntad de Dios desde que llegaste aquí —atacó con saña. A la Doncella de hierro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y gritó negando esa afirmación. Todos veían anonadados a Jeanne, pero solo Yoh y Anna notaron que las bolas de fuego ya no iban dirigidas a la princesa.

—Cómo te atreves a…

—Sabes que no miento —aseguró Hao con veneno—. Tu misión acabó hace mucho. Tu caja de espinas ya no servía como antes, aunque ahorita te ayudó a recuperar un poco de poder, aun tienes cortadas en las piernas y no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que mi espíritu del fuego se alimentara de tu espíritu Shamash.

»Ese favor de Dios que tanto presumes acabó desde que Fausto te curó en lugar de entrar a esa caja. Te empeñaste en acabar conmigo para poder recibir ese favor de nuevo. Le hiciste creer a Lyserg que aun eres su Doncella poderosa que va a acabar con el mal para que te ayudara a llegar hasta aquí. Por eso tu fiel amiguito Marco no está aquí ¿no? Él no sabe lo que estás haciendo.

Dicho esto soltó una risotada y un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Hao volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego.

—Espera, hay más. Es una lástima que Lyserg no esté vivo para escuchar las verdades de su queridísima doncella Jeanne —espetó con sorna.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Jeanne con los ojos rojos y las lagrimas queriendo salir. Sus manos estaban temblando. Ella lo sabía, su corazón también sabía que se estaba llenando de odio y sentimientos impuros.

—Si insistes… —Hao que miraba hacia otro lado cuando dijo eso, ahora dirigió su mirada a Jeanne, una penetrante y altiva mirada.

Alzó una mano y volvió a lanzar una esfera de fuego, pero esta vez, dirigida en lleno al pecho de Jeanne. Esta salió volando y calló dentro de la Doncella de Hierro, la cámara de tortura se cerro de un portazo y se escuchó un grito ahogado; Hao alzó la mano y a lo lejos, con el dedo, siguió la silueta de la cámara mientras que al mismo tiempo todos veían como las bisagras se iban soldado, impidiendo la salida o entrada.

CONTINUARA!

Holaaaa! Que les pareció? Ya sé que me tarde horrores pero ya casi terminan las claseees:D así que CREO que actualizare más seguido ajajaja ahora salió un poquitín más revelador jajaj AAAAH como ven? Lyserg esta muerto? El trió de la flor de seguro lo está, que pasara el otro capitulo? Mmmmmmmm ajajajaja ustedes que creen? Este cap merece algún comentario? Espero que si porque lo escribí ayer y hoy! Como ven! Si, la inspiración llego a mi y no pare de escribir aunque mañana tenga examen final de finanzas -.- pero ADIVINEN QUE! Me fue de maravilla en mis calificaciones en la facu:D no baje de 85 menos en una qe saqe 75 pero NO INVENTEN! Hasta saque 95:OOOOOOOOOOO ajajajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, esta vez los contestare poco a poco porque aun tengo algunos trabajillos que hacer, y gracias también a los que leen este bizarro y cambiante fic.

En especial un agradecimiento a Lady Mayt por darme animo casi diario ajajaja el cap es para ti amiga!

Un saludo, nos leemos pronto(:


End file.
